You're perfect, but not for me
by Levichou
Summary: Eren es una universitaria quien es cautivada por un artista bloqueado con el seudónimo de Levi. Conociéndose en un museo, ambos empiezan una aventura amorosa, pero esta se ve amenaza por diferentes razones que Levi le ha de esconder a Eren. ¿Esta relación podrá seguir adelante a pesar de las dificultades? . ll AU ll Gender Bender ll Actualización!: Cap XII
1. El Artista

**●Capitulo I ****_"El Artista" _**

Lo conocí en un museo. Yo iba de excursión de la universidad junto con mis compañeros de clase, era estudiante de artes en ese entonces y estaba en segundo semestre. El museo al que fuimos estaba en California, por lo que consta, puedo revelar que yo no era precisamente de ahí. Si, era y parecía una simple turista que visitaba otro lugar solo por haber obtenido buen promedio durante el semestre pasado y el que estaba cursando.

Me paseaba por aquel lugar mirando las pinturas. Todas al parecer eran entre _"Art Pop"_ y _"Arte abstracto"_; claro, para mi gusto solo eran un montón de garabatos hechos con los colores primarios (Rojo, amarillo y azul). Yo no sentía que reflejaran nada, ni un sentimiento.

Cero.

Sera que el autor de estas pinturas estaba algo... ¿Perturbado?.

Quien sabe. Solo podía describir las pinturas como una especie de 'porquería', que era exhibida por que los "expertos", la consideraban "arte contemporáneo".  
Queriendo dejar de ver aquella exhibición de "dinero gastado a lo estúpido", decidí alejarme de mi grupo y ver las pinturas que si significaban algo o que eran mas interesantes que solo ver manchas de tres colores esparcidas en un espacio en blanco.

Al llegar a la otra sala que no estaba tan lejos de la que estaban mis compañeros y maestros, comencé a vagar por la otra exposición mirando cada cuadro. Estos eran de los siglos pasados, cuando el arte eran retratos de grandes personalidades en cuadros mas grandes que mi propia estatura.  
Contemplaba cada pintura con atención, fijándome en cada detalle. Esto si era entretenido, no la otra sala con cuadros aburridos y sin sentido alguno. Mis pensamientos acerca de la exposición anterior se esfumaron cuando mis ojos se posaron sobre un cierto cuadro que me dejo simplemente sin aliento; en el cuadro, estaba pintada la silueta de un hombre, con un buen porte como si se tratara de un héroe, vestimentas algo extrañas y una especie de armamento que jamas vi en mi vida, hasta hoy, claro esta. Puedo decir que el hombre que estaba ahí plasmado en la pintura al parecer había sido un soldado muy recodado por la humanidad. Pero, algo estaba raro en ese cuadro y lo que note en cuanto me acerque a ver mejor la imagen.

La cara de aquel hombre estaba estaba cubierta por una especie de humo blanquecino. Eso hizo que mis ojos se entrecerraran mas, queriendo experimentar un poco con mi vista y tratar de ver atravez de aquella ligera cortina de humo de cubría esa parte de la pintura pero, era inútil. ERA UNA PINTURA y es obvio que lo que esta plasmado no puede ser removido por la vista humana.  
Me acerque un poco mas a ver el cuadro, apreciándolo en cada aspecto lo que me llegaba a causar en mi interior: Intriga.  
Note después el nombre de la pintura y lo leí en voz no muy alta...

- _"El Corporal"_... Hecho por 'Anónimo' -

**_"Corporal"_**

Vaya nombre tan raro para una pintura así.

Mientras seguía admirando la pintura, un hombre se dispuso a hacer lo mismo que yo, quedando a lado mio. Mi curiosidad se retomo ahora en la persona que estaba a mi lado, fijándose en el cuadro; lo mire de reojo y esto hizo que mi ser quedara un tanto impactado por lo que estaba mirando ahora: cabello negro con un corte algo extraño (corto por atrás, largo por el frente, un tanto en capas) y con la frente descubierta, delgado y no muy corpulento, mas alto que yo (le calcule aproximadamente unos 5 centímetros mas alto que yo), piel blanca y algo tersa, labios finos, nariz ligeramente respingada, cuello delgado.  
Su vestimenta era ni muy elegante, ni muy casual. Típico de alguien que va a un museo a apreciar cuadros y a expresar su comentario ya sea hablado o en silencio.

No sabia por que pero, mis sentidos se enfocaron en aquel hombre.  
No parecía de aquí, si no extranjero. Llegue a pensar primero que era asiático por sus rasgos pero recapacité que solo había visto su perfil. Suspire y trate de no verme sospechosa por lo que acaba de hacer: Examinar a un extraño. No obstante, el 'extraño' al parecer me miro de reojo y esbozo una muy apenas notable sonrisa de sus delgados labios, abriéndolos después con suavidad. 

- Parece que le se deleita de ver europeos, Señorita... -

Europeo... Era un europeo. Vaya, y yo pensando que era asiático. En fin, sonreí con cierta vergüenza por su comentario y después negué con la cabeza para hacerle ver que no era tan cierto lo que me decía.

- No precisamente así, Señor... - Espete, mientras volvía a verlo ahora un tanto de semi-perfil. El hombre volteo su vista hacia mi y eso, hizo que me quedara sin palabras por unos instantes.

. . . Sus ojos . . .

. . . Sus ojos eran . . .

. . . **Hermosos** . . .

Eran de un color que no me había tocado ver nunca. Griseados. Ni tan claros ni tan obscuros. Ah, jamas me había sentido con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora.  
Ese par de ojos ligeramente rasgados y de color griseado me hacían hundirme en curiosidad por saber de ese hombre, no obstante, pude salir de mis muy apresurados y atolondrados pensamientos, parpadeando suavemente sorprendida.

Diablos. Me había quedado atónita y en frente de un extraño que empezaba a atraerme. 

_Esto __**no**__ estaba bien. _

El hombre me miro un tanto ida y mientras yo me hundía en mis pensamientos el paso una mano por enfrente de mi mirada, que estaba estúpidamente clavaba en la suya y eso en parte, me hizo despertar de mi ligero trance.  
Podía en ese momento sentir como mis mejillas ardían de vergüenza y de manera instintiva, lleve mis dos manos a estas mismas, queriendo de cierta forma calmar mis emociones que eran muy claras en ese instante.  
Mire de nuevo al hombre, ahora con mas vergüenza y el, se hallaba colocando su pulgar encima de su dedo indice derecho y cerrando su mano por completo, para dejar escapar una muy suave risita y llevando la mencionada a unos escasos milímetros de su boca, como queriendo que yo no supiera que se estaba riendo apenas.

- _"Tierra. Debes tragarme justo ahora.. "_ - Suplique en mi mente, mientras dejaba que el hombre viera mi perfil en cuanto dejaba de reír de manera suave. Noto mi vergüenza y eso hizo después que su ligera sonrisa se hiciera un poco mas notable, de manera dulce.

- No pensé que las universitarias fueran tan, adorables. -

Acaso, ¿aquello había sido una especie de burla?. Y es mas, ¿como sabia que yo estudiaba en una universidad?.  
Fruncí un poco el ceño, sintiéndome como ofendida de lo que me había dicho hace unos instantes.  
¿Adorable? ¿YO?. Patrañas...

- Vamos, solo fue una ligera broma. - Dijo el hombre, mientras yo le volvía a mirar aun con el ceño fruncido. Suspire después, dejando un poco mi orgullo y me atreví a hablarle a este hombre azabache de nuevo, contemplándolo algo curiosa.

- Disculpe pero, ¿me permite preguntar que le atrae de este cuadro? - Pregunte yo mientras el mas alto suspiraba suavemente y cerraba los ojos, como pensando en una respuesta.

- Tal parece que, lo que me atrae de este cuadro es que el rostro del hombre que esta plasmado ahí, no se ve... - 

Me sentí mas avergonzada todavía. ¿Que a caso este hombre, leía mis pensamientos?

- Quiero pensar que el este hombre quiso permanecer anónimo y por eso el artista de este cuadro lo pinto así. - Dijo el mas alto, abriendo y volviendo su vista hacia mi.

- Pero, ¿por que permanecer en anónimo, si al ser reconocido, eres recordado para siempre, no es así? - Pregunte yo con cierta incertidumbre en mi rostro.

- Tal vez este hombre no se sentía lo suficientemente merecido para que lo plasmaran en un cuadro y verse como héroe. - Dijo el, mirándome aun.

- Ahora que lo pienso, si. Puede que así haya sido... - Le di la razón y el punto a favor por su explicación. Deje de ver al hombre azabache para volver a contemplar la pintura, aun mas curiosa que la primera vez y el hombre que permanecía a mi lado también lo hizo, hasta que fue llamado por una mujer de lentes y de cabello marrón, amarrado en una coleta; detrás de ella, venían otros dos hombres, solo que estos de vestían de traje negro con una camisa blanca por debajo .  
De manera alegre, le llamo alzando una mano y el hombre azabache asintió de mala gana, haciendo una señal de _"Ya voy, no me molestes"_.

El mencionado se volteo hacia mi, mirándome de forma apacible, dejando que yo hundiera mi vista en la suya.  
Sin darme cuenta, este hombre sostenía mi mano derecha con su mano izquierda, alzándola un poco en el aire, como si se tratase de un caballero despidiéndose de una doncella y, por mas extraño que se escuche, así parecía a la vista de varios presentes que de curiosos nos observaban.

- Gracias por su "casual" platica y por compartir su gusto por el arte conmigo, 'adorable' Señorita... - Recalco la palabra 'adorable' apropósito para que yo, de manera casi sin querer, inflara suavemente mis mejillas, sintiéndome de nuevo avergonzada por lo que había pasado anteriormente. Sin embargo, mi vergüenza se hizo nula por unos escasos segundos cuando sentí aquellos finos labios sobre el dorso de mi mano. Eran suaves y de un roce tan dulce que... 

**UN MOMENTO. **

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando en ese instante.  
Ese hombre, **EXTRAÑO**, había besado el dorso de mi mano, como si anteriormente fuéramos una especie de conocidos cuando de verdad, **NI EN LA VIDA NOS HABÍAMOS VISTO**, salvo el destino que es tan "curioso" que ahora, me hizo toparme con el y, **DE ESTA FORMA**. Mis mejillas volvieron a arder, ahora mucho mas que instantes atrás. Fijándome en aquel hombre desconocido que jamas se me pudo pasar por la cabeza que, en que ese encanto que estaba usando, estaba dando sus frutos y a fin de cuentas, logro conquistarme.

Ah. Ese hombre, acaba de flecharme y eso que lo conocí en menos de 20 minutos.

Cuando el hombre azabache se alejaba, un suspiro suave, dócil y enamorado escapo desde dentro de mi ser, dejándome un claro una cosa: Tenia un amor a primera vista.

Mientras seguía con la mirada al hombre que estaba a mi lado hace unos minutos atrás, mi hermanastra, Mikasa, quien también me había acompañado en ese viaje al museo me saco de aquel largo trance moviéndome un poco de un lado a otro...

- Eren.. ¿Donde te habías metido?. Armin y yo te estábamos buscando desde hace 20 minutos. Anda, el profesor nos acaba de decir que el autor de los cuadros que vinimos a ver va a darnos una explicación de su exposición para nosotros... - Dijo mi hermana, mientras yo terminaba de estar ida con lo sucedido de hace un rato con aquel hombre misterioso a quien tal vez, jamas volvería a ver en mi vida salvo si el destino me lo condecía de nuevo.

- Oh, ¿enserio?... - Respondí con cierto aire triste y suspire de nuevo de aquella forma enamorada.

- Eren, estas extraña... - Musito mi hermana pero yo hice caso omiso. Ignore un poco mi sentir triste e intente estar bien pues sabia perfectamente que Mikasa me haría miles de preguntas hasta saber que me estaba pasando.

- Bueno, ¿que esperamos?. - Respondí ahora con un mas animo y ella, observando que estaba normal y como siempre, me llevo de nuevo a la sala donde se encontraban todos mis compañeros de clase y mi profesor.

El dichoso recorrido empezó unos 15 minutos después puesto que el autor se había tardado en una pequeña entrevista con un cierto noticiero local; vaya clase de anfitrión estaba siendo este tan mencionado autor.  
Mikasa alcanzo a escuchar como bufaba con molestia y ella solo negó suavemente con la cabeza. En fin, cuando estaba entre decidiéndome en irme o no, por fin, el dichoso autor llego y así, comenzó el recorrido por la sala.

Estaba dándome a elegir por irme puesto que sabia perfectamente que aquellas pinturas no habían sido nada mas salvo una inversión mal gastada y un pasatiempo de una persona que ni siquiera se podía considerar un "artista", no obstante, mis pensamientos se esfumaron en parte cuando el mencionado comenzó a hablar...

- Muy buenas tardes a todos. Mi nombre es Lance Rivaille y a pesar de que mis pinturas solo tienen un 'Anónimo' como firma, anteriormente yo colocaba _'Levi'_ en estas pero, pensaba que era algo anticuado y desde ahí, quise colocarlas en anónimo... -

Estaba **perpleja**, **atónita**, **estupefacta**...

Ese hombre, a quien empezaba a considerar como _"mi primer amor a primera vista"_, era el _"perturbado"_ pintor que exhibía sus cuadros en ese mismo museo donde yo me quede flechada a el; era como si se tratase de un imán: _**"Por mas que me aleje, siempre hallare la forma de regresar a ti..." **_

El, por mas increíble que fuese, era el _'pintor'_ de quien me enamore...  
Ese _**'artista'**_, se convirtió en mi primer amor...


	2. Mi Musa

**NOTA:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus respectivos personajes no son míos. Todos los derechos reservados y meh, eso (¿?).  
Las siguientes anotaciones son para hacerles notar diferentes puntos dentro del fic:  
▪ Esto es un AU (Alternative Universe / Universo Alternativo), del mundo de ahora (mundo moderno/época actual)  
▪ Eren es mujer.  
▪ Hay OC's inventados por mí e irán apareciendo conforme a cada capítulo.  
**ADVERTENCIAS:** Van a ir colocándose conforme a cada capítulo.

_**Capítulo II**__**: "Mi musa" **_

Me sentía devastado. Horrible. Una vil mierda.  
Tenía ese estúpido bloque mental desde ya hace meses y aun, no encontraba a mi musa...

- _"Carajo..."_ - Murmuraba una y otra vez mientras hacia un minúsculo intento por dibujar tan siquiera pero, ni eso podía hacer.

No me sentía a gusto con nada de lo que hacía pero, mi proveedor, mi patrocinador y mi agente, me decían una y otra vez que cada cosa que hacía, parecían hechas por las manos de un dios.

"_Vil mentira"_

Yo... **ODIABA**, cada cosa que lograba hacer con cada partícula de mi ser.

Si, hubo un tiempo en el que yo podía dibujar, hacer, crear, expresar lo que sentía pero, todo eso cambio desde hace tiempo atrás...  
Siendo yo un simple estudiante de Artes en París, Francia, mi madre Monique, me apoyaba en todo pues ella era la que me inspiraba cuando era un simple mocoso a crear, a sentir el arte.  
Amaba a mi madre más que a nada en el mundo.

Ella...  
Era mi musa.

.:.:.:.

Mi madre era una artista no muy reconocida pero era excelente en su trabajo.  
Ella era hermosa. Cabello negro con un toque ondulado casi rizado y largo, piel blanca/caucásica, ojos pequeños de un tono algo peculiar entre azul y violeta, labios suaves y fino, nariz redonda y pequeña, mentón puntiagudo, delgada, algo baja de estatura. Era educada, refinada, toda una dama que cualquier hombre se podría morir por ella…

No obstante, todo lo que era ella fue robado por un hombre de cabello obscuro igual al de ella, ojos grises y rasgados, corpulento, algo mayor (casi tenía sus treinta), alto, de buen parecer y con dinero.  
Ese, era mi padre, y lo conoció en una exposición cerca de Versalles. Este uno de sus compradores más constantes que se mantenía en anónimo con tal de que ella le intrigara su existencia.

Valla menudo imbécil al que me tengo que parecer solamente en el fisico...

Ese hombre, era y fue un desgraciado. La enamoro, le dejo encinta y se largó con otra mujer, dejando a mi madre deprimida por un buen tiempo, hasta que yo llegue a su vida, llenándola de alegría de nuevo, como solía ser antes…

Mi padre era, fue y si sigue vivo, sigue siendo un grandísimo imbécil…  
Mi madre le rogaba que volviera con ella después de haberme dado a luz. Le decía que yo había nacido, era un varón, y necesitaba un padre. Él se negó y se fue con otra mujer, saliendo del país y nunca regreso, ni mi madre lo volvió a ver.

Yo ya no he sabido de su paradero y ni me interesa saber de ese pedazo de mierda…

.:.:.:.

Mi madre salió adelante, con su trabajo artístico y con su trabajo de madre primeriza.  
Me crio justo a como ella podía y gracias a que más clientes le compraban sus pinturas, salíamos adelanta a pesar de las adversidades de la vida.  
Ella me conto que cuando tenía tres años, le arruine una pintura por estar caminando con los pies llenos de acrílico encima del cuadro y de la alfombra de la sala.  
Fue un desastre pero, para su suerte, el cliente que le pidió el cuadro le había gustado como había quedado esta misma y se lo compro a un buen precio.  
Mi madre estaba feliz por algo que parecía haber sido una travesura, se convirtió en una obra de arte.

Me conto también cuando empezó mi gusto por el arte y eso, también lo recuerdo yo:  
Recuerdo cuando comencé a hacer garabatos. Tenía apenas cinco años; estaba yo observando a mi madre hacer el retrato de una mujer, pues le irían a pagar por hacerlo, y yo de curioso me acerque a verlo.  
Mi madre volteo a verme y solo sonrió con dulzura. Ella comenzó a decirme que el arte era una pasión, no una afición; cuando me contaba esto, su voz parecía emocionarse y así era. Mi madre amaba el arte, justo como me amaba a mí.

Recuerdo que ese mismo día, cuando ella había terminado de hacer su retrato, tome sus colores pastel de aceite y empecé a garabatear en una pared. Si, había sido otra de mis primeras travesuras, pero también, mi primer logro artístico.

- "Lance, *****ma vie... ¿Que acabas de hacer?" - Me pregunto ella, mientras yo, con un rostro sereno pero en el interior, feliz, le dejaba ver la pared sucia y garabateada, llena de rayones con colores pastel, sin sentido alguno a la vista de otros pero yo en mi inocencia, había dibujado a mi madre en esa pared blanca.

Mi madre rió suavemente y después se puso a mi altura de cuclillas para abrazarme. - "Es hermoso, cariño..." - Dijo ella con un aire tranquilo sin dejar de abrazarme. Después de ello, noto en mí un brillo único en mi mirada y ella supuso que debía empezar a comprarme hojas y/o cuadernos para dibujar. Así lo hizo.

Ella se sentaba a mi lado cada vez que yo me tiraba en el suelo de la sala a dibujar y de igual forma, ella mi instruía el cómo empezar a hacerlo. Recuerdo la paciencia de mi madre; infinita, sin precipitaciones. Nunca se desesperó cuando dejaba de dibujar y no encontraba la forma de seguir haciéndolo pero ella, me daba la solución al problema y seguía dibujando.

Siempre que terminaba mis "creaciones", se las mostraba como si fueran las mismas obras de Miguel Ángelo, Botticelli o Da Vinci. Ella solo aplaudía y seguía con esa dulce sonrisa en su rostro diciéndome a la vez: - "Bien hecho, ma vie~... Esta precioso..." -

"Ma vie...". Siempre se refería así a mi como "*****Su vida".  
Lo era. Era todo para ella y siempre lo fui.

Daba todo por mí.  
Cada cosa que ella pintaba, hacia, creaba y plasmaba en cada cuadro que le encargaban, me miraba y ella sonreía.

Sentía ese amor de madre en cada sonrisa, cada abrazo, beso, caricia, cuidado…  
Mi madre me amaba y yo a ella.  
Éramos nosotros dos, solos. Únicos en nuestro mundo que era un departamento algo antiguo pero muy amplio.

Cuando le pagan por sus cuadros, siempre apartaba una parte para nuestro sustento de diario, el material que necesitaba y más cuadernos u hojas para mí.  
Cuando eran los días de entrega, le acompañaba a dejar la pintura con quien la había comprado. Recuerdo la cara de emoción que tenía cuando le pagaban.  
Era radiante, hermosa.  
Al final de mi niñez, me di cuenta que acabe enamorándome de mi propia madre, pues ella, había sido lo mejor de mi vida, desde que tenía uso de razón en ese momento.

.:.:.:.

Todo comenzó a cambiar cuando empecé la escuela. Mi madre me inscribió en un colegio en donde se especializaba en artes. Fui el mejor hasta terminar de graduarme.  
Entre a un instituto de arte. Me gradué antes de lo esperado por ser el mejor en todo: Pintura, escultura, dibujo.  
Nací como un artista nato, gracias a mi madre.

**...Era un prodigio...**

El instituto me dio una beca para artes plásticas en una universidad en España. Estaba dudando mucho el aceptarla puesto que iría a dejar a mi madre sola; sin embargo, ella me insistía que debía ir. Era mi oportunidad para convertirme en un artista reconocido. Pedí un semestre para pensarlo y así fue.

Mi madre seguía insistiendo y mientras esto pasaba yo comencé a trabajar en una librería; mientras dejaba descansar mis habilidades artísticas por medio año, decidí enfocarme a la lectura (que por cierto se hizo un gran gusto después, tanto, que mi madre en veces bromeaba de que parecía un "come-libros") y hacer cosas algo productivas como ejercitarme, y ayudarle a mi madre de vez en cuando en algunas de sus pinturas. Aparte, me dedique a aprender a tocar el piano y el violín pues era algo que mi madre nunca pudo aprender y yo, lo hice por ella.

Al final, acepte la beca que me habían ofrecido en el instituto y me fui a España a estudiar.

.:.:.:.

Se vinieron las vacaciones de invierno, regrese a París.

En ese momento, cuando llegue a casa, todo se me vino a abajo.

Mi mundo, se hizo añicos.

Mi madre había fallecido una semana antes de mi regreso...

.:.:.:.

Me hice cargo de todo. El ataúd, el funeral, el lugar en el cementerio, la lápida, todo. El día que la velaron fue bastante gente; personas quienes habían comprado sus cuadros y obras, amigos, uno que otro familiar...  
Unos me daban el pésame, otros decían "Estará bien en la otra vida" y otros no decían nada.  
Ese día, el siguiente y el resto de mi carrera artística, no llore. No sentía nada, en absoluto.  
Mi madre, se había llevado todo de mí consigo. No la culpo, yo nunca le di nada extraordinario para que se llevara consigo, salvo mi felicidad, que era todo para ella.

El día del entierro, me acerque al ataúd, pedí abrir el féretro de la parte del rostro y deje un beso en la frente de mi difunta madre.

- "Je t'aime, ma vie ... S'il vous plaît attendez-moi dans l'au-delà ..."- Susurre y deje después uno de mis primeros dibujos a su lado, junto con una rosa blanca.

Esa, fue la última vez que vi a mi madre...

Esa misma noche, llegue al departamento donde había pasado gran parte de mi vida. Empece a guardar las cosas de mi madre en uno de los cuantos cuartos que nunca usábamos para dejarlas ahí. No me sentía con ganas de verlas ahora.

Recuerdo que no dormí en cinco días por hacer aquello.

Lo único que deje fuera y en la enorme sala que teníamos para nosotros dos y en donde ella trabajaba usualmente, eran sus instrumentos que usaba para hacer sus cuadros. Me irían a servir de algo en un futuro así que, los acomode todos y los deje en posición para cuando volviera a casa el verano del próximo año.

Y así paso.

Cada sesión de vacaciones entre los semestres, llegaba a casa y seguía pintando, dibujando, haciendo. Mi difunta madre tenía razón: "El arte es una pasión, no un pasatiempo..."

.:.:.:.

Termine de estudiar en España, justo como mi madre quería. Acabe siendo el mejor de la clase durante 8 semestres, cosa que no era nada extraordinario para mí puesto que sentía que todos mis "adversarios" eran basura comparados conmigo.

Comencé a sentirme ególatra, empezando por explotar mi talento; después, mi cuerpo.  
Jamás había sentido atracción física por nadie, pero, después de cumplir la mayoría de edad, sentía la necesidad de alejarme de mis frustraciones y eso, lo encontré la primera vez que tuve sexo con una mujer.  
Mi primera vez, fue con una importante artista contemporánea que era mucho mayor que yo (yo tenía diecinueve y ella veintiocho). Después, le siguieron algunas compañeras mías con las que me había graduado de la universidad.  
Había disfrutado el sexo con todas ellas pero no se llegó a algo más. No me sentía cómodo con una relación por lo que cuando tenía relaciones con cada una de ellas, les dejaba en claro que solo era 'SEXO' y nada más.

Si, rompí muchos corazones pero, me daba igual. Era diversión y aparte, me relajaba para seguir con mis futuros proyectos...

.:.:.:.

Llegue a mis veintisiete, ya era un tanto reconocido pero de manera anónima; desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre fui arisco, excepto con mi amada madre; no me gustaba la gente y al parecer, jamás me gustaría, no obstante, dejaba mi firma en algunos de mis cuadros por accidente. _"Levi"_, mi seudónimo, lo había adaptado conforme a mi nombre, mi apellido y al nombre de mi madre.

En fin, ultimas mis pinturas no eran nada buenas comparadas con las que había hecho anteriormente cuando vivía mi madre y cuando estudiaba. Parecían ser hechas por un aficionado al arte moderno. Ugh. Que asqueroso me sentía de solo llamarme de esa forma. Total, eso era lo que se estaba vendiendo últimamente así que, de manera obligatoria, tenía que adaptarme a los "nuevos estilos", a pesar de mi frustración y mi horrible vació artista, salió algo bueno a fin de cuentas...

Parece, que el único logro bueno que había hecho hasta ahora, era llevar mi última exposición a América (exposición que realmente había sido una vil BAZOFIA pero, a los críticos les gustaba y aparte, estaba ganando dinero, bastante diría yo...).

Prepare mis cosas, deje mi departamento que era y es en donde yo vivía anteriormente con mi madre y salí del país.

.:.:.:.

Llegue a América, encontrándome con un país lleno de... Cosas interesantes...  
Empezando por los lugares a donde mi exposición viajaba; Nueva York, San Francisco, Los Ángeles. Si, eran pocos pero, algo era algo...

En fin, nada llamaba mi atención en ese instante hasta que llegue a otra cuidad muy conocida, algo pequeña para mi gusto pero tenía bastante turismo y eso le daría puntos extras a que mi trabajo fuera más conocido, aun.  
Mi exposición estaría ahí para los turistas latinos y los estadounidenses.

Cuando me presente a dar el motivo de mi exposición, me di una vuelta por el lugar primero y...

Ahí, justo en el lugar donde estaban las pinturas más bellas del lugar...

Destacaba, _**mi musa**_...

- Y... ¿Y quién era esa "Musa", Sr. Lance? - Pregunto la voz de la estudiante universitaria, escuchando toda la historia de aquel hombre azabache le había contado. Ambos estaban tomando algo de beber en un café que estaba algo alejado del museo donde se exponían los cuadros de Levi.

Después de su encuentro tan "común", Rivaille noto que Eren era una de las alumnas que venía de excursión a la apertura de su exposición.

Justo después del recorrido que Levi les había hecho a los alumnos, se encontró con Eren quien se hallaba atónita y avergonzada aun de saber que él era el autor de esas feas pinturas. Al pelinegro no le dio mayor importancia que pensara a aquello, sino al contrario; se alegraba de que hubiera alguien que pensara lo mismo que el por el momento.

Vio a su asistente, quien era la mujer de coleta alta y de cabello castaño que estaba anteriormente con él; parecían que se decían cosas con la mirada y así era. No basto mucho para que la mujer de lentes hiciera un movimiento con la mano y, el artista, asistiendo, tomo la mano de la menor para alejarse de ahí mientras pudieran pues Levi sabía perfectamente que los estudiantes le harían preguntas y eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora. Quería conocer primero a la castaña, saber de ella y demás pero, primero y lo principal de todo, era hacer que se interesara en él, no como el artista que era, si no, como un ser humano común y corriente. 

- ¿Huh? ¿Te importa tanto saber? - Pregunto con cierto tono burlesco el artista.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡U-usted, es alguien interesante! Y me alegra tanto que haya encontrado a su nueva inspiración p-pero, me intriga mucho saber quién es... - Decía Eren mirando al mayor, con una enorme curiosidad de saber.

- Hmmm... - Espeto el mayor mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza que estaba a la mitad del café que había pedido con anterioridad. - La conocerás pronto... - Comento después de volver a mirar a la menor.

- E-está bien... - Dijo Eren con un aire triste, mientras ella le daba un sorbo a su bebida. Era un frapeé de canela.

- Jah~... - Rió el mayor de forma forzada, cerrando su vista por unos instantes.

- ¿Eh? - Pregunto la menor, algo sorprendida. - ¿D-dije algo malo? - Pregunto ahora con evidente vergüenza.

Levi abrió suavemente sus ojos y después de ello, dejo esbozar una muy suave sonrisa de sus labios, mirando a la menor directamente a los ojos. - A pesar de que tienes diecinueve... Sigues siendo una mocosa... -

- ¿E-EH?... - Espeto la menor ahora con enojo, inflando un tanto sus mejillas. - ¡NO ME DIGA MOCOSA! -

Y así, comenzó esa ligera atracción entre este artista y esta chica...

****_**¡HELLO!  
¡Aquí Levichou reportándose!:D  
Weeeeh~, tuve apenas la semana pasada y parte de esta mis primeros tres reviews, que por cierto muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios:3, me hicieron muy feliz a pesar de que era tres y por estos, decidí volver con el segundo capítulo de mí fi:3**_

Si se habrán dado cuenta, empecé un poco distinto al capítulo anterior pero, la verdad no tenía idea de cómo empezarlo y me puse a pensar gran parte de la tarde de este día (jueves) hasta que le halle un pequeño giro y ¡DING!, salió la idea:D  
Ya el siguiente capítulo, Eren le dirá a Levi sobre ella y eso para que estén a la par pero esta vez, Eren no va a narrar como el capítulo pasado.  
En fin…  
Espero que les haya gustado y, si, lo subí antes del sábado por que es Halloween/Día de Muertos (¿?) y mañana (viernes), no iba a tener oportunidad de hacerlo puesto que tengo que trabajar y eso:'D

! Un saludo a todos y nos vemos la próxima semana!  
¡CIAO, CIAO!  



	3. Novata

**NOTA:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus respectivos personajes no son míos. Todos los derechos reservados y meh, eso (¿?).  
Las siguientes anotaciones son para hacerles notar diferentes puntos dentro del fic:  
▪ Esto es un AU (Alternative Universe / Universo Alternativo), del mundo de ahora (mundo moderno/época actual)  
▪ Eren es mujer.  
▪ Hay OC's inventados por mí e irán apareciendo conforme a cada capítulo.  
**ADVERTENCIAS:** Van a ir colocándose conforme a cada capítulo.

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .:.

_**Capítulo III**__**: "Novata"  
**_

Luego de haber pasado una agradable y primera velada con el pintor, tanto el mencionado como la estudiante se separaron una vez que el hombre de cabellos azabaches la dejo de nuevo en la entrada del museo. En eso que el artista se separaba de ella y le daba la espalda para caminar un tanto hacia el lado contrario, Eren instintivamente pregunto el típico "¿Cuándo volveré a verte?", como si fuese una película de Hollywood romántica en donde la protagonista tiene la esperanza de ver en un futuro y de nuevo al hombre de "su vida". Levi, quien solamente negó con la cabeza y dejo esbozar una suave sonrisa de sus labios se acercó de nuevo a ella y le pidió algo con que apuntar. La chica de cabellos castaños saco de su pequeña mochila que traía consigo una pluma y un cuaderno en donde abrió en una página al azar de este, dejando que el mayor escribiera.

– Me hospedo en el hotel _'Saint Vermont'_, cerca de la capital de este condado. El número de mi apartamento es _'2719' _del sexto piso. – Espeto el artista mientras dejaba de escribir. – O mejor y en caso de que se te olvide el cuaderno, pregunta por mí como _'Lance Rivaille'_ en el recibidor… – Comento mientras ocultaba una de sus manos en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y observaba a la menor con interés.

– Lance… Rivaille… –Murmuro la menor mientras recibía su cuaderno entre sus manos y miraba a los ojos al mayor. Eren aun, no podía creer que esos ojos de color griseado le podían como si nada. Como si se tratase de una red, una telaraña en donde ella caía en esta y de esa misma, no podía escapar.

– Hey, mocosa… – Espeto Rivaille mientras pasaba su mano libre por enfrente de la vista aguaverde de la chica. Mirándola así, él sabía que algo no estaba bien con ella por el momento, pero después la examino mejor por unos instantes y por fin, supuso que pasaba. – _"Ah, Esta ida… "_–

– ¿Mnh…? – Mascullo ella como ida, pero después y en unos instantes reacciono ante el llamado. – ¡Ah! ¿Sí?... – Pregunto ella, algo avergonzada por haberse quedado así de nuevo justo enfrente del artista. – _"Dios mío… ¡¿OTRA VEZ?!"_ – Pensaba ella mientras intentaba esconder su vista entre el flequillo de su cabello y ante esto, Rivaille solo rio suavemente y le levanto la vista a la menor, tomando con su mano libre el mentón de esta. 

Eren, nerviosa, solo observo los movimientos del mayor con ella. El mencionado se hallaba contemplando el rostro de la menor, acariciando el mentón de esta con suavidad y cierta maestría; las manos del artista eran algo pequeñas pero no más que las de ella y suaves. El simple y minúsculo tacto de Levi, hacía que la castaña sintiera algo en su interior que no había sentido con nadie más.  
Eso era único; tal vez sea tonto y muy común pero para Eren, era como una extraña y embriagante calidez.  
También, la menor notaba que Levi no pronunciaba ninguna marca de vejez en su rostro. Si no más bien lo recuerda, en la exposición el mencionado había dicho su fecha de nacimiento. ¿Cuál era? 25 de diciembre de 1986. Veintisiete.  
Levi estaba cerca de sus treinta y aun no se le notaba ninguna arruga en su rostro. _"Vaya, entonces este hombre si se conserva lo mejor posible"_, pensó ella mientras seguía estudiando el rostro ajeno.

Y mientras Eren estaba en silencio, mirando detenidamente al mayor, este hacia lo mismo como si estuviera esculpiendo en su mente el rostro de la de la universitaria.  
Primero, se fijó en sus labios que no eran del todo como los de cualquier mujer. Finos, no muy pequeños.  
Después, le siguió observar la nariz de la chica. Respingada de manera suave, chica y encajaba perfectamente con todas las demás facciones en la cara de ella.  
Su tez color de piel era muy llamativa. Trigueña. No le había tocado estar con una mujer así por lo que era interesante ese color puesto que no era ni obscuro, ni medio claro. Era especial para, el.  
Las cejas algo pobladas, le daban un aspecto más joven y más curioso.  
El color de su cabello combinaba bien con la tez de su piel. Le quedaba perfecto a ella.  
Pero lo que Rivaille no podía evitar apreciar de la menor eran sus ojos. Aquellas dos grandes pupilas aguamarinas de la trigueña le cautivaban y más si tenían un brillo especial que ni el mismo podía explicarse el cómo esa chica podía tener a pesar de ser torpe, pero no; el artista noto que Eren no era tonta o ni torpe, bruta sí, pero tonta no.

Por la parte de Eren, ella seguía examinando y estudiando cada rasgo del rostro ajeno con detenimiento, pero aquello fue revocado al detener su vista en la sonrisa del pintor. La sonrisa de Levi era lo que a la muchacha le llamaba la atención por el momento puesto que esta parecía lo más místico que había visto en su vida.  
No sabía porque pero Eren podía notar que Levi no era un hombre que sonreía a menudo y esto era por la historia que el pelinegro le había contado a ella hace unos instantes atrás.  
Si, se le notaba el cómo forzaba suavemente aquella sonrisa, para verse más calmado, cuando en realidad no lo estaba del todo.  
Levi en su caso, pudo notar que el semblante de Eren ya no era el mismo semblante nervioso con el que le había conocido y que se hacía presente cada vez que el, le quería intimidar o cohibir. El comenzaba a notar que la menor empezaba a conocerlo tal cual era, sin necesidad de que él le digiera que tuviese; vaya chica con la que estaba tratando. Sí que era lista y bastante a pesar de verse bruta pero, eso era por los nervios y eso, era lo que el azabache no se esperaba, no del todo.

– Enserio… Eres una persona muy interesante, mocosa… – Susurro el, rompiendo el silencio y rozando sus labios con los ajenos pero sin hacer nada más. Para entonces, Eren estaba con la cara roja desde sus pómulos hasta surcar todo lo restante de su cara y parte de sus oídos, con los ojos entrecerrados pero sin dejar de observar a los ajenos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ah, claro… Un francés estaba atrapando a la menor casi a punto de hacerla caer en sus brazos.

**UN FRANCES**. Típico, ¿no?

– ¡EREN! – Se escuchó una voz que venía desde la entrada. Había gritado el nombre de la menor con molestia. Eren, se separó rápidamente del mayor mirando a quien le había llamado.

– Mikasa… – Dijo ella, aun con sus mejillas rojas, estando ahora a unos cuantos centímetros separada del artista. El mayor, estaba observando con una ceja alzada a la otra chica quien llegaba directamente con Eren.

– Eren dime, ¿este hombre no te ha hecho nada malo, verdad? – Pregunto la chica de rasgos asiáticos, dando una mirada algo gélida hacia el mencionado.

– Ah no, claro que no… – Espeto la trigueña, tratando de calmar a su hermana. – Solo estábamos… Solo… Estábamos… – Murmuro después Eren, tratando de pensar una excusa que pudiera calmar a la pelinegra.

– Solo le explicaba a Eren el punto de mi exposición, ya que no estuvo poniendo atención al parecer… – Siguió el azabache mientras miraba a la conocida de SU musa. Eren solo observo al mayor, sonriendo tímidamente mientras daba a entender un 'Gracias' con su mirar y su expresión. El francés ante esto, solo dejo esbozar una muy perceptible sonrisa ante eso y siguió con su rostro serio hacia la otra pelinegra. Desde que la desconocida, para él, había llegado de la nada a interrumpir, su semblante había sido cambiado por uno tranquilo y sin preocupaciones a uno neutral y con una especie de molestia pues el mayor, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba frunciendo levemente el ceño.

– Eren… No me agrada este hombre… – Espeto Mikasa, con un tono frio en su voz. Ella sabía que Rivaille había puesto sus ojos en Eren desde que se vieron después de la exposición y eso para ella, no era bueno. No dejaría que su amada hermanastra fuera conquistada por un desconocido y menos, por un extranjero.

– Mikasa, por favor, no seas grosera… – Dijo Eren mientras mantenía un ligero semblante nervioso ahora.

– Descuida, Eren… De todos modos, tenía que irme ya que, fin de cuentas, tengo cosas que hacer aun. – Ante esto dicho por el mayor, la estudiante volteo la vista hacia el con angustia. No quería que él se fuera, no ahora que estaban empezando a conocerse.

– Sr. Rivaille… – Murmuro ella con pesar mientras asentía a lo que el otro le había dicho.

– Cuídate y sigue con tu carrera, ¿de acuerdo? Gusto en conocerte y un placer haber convivido con tu grupo… –

– Si… – Volvió a mascullar la castaña ahora con esfuerzo, bajando un tanto su vista.

Cuando acabo el día y con él, la visita al museo, todos los alumnos de la escuela de Eren volvieron a la universidad primero para después, regresar a sus respectivos hogares. Durante el trayecto del camino, Eren no cruzo palabra alguna con Mikasa respecto a lo que había pasado con Levi. Lo pasado entre ellos antes de que ella llegara, se quedaría en su memoria y seria solamente para ella y nadie más.  
Mikasa insistía en que le digiera pero Eren, solamente evadía cualquier respuesta, cambiando esta misma por otro tema.  
La de descendencia asiática sospechaba que su hermanastra la ocultaba algo y no dejaría de preguntar; Eren sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano y lo tenía que dejar bien en claro para que su hermana no tuviese que hacer una estupidez por su culpa.

– Mikasa, enserio… No fue nada más que una charla entre artista y estudiante. Te juro que no pasó nada entre el Sr. Rivaille y yo. –

– ¿Lo juras, Eren? ¿No fue nada más que eso? – Espeto la pelinegra con angustia, tomándole de una mano a la castaña.

– Mikasa, sabes que jamás podría mentirte… – Confirmo ella, mientras le sonreía con calma.

Mikasa por fin, pudo aceptar aquello que le decía su querida hermana. Sabía que Eren jamás le mentiría, pues nunca lo habían hecho entre ellas. Se sintió más tranquila y siguió caminando de la mano de su hermana, en completa paz ahora.  
Ella no dejaría que nadie le quitara de su vida a su amada hermanastra. No aceptaría quedarse sola en este mundo tan cruel, que le arrebato a sus padres cuando era pequeña y Eren en ese instante, había sido la primera persona después de ese horrible suceso en acogerla como "alguien" de nuevo en su vida.  
Mikasa amaba a Eren sobre muchas cosas y, tanto era su amor por ella que si un día ambas dejaban de vivir con sus padres, ella se iría con Eren a vivir y así, podrían estar juntas por siempre y como antes, cuando solían ser niñas. 

Eren por su parte, respiro aliviada de que Mikasa pudiera captar aquello. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le hacía sentirse mal por mentirle a su hermana así pero, Mikasa tenía que entender que ambas no podían estar juntas para siempre.  
Un día, ella también se iría con otra persona "desconocida" y haría una vida nueva con esa persona.  
Eren sabía perfectamente que ambas aun, necesitaban madurar a pesar de su edad y Mikasa, a pesar de que se mirara madura como toda una mujer de su edad y actuara como una, le faltaba cambiar eso en su ser.

Esa noche, Eren no dejo de pensar en la mentira que le había dicho a la de cabellos negros. No durmió pensando en cómo serían las cosas ahora que ella había encontrado a alguien de quien se había enamorado y que al parecer, este también le correspondía a aquello en cierta forma. Claro, tendría que descubrir si realmente lo que Levi sentía por ella era atracción primero, antes de adelantarse a muchos hechos; pero ahora, lo importante era seguir pensando en cómo evadir aquello mientras Mikasa estuviese a su lado…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .:.

Pasaron los días, que después se convirtieron en semanas y al final en meses (unos tres aproximadamente), después de ese encuentro y ese pequeño primer y gran paso "entre ambos.  
Eren no dejaba de pensar en ese hombre azabache que la había capturado desde aquel instante en que volteo a verlo por primera vez en el museo. Sin duda alguna, estaba enamorada y eso fue a primera vista; siempre pensó que aquello era una simple estupidez o fantasía pero no; ella lo había vivido en carne propia y en un solo día, había aprendido tanto de su primer amor.

En la escuela, la castaña no podía dejar de hacer dibujos, bocetos, pinturas de Levi. Al parecer, estaba inspirada y el francés le había dado esa inspiración para empezar a mejorar en todo. Quería darle a entender a Levi que ella, sería igual una gran artista como él y que mirara que sus primeros logros, de los cuales dieron frutos con buenas calificaciones, eran gracias a él y a esa primera vez que se conocieron.  
Todos sus compañeros la notaban extraña, como si algo la estuviera absorbiendo, tanto, que empezaba a mejorar bastante en sus trabajos, incluso, llegaba a ser mejor que Mikasa, quien era la mejor la mayoría de las clases. A Mikasa no le importaba mucho si Eren llegaba a ser mejor que ella pero, lo que si le preocupaba era su comportamiento algo distante y distraído ante muchas cosas y el cómo dibujaba el rostro de aquel hombre azabache en todo lo que llegaba a hacer.  
Sin duda alguna, Mikasa estaba celosa de que ella ya no pudiera acaparar a Eren como antes, en donde eran solamente ellas dos y sus padres (que eran los de Eren pues Mikasa era su hermana adoptiva).

Mientras todos sus conocidos intentaban averiguar el que le pasaba a Eren, ella estaba en "la luna" en sus tiempos libres, pensando en Levi y si en ir o no a visitarle al lugar donde le había dicho y escrito en el cuaderno. Hojeaba el cuaderno y miraba la dirección bastantes veces en el día; suspiraba de solo pensar en que iría a verlo en donde se hospedaba y así, podría pasar tiempo con él y hablar del trabajo y de la escuela. Aparte, ella quería conocerle aún más sabiendo sus gustos, si tenía más familia, como es Paris y su casa, si le gustaban los animales, entre más cosas. No quería quedarse sin ningún detalle sobre ese pintor y menos si este estaba interesado en ella de alguna forma y eso, también quería saberlo. 

Y terminando su segundo semestre en la universidad, se decidió en ir a visitarle. Escapándose de Mikasa, una tarde de un sábado donde el día estaba perfecto y con una temperatura exquisita, la de ojos aguamarinas se encamino al centro de la cuidad llevando consigo un pequeño portafolios y una bolsa pequeña casual color café claro que colgaba de uno de los hombros y se cruzaba entre su pecho donde llevaba su celular, su cartera con un tanto de dinero y el cuaderno donde había apuntado la dirección; en el portafolio, llevaba sus trabajos del semestre pasado para que Levi los llegara a ver y diera su crítica sobre ellos. Claro, ella pensaba que el mayor se sentiría honrado de que lo hubiese dibujado y hecho en muchos de sus trabajos pero, a la vez, sabía que era un sueño algo lejano; en fin, lo que fuese a pasar, ella lo aceptaría y sería bueno puesto que a fin de cuentas, para eso iba y también para visitarlo como anteriormente se lo había propuesto hace casi un mes atrás.  
Para esa ocasión, que era especial para la muchacha, Eren tenia puesto un vestido que le llegaba a tres dedos antes de las rodillas color salmón con una chaquetilla que le llegaba hasta después de su pecho color mezclilla. Usaba también, unas medias blancas, algo transparentes y para rematar, unos botines color marrón que le llegaban hasta los tobillos.  
Tenía su cabello recogido en una media coleta de caballo y lo restante de este, reposaba contra sus hombros. Si, Eren se había vestido de aquella forma como si fuera a alguna cita. Se había puesto linda con tal de que el mayor le dijese un _"Te vez bien"_ o un _"Estas linda"_; ella se conformaría con la segunda opción y no pediría más en caso de que el azabache notara el cómo se había vestido ese día y que lo había hecho solo para él.

Todo marchaba sobre ruedas. Ella estaba tranquila, recordando cuantos dibujos hizo durante el semestre. Y cierto, ¿cuántos había hecho a fin de cuentas? Saco estos mismos con cuidado de su portafolio y los comenzó a contar de uno por uno, sin estropear ninguno.

1, 2, 3… 10, 11… 19…

¡Diecinueve dibujos y en todos, aparecía Rivaille!

– _"Ah…"_ – Pensó la castaña al momento de suspirar con suavidad, sin saber de qué, de sus mejillas se escapaba un ligero color rojizo. – _"No puedo creer que… Este tan enamorada de Rivaille…"_– Inquirió y Eren entre sus pensamientos, mientras guardaba con cuidado todas sus obras. Después de ello, toco sus pómulos y les dio una ligeras palmadas, sintiendo estos mismos arder de forma ligera mientras los tocaba con los dedos sus manos y las palmas de estas mismas. Ni ella misma creyó estar tan atada así a alguien y jamás pensó que le pasaría y tan pronto. 

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .:. 

Por fin, llego el momento que justo esperaba. Estaba ahora justo enfrente del hotel en donde se hospedaba el artista que la tenía loca por el momento. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa pero, ¿Por qué hasta ahora, si en el camino estaba tan bien y pensando en el como si nada? Bueno, sea lo que sea que haya sido, ahora debía de estar calmada y debía pensar su saludo.

_"Rivaille, tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo estás?"_ o _"Levi, que gusto me da verte…"_.  
O tal vez, podría ser un: _"Ey guapo… Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos~"_.

Pobre Eren.  
Se encontraba desesperada ahora justo en el recibidor, sentada en un sillón blanco que estaba por ahí en una especie de 'sala de espera', mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, avergonzada de lo que acababa de pensar.  
¿Qué le estaba pasando justo ahora? Cuando conoció a este artista, lo conoció tal cual era ella sin necesidad de fingir o hacer cosas que ella no hacía. Debía de ser la misma de siempre puesto que si, Rivaille le había llamado su actitud tan "natural", entonces ella no tenía más que actuar tal cual era ella.  
Y eso haría. No necesitaba fingir. Debía ser solo "Eren" y no otra chica como las que conoció Levi hace tiempo atrás. Debía de seguir siendo única para él y nadie más.

Saco su pequeño cuaderno en donde estaba escrito con la letra del mayor el número de habitación. Lo hojeo y encontró el escrito.  
Armándose de valor por una vez y por todas, fue hasta el recibidor donde fue recibida por un recepcionista que a su parecer, era un chico de su edad. Saludo con un "Buenos días" y el recepcionista le correspondió al saludo, después de una sonrisa. Ella pregunto por la habitación con el numero "2719" y el recepcionista le contestó… 

– Veamos, usted va hacia la habitación del Sr. Lance Rivaille, ¿cierto? – Pregunto el chico y Eren asintió varias veces con emoción.

– Si, el… – Espeto ella con suma emoción mientras observaba al chico que aun sonreía.

– Permítame un momento, veré si puedo contactar al Sr. Rivaille para que la atienda. Solamente necesitare su nombre para presentarla… –

– Eren Yaeger… – Dijo la muchacha, apretando entre sus manos la manija de plástico de su portafolio que llevaba consigo.

Para ese entonces, el muchacho siguió con esa dulce sonrisa en su rostro tomando un teléfono que estaba cerca de su mano izquierda. Lo descolgó y marco algunos números. Después, se le escucho hablar con alguien a quien Eren ya conocía… 

– Ah, Sr. Rivaille, buenos días. Ojala no lo haya despertado pero, le aviso que tiene una visita aquí en el recibidor. Es una señorita y tiene su nombre es Eren Yaeger. Pregunta por usted, ¿la conoce?... – Y mientras le muchacho acallaba y asentía a lo que escuchaba, la mencionada solo apretaba más la manija de su pequeño portafolio con algo de fuerza, sintiéndose nerviosa de solo pensar que Levi aún seguía ahí en ese mismo hotel. El silencio se vio interrumpido de nuevo por el chico, quien volvió a hablar. – Si señor, en seguida le doy una llave para que suba a su suit. Gracias por atender… –

– _"¿¡UNA SUIT!?"_ – Se preguntó la muchacha de cabellos marrones en su mente y mientras se hallaba sorprendida ante esto, su sorpresa fue interceptaba por una llave que ya hacia frente suyo.

– El Sr. Rivaille dijo que podía subir. La va a recibir justo cuando llegue a la habitación… –

– G-gracias… – Dijo Eren un tanto entrecortado, mientras tomaba la llave que le habían ofrecido e iba hacia lo que eran las escaleras. Al subir escalón por escalón, la castaña comenzaba a pesar ahora en la situación económica del artista. ¿Levi era rico? Bueno, no debía pensar que era un millonario puesto que si apenas podía colocar sus pinturas en museos algo reconocidos, entonces podía decir si le pagan bien después de todo pues ya había estado en diferentes museos y ahora, venía a América para ser más reconocido aun.  
Al llegar al segundo piso, Eren se deicidio a tomar el elevador. Fue hasta donde se ubicaba este y apretó el botón que daba el señalamiento de "Arriba". Cuando las puertas de este se abrieron, se adentró a este mismo para después, apretar otro botón; apretó el botón con el número seis, indicando el piso y después, las puertas se fueron cerrando.  
Para su segunda sorpresa del día, las puertas se vieron detenidas por una mano que de la nada las había detenido. Las puertas metálicas se volvieron a abrir, dejando ver a una mujer quien respiraba agitado después de haber corrido por bastante rato hasta llegar ahí. En ese instante, Eren reconoció a la mujer; coleta de caballo hacia arriba, cabello marrón casi rojizo, de lentes y piel ligeramente morena. Era la mujer con la que Levi se había hecho señalamientos el día de la exposición.

– Ighhh~… Lamento el susto… – Espeto la mencionada, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

– No se preocupe… – Dijo Eren, curiosa de verle.

– Ah disculpa, ¿no te importa que tome este elevador también? – Pregunto la castaña mayor mientras le sonreía a Eren.

– En absoluto… Iba al sexto piso, así que está bien… – Respondió Eren mientras seguía mirando a aquella mujer con curiosidad.

– Ah, ¿también vas hacia allá? – Pregunto la mujer de lentes ahora con suma curiosidad, mirando a la de ojos aguamarinas.

– S-si… – Tartamudeo ella, mientras observaba como esta curiosa mujer apretaba el botón con el número seis. Bueno, no debía de ser raro que ambas personas fueran por coincidencia al mismo piso, total, era un hotel a fin de cuentas.

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .:.

Mientras iban las dos en el elevador, dejando que el silencio reinara entre ellas, Eren miraba de reojo a la mujer un tanto más alta que ella (por algunos centímetros), examinándola.  
Vestía bien, como si se tratase de una abogada pues por el momento, usaba una falda color violeta obscuro, medias negras, zapatos de tacón clásico y sin arreglos, una camisa blanca de vestir y un saco del mismo color de su falda.  
A Eren le daba curiosidad de saber de esta mujer, pues ya la había visto una vez y al parecer, Levi la conocía…

Pronto, se escuchó el timbre del elevador y las dos puertas de metal de abrieron. Tanto Eren como la mujer de lentes que iba con ella, caminaban al mismo paso. Algo estaba extraño y Eren lo sabía pero, seguía con su pensar de "Debe ser coincidencia…"  
Pero la coincidencia si hizo más extraña cuando ambas llegaron a la misma habitación, con el numero "2719". Eren, volvió a ver a la mujer de lentes y se sintió más curiosa de solo tenerla a lado y ahí mismo.  
Ocurrió otra sorpresa y la tercera del día para la chica menor. La mujer había abierto la puerta de la habitación de manera abrupta, como si fuera su casa; después, empezó a hablar, llamando a la persona que se hospedaba ahí por el momento… 

– ¡OH RIVAILLE, CARIÑO. YA LLEGUE! – Grito la mujer por toda la habitación, buscando al susodicho. Eren solo se limitó a guardar la llave de la habitación que le habían dado para abrirla en su bolso marrón y se adentró a la habitación susurrando un "Con permiso "apenas…

– Tsk, estúpida cuatro ojos… ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames "cariño"? – Se escuchó la voz molesta de Levi, que venía al parecer de una de las habitaciones de aquel lugar que parecía más que nada una casa. Para ser una simple suit, era muy elegante y grande, bueno, al menos para Eren y su gusto.

– No te enojes, galán~, no ahora que tienes a una personita aquí… – Espeto la mujer mientras ser acercaba a lo que era un baño, en donde emanaba la voz del pelinegro. Un ligero silencio se escuchó y después, le siguieron unos pasos hacia la sala principal; Eren se encontraba entre la entrada y esta misma.

– Eren… – Musito el pelinegro con un tono de voz más calmado mientras se escuchaba que caminaba hasta estar fuera del cuarto de baño. La mencionada estaba mirando al lugar, un tanto desconectada de todo lo demás pero, cuando escucho la voz ajena, volteo su vista y esta se hizo más grande por lo que estaba admirando ahora; Levi estaba semi desnudo, con el pecho descubierto. Llevaba solamente su ropa interior y unos pantalones negros por encima, desabrochados. Sus cabellos estaban hacia atrás y húmedos, como si se hubiera acabado de duchar y al parecer así era pues se desprendía un cierto olor a limpio desde el baño hacia donde estaba ella.

Eren no podía creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos ahora.  
Un tórax bien marcado y algo fornido al igual que los brazos.  
Abdomen plano y marcado, bastante.  
Cuello descubierto y realmente delgado.  
Cintura muy bien definida, sin dejar los rasgos masculinos de esta.

Vaya, ahora Eren entendía por que tantas mujeres habían aceptado el estar y haber caído ante ese francés, y es que este mismo lo decía todo sin dejar escapar ni una palabra de sus labios. 

– Eren… – Volvió a musitar el mayor, mientras la miraba de nuevo así, después de un buen tiempo de no verla. "Ida". El pelinegro solo suspiro con suavidad y se acercó a ella para hacerla reaccionar. – Ey… – Musito mientras con su mano derecha, tomaba su nariz y la apretaba un poco. La otra mano, estaba posada en su cadera y su cuerpo se inclinó hacia la chica un tanto, mientras la hacía reaccionar con su pequeño "truco".  
Ante el ligero apretón de su nariz, Eren apretó los ojos un poco y se alejó del mayor para sobar esta misma. Si, Levi tenía bastante fuerza por lo que veía (su cuerpo) y por lo que había sentido (el apretar de su nariz).

– O-ow… – Musito la menor de forma queda, mirando al mayor.

– Vamos, no me digas que te dolió. Ni siquiera apreté tan fuerte… – Protesto Levi, mientras ahora, posaba su otra mano sobre su delgada cadera también.

– S-si dolió… – Se defendió ella, mientras frotaba un poco su nariz contra sus manos para aminorar el dolor.

– Pareces una bebe y eso que eres una mocosa aun… No dolió… – Volvió a protestar el mayor al momento de cruzar ambos brazos sobre su pecho.

–. . . – Eren ya no dijo más y desvió la vista a otro lado, haciendo inflar sus mejillas con suavidad mientras cubría aun su nariz entre sus manos.

– ¡EJEM! – Se escuchó el carraspeo de la mujer, quien se acercaba a ambos y los miraba curiosa desde atrás de Levi. – Enano, ¿no me vas a presentar a esta lindura? – Pregunto la de lentes mientras sonreía curiosa al ver a Eren.

– Ah, si… – Dijo el mencionado con desgano y suspiro después de ello, como si realmente no quisiera hacerlo pero no le quedaba de otra, por el momento. – Eren ella es mi asistente, Zoe Hange. De seguro la viste el día de la exposición pero por razones que bueno, conocemos perfectamente, no pude presentarla ante ti ese mismo día… – Y mientras el mayor estaba explicando por qué no las había presentado anteriormente, Hange ya estaba casi encima de la castaña menor tomándole de ambas manos, sonriendo de forma algo extraña, pero feliz a la vez.

– Así que eres la famosa Eren, ¿eh? ¡Encantada de conocerte!... Dios santo, ¡eres hermosa y justo como Levi te describió! Bueno, lo hizo de la forma más poética y rara posible que pudo pero, ¡eres realmente divina!... Mira nada más~… ¡Eres una lindura! – Espetaba la mujer de lentes, encantada de ver a la muchacha y esta, ante tantos halagos se sonrojo, tratando de esbozar la mejor sonrisa que podía, sin estar nerviosa pero, no podía.

– N-no es necesario tantos halagos… – Espeto ella entre silabas, tratando de calmar a la mayor. Eren jamás había recibido tantos halagos, salvo de Mikasa, sus padres y uno que otro amigo/amiga y/o compañero/compañera de la universidad, pero no podía evitar pensar que esto, había sobrepasado un poco sus expectativas sobre sus rasgos físicos.

– ¡¿Por qué dices?! ¡Eres muy bonita! Ahora entiendo por qué Levi te ha escogido como su Mu-… – Y antes de que terminara de hablar, la mujer de lentes fue interceptada por un golpe en el estómago por parte del mencionado, quien parecía tener una cara de suma molestia ahora. Eren, espantada, llevo una mano a su pecho mirando el cómo se retorcía de dolor la mujer por el golpe. 

– Deja de hablar tanto, maniática… Eres demasiado ruidosa… – Bufo el pelinegro mientras, fruncía la vista suavemente hacia la que ya hacía en el suelo, tomándose del vientre. Levi después fijo su vista en Eren, quien parecía realmente asustada y preocupada por Hange. Este soltó un suspiro trato de calmarse un poco. – No le hagas caso… Siempre es así de exagerada… – Comento el mientras se relajaba de solo estar mirando a la menor.  
La muchacha de ojos aguamarina, miro de nuevo al mayor un tanto preocupada y solo asintió a lo que decía, en silencio.

– Ahora, veo que no solo has venido de visita… – Menciono el azabache mientras miraba de reojo el portafolio que Eren tenía a su lado. La menor solo volvió la mirada a su portafolio y asintió después.

– Si, vine a mostrarle mis trabajos que realice durante el semestre… – Dijo ella al momento de tomar este entre sus manos y abrirlo.

– Oh, que sorpresa… – Comento el mayor, haciendo pasar a la castaña a una habitación más al fondo de la suit. Eren le siguió, caminando justo al mismo paso que él. En esos instantes, ambos se olvidaron de la asistente del artista y se concentraron ahora en otra cosa más interesante. 

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .:.

Mientras Eren admiraba el lugar, Levi le hizo pasar a lo que era su estudio "momentáneo" mientras él iba a su habitación a ponerse algo más cómodo por el momento. Mientras el mayor no estaba, la chica castaña se decidió a dejar su portafolio encima del asiento de una silla y comenzaba a ver explorar curiosa todo aquel cuarto.  
Este mismo era grande, no mucho claro esta y había bastantes instrumentos que ella utilizaba en veces para realizar sus trabajos escolares; había acuarelas recién utilizadas, lápices de dibujo con diferentes tonalidades regados por varias partes del cuarto, *****trozos de carbón y lápices de este mismo encima de una manta color amarillenta, colores de palo encima de una mesa…

Había infinidad de cosas dentro de ese mismo cuarto que asombrarían a cualquier compañero suyo de ver tanto material que se podía usar para futuros trabajos pero, en lo que sus ojos se posaron durante un buen rato fue en un dibujo hecho a pase de colores pastel; el dibujo estaba no muy grande, como del tamaño de un cuadro para fotografía mediana (50X30 cm).

Era un retrato, si se podía ver pero, a lo que Eren le sorprendió fue que la persona que estaba plasmada ahí mismo en ese óleo, era ella.

Levi la había retratado y a tan poco tiempo de haberse conocido.  
La trigueña se quedó sin habla, admirando su retrato. Hubo silencio, pero no por mucho ya que una voz masculina irrumpió desde la puerta de aquella habitación…

– Desde esa vez que me preguntaste el quien era mi musa, cuando tomamos un café el mismo día de la exposición, no me atreví a decirlo puesto que necesitaba decírtelo cuando fuera un tiempo en que me haría pensar en eso y me daría cuenta de ello, y, así paso… – Eren volteo hacia atrás y se encontró con Levi, quien ya hacía con una camiseta de cuello en "V" color negro puesta y estando recargado contra el marco de la puerta y cruzado de brazos.

– Resulta ser… – Comenzó a hablar de nuevo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia ella. – Que me enamore a primera vista de la persona que esta retratada en ese oleo. Si, parecerá estúpido pero, así paso… – Mientras hablaba, Levi noto como Eren le volvía a dar la espalda para ver su retrato, estando aun asombrada y de cierta forma conmovida por ello mismo. 

– Sé que es pronto para decir eso pero, realmente lo estoy… Y esta persona debe de sentirse afortunada puesto que, jamás me había pasado algo así después de tantos años… – Levi hablaba y Eren seguía sin verle, apreciando el retrato que el mencionado había hecho.

–. . . – La menor no podía decir palabra alguna pues seguía asombrada. Levi ya esperaba esa reacción, por lo que sonrió suavemente y se acercó a su lado, admirando su trabajo. 

– Así es Eren… Esa persona que vez ahí, es mi musa… – Musito el mayor mientras admiraba ahora a la menor, quien seguía asombrada.  
Eren, sin poder evitarlo, poso ambas manos sobre su pecho apretando la ropa ligeramente. Seguía sin poder creérselo en como el destino los había unido de aquella forma tan peculiar y sin darse cuenta, habían quedado prendado uno al otro….

:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .:.

Un buen rato más tarde, después de aquella confesión por parte del mayor, este mismo cambio el tema después de un silencio incomodo entre ambos. Le interesaba ver lo que Eren había hecho en sus clases y ella, con más gusto ahora, se los mostro sin reproche alguno. Ya arreglarían ese asunto del "amor" puesto que sí, Levi estaba correcto, era aún muy pronto para empezar "algo" por lo que decidió dejarlo como punto y aparte para que ahora, los dos se enfocaran en el gusto que compartían mutuamente: El arte.

En cuanto Levi vio todos los dibujos que tenían que ver con él, ya sea su rostro o alguno que otro en donde el estuviera en una pose diferente, se sintió algo abrumado pues el solo había hecho un retrato de la menor, en cambio ella, había hecho diecinueve dibujos de él, incluyendo retratos y dibujos de cuerpo completo, bosquejos y más.

Mientras Levi estaba observando los trabajos de la menor, ella permanecía a su lado sentada en la alfombra de esa habitación, mirándolo detenidamente.  
Diablos. Ninguno de sus dibujos era tan hermoso como ese retrato donde el mayor la había retratado. Se sentía una completa **novata** a lado del azabache y así era. 

– Sabes… – Dijo el mayor, mirando y examinando con la vista cada bosquejo de la chica. Eren no dudo en ponerle la atención debida – Te daré unos consejos para que mejores aún más… – Espeto el, tomando otra hoja con cuidado para no arruinar los trabajos de la castaña. Ante esto, los ojos de Eren se abrieron en grande y un brillo en ellos se hizo surcar con emoción.

– ¡¿L-lo dices enserio?! – Pregunto ella emocionada, mirando al azabache.

– ¿Por qué no? Digo… Estas comenzando apenas y tus trazos no están nada mal, pero… Te falta practica… – Dijo el, mirándola ahora a los ojos. Jamás negaría que le gustaba mucho ver el brillo de esos enormes jades que casi de lo tragaban con la mirada. No se sentía intimidado, si no, lleno de un "algo" que Eren solamente le hacía sentir desde la primera vez que se vieron.

– ¡Gracias! – Chillo la trigueña y en un acto impulsivo, abrazo entusiasmadamente al mayor. Este, sorprendido ante el contacto solo hizo una mueca pero después, suspiro y se dejó hacer por ella.  
– ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! – Seguía espetando Eren con suma alegría, sin dejar de abrazar al mayor.

Rivaille ya no pudo evitarlo.  
Esa chica lo había hechizado y al parecer, esta misma se había quedado igual que él.

Ambos se dieron cuenta que dentro de lo que cabe, aun eran unos novatos para este tipo de cosas pero, parecer ser que cada uno aprenderá del otro lo que se necesita para amarse mutuamente y aquello, sería una maravillosa experiencia que ambos están a punto de experimentar dentro de poco…

:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .:.

_**¡HUZZA!  
¡AQUÍ LEVICHOU REPORTANDOSE!**_

Seeeh, ando actualizando capitulo desde hoy (miércoles), porque se me antojo:'D.  
¡NAH ES CIERTO X'D!  
Créanme, tengo mucho tiempo libre ahorita y puedo estar sacando capítulos un poco más a menudo:3

¡En fin!  
De nuevo, ¡MUCHAS, MUCHAS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJAN SUS REVIEWS EN MI FIC!, que a pesar de ser poquitas, me llena de mucha emoción para seguir escribiendo.  
_**HIIIIG… **__**Si se darán cuenta, el capítulo de hoy siento que lo hice más largo que los otros dos, no sé por qué ._.  
¡PERO QUE VA¡ Mejor para ustedes, ¿nah?:'D**_

Bien, de nuevo, muchas gracias por los reviews y recuerden estar al pendiente ya sea en los Fb's que les deje en mi perfil y/o aquí porque, quien sabe cuándo valla a ser el día en que publique en un lado, en otro o que ponga un aviso de que no habrá capitulo y ect.:D  
¡Nos vemos en estos días o la próxima semana!  
¡SALUDOS!


	4. Rompecabezas & Jaque Mate

**NOTA:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus respectivos personajes no son míos. Todos los derechos reservados y meh, eso (¿?).  
Las siguientes anotaciones son para hacerles notar diferentes puntos dentro del fic:  
▪ Esto es un AU (Alternative Universe / Universo Alternativo), del mundo de ahora (mundo moderno/época actual)  
▪ Eren es mujer.  
▪ Hay OC's inventados por mí e irán apareciendo conforme a cada capítulo.  
**ADVERTENCIAS:** Van a ir colocándose conforme a cada capítulo.

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

_**Capítulo IV:**__** "Ella, Rompecabezas. Él hace, Jaque Mate"  
**_

¿Ya cuanto había pasado desde que se conocieron? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Un año?  
Quien sabe pero tanto el artista de veintisiete años como la estudiante universitaria de diecinueve, se miraban felices estando los dos juntos, sin nadie más en este mundo que les digiera "Ese amor, no puede ser", "Lo que sienten es una blasfemia…", entre más.  
No había nada que les impidiera sentir ese gusto uno por el otro. Rivaille sabía que él era mayor que Eren pero, ¿eso que importaba? El mundo de hoy era tan extraño que, como dice el muy famoso dicho _"Para el amor no hay edad",_ y eso era válido para la muchacha de ojos turquesas y para él.

Eren estaba contenta de ir cada fin de semana a ese hotel para encontrarse con Levi y que le enseñara más técnicas de dibujo, pintura, coloreado con pastel, acrílicos, entre más. La chica de cabellos marrones no tardaba en apuntar en su cuaderno los tips que su "maestro" le daba para cada material y/o técnica que aprendería.  
La estudiante se dio cuenta de lo cuidadoso y meticuloso que era Levi cuando revisaba sus trabajos y le ayudaba en la mejora de este. Cuando Eren bocetaba con *****carboncillos mientras estaba sentada en un sillón, su vista en veces se perdía mientras observaba como el mayor trabajaba en una nueva pintura o un nuevo proyecto.

El mencionado, se miraba tan concentrado, tan tranquilo, como si estuviese tocando algo tan suave mientras lo hacía. También podía notar como dejaba de hacer su trabajo y fruncía su ceño levemente; era gracioso ver al pelinegro hacer eso. Pareciera que estuviese pensando en que más hacerle a su trabajo y así era.

Y eso había sido la "primera etapa" en la relación que estaba comenzando para ellos.

Después, Levi comenzaba a acercarse más Eren en sentido del tacto.  
Cuando la menor hacia un trabajo escolar y esta se sentaba en alguna silla, frente a un caballete, Rivaille se colocaba detrás de ella y tomaba sus manos para indicarle en donde podría ir cada color, cada textura, cada trazo.  
Eren no decía nada ante esto pues le gustaba el cómo Levi se acercaba a ella, de esa forma tan amena y tan unida. Si, ahora estaba muy bien segura de lo siguiente: Ella estaba realmente enamorada de ese hombre.  
El pelinegro, ni se diga de él y sus sentimientos. Él ya había hecho _'click'_ con la menor, desde esa primera vez que se vieron en el museo y ahora, solo faltaba que Eren aceptara sus sentimientos.

Ambos, ya habían pasado al segundo paso sin problema alguno…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Paso el año y con él, el tercer semestre de Eren. Levi aún seguía en la cuidad a pesar de que su exposición ya no estuviera en el museo. Y es que el mayor no quería irse a Paris en donde estaría el solo y menos ahora que su musa estaba comenzando a aceptar lo que sentía por él.  
Desde hace unos meses atrás, Rivaille había decidido quedarse en ese hotel pues estaba negado a dejar a Eren y menos ahora que gracias a él, estaba mejorando tanto en su talento como en sus calificaciones.  
Esperaría el tiempo necesario para proponerle a Eren el que viviera con él en Paris. El mismo, iría al hogar de la chica y se presentaría ante sus padres como su "tutor temporal" y así, proponerle a los padres de la mencionada ir con él a Paris en donde financiaría su carrera y el seguiría siendo su tutor hasta que terminase esta misma.

Sí. Levi quería dar ese 'tercer paso' en la supuesta relación que quería tener con la menor pero, él no podía tomarse esa iniciativa a menos de que Eren le diera un 'Si' como respuesta para entonces realizar lo que él ya tenía planeado.  
Sin embargo, quería realizar TODO esto un día que fuese especial para recordar. Cielos. Era la primera vez que Levi estaba tomando la iniciativa con una mujer a la que amaba. No, no quería a Eren solo por tener sexo con ella, claro que no. Eren era especial para él.  
Sentía que ella, era su TODO: su amiga, su alumna, su alma gemela, su musa…  
Por fin, había encontrado en ella, "eso" que había perdido desde el día en que su amada madre falleció.

Si, haría eso en un día donde Eren pudiera vérsele sonreír a mas no poder y todo porque él había realizado aquello sin necesidad de pedir la ayuda de Hange, de su patrocinador, ni de nadie.  
Sin embargo, había un cierto asunto que Levi debía resolver desde hace tiempo atrás con una mujer con la que estuvo y, sin llegar a pensarlo bien, había cometido un error con ella. Debía resolver aquello, antes de que Eren se diese cuenta… 

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Llego la época de los enamorados, San Valentín y ambos próximos tortolos pensaban en que regalarse mutuamente.

Eren se partía la cabeza un mes antes de ese día, estando pensando en que regalarle a su pronto 'galán'.  
Semana tras semana, Eren no dejaba de pensar en el regalo de su tutor y eso que ya lo conocía en mayoría. Había sacado millones de ideas típicas del Internet pero ninguna le resultaba atrayente. Estaba horrorizada. Si no encontraba un buen regalo que darle a Levi, ella estaba segura que se tiraría del sexto piso del hotel. Se escucharía exagerado pero, así lo haría pues se sentiría mal llegar ella sin nada y, conociendo ya más a Levi, sabía que el si le daría algo a cambio.  
Pero unos días antes del 14 de febrero, la castaña de ojos jades tuvo la mejor idea que jamás se le hubiese ocurrido hasta ahora. 

– Rompecabezas… – Espeto ella, mientras abría sus ojos de manera grande y se ponía a implementar su idea en su mente. – ¡Un rompecabezas! – Espeto ella, gritando con suma emoción, llamando la atención de su familia. Eren grito de nuevo desde su habitación que no había pasado nada y ahora, siguió armando ese supuesto embrollo en su mente, hasta que ¡BOOM!... Tuvo la idea de cómo realizar ese supuesto "juego de mesa", en algo que tuviera que ver con ellos dos.

Tomo entonces tijeras, un pedazo no muy grande de un cartón que fuera lo suficientemente manejable, pegamento y un mapa de la ciudad; con todo esto listo, estaba lista para pegar en el cartón el mapa, pero antes de esto, encerró en forma de corazón con un plumón color verde pino (el color favorito de Levi) el lugar donde se habían conocido por primera vez y después de ello, pego el pedazo de papel con coordenadas al cartón con mucho cuidado y de ahí, empezó a dibujar piezas de rompecabezas.  
Terminando, las recorto y las dejo a un lado para después, ponerse a pensar en donde debía colocar todas las piezas y, otra idea llego a su cabeza como un flash.  
Tomo una caja de tamaño chico y la deshizo hasta que quedara el esqueleto y las pestañas para seguir con lo siguiente; armo de nuevo la caja pero esta vez, le dio forma de libro pegando las esquinas con un poco de pegamento. Terminando la primera parte, siguió con la tapa de la caja e hizo lo mismo que le había hecho a la parte anterior de esta misma; cortó unas cosas, pego otras y por fin, pudo quedar la tapa como la cubierta de un libro cualquiera. La adhirió a la otra parte y por fin, pudo formar su dichoso libro.

Ante su victorioso logro, sonrió satisfecha pero aun su pequeño obsequio necesitaba más arreglos. Entonces, se acordó que tenía varios trípticos del día de la exposición de Levi y un mapa del todo el museo.

Entonces, volvió otra idea a su mente.

Vaya, Eren comenzaba a halagarse a si misma de lo lista que se sentía justo en estos momentos.

Tomo entonces como fondo varios trípticos de la exposición y con ello, hizo forrar la cubierta del libro. Hizo lo mismo con la parte del lomo y al final de la contraportada. Terminando esto, recorto del mapa del museo algunas letras para con ellas, empezar a formar palabras y/u oraciones que necesitaba para colocar como título: _"Y justo aquí, encontramos lo que a cada uno le hacía falta…"_  
En la parte del lomo, escribió con letra cursiva y con plumón negro: _"Nuestro primer encuentro"_,

Para rematar, coloco dentro de ese esqueleto de libro las piezas del rompecabezas, junto con una carta que había escrito anteriormente y el último, y mejor dibujo que había hecho hasta ahora.  
Ante esto, Eren sonrió feliz, orgullosa y realmente contenta por lo que acababa de hacer. Había colocado varios detalles referentes a los gustos de Levi y eso, le daba puntos extras ya que, a pesar de ser un simple regalo, algo simple, era ingenioso y original; lo que a Levi de seguro le gustaría y bastante.  
Se fijó en el reloj que tenía pegado en una de las paredes de su cuarto y se dio cuenta que había tardado dos horas en realizar el dichoso regalo. Vaya, quien diría que se esforzaría en algo que no fuera trabajo de la escuela, pero en fin. Era algo que ella quería que saliese lo mejor posible y que fuera lo mejor que Levi haya podido haber recibido.

Dejo su pequeña creación bien guardada debajo de su cama y la dejaría ahí, hasta ver de nuevo a Levi y así, poder obsequiársela.

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Y así, Eren espero hasta el día catorce del mes para ver a su tutor, quien la había citado en cierto lugar algo alejado de la cuidad. Levi, le había mandado un mensaje al celular, diciéndole que necesitaba vestir con sus mejores ropas, aunque también le halago en su mensaje colocando que 'no importa lo que se pusiera pues a fin de cuentas para él, ella era hermosa'. Eren ante esto, solo sonrió con ternura y emoción, buscando el mejor vestido que tenía (era un vestido color verde olivo, no tenía tirantes salvo de esos transparentes y era corto, hasta las rodillas, muy juvenil) y unos zapatos que había comprado especialmente para esa ocasión (eran zapatos de piso, cómodos y sin tacones).  
Se maquillo un tanto, no mucho claro esta pues tampoco solía estar con maquillaje siempre y no estaba acostumbrada a ello; se puso un poco de rubor de un ligero color durazno en sus pómulos, sus pestañas se hacían notar más largas y esto era gracias a que se había puesto un poco de rímel. Su cabello, como había crecido un tanto más este año, fue peinado en una coleta de su lado izquierdo y se ató a un moño que combinaba con el color del vestido que usaba.

Alisto todo lo necesario en una pequeña bolsa de mano color gris, muy sencilla y compacta. Coloco dentro de esta su celular (quien estaría siempre en su mano para cuando Levi le hablase), su cartera, un poco de brillo labial de color melón y sabor a este mismo, el que usaba rubor y el rímel (debía de estar prevenida ante cualquier situación. Era mujer, ¿Qué podía hacerse?).

Tomo entonces y para el final, un suéter color griseado, colocándoselo para salir y su regalo sin envolver.  
Todo estaba perfecto para Eren hasta que su hermanastra la intercepto justo en la salida de la casa…

– Veo que vas a una parte y al parecer, parece ser una fiesta muy elegante… – Espeto Mikasa con un ligero tono de voz serio, estando bloqueándole la salida a Eren. De manera inmediata y tratando de hacer que la vista de Mikasa siquiera enfocada en ella y no en sus manos, Eren escondió el regalo de Levi en su bolsa con éxito, por el momento.

– Sí. Me quede de ver con Sasha, Ymir y Christa en un restaurante para cenar ahí y después ir a bailar a un lugar que Sasha conoce… – Dijo la de ojos color turquesa, tratando de que la de rasgos asiáticos creyera su "pequeña" mentira.

– Ah y… ¿Desde cuándo vas con Sasha, Ymir y Christa a 'bailar'?... ¿Por qué no me invitaron a mí también? – Espeto de nuevo Mikasa, tratando de sacarle la verdad a Eren.

– P-pues… ¡Yo que sé! Solo se les ocurrió invitarme a mi nada más, y punto… – Inquirió Eren con cierto nerviosismo, mientras seguía evadiendo la verdad con más mentiras. – A-además, a ti no te gusta asistir con las demás y menos a esa clase de lugares… – Confirmo la trigueña, encarándole eso a su hermana. 

– ¿Y cómo estas tan segura de que no me gustan 'esos lugares'? – Mascullo la pelinegra ahora más molesta que hace unos instantes.

– ¡Por Dios, Mikasa! Te conozco perfectamente, ¿Cómo crees que no voy a saber ese detalle de ti? – Comento Eren mientras alzaba un poco más su voz, con molestia ahora.

– Pues sin lugar a dudas, tú me estas mintiendo… – Ante el comentario de Mikasa, Eren se halló indefensa en cierta forma pero, no se iría a rendir tan fácil para confesarle a su hermana a donde iba a air ese día y con quien. – Deja de mentirme Eren. Sé que lo has estado haciendo desde ya hace tiempo atrás y, si yo no dije nada, fue para saber hasta dónde podías llegar con tus mentiras… –

No lo podía creer.  
Mikasa realmente era lista, demasiado pensaría Eren. La había atrapado en su cuartada y ahora, no tenía muy bien definida la idea de cómo iba a salir de esta.

– ¿Quién es? – Espeto la pelinegra, encarando de frente a la castaña. – Necesito saberlo, Eren. ¿Quién es esa persona que te está atrapando y te hace alejarte de mí? –

– M-mikasa, de verdad… No te incumbe esto… – Dijo con nervios la mencionada, mientras observaba la lastimera vista de la otra, quien le estaba comenzando a juzgar desde dentro.

– Si me incumbe. Eres mi hermana y debo protegerte… – Y esto colmo a la trigueña.  
"Debo protegerte". Esa mentada frase le retumbaba desde los oídos hasta el cerebro, desde que tenía uso de razón. Ya estaba comenzando a ser lo más molesto que ha escuchado en su vida, puesto que Mikasa siempre había sido sobreprotectora con ella y por ello, casi no pudo hacer muchas cosas por si sola.  
Eren, ya no podía más. Tenía que sacar su molestia y así empezó… 

– ¿Protegerme?... – Pregunto ella en susurro una vez que bajo su vista y la escondió por unos instantes entre sus cabellos, hasta tomar fuerzas para encarar cara a cara a la pelinegra y así, seguir desahogándose…  
– ¡No me estas protegiendo, Mikasa! Estas acaparándome, ¡es eso y yo, ya no puedo más con ello…! – Empezó Eren, sin poder evitarlo. Debía decirle tarde o temprano a su hermana de que ellas, no podrían estar juntas para siempre y al parecer, el tiempo de aclarar aquello, había llegado en el momento menos indicado.

– ¡Tú piensas que estando siempre juntas, ¿voy a quedar prendada a ti toda la eternidad?! ¡Estás en un error, Mikasa!  
¡Ya no somos las mismas niñas de un pasado! ¡Ya pronto seremos adultas y cada una seguirá el camino que el destino nos ponga enfrente! ¿! O es que acaso no lo entiendes!? –Dándose cuenta, la castaña comenzaba a lastimar a su hermana con esas palabras tan lastimeras, pero, si solo así la pelinegra entendía, entonces al parecer no tenía opción.

– Por una vez en tu vida, Mikasa… ¡Déjame en paz y déjame hacer las cosas POR MI SOLA! – Y con esto, Eren finalizo para así abrirse paso a lado de la mencionada y así, salir de la casa, azotando la puerta de entrada. Eren siguió en su caminar por unos instantes hasta que de poco en poco se detuvo y se sentó en una banca que se hallaba cerca para esperar al autobús, para pensar en lo que había hecho y lo que le había dicho a su hermanastra.

Sabía perfectamente que la había lastimado, tanto, que tal vez ni siquiera se merecería el hablarle de nuevo. Pero no se debería de sentir tan mal, ya que si ella no le decía aquello alguien más lo haría y de una forma más horrible a como ella se lo había gritado justo hace unos instantes.  
Sin embargo, a Eren le preocupaba el estado de su hermanastra ahora. No podía evitar sentirse horrible por cómo le grito, la manera en que le hablo.  
Se sentía mal, muy mal…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

10… 15… 20… 30…

Eren se había pasado más de la media hora en esa banca, llorando y sintiéndose culpable de haberle hablado así a Mikasa.  
Había sido una tonta pues, esa no era la manera en la que ya había planeado en cómo hablar de ese asunto con su hermanastra.

Lo había arruinado…

Bajando su vista y sollozando, escucho mas no miro como los autos pasaban frente suya de un lado a otro e incluso, pasaron tres autobuses que la podían llevar hacia donde estaba Levi esperándola pero, no tomo ninguno y solo escuchaba aparte el cómo estos se iban y ella, se volvía a quedar sola en tiempos.  
No obstante, también escuchaba como unas cuantas personas caminaban frente suyo y se le quedaban mirando. Unos murmuraban un "Pobrecita. De seguro el novio la ha dejado", "Pobre chica, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?".  
Para su "mala suerte", varios pasos se acercaron a ella hasta quedar frente suya. Ella solo alcanzo a ver que eran unos zapatos y nada mas pero, lo que le hizo captar su atención ahora, fue la voz que provenía de la persona que la miraba ahora…

– ¿Eren? – Pregunto una voz masculina conocida quien estaba frente a la castaña. Esta, levanto la vista un tanto y observo que ahí estaba Rivaille frente suyo, mirándole un tanto preocupado.  
Como Eren se había tardado en llegar al lugar en donde habían quedado de verse en encontrarse, tomo la iniciativa de ir a buscarla a casa y, de pura coincidencia, la encontró ahí sentada, llorando.

La de ojos de aguamarinas se encontraba sollozando y con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos, pero, en cuando el mayor le hablo y levanto la vista hacia él, de manera inmediata tallo un poco sus ojos con ambas manos, tratando de alejar el llanto de sus orbes turquesas.

– A-ah… Levi… – Musito ella, apartando las lágrimas.  
– Lamento que… Me hayas encontrado así… – Murmuro apenas, siguiendo tallando sus ojos.

– Descuida… – Dijo el, poniéndose de cuclillas para así, poder encararle desde abajo. – Dime, ¿Qué paso? – Espeto el pelinegro mientras apartaba las dos manos de la chica de su rostro. Ante esto, la castaña negó suavemente, como queriendo darle a entender que no quería hablar de ello, sin embargo, Levi no se quedaría con un "Estoy bien", pues Eren le importaba y debía apoyarla no solo en la escuela, sino también en su vida personal.

– Eren, ¿quieres decirme que paso, por favor? – Inquirió el, mientras sostenía con suavidad las manos de la menor, apretándolas, dándole conforte alguno con ello, si podía por el momento.

Eren vio la intención de Levi de calmarle y tratar de conformarle en algo, por lo que acallo su llanto unos instantes y trato de hablar lo mejor que pudo ahora para contarle.

– L-le grite a mi hermana… Horrible… – Musito ella, tratando de dejar de llorar.

– ¿Si? ¿Qué más? – Pregunto el mayor, apretando con más suavidad las manos de la menor para darle más conforte.

– M-me siento… Horrible, por haberlo hecho… – Mascullo ella con esfuerzo, hasta que las lágrimas volvían a surcar de sus enormes ojos color turquesa. Levi, ante esto, suspiro con suavidad y subió su cuerpo para sentarse a su lado en la banca y así, sacar un pañuelo que llevaba consigo por "si las dudas" de su bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. Con esto, se acercó después al rostro de Eren para así empezar a quitarle el maquillaje que ya hacía en sus parpados posteriores. Pasaba el pedazo de tela de manera suave sobre aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban, pues no quería lastimarlos más de lo que se encontraban ahora.  
Eren simplemente se dejó hacer, sintiendo el conforte que Levi le daba desde el agarre de sus manos, hasta el cómo pasaba ese pañuelo por sus ojos y secaba sus lágrimas. Para facilitarle el trabajo, cerro estos mismos dejándole hacer al mayor.

– ¿Sabías que, tus ojos, son las joyas más hermosas que haya visto jamás? – Comento el de cabellos azabaches observando como Eren después, esbozaba una muy tímida sonrisa, estando aun con sus ojos cerrados. Levi se limitó a sonreír apenas, estando terminando de limpiar los parpados de la menor. Se sentía ya más tranquilo de verla a ella así, en calma por el momento.  
– Eso es. Sonríe… – Musito el, dejando después un muy suave beso en la frente de la castaña. Eren sintió como sus mejillas se sentían cálidas por aquel contacto del mayor en la esa parte de su rostro.  
– Ahora, cuéntame que sucedió… – Volvió el con el problema, mirando a la menor directamente a los ojos que permanecían cerrados pero, no basto mucho para aquellos orbes aguamarinas se abrieran de nuevo, de forma leve y pesada después del llanto.

– Yo… Estaba a punto de salir de casa, cuando Mikasa comenzó a hacerme preguntas… Fue mi error, en primer lugar…  
Comencé a decirle mentiras los días en que iba a verte. Le decía que iba a la universidad a estudiar para los exámenes próximos y eso pero, al parecer ella se dio cuenta que no iba por ello… –  
Cuando la castaña le comenzaba a contar al mayor, su vista fue fijándose en como él se había vestido para esta ocasión.

Levi estaba peinado hacia atrás, que por cierto así se miraba algo curioso pues Eren siempre lo miraba despeinado con ese corte de cabello tan peculiar de el pero, hoy, al parecer se había arreglado más de lo normal. También, su ropa decía que hoy iría a ser un día sumamente especial…  
El de cabellos azabaches, tenía puesto una camisa guinda que se encontraba abierta hasta el tercer botón.  
Llevaba encima una clase de tuxido al estilo oriental abierto y de color negro.  
Pantalones 'skinny', no muy apretados, de un color vino.  
Y para recordar, sus zapatos, que más bien eran una especie de botines color negro, que llegaban hasta sus tobillos pero estos, estaban por debajo de la tela de los pantalones.  
Oh. Hasta ahora Eren tenía en cuenta que a Levi le gustaba vestirse bien y combinar su ropa.  
No obstante, la atención de su atuendo fue remplazada de nuevo por esos ojos color gris que tanto le gustaban a la menor.

– Mnh… Continua… – Inquirió el, mientras se ponía de pie y tomando de ambas manos a la chica, la colocaba de pie a su lado. Sabía que la menor le examinaba y, eso, comenzaba a gustarle en unos ciertos aspectos.

– Pues… Ella comenzó a preguntarme que a donde iba tan arreglada. Después siguió con quien iría así y al final, quiso saber pero justo en ese momento me desespere y le conteste con otra cosa, diciéndole que no me gustaba que me acaparara siempre… – Y mientras seguía contándole al mayor, sentía como este tomaba una de sus manos y entrecruzaba los dedos de ambos para así, comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria hacia donde se encontraba su hogar.  
Sin poder evitarlo, Eren ya se sentía sumamente tranquila a lado del artista, tanto, que de poco en poco, su culpabilidad fue desapareciendo hasta cambiarla por otros temas como que había hecho el fin semana, los exámenes (que por cierto, volvía a aprobar con honores), entre más cosas aleatorias que se les ocurría a ambos para hablar y romper el incómodo silencio que había entre ellos.

Levi sabía perfectamente que Eren era sensible ante algunas cosas, pero más lo era cuando se trataba de su hermanastra; sin embargo, podría ayudarle con ello más tarde puesto que ahora, quería que todo quedase perfecto para la sorpresa que tenía solamente para la menor. 

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Caminaron un buen tramo de camino, pasándose por todo el condado estando tomados de la mano, como si se tratara de una pareja de enamorados; lo chistoso es que así se sentían ambos pero, no lo eran, no aun.  
Sin darse cuenta, ambos se encontraban en el hotel _Saint Vermont_. ¿Habían caminado tanto? Al parecer si y ninguno de los dos se sentía cansado.

Cuando llegaron, Levi le pidió al ballet parking que le trajera su auto. Si, se había dado un lujo de comprar uno puesto que, si se encontraría viviendo ahí por un tiempo, necesitaba transportarse y un auto, era una buen opción para ello.  
Eren pudo notar desde lejos, que el auto de Levi no era ni muy reciente, ni muy viejo. Era contemporáneo si, al parecer un tanto caro a su parecer. El auto del azabache no era nada más y nada menos que un Lamborghini, Gallardo Nera 2007, en color negro.

– Vaya… No pensé que fueras a tener un auto así… –

– Ey, de vez en cuando puedo darme un lujo como este… – Concluyo el en su defensa, encogiéndose de hombros y dejando de tomar la mano de la chica por unos instantes.

Cuando el empleado trajo el automóvil del artista, le entrego las llaves al mencionado y este de inmediato las tomo para después, acercarse a la puerta por el lado de Eren y abrir esta misma para que ella pudiese entrar de ese lado al auto.

– Que caballero… – Espeto la chica en forma de broma, mientras se adentraba y se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

– Gracias. – Se limitó el a decir, mientras cerraba la puerta del lado de Eren para después, ir al lado del piloto y adentrarse así en el auto. Levi puso las llaves del auto en su respectivo lugar para encender el auto y que este diera marcha hacia ese misterioso lugar que tanto le había mencionado a la menor.

Y dicho y hecho. La de cabello castaño ya no podía esperar.  
Su emoción ya la tenía a flor de piel conforme miraba el centro de la cuidad pasar frente a sus ojos, hasta que de poco en poco fueron habiendo menos cosas como establecimientos, gasolineras y al final, nada salvo un hermoso cielo estrellado, la carretera y un tanto de desierto, salvo con bastante arena alrededor.

Cuando ya estaba comenzando a sentir que la emoción la comía, ahora la curiosidad era aún más cuando el mayor se detuvo en medio de la nada, orillándose hacia lo que se suponía ser un costado de la carretera. Después de ello, Levi bajo del auto rápidamente y le pidió a Eren que también lo hiciera.  
En cuanto la de ojos turquesas bajo del móvil con sus cosas, observo después que Levi ya no estaba por ningún lado y eso, comenzaba a verse sospechoso.  
El francés, había desaparecido como si nunca hubiese estado ahí….

– ¿Levi? – Musitaba Eren mientras avanzaba un poco hacia el frente, buscando al mayor.  
– Levi… – Volvía a musitar en medio de la nada, fijándose que ahora, se encontraba sola con un auto caro.

– L-levi, ¿Dónde estás? – Espeto la chica con nerviosismo mientras avanzaba un poco más hacia el frente. A su alrededor no había absolutamente nada y eso, le daba un cierto pendiente a ella.  
No obstante, su nerviosismo y angustia se alejaron cuando observo una cierta luz no muy lejos; de manera instintiva, la menor siguió el camino hacia esa luz, queriendo que aquello fuese Levi, haciéndole una especie de broma.

De pronto, Eren sintió una especie de brisa fresca, un olor muy peculiar que ya había sentido antes. Si, ese aroma era a agua salada y esa brisa la sintió la vez que fue con sus amigos de la universidad a la playa.

¿Eh? No podía ser cierto…  
A caso… ¿Estaba cerca del mar?

Apresurada, Eren siguió la luz casi corriendo hasta que bajo por una especie de colina arenosa y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver el lugar.  
Sus ojos, se enfocaron en todo el lugar que olía a sal y estaba fresco. Hacia frio pero, estaba a gusto y era agradable.  
Sintió después de un momento a otro como sus zapatos se habían llenado de esa muy suave arena que se encontraba solamente en un lugar como la playa y, para su grata sorpresa, ahí estaba.

Para estar más cómoda, la muchacha se inclinó un poco y se quitó sus zapatos para así, caminar más libre sobre aquella superficie suave y arenosa, dejando que sus pies se hundieran en cada paso que daba. Después de ello, su vista volvió a enfocarse en el lugar; no podía apreciarlo bien puesto que estaba obscuro ahora pero, se imaginó que aquel espacio enorme era hermoso. No basto mucho para que su vista ahora se enfocara en el lugar con luz; ahí, estaba el "desaparecido" francés, esperando por ella con una muy apenas perceptible sonrisa que Eren solamente era digna de ver.

– Tardaste más de lo que esperaba… – Espeto el mayor, quien estaba parado justo donde parecía una pequeña casa de playa, con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón color vino.

– Eres cruel… ¡Pensé que te habías ido! – Espeto ella mientras alzaba la mano que tenía sus zapatos en plan de "Voy a golpearte", aunque aquel gesto fue en forma de broma.

– Me conoces bien… – Dijo el azabache con naturalidad mientras se acercaba a ella y le ofrecía una de sus manos.  
La castaña no tardo ni un instante en tomar esta misma, para que el mayor la guiara a ver ese pequeño lugar.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto ella curiosa, mientras apretaba suavemente la mano del mayor, con la suya.

– Tranquila, todo a su tiempo. Ahora, hay que disfrutar el momento… – Dijo el mientras le dejaba ver que dentro de aquella casa estaba una mesa muy bien arreglada, con una cena realmente deliciosa. Eren dejo que sus ojos se llenaran de asombro, mirando el lugar y entrando en este mismo en compañía del artista.

– No puedo creerlo… ¿Cuánto tardaste en arreglar todo esto? – Pregunto ella realmente asombrada, mirándole.

– Veras. Aunque no quisiese, Hange me salvo la vida ayudándome a conseguir este lugar y ahora, le debo otra de las tantas que no le he pagado… – Comento el como si fuese de lo más natural en la vida, sin dejar de lado de ver a la muchacha.

– ¿Ya vez? La señorita Hange es un amor de persona y no la tratas como merece… – Comento la menor como reprochando a Rivaille sin dejar de mirar aquella cena, aun con asombro.

– Jah~, se hace la víctima en veces. Ya está acostumbrada a mis tratos y ella también sabe que no soy tan malo… – Se defendió el mayor mientras llevaba a la chica a sentarse en una silla. Eren, acepto la invitación a cenar y así, ambos convivieron durante lo restante de la velada.

Más tarde, ambos se encontraban fuera de la casa, sentados en la arena y mirando el cielo nocturno. Eren había quedado satisfecha de aquella deliciosa cena en donde Levi le había comentado que él había cocinado todo y era cierto, puesto que todo lo que había de comer ahí mismo con anterioridad eran platillos al puro estilo francés. Eso sí, él ni se atrevió hacer el postre así que le encargo a Hange eso.

Todo había estado perfecto. El trato que Levi le dio especialmente ese día, el pequeño paseo desde el centro de la cuidad hasta ese lugar, la sorpresa de la cena; todo había salido tal cual Levi había planeado, pero aun, le faltaba el detalle final para que la velada fuera más especial.  
Y antes de que Levi pudiera decir algo más o hacer algo más, Eren le pidió unos instantes antes para que ella fuera las siguiente en darle un obsequio. Ante esto, Levi se miró sorprendido y solo dejo que Eren hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

La menor se levantó de la arena y corrió por su regalo que estaba aún guardado en su bolso. En cuanto lo saco, se alegró inmensamente de que aún seguía intacto y justo como lo había dejado el día que lo termino. Volvió hacia donde estaba Levi sentado, caminando ahora de manera tranquila hasta que estuvo a su lado y se sentó de nuevo cuenta.  
Con sumo afecto, le entrego a Levi su regalo, dejando que lo examinara.

– Sabes que no soy alguien que ha de pedir "algo" a cambio… – Dijo el, mientras tomaba el obsequio y miraba a la menor, con curiosidad.

– Sí. Lo sé perfectamente pero, no se me iba a ser justo si tú me regalabas algo y yo no te daba nada. – Contesto ella, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Levi también sonrió y se puso a ver el regalo que Eren había hecho para él. Pudo notar que había empleado algunas horas para hacerlo pues se notaba que estaba bien hecho.  
El estilo, fue lo que llamo la atención. Parecía un libro pequeño, como una de esas agendas de bolsillo; observo también el cómo estaba forrado.

– "_Curioso"_ – Pensó el mientras se fijaba que el empapelado tenia escrito su nombre y su seudónimo por varias partes a computadora.

Su mente hizo "click" cuando se dio cuenta que era uno de los trípticos de su exposición.  
El rostro de Rivaille parecía tener una ligera mueca de asombro y así era. Eren, sonrió más calmada ante esto.  
El francés después, comenzó a ver mejor ese pequeño libro, fijándose en los detalles. Le daba la vuelta varias veces, hasta que se encontró con el título del objeto…

– 'Y justo aquí, encontramos lo que a cada uno le hacía falta…' – Leyó en voz alta, mirando después a la menor, aun sorprendido. Eren no tardo en sonreír más calmada y de manera cálida, volviendo su vista a su regalo.

– Aun no has visto la mejor parte… – Dijo ella de forma tranquila y Levi ante esto, volvió su vista al pequeño libro que ya hacía en sus manos.

– Dime que no es un típico libro de recortes en donde narras el cómo nos conocimos… – Dijo el, arqueando una ceja.

– Claro que no… – Rio ella, negando con la cabeza.  
– Es algo más simple, pero especial… – Confirmo, mirando el cómo Rivaille solo se le quedaba viendo al libro, estando con una cara de "¿Lo abro o no lo abro?".

Y a fin de cuentas, lo abrió.

La expresión de sorpresa en la cara del mayor, le hizo arquear una ceja ante el raro contenido de la que había dentro del libro.  
Para empezar… Era solo un libro sin páginas.

– "_Doblemente curioso…"–_

Después se fijó en esas pequeñas piezas que parecían de rompecabezas y, entre estas miro un corazón hecho de papel, al estilo puro estilo origámia.

– "_De acuerdo… Tanto misterio, me mata…" – _Se convenció el pelinegro mientras sacaba las piezas de su contenedor.

Para ese entonces, miro por una al parecer quinta vez a Eren, con una ceja en alto, queriendo que le explicara que debía de hacer. Ella, solo se quedó callada y señalo el corazón hecho en origami.  
El mayor hizo caso, mirando aquel pequeño bulto de papel y lo volteo para ver si tenía alguna otra sorpresa.

Y sí. Detrás de este había un escrito en lápiz que decía: _"No lo abras hasta que termines el rompecabezas"._

__Maldita sea, iba a lidiar con una de las cosas a las cuales no le tenía paciencia pero, el pequeño "juego" tenía piezas no muy chicas y eran pocas, por lo que se dejó de quejar mentalmente para así, empezar a poner pieza por pieza.

Pasaron unos diez minutos y por fin, lo había resuelto.  
El mentado rompecabezas formaba una especie de mapa con un señala miento en color verde. Enfoco mejor la vista en este y se dio cuenta que decía el nombre del museo.  
Levi comenzaba a captar el regalo de la menor; ahora, cuando supuso que ya había terminado, recordó el pedazo de papel y tomándolo entre sus dedos, lo abrió por fin, sin querer romper la hoja de papel, pues esta tenía escrito al parecer demasiadas cosas con pluma…

_– "Feliz San Valentín, Levi.  
Sé que te preguntaras por qué tanto misterio con este pequeño presente pero, realmente quería que esto fuese especial y entretenido.  
Ojala lo hayas disfrutado un tanto. Bien…  
Sé que ansias una respuesta de mi parte por lo que siento respecto a ti y nunca he sentido el valor suficiente para decírtelo de frente y ojala me entiendas, que no es fácil decir 'Te amo' a la primera vez y mucho menos decírselo a alguien a quien realmente te tiene loco.  
Espero también que esto, no suene muy precipitado y exagerado de mi parte pero yo te he amado desde esa primera vez que nos vimos en el museo. Sí…  
Me ocurrió un 'Amor a primera vista', y sé que suena infantil pero no le hayo más vueltas al asunto salvo que es eso en un cien por ciento seguro en mi ser, que así me sentí desde ese momento que cruce mi vista contigo._

Espero dentro de mi ser, que ahora, podamos ser algo más que solo conocidos o 'tutor y tutorada', puesto que no voy a resistir tanto en tener que ocultar mi sentir de esta forma hacia ti.  
Gracias por tanto apoyo que me has dado, tanto emocional como en mi carrera.  
Es un honor tener a un maestro como tú a mi lado pero, anhelo realmente ya poder hacer de este sentimiento algo de verdad y que sea duradero para ambos… 

_Te amo…  
No se te olvide por favor esto… _

_Con mucho cariño, la persona que corresponde mutuamente a tus sentimientos:  
__**Eren Yaeger**__…"_ –

Esto, no podía ser cierto.

Esa mocosa de poca experiencia en su carrera, se había convertido en su musa de la noche a la mañana y ahora, ¿le hacía esto? 

¿Por qué algo tan simple como esta carta, le había hecho estremecer en demasía y le había hecho sentir una inmensa alegría inexplicable en su interior?

¿Por qué esa chica, con tan solo sonreír, le llenaba de tranquilidad en tan solo unos segundos?

¿Por qué su bloqueo artístico había desaparecido desde que ella llego a su vida?

Miles y MILES, de preguntas se formulaban en tan poco tiempo en la cabeza de Rivaille, sin embargo, había solo una respuesta para estas mismas: Amaba a Eren, justo como ella empezó a amarlo…

Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo, que realmente podía llegar a ser gracioso:  
El hizo el _**"jaque mate"**_ desde que se confesó ante Eren ese día en el hotel. Pudo notar la felicidad que brotaba de la muchacha en ese entonces, por lo que resumió que se la había ganado de todo a todo, sin trampas ni nada bajo la manga, como anteriormente lo había hecho con otras mujeres.

Por su parte, Eren había reunido las piezas del _**"rompecabezas"**_ que Levi pasado una gran parte de su vida de mal en peor, buscándolas hasta quebrarse el cerebro y dejar que estas se quedaran perdidas en el camino con el paso del tiempo.  
Ahora, la chica las había reunido y colocado una por una, hasta formar eso que el mayor había dejado sentir desde que su primer y único amor (su madre) había muerto…

Eren, se había convertido en una especie de salvación para Levi de la cual, le estaría sumamente agradecido por el resto de su vida y mientras ahora, la tuviese a su lado, amándola, como ella se merece realmente…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

_**¡BOOM SAHAKALAKA!  
¡AQUÍ LEVIIIICHOUUUUU REPORTANDOSE! **_

_**WAAAAAAH… Les juro que iba a escribir mas pero… ES LA UNA Y MEDIA DE LA MAÑANA DEL DIA JUEVES Y VOY A LA ESCUELA :'D (En pocas palabras: ME JODO DE SUEÑO:'D)**_

En fin~~~…  
Aclaro una cosa que no hice el capítulo pasado y que volví a colocar en este capítulo:  
_***Lápices de carbón / Caborcillo: Son nada más y nada menos como su nombre lo dice:'D (Trozos de carbón con forma de lápiz) **_

_**Y bueno, queridos y queridas…  
¡GRACIAS POR SU REVIEWS! ¡NOS VEMOS PROXIMAMENTE!  
¡SALUDOS! :D**_


	5. Digamosle 'Hola' al amor P1

**NOTA:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus respectivos personajes no son míos. Todos los derechos reservados y meh, eso (¿?).  
Las siguientes anotaciones son para hacerles notar diferentes puntos dentro del fic:  
▪ Esto es un AU (Alternative Universe / Universo Alternativo), del mundo de ahora (mundo moderno/época actual)  
▪ Eren es mujer.  
▪ Hay OC's inventados por mí e irán apareciendo conforme a cada capítulo.  
**ADVERTENCIAS:** R+17 (Rating +17 = Mayores de 17 en adelante).  
Este capítulo contiene algunos tramos que tal vez no sean apropiados para menores, por lo que se recomienda discreción en algunos aspectos tal vez no muy importantes pero por favor, respeto ante todo.  
Gracias…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

{Bonus}  
_**ll **__**4.5: Cálida Tentación**__** ll**_

Después del regalo de Eren, el corazón de Rivaille no dejo de latir a cada segundo pues ahora, sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos mutuamente por su musa.  
Todo su ser estaba lleno de felicidad ahora que Eren, sin decir nada, le había dado a entender que lo amaba justo como él lo había ansiado desde hace tiempo atrás.  
Ahora no había nada que lo detuviese a amar a alguien por primera vez en su vida y de nueva cuenta.

Esa misma noche, cuando todo acabo en silencio y tranquilo. El azabache invito a la joven castaña a quedarse a dormir dentro de la casa playera en donde estaban ahora pues supondría que sería algo tarde para llevar a Eren a su casa y habría problemas con sus padres, aparte, al parecer la mencionada estaba a gusto y feliz con él por lo que sugirió que ambos se quedaran a dormir pero en distintas partes; el en la sala y ella en la habitación.  
Eren acepto y en cuanto ambos comenzaron a sentir frio, gracias a la brisa nocturna que se desprendía de la playa, Levi se levantó primero y ayudo a Eren a hacerlo para así, tomarse ambos de las manos y llegar hasta la casa en silencio, contemplándose uno al otro en ratos. Eren sonreía hacia el mayor y el, solo la miraba sonreír así. Jamás dejaría que la sonrisa de Eren se le fuera arrebata. Amaba la sonrisa de la trigueña y por ello, haría un enorme esfuerzo por hacer que esa linda y suave mueca permaneciera en su rostro mientras el tiempo se los permitiese.

Cuando ambos llegaron dentro de la casa, Eren suspiro y se despidió de Levi primero con un "Buenas noches". Al final, no logro resistirse y dejo un beso en la mejilla derecha del pelinegro. Ante esto, el artista abrió un poco más los ojos de ante el contacto suave contacto de los labios ajenos y después la miro. Eren rio apenas ante este gesto del mayor y de poco en poco, soltó la mano de Levi para ir directo a la habitación y dormir pero, al parecer, a la de cabellos marrones se le haría difícil el poder cerrar los ojos y descansar.  
Estaba realmente emocionada y feliz, tanto, que esos dos sentimientos no le harían conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Suspiro y solo trato de pensar en otra cosa ahora para después, acercarse a la ancha cama que tenía frente suya y acostarse de una vez por todas. Antes de cerrar sus ojos y hacer un minino esfuerzo por dormir, se levantó de nuevo hacia el baño que había dentro del mismo cuarto y ahí, se dedicó a desmaquillarse y a ponerse cómoda para poder descansar.  
Mientras se ponía más cómoda, observo que había una pequeña maleta con ropa justo encima de la tapa del escusado. La miro por completo, examinándola y en esta misma, había una pequeña nota con una letra ya conocida para ella, enganchada a la manija de la misma mochila.

La letra era de la señorita Hange y esta nota, iba dirigida a la castaña menor…

_"Espero que te sirva de algo. Hay bastante ropa para ti en esta maleta y… Un pequeño 'obsequio' mío~.  
También hay una maleta para Levi debajo del tocador.  
Diviértanse y ah~, por cierto…  
En la mesita de noche del lado izquierdo, en el cajón, esta todo para el 'momento especial'~  
-Atte. Hange____"_

– "_Ah…  
Hange tan detallista"…_ – Pensó Eren y solo negó hacia un lado y hacia otro con su cabeza, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Tomando la maleta, la llevo a la cama en donde la coloco encima y al abrirla, observo que efectivamente, había bastante ropa de su talla.  
Comenzó a observarla toda y en una de las tantas bolsas ocultas de esta misma, saco un ligero conjunto de encaje muy bonito y bastante elegante, de color rosa pálido con detalles negros. Eren comenzaba entender a Hange con eso de "Momento especial", por lo que al mismo tiempo la castaña se sonrojo y trago suavemente.  
No lo había pensado. No se le había pasado por la cabeza pero, su pregunta ahora era:

–_ "¿Me siento lista para esto?" _–

La de ojos aguamarinas se quedó pensativa unos cuantos instantes, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. Enserio, ¿estaba lista para entregar su virginidad? ¿No se estaba adelantando demasiado a los hechos?  
Estaba convencida de que realmente, el sentimiento que compartían ella y Rivaille, ¿era verdadero?  
Bueno, eran demasiadas preguntas por unos cuantos instantes y no hacía nada. No paso mucho cuando, dio un largo suspiro y tomando el conjunto de ropa que la castaña mayor le había regalado, se metió al cuarto de la ducha, cerró la puerta y comenzó a darse un baño... 

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

En cuanto a Levi, se quedó en la sala alistando todo para dormir. Le había pedido desde antes a Hange traer algo de leña y cobijas que pudieran mantenerlo alejado del frio pues aun que en días de verano la playa tuviese un clima cálido y caluroso, por las noches seguía siendo fría; para su suerte, su asistente si había cumplido aquello y, en cuanto su vista dio con una de las esquinas de la pared que daba hacia el pasillo, miro un saco blanco y, acercándose a este mismo lo abrió y observo que efectivamente dentro de este había leña. Lo tomo y lo llevo hasta la chimenea que había ahí en la sala.  
Tomo unos cuantos pedazos de madera, los coloco dentro del agujero que estaba frente suyo y, dejando un poco eso, fue a la cocina por un encendedor. En cuanto lo encontró, volvió a la sala y haciendo unas cuantas cosas más antes de encender la leña, lo hizo por fin, comenzando a sentir el calor que desprendía la madera que se iba quemando conforme el fuego la iba consumiendo.

Al sentir como la casa se comenzaba a calentar, volvió con su trabajo de tener todo listo para irse a dormir, suspiro y peso en todo los acontecimientos del día de hoy:  
El que consolara a Eren, caminar con ella hasta el hotel, llevarla a pasear, la sorpresa, la cena, la vista nocturna, el regalo de la castaña… Todo había salido tal cual lo había planeado desde hace unos meses atrás y, había salido perfecto.  
Eso sí, no se había esperado el regalo de la chica y aquello, había sido especial y la carta…  
Oh, esa bendita carta. Lo había "matado" prácticamente hasta caer en esos encantos que no sabía cómo rayos Eren, siendo una chica normal, le había hecho sentir tan feliz en unos escasos segundos.  
En cuanto comenzó a sentir que el calor que emanaba de la chimenea llegaba a su cuerpo, suspiro y en cuanto se volteó un poco a ver la casa por dentro, su vista después recayó de momento en el sillón. Ahí mismo, reposaba el obsequio de Eren.  
Se acercó y se sentó unos escasos momentos a lado del regalo, mirándolo detenidamente. Comenzaba a pesar que Eren realmente había puesto su empeño en el pues a lo poco que podía ver de este mismo y gracias a la luz que desprendía el fuego de la chimenea, podía notar que estaba siendo considerado como un trabajo de cualquier universitario: limpio, bien ordenado y sobre todo, original.  
Rivaille comenzó a pensar como en esos escasos momentos, su corazón permanecía lleno por ese detalle hecho por la castaña. Ese regalo, tenía que apreciarlo, bueno más bien, debía hacerlo, puesto que estaba hecho con amor, paciencia y esfuerzo.  
El azabache, después de sus pensamientos, sonrió de lado dejando escapar también una muy suave y forzada sonrisa de ironía y de estarse dando por vencido ante algo que el mismo no podía evitar sentir. Tomo el regalo entre sus mano, acariciándolo, como si se tratase de un pequeño animal, mirando este mismo también con ternura.  
Suspiro y solo sus pensamientos le dejaron convérsese de lo que sentía justo ahora…

– _"Enserio Eren… No tienes la idea de cuánto te he llegado a amar en tan solo un tramo de tiempo en conocernos…"_ – Se convenció así mismo, dando un suave suspiro y haciendo una ligera mueca. No, aquella mueca no era de desagrado. Era más bien un ligero ceño fruncido pero en buen plan. Era como si Rivaille estuviese cayendo en una gran ironía y, al parecer así precisamente era, cosa que le comenzaba a ser molesta pero, era inevitable que se sintiese así.

No obstante, dentro de sus pensamientos muy profundos e irónicos pensamientos, que fueron cambiados de manera algo radical, comenzó a creer que el final hubiera sido más perfecto si hubiese besado a Eren mientras ella estaba desprevenida; pero como dice el dicho: _"Él hubiera nunca existe"_ y de eso, Levi se lamentaba ahora, bastante, puesto que sí, había sido algo lento ya que con las mujeres con quien había estado antes y había tenido sexo, lo había hecho y sin necesidad de preguntarles o pensarlo dos veces pero, esto que estaba sintiendo con esta chica era más especial de lo que pensaba.  
De igual forma, le hubiese gustado ser más ágil y haberlo hecho…

Y mientras permanecía ahora sentado frente a la chimenea, calentando un poco su cuerpo ya que empezaba a sentir frio, escucho como unos suaves pasos se acercaban hacia el lugar donde él estaba. ¿Qué Eren no se había dormido ya? Bueno, después de lo que ahora, Levi suponía que la menor no podría dormir. Ya conocía bastante, llevaban un año conociéndose y por ello, supuso que Eren estaría más emocionada de lo normal ahora que ambos habían demostrado en un cien por ciento su sentir hacia otro.  
Conocía a la castaña más de lo que esperaba y por ello, se dignó a voltear hacia atrás y hablar con ella por unos instantes más.  
Sin embargo, sus instintos despertaron de forma leve ante lo que sus ojos miraban frente suya y, tanto fue su impresión, que su cuerpo reacciono de inmediato y se puso de pie, mirando aun a la castaña.  
Sus griseados y pequeños ojos levemente rasgados se fijaron completamente en Eren y en como vestía ahora:  
Ese ligero y algo transparente conjunto para dormir de un color muy femenino pero que le quedaba perfecto a ella, le hacían sentirse mucho más atraído el cómo se miraba.  
Su cabello estaba suelto. Le daba un toque más erótico a ello.  
Los brazos, el pecho, las piernas y parte de la espalda conjunto a la parte del vientre, estaban descubiertos, dejando ver más esa hermosa piel ligeramente tostada que atraía al mayor porque eso, hacia más especial y exótica a la menor.

Levi ahora no se daba cuenta que el rostro de Eren estaba rojo, del mismo color de alguna fruta como el tomate, una fresa, una manzana; o del mismo color primario que usaba para la gran mayoría de sus pinturas.

Como unos deis minutos tardó en reaccionar que se le había quedado mirando a Eren como un lobo hambriento, a punto de atacar a algún animal indefenso.  
El mayor, desvió la vista una vez que reacciono y se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos dando a entender que estaba sumamente avergonzado.  
¡Era inevitable!  
¿Qué hombre no se fijaría en alguien como Eren, quien estaba en "prendas menores" justo frente suya? Incluso los caballeros se sentirían avergonzados de haber hecho esa especie de acto.

Bueno, tenía que ser realista.  
Cualquier no cualquier caballero se le quedaría viendo así a una mujer, mientras estuviese enseñando gran parte de su cuerpo desnudo. Al contrario.  
Cualquier caballero le hubiera ofrecido el cubrirse de inmediato con alguna manta o el mismo, ir a buscar algo con que cubrir el cuerpo de la menor pero, al parecer, Levi era otra especie de "caballero" y una al parecer, muy rara.  
Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía avergonzado de ver a una mujer semi-desnuda (y eso que llevaba puesta aun la ropa). Tanto fue su vergüenza, que un leve sonrojo, apenas perceptible a la vista humana, apareció en los pómulos del artista, mientras este desviaba la vista hacia otro lado.

Pero la vergüenza de Levi no duro ni la mitad de tiempo que se quedó admirando a la menor cuando esta se acercó más a él para estar frente a frente y le descubrió la boca, tomando la mano del mencionado para posarla en una de sus propias mejillas que también, estaban rojizas y cálidas.  
La menor ya conocía a Levi y su lenguaje corporal. Le había tomado meses en aprenderlo, pero, por fin, había descifrado el cómo se sentía justo ahora. Eso le hizo sacar una dulce sonrisa a la mejor y acunar su rojiza mejilla contra la suave palma de la mano de Levi… 

– ¿Sabías que, tus manos me llenan de seguridad cada vez que rozas cualquier parte de mi ser? – Pregunto la menor, sin dejar de sonreírle a la persona que estaba justo frente a ella y a unos escasos centímetros de mantenerse totalmente unidos.

Levi, ante la pregunta de Eren, se relajó y solo la miro con la mayor calma y tranquilidad posible, ahora admirando sus facciones mientras la mantenía lo más cercana que pudiese de sí mismo.

– Eso… ¿Es un cumplido? – Pregunto el mayor, mientras acercaba su rostro hacia el de la más baja.

Hubo otra vez silencio entre ellos. La cercanía se hacía más y más corta hasta que paso lo mismo que esa primera vez que se conocieron: Sus labios se tocaban, haciendo rozar estos apenas, junto con las respiraciones correspondientes a cada uno que hacían una especie de unión única entre ellos.

Después de que sus labios se juntaran apenas unos cuantos milímetros, sus miradas también lo hicieron cruzando estas mismas, haciendo empezar a desearse entre ambos por medio de ellas.  
Terminando de admirarse, sus narices se rozaban de forma lenta, haciendo una especie de un tierno beso esquimal.  
Estos detalles les hacían verse como una pareja que al parecer, ya eran, solo que les faltaba anunciarlo de manera oficial para que los consideraran como "novio y novia" ante la sociedad en la que vivían; sin embargo, eso era lo de menos.  
Ahora, la futura pareja estaba dando paso a un 'comienzo. Uno de los momentos más especiales dentro de su pronta relación.  
A pesar de que se estuvieran tocando apenas y de ser esos detalles tan nulos para algunos, para Levi y Eren eran de suma importancia pues, aunque fuese extraño, tanto el mayor como la menor de cabello castaño ya sentían que se estaban haciendo el amor en tan solo unos cuantos toques y gestos que apenas, eran perceptibles, suaves y sobre todo, llenos de amor... 

– Quizá… – Murmuro finalmente Eren antes de que por fin y por primera vez después de un año, estos dos juntaran sus labios, formando aquella deseada unión que ambos habían estado solicitando desde el día que se conocieron en aquel museo.  
Dando paso a la aprobación de la muchacha, Rivaille le abrazo de la cadera, apretando esta misma de forma suave y mientras este estaba concentrado tanto en el beso como en el abrazo, Eren, de forma casi automática paso sus dos brazos por el cuello del mayor, hasta abrazar este mismo y apegar más así al mayor contra ella misma.

Ese tan solicitado beso que había sido frenado por ambos hace tiempo atrás y en algunos momentos de las cuales Eren, la mayoría de las veces, también había parado a Levi en besarla, evadiendo los labios ajenos con cualquier cosa:  
Un libro interpuesto entre sus rostros (Eren), un cuaderno de dibujo enfrente de Levi cuando cerraba los ojos y se acercaba al rostro ajeno (Eren), un cojín en el rostro del mayor cuando miraban una película (Eren), "Tienes algo en la cara, Levi" que era más bien nada (Eren), señalar a otro lado mientras pasaban un momento a solas y caminando (Eren) o simplemente un "Aun no me siento lista, para mi primer beso" (Eren).  
Eren era la que evadía la intención de Levi con besarle pero, el mayor lo entendía de cierta forma y, aunque fuese molesto y bastante el hecho de que Eren arruinara sus cuartadas perfectas para intentar unir sus labios con los ajenos, comprendía que el primer beso de una chica era especial y más porque aquello, su madre Monique le había dicho lo siguiente hace más de trece años atrás:

– "_Ma vie…  
Cuando beses a la mujer con la que vas a pasar una vida entera, amándola en todo sentido de tu vida, debes de saber que si ella aún no ha dado su primer beso, debes de ser paciente. Puede que evada momentos cruciales en donde puedas tu robarle un cálido roce de labios, ampliándolo después en un suave y apenas perceptible beso pero, de eso no se trata, mi cielo.  
El primer beso, siempre es recordado. Es una memoria que se conserva para siempre, y más en la vida de una mujer, quien es virgen en todos sus sentidos: Corazón, cuerpo e inocencia…"_ –

Y su amada madre, en paz descanse, tenía toda la razón.  
Levi notaba que Eren era virgen en todos sus sentidos y tanto era así, que hasta la inocencia podía notarse a sus simples actos. Había veces en que Eren actuaba como una niña pequeña, pero aquellos eran ligeros gestos que después, cambiaban de forma leve cuando empezaba a actuar como la chica madura que quería ser pero, siempre algo le salía mal gracias a los tratos y/o bromas que Levi solía hacerle mientras trabajaban o simplemente pintaban cuando se les atojaba.

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Unos instantes después del beso se separaron, mirándose el uno al otro y cruzando sus respiraciones ligeramente agitadas.  
Volvieron a besarse, ambos esta vez cerrando los ojos.  
Esta vez Eren, tomo la iniciativa de empezar a tocar a Levi. Estaba nerviosa por lo que de forma torpe e inexperta, llevo ambas manos al pecho del pelinegro, empezando a palpar primero con la punta de sus dedos la camisa que aun Levi tenia puesta.  
La tela de esta misma le fue guiando hasta la parte de los botones. Sus dedos volvieron a palpar, explorando de poco en poco, hasta que se encontró con los pequeños pedazos de plástico trasparentes que se encontraban unidos a la ropa del mayor para empezar a desabotonar estos mismos. Agradecía que el mayor hubiese dejado tres botones sin abrochar pues así, le sería un poco más fácil el proceso de poder deshacerse de la camisa del azabache.

Y el beso seguía a pesar de todo; de que Eren fuese inexperta, Levi le guiaba moviendo los labios de manera suave y concisa, en ritmos y en perfecta sincronía. Para el gusto de Rivaille, la menor estaba prendiendo bien, por el momento.

Por fin, Eren pudo descubrir lo que era el pecho, vientre, hombros y brazos de su amante, haciendo quitar ese pedazo gran de tela estorboso; empezando primero a descubrir los fornidos hombros del mayor y hacer que la prenda de poco en poco, descendiera hacia debajo de estos mismos y por fin, dejarlo desnudo de la parte posterior de su cuerpo.  
Las manos de la trigueña recorrieron cada centímetro de piel que ahora el mayor le mostraba por segunda vez (pues la primera había sido la vez que Eren lo visito por primera vez en el hotel). Los dedos de sus manos acariciaron con nervios el ancho pecho del mayor recorriendo este mismo hasta su fornido y bien formado abdomen. Sentía los músculos de este: Marcados y perfectos ante el toque humano.

Después se separan de nuevo del beso, solamente para hacer rozar sus labios y haciendo que la tensión entre ambos creciese.

Levi tomo esta vez la iniciativa, tomando de nuevo a Eren de la cadera, abrazando esta misma para levantarla suavemente del suelo y así, llevarla de poco en poco a lo que había construido hace unos instantes como su cama (que eran nada más que unas cuantas cobijas tiradas en la alfombra de la sala) y así, recostarla de poco en poco, quedando el encima suyo y ella debajo. Mientras esto pasaba volvió a besarla, empezando a subir de todo los besos, haciéndolos un poco más rápidos y apasionados. Claro, sin sobrepasarse para no asustar a Eren o presionarla en el transcurso del momento. Sin embargo, Eren no parecía asustarse ni hacerle el quite ante esto, sino al contrario. Parecía gustarle y sentirse más dichosa de compartir ese momento tan íntimo entre ambos, por lo que se mantuvo en el ritmo sin dejar de mover sus manos o de saber cuándo moverlas.

Eren tomo del rostro ajeno para acariciar sus mejillas, sin dejar de besarle. Nunca se imaginó que los labios de Rivaille fueran tan deseables y adictivos pero ahora, lo debía de confirmar que así eran. Dejo que el mayor recorriese su rostro con ellos y después, su cuello, en donde ya comenzaba a sentir ese ligero cosquilleo en su ser de sentir más.  
Sintió después como los labios del mayor descendían hacia su clavícula, luego a su pecho y pronto, Levi estaba besando sus senos por encima de ese bonito sostén rosa pálido.  
Ante los besos el hombre de cabellos negros le daba justo en la piel desnuda de su cuerpo, la muchacha se estremecía ante cada toque ajeno. Temblaba por lo bien que se sentía y, sin poder evitárselo, ansiaba por mas…

No paso mucho cuando Levi ya hacia desabrochando el sostén de la menor por la parte de enfrente (cosa que agradecía a Hange por ese bonito 'detalle' de su parte). En cuanto tuvo esa parte del cuerpo de Eren descubierta, suspiro y bajo a besar primero por en medio de los senos ajenos para después, pasar a estos mismos y empezar a darles la atención debida. Posaba sus manos sobre estos, primero masajeando y apretando con suavidad. Mientras se dedicaba con maestría a empezar a darle placer a Eren, sentía como el cuerpo de la menor temblaba y su voz se escuchaba jadeando; eso era muy buena señal, pues le daba a entender que a la menor le gusta y no se iba a detener hasta que esta misma le digiera.  
Dejando unos instantes el pecho de la chica, bajo sus besos hacia el torso, pasando también por su vientre y por debajo del ombligo. Con la experiencia que tenía, Levi hizo que Eren abriera suavemente sus piernas dejando el besos en sus muslos y estos, llegaban poco a poco a lo que era la parte intima de la menor pero justo cuando llegaba a esa parte se detenía pues no quería desesperar a Eren tan fácil y mucho menos adelantarse a los hechos. Quería hacerla disfrutar cuanto pudiese y así lo haría sin importar que.

Eren dejaba escapar suaves jadeos y gemidos a la vez que Levi besaba sus muslos y se acercaba en veces a su entrepierna. La castaña se sentía al límite con tanto y a pesar de que fuese su primera vez, ella ansiaba un poco más y llegar al siguiente paso, en donde dejaría de ser casta para así, convertirse en uno con la persona que amaba.  
Y su deseo estaba haciéndose realidad. Sintió como Levi la alzaba un poco de las caderas para así, irle quitando las bragas que venía de conjunto con el sostén. La menor ante esto, abrió las piernas un poco más dejando que Levi pudiera acomodarse a su gusto. El mencionado así lo hizo pero primero acomodo su cabeza justo en las parte intima de la trigueña para con su boca darle placer y dilatarla pues, como iría a ser la primera vez que Eren tenía relaciones con alguien, él debía de ser lo más cuidadoso posible y a la vez, darle el mayor placer que pudiese a la menor ahora que estaban justos y amándose mutuamente.

Instintivamente, la de ojos turquesas hizo hacia atrás su cabeza y abriendo los ojos a la par, dejo escapar un gemido más alto, mirando hacia la pared, como si estuviese impresionada y, lo estaba. Jamás había sentido esa especie de humedad y menos entre sus piernas.  
Sentía como Levi pasaba lo que sería su lengua humedecida en saliva por toda su vagina, haciendo suaves movimientos con ese húmedo musculo sobre su clítoris. Para la menor esto era nuevo por lo que se arqueo suavemente, echando más la cabeza hacia atrás y empezando a dejar salir los gemidos de su garganta.  
Dios, era una sensación extraña pero, el calor del momento le hacía comenzar a disfrutarlo.

– A-ahhh… – Gemía Eren mientras intentaba reprimirse a la vez de esos raros sonidos que ahora salían de su ser, pero, era inaudito reprimirlos, por lo que se dejó llevar, comenzando a elevar su voz y dejando que esta invadiese la sala.  
– L-levi… Ah… ¡L-levi! – Mascullaba el nombre ajeno entre sus ahora extraños sonidos salidos de su ser, sintiendo como su cuerpo se comenzaba a tensar y su ser se sentía arder.  
Pasaron unos diez minutos más de excitación que el mayor le daba y no pudo más. Arqueo un tanto más su tembloroso cuerpo, llevo una de sus manos hacia su boca y haciéndola puño la cerró, mordió su dedo índice con algo de fuerza. La otra, la mantuvo aferrada a unas de las cobijas y así, pudo sentir su primer orgasmo.  
– ¡A-ahhh! – Grito Eren una vez que había llegado a su éxtasis, haciendo que el mayor se detuviera en sus actos para hacerla descansar unos instantes. Conocía perfectamente que para una chica como Eren, había sido bastante para ella pero, había un problema ahora; Levi no iría a detenerse con sus actos y menos si Eren le decía que hasta ahí.  
Las acciones de Eren, sus gestos, sus dulces gemidos y jadeos, le habían puesto más deseoso de lo que se encontraba desde cuando la beso.

Se encontraba a mil.

Su cuerpo ahora, gritaba por el de la de ojos aguamarinas. Ansiaba hacerla suya y que no fuese de nadie más.  
Pero, aunque no lo recordase, él ya había tomado la virginidad de otra chica a quien conoció cerca de Notre Dame, en Paris. También la había hecho suya, justo como lo estaba haciendo con Eren. Sin embargo, Rivaille estaba cegado ahora gracias al hermoso y virginal cuerpo de Eren. No, no iba detenerse por sus pensamientos. Quería seguir, hasta que Eren quedase llena de él, rebosante de su ser.  
Eren seria suya. Suya. Suya y de nadie más.  
Nadie más la tocaría. Él no lo permitiría.  
No dejaría que ella se fuese de su lado, ni ahora, ni nunca.  
Compartiría el resto de su vida con ella, estaba seguro de ello. Haría todo lo posible por tener a Eren a su lado y hacerla feliz, fuese como fuese.

Cuando se separó de Eren unos instantes, bajo sus manos a desabrochar su pantalón, empezando por el botón y luego por el cierre de este mismo. Así pudo deshacerse de sus pantalones para ahora, seguir con su ropa interior.  
La quito por fin, quedando completamente desnudo, al igual que ella. Ambos, por primera vez, pudieron contemplarse así, sin prenda alguna.  
Levi aún se sentía impresionado por el físico de Eren, pues era la primera vez, después de tanto que lo miraba sin nada que lo cubriese:

Cuerpo delgado, cintura definida y bien ceñida perfectamente a su cuerpo, senos perfectos (una copa 'B', si podía adivinar) al menos para él y su gusto, piernas finas y delgadas, abdomen plano sin facilidad, hombros pequeños cuello delgado y algo largo.  
Eren era su perfección. Lo que buscaba en tantas mujeres, ella lo tenía todo en un solo cuerpo, un solo ser.

"_**Le amo…"**_

Levi se dispuso a volver a ponerse de nueva cuenta entre las piernas de Eren, acomodándose lo mejor posible para el siguiente gran paso.

"_**Me quema…"**_

El cuerpo de Levi se volvió a inclinar hacia Eren, mirándola fijamente, sin dejar escapar ningún detalle ahora de su rostro.

"_**No lo soporto… Le necesito…" **_

– De aquí, no me poder detener… – Menciono el, mientras su mirada se quedaba clavada en la de la menor.

"_**Quiero ser solo de ti…" **_

– Lo se… – Murmuro ella, acariciándole el rostro con suma delicadeza. – Hazlo… Quiero ser tuya. No quiero compartir estos momentos con nadie más, salvo contigo. Quiero ser solo de ti… – Incluyo la menor, apartando los pechones rebeldes del cabello ajeno, que se atrevían a cubrirle la frente. – Te amo… –

"_**Invádeme hasta saber que te pertenezco…" **_

Y con esto, Levi supuso que ya tenía la aprobación de la menor. Suavemente, acomodo su miembro en la aun apretada entrada de la menor para así, darse paso a entrar en su ser y por fin, marcarla como suya.

Esa noche, los únicos testigos que tenían de aquel acto, eran solamente ellos dos. Estos amantes primerizos, cuyo sentimiento estaba fluyendo aún más, hasta convertirse en algo grande que solo Eren podría entender de Levi y viceversa.  
La castaña jamás olvidaría como Levi le hacia el amor por primera vez ni Levi olvido la primera vez que hizo el amor con alguien, y ese alguien fue Eren.  
Se lamentaba el haber cometido actos estúpidos en su juventud pero, se alegraba de que Eren pudiese despertar en él, el puro sentimiento del amor y ahora, realizar la prueba máxima de ello…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

_**Capítulo V:**__** "**__**Disons 'Bonjour' à l'amour**__**" (Primera parte)**_

La mañana comenzaba a darse a conocer desde el horizonte. Los primeros rayos del sol de ese día comenzaron a emanarse desde el horizonte amplio de aquel azul profundo.  
La luz daba contra una casa de playa y se colaban por las ventanas que estaban abiertas. Una de ellas daba a la sala de esa casita, donde justo la noche de ayer una pareja de enamorados en pleno San Valentín se habían unido como uno solo.  
La pareja había hecho el amor y ahora, dormían por primera vez juntos, en calma y completa paz.

Eren le daba la espalda a Rivaille mientras dormían. El hombre francés la abrazaba contra su pecho con sus fuertes brazos protectores. Ambos estaban dormidos, de manera placida al parecer pero, no por mucho.  
La castaña fue la primera en despertar. Suspiro mientras lo hacía y dejo abrir esos dos hermosos y grandes ojos color turquesa que aún se miraban cansados pero, con un nuevo brillo en ellos. Se estiro suavemente y eso basto para sentir los brazos de su ahora, pareja, alrededor de su estómago y parte de su pecho. Ella sonrió y se volteó suavemente, sin despertar a Rivaille. Admiro de nuevo el rostro del europeo, acariciando este mismo con las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha que parecía la más libre por el momento.  
Se acercó a los labios del mayor y los beso con sumo afecto. Con cuidado se dio paso a deshacer el cálido abrazo para pasar a ir al baño, levantándose del lecho que había sido presente de cómo ayer ambos se fundieron en uno solo. Volvió a sonreír y se puso de cuclillas frente al cuerpo del pelinegro para así, cubrirlo con una de las cobijas hasta la parte donde estaba su pecho.  
Después se alejó de ahí para ir al cuarto de baño, pero antes, tomo la camisa del mayor para ponérsela encima, junto con sus pantaletas que tenía justo la noche de ayer.

Paso el lapso de una hora y Eren ya estaba bien despierta, algo adolorida pero no era la gran cosa. Era un 'dulce dolor'. Aparte, podía caminar bien y eso era perfecto, al menos para ella. Salió del baño, teniendo ya puestas las bragas y ahora, tenía puesta la camisa de Rivaille, abotonada; le quedaba grande pero, a ella no le dio importancia eso. La olfateo un poco mientras salía del cuarto de ducha y sonrió mas para sí. Rivaille siempre olía tan bien, tanto, que ella misma se embriagaba con el aroma del mayor cuando en veces, este le abrazaba sin razón aparente pero ella, ni quejarse podía, puesto que le gustaba y en demasía.

En fin, se dio la iniciativa de ir a la cocina y preparar el desayuno, no sin antes al pasar por ahí, fue a ver a su amante, quien aún estaba dormido. Se sentó unos momentos a su lado, acariciando sus largos cabellos azabaches que estaban cubriendo un tanto la parte frontal de su rostro. Observaba como Levi dormía, tan tranquilo. Pero aquello se vio revocado por un ligero ceño fruncido del mayor que le hizo sacar una suave carcajada de Eren. Ella negó unas cuantas veces con la cabeza y poso después un beso en la sien del mayor para así, volver a ponerse de pie con cuidado e ir a la cocina a hacer algo de comer para ambos.

Sus pies descalzos dieron contra el frio suelo de la cocina y se dedicó a buscar un sartén. Al encontrarlo, lo coloco en la estufa que había a lado y después, fue a ver en el refrigerador si había comida en este. Para su suerte si, había alimento y bastante pensaría la menor. Parecía que había comida para una semana. Es como si Levi hubiese planeado el que ambos se quedaran ahí una semana entera y, no estaría mal pero, ahora sí tendría problemas con sus padres. Suspiro e hizo de lado todos sus problemas, para enfocarse en hacerle de comer a su pareja y a su persona…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– H-hgnn… – Se escuchó un quejido por la sala. Era una especie de gruñido dado por un oso que acaba de terminar de invernar o más bien, de un gato que estaba molesto al despertar. Eso significaba una cosa; Rivaille se había despertado.  
El mayor se removió en lo que era la cama y se sentó entre las cobijas. Rasco su cabeza con una de sus manos y se peinó un poco los cabellos. Suspiro y con la vista, busco sus pertenencias.  
Al encontrarlas las tomo y se las coloco pero, le faltaba algo y volvió a buscar. Su camisa no estaba y eso era extraño puesto que la había dejado encima del sillón cuando Eren se la había quitado pero bueno, no le dio importancia y se levantó, colocándose así sus boxers (ropa interior) y su pantalón. Estirándose una vez que se mantuvo de pie, comenzó a buscar a la menor con quien había dormido la noche de ayer; y al final la encontró en la cocina, preparando algo que olía muy bien. ¿Con que ahí estaba su camisa, eh?  
Debía admitir que Eren estaba provocándolo de nuevo pero, se controlaba ahora puesto que la noche anterior había sido bastante para ella y, aunque no quisiese admitirlo, había sido también bastante para él. Seguía cansado después de haber hecho el amor por primera vez en su vida.  
Con las mujeres con las que había estado, lo no dejaban, por ello, amanecía fresco y como si nada; en cambio, cuando hizo aquel acto de amor con Eren, había sido más agotador de lo que pensó pues esta vez, había quedado satisfecho y muy cansado.

Cuando salió un poco sus pensamientos, emprendió su caminar hasta Eren, tocando también con sus pies desnudos el suelo frio de la cocina para después, acercarse al cuerpo ajeno y abrazarle por detrás, justo como se quedaron dormidos al final de su hermosa velada de anoche.  
Hizo a un lado los cabellos de la menor, que habían amanecido sueltos y dejo primero un beso en su nuca y después refregó su nariz contra esta misma, haciéndole suaves mimos a ella…

– Buenos días… – Musito la menor, irrumpiendo un poco las acciones del mayor para llamar su atención y sintiendo de nuevo la calidez del cuerpo con quien se había unido ayer en la noche. Aun sentía el fornido pecho de Levi desnudo y ella sabía perfectamente que era por su culpa de que el mayor no se hubiese vestido por completo pero, al mencionado parecía no importarle mucho el hecho de no estar totalmente desnudo, aparte, ya habían perdido el pudor entre ambos, después de la noche de ayer.  
Fuera de esos pensamientos que se estaban haciendo lejanos, Eren se sentía feliz entre los fuertes brazos del pelinegro, siendo estrujada de nuevo como cuando ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos al finalizar el acto sexual y de haberse mimado entre ambos.

– _Bonjour…_ – Musito el en francés, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Susurro aquello justo a la entrada de su oído derecho para después morder suavemente el lóbulo de este mismo y sonreír de lado. Escucho como Eren dejaba escapar una risita y eso, le hizo suspirar con tranquilidad.

– ¿Dormiste bien? – Pregunto ella, mientras sentía como el mayor colocaba su mentón en uno de sus hombros, sin dejar de hacer la comida.

– Debería yo ser quien haga las preguntas… – Contesto el, mientras miraba lo que hacía de comer. Acerco después su nariz a olfatear a la menor, sintiendo que ella estaba impregnada completamente de su aroma.  
– Tú, ¿estás bien? Tu cuerpo, ¿está bien? ¿No estas adolorida? – Pregunto ahora el, mirando a la menor de reojo, sin dejar de abrazarla.

– Por supuesto, Levi… Estoy muy bien y solo siento una ligera molestia en mis caderas pero… – Paro de contestar para después, voltear su rostro y besar una de las mejillas ajenas. – Estoy muy contenta… – Finalizo para terminar de cocinar y acercarse a la alacena, donde había platos y sacar dos. Todo esto lo hacía con Levi abrazándola de la cadera aun.  
Quien lo iba a pesar, de que un hombre como Rivaille, quien ya estaba cerca de sus treinta, podía comportarse aun como un pequeño niño, quien no quería compartir su nuevo juguete; claro, Eren no era ningún juguete pero, era un decir para ponerlo como ejemplo.  
Por otro lado, el mayor estaba agradecido de que Eren estuviera bien y si ella se lo afirmaba, no cabía duda que había hecho un buen trabajo la noche anterior sin necesidad de haber lastimado a la que era ahora su novia.

– Me alegra que estés bien, _ma belle mariée_… – Musito de nuevo en francés, mientras le dejaba en paz para que pudiese servir bien el desayuno. Claro, antes de separarse, dejo un beso en una de las mejillas ajenas.  
– Por cierto, ¿me puedes decir que comeremos? – Pregunto el, en cuanto se fue a sentar a una de las sillas del comedor y seguía observando a la castaña. Al momento de hacerlo, reposo el codo de su mano derecha sobre la mesa y en la palma de esta, reposaba su mentón teniendo una pose pensativa pero en realidad, miraba a Eren en todo momento. 

– Es una especie de omelette de queso pero este, no está hecho de huevo. – Dijo ella mientras servía una especie de masa que se estiraba. El francés alzo una ceja y miro curioso a la menor.

– "_Omelette au fromage_", ¿querrás decir? – Corrigió el, mientras su vista seguía fija en las acciones de la castaña.

– Hm~, si… – Dijo ella y solo sonrió un poco más animada.  
En cuanto termino con los platos, fue a llevarlos a la mesa, dejando ambos en el mismo lugar. Después volvió a la cocina y tomo algo de jugo de naranja, lo sirvió en dos vasos de cristal que también había tomado de la alacena y terminando de hacerlo, los llevo a la mesa en donde puso ambos a lado de los platos. Para finalizar, fue por cubiertos y servilletas para así ir a sentarse en una de las sillas y empezar a comer; no obstante, sus acciones fueron interrumpidas por Levi, quien chasqueo la lengua de momento a otro, inoportuno…

– ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto la menor sin entender realmente lo que el mayor le quería dar a entender con ello.

– Se supone que vamos a comer **juntos**… No separados… – Recalco el azabache la palabra 'juntos', encarnando una ceja hacia arriba al instante, dejando ver un poco de molestia en su rostro.

–. . . – Eren aun no captaba el punto de Levi pero, en fin. Se acercó a él y se sentó entre sus piernas, reposando un poco su espalda contra el pecho ajeno. Suspiro y observo como el mayor la abrazaba con su brazo izquierdo del vientre, para mantenerla más cercana a él.

– _"Es lista…"_ – Pensó el mientras sonreía de forma zancarrona y con victoria en su pensar.

– ¿Esto era a lo que te referías? – Inquirió la de ojos turquesas, mientras el mayor asentía en silencio y de forma infantil. Eren solo sonrió divertida ante su reacción y tomo el plato de Levi con ambas manos, colocando el cubierto entre la comida para tomar un poco entre los dientes del tenedor y así, darle de comer al mayor mientras el, la sostenía de la cadera, pero antes de dejar el bocado, soplo un poco la comida pues aún seguía caliente y cuando estuvo un poco más tibia, lo acerco a la boca de su pareja, para que comiera.  
Rivaille abrió la boca, recibiendo el bocado que Eren le estaba acercando a sus labios. Al momento de que el tenedor estuvo dentro de su boca, cerro su cavidad para así, dejar que el tenedor saliera de aquel lugar y el, empezar a saborear de la comida.

El bocado tenía mucho sabor a queso pero también, logro percibir que tenía picante y entre estos mismos, un poco de queso crema y el especial, camarones. Levi mastico unas cuantas veces pues le era algo difícil. La comida estaba ligeramente chiclosa pero al parecer, era por la consistencia del queso y no culpaba a Eren por eso.  
Total, lo pudo tragar sin dificultad alguna y volvió la mirada hacia la menor pues esta se miraba con cara de querer su aprobación del desayuno.

– ¿Y bien? – Dijo la mencionada con una sonrisa en los labios, mirando la expresión del mayor, que estaba calmada y algo neutral por el momento y mientras comía.

– Nada mal… – Dijo el, ahora un tanto sorprendido. No tenía idea de que su pareja tenía una buena sazón para las comidas.  
– ¿Cómo se llama esto? – Pregunto el francés, estando insinuándole con la mirada a la chica que quería más de ese rico desayuno.

– Si te soy sincera, no lo sé…  
Mi madre me lo enseño pero, nunca le he preguntado el nombre… – Respondió ella, mientras volvía a tomar un poco más de comida en el tenedor y volvía a repetir el proceso de darle otro bocado a su pareja. Y antes de que el silencio invadiera la casa, el mayor asintió y suspiro suavemente en forma de respuesta. Ya después le preguntaría el cómo hacer ese platillo pues estaba muy bueno.

Cuando Levi se sintió satisfecho con la comida, su mano libre tomo el vaso de jugo de naranja que también Eren había alistado para él y le dio unos cuantos sorbos. Terminando, ahora el prosiguió a darle de comer a Eren y ella gustosa, acepto la silencio petición del de ojos griseados.  
Sin duda alguna, parecían marido y mujer recién casados, que era lo bonito de su relación ahora y ninguno se había quejado hasta ahora de ello…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

A mediodía, ambos se colocaron ropa más cómoda para salir a la playa (ropa un tanto veraniega). Eren usando una playera holgada color blanco, algo transparente que dejaba ver parte de su traje de baño que era uno de color azul griseado. También, llevaba un pantaloncillo que le llegaba hasta sus muslos (un short) color mezclilla y debajo de este, estaba el conjunto del sostén de baño del mismo color que el otro mencionado. Para finalizar, llevaba consigo las sandalias típicas playeras y delgadas, color blanco y su cabello, recogido en chongo casi estando a la mitad de su cabeza.  
Levi en su caso, llevaba un pantalón que le llegaba a los talones de los pies muy simples y de color mezclilla, una camisa de vestir color azul obscuro y su pecho lo tenía al descubierto; ni loco se ponía algo debajo de esta puesto que estaba haciendo calor y aparte, ¿para qué ocultar esa parte de su pecho si Eren ya le había visto desnudo?  
En fin, estuvieron los dos listos y por fin salieron de la casa.

Eren tomo de la mano a Levi mientras este apretaba esta misma y comenzaban a caminar. Ambos caminaron rápido puesto que la arena estaba bastante caliente.  
Hubo risas mientras caminaban, Levi haciéndole bromas, de palabra, a Eren mientras llegaban del lado donde estaba húmeda la arena y disminuía el ardor de sus pies. Después, comenzaron a caminar justo como la pareja que ya eran.

Entre comentarios sobre otros temas aparte de lo de ayer y una que otra risa entre ambos, sintieron como el agua les llagaba a los tobillos a ambos y ante esto, la única que dio un salto fue Eren. Ella rio y Levi solo negó con la cabeza volviendo a tenerla cerca pero, una muy tentadora, aunque algo cruel idea se le vino a la mente; por más que aguantase, las ganas de hacer aquello lo consumían un ochentaicinco por ciento de su ser.  
Que va. Si Eren podía hacer cosas infantiles ahora, el también así que, hizo lo siguiente:  
Cuando llego una ola cerca de ellos, empujo a Eren hacia esta para que la menor se mojara gran parte de su ropa. Cuando Eren cayo, chillo por lo fría que estaba el agua y después de ello, inflo ambas mejillas con molestia, mirando a Levi quien reía algo discreto ante eso; bueno, Eren debía admitir que era la vez que Levi reía y al verle así, esbozar más su sonrisa de lo que podía, le hizo sentir bien, por lo que después buscaría su venganza hacia el

Un rato más tarde de caminar, ocurrió lo inesperado para Levi. Eren se le subió en la espalda, como si se tratase de un mandril para así, cubrirle los ojos y hacerle caer con todo, y ella en la arena húmeda, haciendo que el mayor se mojase parte de la espalda y de la parte trasera de su pantalón. El francés en cuanto la menor se le subió encima, gruñía y trataba de zafarse del agarre de Eren pero cuando sintió que sus pies le fallaban un momento, cayó de espaldas en la arena y en cuanto estuvo a punto de detener a Eren, quien ya se había bajado de su espalda pero su desequilibrio les hizo caer a ambos, haciendo caer a la menor encima suya.  
Después del susto y de la caída, Eren rio divertida, estando escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor, mientras este hacia una pequeña mueca de desagrado pero, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás suspiro suavemente y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con una de sus manos, mirándola después. Se sintió más tranquilo cuando la paralizante mirada turquesa de la castaña se posaba sobre la griseada suya; ambos mirándose mutuamente con suma tranquilidad y afecto entre ambos.

– Así que, ¿has cobrado tu venganza? – Pregunto el azabache, al momento de arquear una ceja hacia arriba.

– Si… – Dijo ella, de forma tranquila, sonriendo aun divertida.

– Aprovechaste la ocasión. Mocosa suertuda… –

– Vamos, fue divertido… –

– Tal vez… – Y con esto, el mayor se levantó de la arena para así, ayudar a la menor a hacer y ahora ambos, volver a caminar por la orilla de la playa mirando hacia todos lados.  
Eren en veces recogía una que otra piedra y la lanzaba hacia las olas que se comenzaban a formar y después se deshacían al momento de llegar hacia ellos. Levi solo le observaba hacer y seguía caminando a su lado de forma tranquila y sin preocuparse a nada.. 

Ya se estaban haciendo las tres y media de la tarde. Ambos regresaron a la casa para empezar a alistar todo para irse ese mismo día pero antes de ello, alistaron su ropa para ducharse (que lo hicieron juntos, claro está), pues se habían llenado de arena y les estaba siendo incomodo en algunas partes el tener arena dentro de la ropa.  
Ya cambiados y con ropa aún más cómoda (ahí se dieron su espacio cada uno: Levi en el cuarto y Eren en el baño), pero al salir Eren del baño, se le quedo mirando a la ancha espalda de Levi, mientras se esté colocaba unas botas no muy altas y extravagantes, estando sentado en la cama e inclinándose un poco para abajo.  
Eren ladeo la cabeza de forma suave hacia varios lados (derecha e izquierda) mientras seguía observando la espalda marcada del mayor. Suspiro apenas y sintió después el cómo Levi volteaba a verle. La castaña de inmediato se volteó a otro lado y fue directo al tocador que había en el cuarto para empezar a arreglarse.

Ante las acciones de la menor, Levi sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza. Eren aun seguía siendo tan obvia y eso, le gustaba a él, en demasía. Cuando se colocó una camisa negra de cuello en "U" y de manga corta, observo como la menor comenzaba a peinarse; ella estaba intentando hacerse una especie de trenza pero, por unos ligeros intentos que hiciera, no le salía como esperaba.  
El azabache ahora, puso atención el cómo estaba vestida la de cabellos castaños:  
Un suéter delgado color menta, pantalones entubados y unos botines color marrón que le llegaban a los tobillos. Se miraba muy linda pero, el de ojos griseados tenía que reconocer que no importa lo que Eren se pusiese, siempre se iba a ver linda.  
Cuando escucho que su pareja estaba quejándose de forma leve mientras se intentaba peinar, Rivaille se acercó por una enésima vez en el día a ella y se puso detrás suyo para ayudarle con ello…

– Siéntate… – Dijo el acercándole la silla para que hiciera lo que le pidió.

– Ah, ¿ahora sabes hacer peinados? – Pregunto ella entre curiosa y ligeramente burlesca, sentándose donde le dijo.

– Mi madre me enseño a peinarla cuando íbamos de picnic al parque. Me enseño a hacer trenzas y coletas de caballo. Su cabello era largo y batallaba un poco para ello, sin embargo, será más fácil contigo ya que el tuyo no está hasta la cintura… – Espeto el hombre en su defensa, empezando a cepillar con sus dedos el cabello marrón de la joven.

– Oh~… – Inquirió Eren mientras miraba por el espejo el cómo trabajaba en su cabello. Efectivamente, Levi estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en peinarla, hasta que logro lo que ella no pudo, haciendo una trenza francesa en dirección hacia su hombro derecho y dejando reposar el tramo de cabello de la trigueña ahí mismo.  
– ¡Woh! – Exclamo la menor, mirando su bonito peinado.

– _Prêt…~_ – Dijo el en francés mientras observaba lo linda que se miraba su novia sorprendida y así peinada. No resistió de nuevo y esta vez, poso un beso en la mejilla más cernada que tuviese de Eren al momento después de palmarle la cabeza con su mano izquierda y empezar a alistar la que era maleta.  
La castaña cerró suavemente los ojos ante el contacto de los labios ajenos sobre su mejilla y sonrió más suave. Se levantó de la silla y ella también imito al mayor, alistando la maleta pues ese día, irían a partir de esa casita tan acogedora, pues ambos, tenían cosas que hacer aun y no estaban en tiempo de vacaciones para seguir ahí. 

Ambos volvían a conversar mientras guardaban todo. No había mucho silencio entre ellos y menos ahora que se sentían seguro uno con el otro. Estaban tranquilos y bastante, pero aquello fue un tanto interceptado cuando la castaña recordó que su bolsa seguía en la sala y lado de esta, había ropa suya aun. Fue apresurada por las prendas y lo primero que noto al llegar al sillón, fue que dentro de su bolsa había luz y ella comenzó a buscar el por qué estaba así. Su teléfono seguía encendido y la luz que desprendía de este era porque uno de los leds del aparato parpadeaba con suavidad dando la señal de que Eren tenia mensajes ya sea de voz o escritos. Tomo el móvil y lo primero que hizo fue revisar los mensajes escritos.

Se sorprendió ante lo que vio a continuación. Más de cien mensajes de texto.  
Unos veinte de sus amigos, preguntando acerca de las tareas y eso. Otros treinta eran de sus padres repitiendo el mismo mensaje de "¿Dónde estás?", "¿Te encuentras, bien?", "Por favor, háblanos cuando puedas" y los otros restantes, y que eran más que los anteriores, eran de su hermanastra que era lo mismo que sus padres le habían enviado.  
Eren suspiro y borro los mensajes que estaban repetidos.  
Les contesto primero a sus padres:  
_"No se preocupen. Estoy perfectamente bien y discúlpenme por no haberles dicho a donde fui. Regreso a casa hoy a las cinco de la tarde, lo prometo…  
- Besos, Eren…".  
_  
Después a su hermana:  
_"Perdóname por cómo te grite y por cómo te trate. No te merecías ese trato y mucho menos el que yo fuera así contigo, perdona…  
Quiero hablar contigo bien para arreglar las cosas…  
- Con cariño, Eren…"  
_  
Y finalizo después, a sus demás amigos y compañeros de la universidad.  
Vaya. Apenas había pasado un día y parecía que hubiesen llamado a la S.W.A.T. y al F.B.I. para saber en dónde se encontraba, pero si, había sido error de ella en no decirle a nadie a donde había ido y con quien.  
Borro todo todas las llamadas perdidas y solo volvió a suspirar pesado. Ahora, tendría que explicarles a sus padres y presentarles a su novio y explicar el cómo estuvieron las cosas.  
Sabía perfectamente que Levi actuaria de forma natural y se presentaría como formalmente y por fin como su pareja. También él le tenía que ayudar para que las cosas no empeoraran.

Y mientras ella estaba un poco tensa recargada contra una esquina de las paredes de la sala, Levi llego detrás suyo tomando sus hombros y masajeando estos mismos, para tranquilizarla…

– ¿Problemas? – Pregunto el mientras abrazaba a la castaña por detrás, pasando sus manos por su vientre.

– Los tendré llegando a casa… – Respondió ella, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro algo pesado.

– No te preocupes. Sabes que estaré a tu lado no importa lo que pase… – Dijo el, mientras besaba una de las mejillas de la menor.

– Si, lo sé muy bien… – Dijo ella, sonriendo un tanto por el beso de su pareja.  
– Lo que no quiero, es meterte en problemas… – Volvió a decir ella, con un ligero tono de preocupación.

– Ey, ey… – Musito el en forma de réplica, apretujándola contra si para animarla un poco.  
– Recuerda mis "aventuras" juveniles que te conté. Me libre de muchas, puedo ayudarte con esto ahora… – Contradijo el europeo, mientras ahora, dejaba suaves besos en el cuello de su igual.  
Eren cayo unos instantes para después, asentir y estar muy bien convencida de ello.  
Levi tenía razón. Ya había librado muchas cosas más difíciles y esto, no sería mucho, al menos para él.

– Tienes razón…  
Todo estará bien… – Finalizo ella, antes de voltear su rostro dejar un corto beso en los labios de su pareja. Levi correspondió al dulce beso de la mencionada y después le sonrió a Eren.

– Anda. Terminemos de empacar lo que hace falta… – Dijo el, en cuanto tomaba una de sus manos y la llevaba a la habitación para terminar de poner las maletas que Hange les había dado en su lugar. 

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Pasando un buen rato después, Levi fue por el auto para colocarlo cerca de la orilla donde se encontraba la casa y así, llevar las dos maletas a la cajuela. Más tarde llamo a Hange para que se encargara de todo lo demás que había dentro de la casa aun y lo llevaran a su suit en el hotel.

Eren tomo sus su bolso y lo llevo al auto, colocándolo en el asiento del copiloto para después volver a la casa y fijarse si no faltaba nada. Cuando observo que a ella no le hacía falta nada y a Levi tampoco, volvió al auto en donde el mayor le esperaba estando recargado contra la puerta del piloto.  
El azabache usaba unos lentes obscuros, de color negro y de estilo piloto aviador (unos Ray-ban Large Metal II), mientras miraba la puesta de sol. Cuando miro que Eren se le acercaba, le tomo de la cadera y la hizo acurrucarse contra su pecho, mientras con su cabeza le hacía una seña para que mirase la puesta de sol. Ella, sorprendida ante el gesto del pelinegro miro hacia el horizonte de la playa y sus ojos se abrieron en demasía al ver esa hermosa puesta de sol que estaba frente a sus ojos. Volvió a sonreír. Levi lo noto.  
La pareja contemplo el crepúsculo hasta que estaba por culminar, y para hacer el momento más especial, Rivaille aprovecho para tomar el mentón de la más baja y así, plantar un beso en sus labios. La castaña ante esto, se aferró a la camisa del pelinegro y disfruto de aquel beso sobre sus labios, cerrando los ojos ante el contacto de estos.

Aquella noche, donde Rivaille le había hecho el amor.  
La mañana del día siguiente, donde compartieron un primer desayuno juntos como pareja.  
Aquella tarde, donde caminaron por la playa sin que nadie más estuviese presente.  
Y ahora, ese cálido beso que cerraba el segundo día de haberlo pasado junto a su ahora novio, Eren lo recordó.

Detalle a detalle, se quedó grabado en su memoria.  
Ella lo sabía. Estaba enamorada y Rivaille de ella.  
Ya no le podía pedir más esta vida, salvo que la siguiera haciendo feliz a lado de ese hombre que, de la noche a la mañana, se había convertido en lo mejor de su vida…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

_**¡ALELUYA, ALELUYA, HERMANOS!(8) (¿?)  
¡HELLO PARTY PEOPLE!(¿?)  
¡LEVICHOU REPORTANDOSE DESDE LA COMARCA DEL AMOR (¿?)!**_

_**. . . OK, ya. . . **_

_**Bueno, PRIMERO QUE NADA…  
¿Cómo están queridos y queridas? Ojala bien y, una disculpa a todos ustedes por no darles su dosis diaria de amorsh entre estos dos, YA POR FIN, tortetos(¿?)**__**  
**__**Pero, pa' que vean que soy buena gente, ¿veda'h?... Les di un extra (El bonus) que, sinceramente y hablando ya algo serio, no me quedo como yo esperaba pero, MY GWAD TARDE CASI 2 NOCHES COMPLETAS EN ESCRIBIRLO Y… Ya se imaginaran como está el show…  
Me estaba quedando bien jetona mientras los hacia pero bueeeh…  
Ahí quedo el 4.5 y el capítulo completo**___

_**¡EN FIIIIIIIIIIN!  
Ojala que lo hayan disfrutado mucho~  
Recuerden que se les agradece su review (DEMASIADO) pues con ellos, ustedes me dan ese ánimo de seguir escribiendo:'D**_

_**¡ATENCION A ESTO!  
Pueden seguirme en los Fb's que les deje aquí en mi perfil (mas en el de Eren) pues ahí es donde aviso si pondré o no el fic y para que no estén esperando la actualización o no se asusten si no pongo nada:'D  
Aparte, pongo adelanto de los capítulos y unas otras cositas más:D**_

_**¡MUCHISISISISISISISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA!  
¡NOS VEMOS PRONTO!  
¡SALUDOS!**_


	6. Digamosle 'Hola' al amor P2

**NOTA:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus respectivos personajes no son míos. Todos los derechos reservados y meh, eso (¿?).  
Las siguientes anotaciones son para hacerles notar diferentes puntos dentro del fic:  
▪ Esto es un AU (Alternative Universe / Universo Alternativo), del mundo de ahora (mundo moderno/época actual)  
▪ Eren es mujer.  
▪ Hay OC's inventados por mí e irán apareciendo conforme a cada capítulo.  
**ADVERTENCIAS: **Por el momento, ninguna C:

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

_**Capítulo VI:**__** "**__**Disons 'Bonjour' à l'amour**__**" (Segunda parte)**_

Después de otro maravilloso día terminado junto a Levi, Eren decidió volver a casa. Ya había pasado un día de que no había vuelto y eso ahora, le tenía preocupada a ella puesto que su madre y su padre quizá estarían molestos con ella por avisarles a donde iría y con quien estaría.  
Se sentía mal de no hale dicho a nadie en realidad, el con quien iba a estar y por qué no había llegado a dormir a casa. No obstante, el hombre francés de cabellos azabaches, quien ahora era su novio, le había dicho que estaría a su lado sin importar la adversidad.  
Mientras ambos iban ya de camino a casa de la castaña en el auto del mayor, Rivaille en veces se fijaba en lo pensativa y seria que se miraba Eren mientras esta miraba hacia la ventana de su lado y suspiraba un tanto pesado. Mirando después hacia la carretera, el pelinegro le tomo de una mano al momento de que ella estuviese algo distraída; le daría apoyo, el que fuese suficiente para que todo entre ellos estuviese bien y sin dificultades.  
Eren, ante el agarre de su mano, apretó la ajena mirando a Levi de reojo y sonriendo con suavidad ahora. Rivaille también sonrió sin dejar de tener su vista en la carretera.

Ya iban a unas cuantas calles de la casa de la menor, cuando Levi cambio un poco el trayecto. No habían comido salvo el desayuno que Eren había hecho, así que, decidió ir a comer primero a un restaurante italiano que había cerca para que así, la de ojos turquesas pudiera estar tranquila y pasar otro rato agradable con él; aparte, su organismo ya le pedía alimentarse. Doblo unas cuantas veces por las calles y por fin, llego al restaurante que Hange lo había llevado la vez que llego a América, un día antes de la exposición.  
Estaciono el auto en un lugar y bajo de este, colocándose antes de salir su chaqueta negra que había sacado de la maleta antes de dejar esta misma en la cajuela. En fin, estando listo el, fue del lado de la menor para abrirle la puerta y esperar a que ella bajara para después, cerrar la puerta del auto, ponerle el seguro con un pequeño control (la alarma) y al final, tomar la mano de la castaña para adentrarse al lugar.

– ¿Habías estado antes en un restaurante italiano? – Pregunto el mayor, mientras caminaba con ella hacia la puerta del lugar.

– Si, cuando era más pequeña, mis padres me llevaron a uno justo cuando cumplí los doce años. La comida en ese lugar era deliciosa pero, el problema es que no recuerdo el nombre del lugar… – Dijo ella, mientras caminaba a lado del francés. Levi le escucho atento y abrió la puerta del restaurante, haciendo pasar a Eren primero. Él le siguió después, para llegar con el recepcionista y pedir una mesa para dos.

– Buenas tardes tengan, ¿mesa para dos? – Pregunto el hombre, mientras observaba como Levi se quitaba sus anteojos obscuros y colgaba una patilla de estos, ya doblados, dentro de su camisa negra.

– Así es. Una mesa para dos… – Respondió el azabache, mientras observaba de reojo la cara de la castaña. La miraba emocionada y curiosa por el lugar. Eren podía apreciar los típicos detalles italianos que tenía el lugar, aparte de que el establecimiento parecía ser algo caro.  
El mayor, ante la curiosidad de la chica, sonrió y negó con la cabeza, observando como el camarero que los atendía, fijaba una mesa solo para ellos dos.

Cuando la mesa estuvo lista, el camarero fue de nuevo hasta ellos y los guio hasta esta misma. Después de que ambos se encontraran en donde les correspondía, Eren se fijó como Levi le dejaba sentarse en una silla y ella, muy obediente, se sentó para después, sentir como el mayor la acercaba a esta misma.  
Eren ante el caballeroso gesto del azabache, sonrió aún más, dejando ver un muy suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– Aun, no me lo creo… – Dijo ella, mientras observaba al mayor, colocando ambos codos sobre la mesa y entrecruzando sus manos, las estiro un poco para así, acunar su mentón sobre estas mismas.

– ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que no llegas a 'creer'? – Pregunto el, mirando a la chica.

– Pues… Que estemos así juntos. Tu siendo tan caballeroso y no sé, queriéndome como jamás pensé que llegaría a ser amada así por alguien… No sé si me lo merezca pues, dentro de mí se siente que no he hecho nada importante por ti… –

– Eren… – La interrumpió un poco el azabache para después, tomar una de las manos ajenas y acercar su rostro al ajeno, sin dejar de estar sentado.  
– Escúchame con atención… No dudes de lo que siento por ti. No soy el típico francés que enamora solo por algo llamado 'atracción' y después, se va como cierta persona a la que me enferma llamarle 'mi padre'… – Suspiro un tanto por recordar a su padre y lo que le hizo a su madre justo unos meses antes de que el naciera.  
– Ahora solo tengo ojos para ti y así será, hasta que el tiempo nos lo permita, ¿_vous capturez_? – Afirmo el mayor en su lengua original, mirando como la muchacha que tenía enfrente suyo asentía suavemente, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Ante esto, Levi acerco a sus labios la mano que tenía presa de la chica para así dejar un beso en el dorso de esta de forma lenta y suave.  
La menor, estando atenta a los movimientos de su pareja, suspiro toda ida/enamorada mientras ignoraba que el mesero que los atendió por primera vez carraspeaba un 'EJEM' al ver a ambos tortolos tan melosos. Levi, fijo ahora su vista en el hombre vestido con uniforme (camisa blanca de manga carga, corbata negra, delantal en la cadera negro y pantalón del mismo color). Arqueo una ceja mirando al chico y el mencionado, se vio un poco intimidado ante la penetrante mirada del mayor.

– B-bienvenidos… – Murmuro el joven algo torpe, mirando al mayor y de reojo a su acompañante, quien se hallaba algo avergonzada de que su persona le hubiese visto toda tonta/enamorada.  
– Mi nombre es Jean Kirchstein y estoy para servirles en esta velada… ¿Van a ordenar algún aperitivo antes de empezar y una bebida mientras escogen que van a cenar? – Pregunto ahora el chico, ya sintiendo menos tensión en el ambiente con la pareja.  
Eren, quien cubría su rostro con la cartilla del menú pues aún estaba con sus pómulos rojizos, se dedicó a ver la carta, observando las partes de las bebidas.

– A mi puedes traerme una copa de Cabernet Sauvignon 2009, de la marca que sea… – Espeto Levi, observando atentamente al chico que los atendía. El mayor podía descifrar que el chico tenía la misma edad que su novia o era un año mayor a su parecer. Debía estar atento, ante cualquier seña que el mocoso le hiciera a Eren.

– Entendido… – Dijo el chico de cabellos rubios tostados, mirando después a Eren, que parecía indecisa ante lo que iría a tomar.  
– ¿Y usted, señorita? – Dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja, sin dejar de mirar a la trigueña.

– Ah pues… Realmente no lo sé… – Comento la castaña, indecisa de lo que podía tomar. Aun no era mayor de edad para pedir alguna bebida alcohólica, aparte, ella anteriormente ya había tenido un pequeño encuentro con el alcohol. Su padre una vez le dio a probar un poco de vino blanco, lo escupió. Uno de los amigos de su padre, quien trajo una botella de vino fina, también escupió el trago que le dieron.  
Definitivamente, Eren no bebería alcohol en toda su vida, salvo cidra y es todo.

– Pues… ¿Me podrías traer cidra de manzana, por favor? – Pidió ella, mirando al chico. Había algo extraño, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes pero, realmente no recodaba por el momento en donde lo había visto.

– Bien… – Confirmo el muchacho mientras apuntaba en una libreta pequeña el primer pedido de la pareja.  
– ¿Y algún aperitivo? La recomendación del día de hoy es la 'Bruschetta'. Una pequeña ensalada a base de tomate, cilantro fresco, un toque de ajo, pimienta y con pequeños trozos de queso mozzarella esparcidos; está acompañada con crostinni de ajo tostado. Está servida en un plato mediado para dos personas…  
O también, pueden cambiar el aperitivo de hoy por una canasta de pan de ajo, acompañada con mantequilla, o bueno, pueden pedir ambas cosas… – Concluyo el muchacho, mirando de rojo a la de ojos turquesas, quien se miraba pensativa ante las opciones del camarero.

– Hmmm, me agrada la idea de la ensalada… – Contesto ella, mirando a su pareja.

– Discúlpeme, pero, el nombre del aperitivo es 'Brushchetta'… – Espeto el camarero, mirando a la chica mientras arqueaba una ceja.

– Em, pero… No deja de ser una ensalada como había mencionado, ¿cierto? – Comento Eren, mirando expectante al chico de cabello rubio.

– Aun así, le recomiendo decir el nombre de las cosas tal cual es… – Comento el chico, comenzando a molestarse de forma ligera por el actuar de la castaña.

– Lamento decirte, que _'el cliente tiene la razón'_ y, si tu dijiste de un principio que es una ensalada, sigue siendo ensalada… – Contesto ella, sonriendo de lado, en forma de victoria.

– Tsk… – Jean chasqueo la lengua mientras apretaba la pequeña libreta, que sostenía entre sus manos. No le gustaba la actitud de esa chica, y más si se estaba luciendo frente al hombre que venía con ella.  
– Le repito, es 'Brushchetta', no solo ensalada… – Insistió el rubio, ahora con molestia.

– ¿Lo ves? Acabas de decir que, 'No solo es ensalada' en tus palabras. Lo que consta que, haz afirmado que también lo es…~ – Dijo ella, ahora de forma zancarrona. La paciencia de Jean nunca fue buena y menos para soportar a una chica tan atrevida y molesta con la que estaba tratando ahora. Apretó más la libreta entre sus manos y frunció la vista.  
Y cuando estuvo a punto de reclamarle más a la de ojos aguamarina, su 'sexto sentido' le hizo detenerse para voltear a ver al hombre azabache que estaba frente a ella. Levi, a quien miraba a Jean con un aire de "Le levantas la voz a mi novia, hago que te despidan" en su rostro, arqueo una ceja y trato de seguir intimidando con su ceño fruncido y aquella mirada amarga que le estaba dando ahora.  
El chico de cabellos rubios tostados, se irguió en firmes y trago con dificultad, como si el mismo miedo de su propio ser o, si mismo cuerpo y conciencia, le dijesen que se mantuviera lo más prudente posible y tratar de no sacarle más pelea a la chica.

– D-de acuerdo… – Musito apenas el muchacho, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos ahora. Se fue de inmediato al bar a ordenar el vino para el azabache y un vaso de cidra para la chica.  
Maldita sea y mil rayos partieran a esa estúpida chica.  
Si Jean se la volvía a encontrar SOLA algún día en la calle a esta tipa, juraría que reclamaría una disculpa a la mencionada, sin chistar esta vez…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Y en cuanto el joven camarero se fue, Levi volteo a ver a Eren, negando con la cabeza.

– Estas en un lugar público, ¿lo sabias? – Dijo el mayor, reprendiendo de esa forma a Eren.

– Oh~, solo quería molestar un poco a ese chico… – Comento ella, con una sonrisa aun victoriosa en sus labios.  
– Se miraba algo extraño y aparte, siento que lo conozco de algún lado… – Dijo ella, tratando de hacer memoria de ello.  
Esto hizo que Levi le observaba con atención. Si ese chico había 'interceptado' a Eren antes en una cita o en alguna salida, entonces el también empezaría a 'molestarlo'.

– ¿Y se puede saber de dónde lo conoces? –  
Oh los celos. Era algo que Levi no experimentaba con frecuencia, salvo desde que empezó a conocer a Eren. No podía soportar lo mucho que ansiaba arrebatar a su novia de la vida de otras personas que no fuese el, pero, no podía hacer eso. Eren lo comenzaría a alejar de sí misma, incluso, pensaba que podría empezarlo a odiar si es que el empezaba con sus ataques de celos. No obstante, al año de conocerse, Levi ya había aprendido a controlar aquel defecto suyo y lo bueno, es que Eren nunca se dio cuenta de las veces que miraba mal a sus conocidos.

– Por eso te digo, que no recuerdo realmen-… – En esos instantes, su mente hizo conexión con sus recuerdos, haciendo callarse a sí misma.  
Ese chico alto, de cabellos rubios ligeramente tostados, ojos color café claro, feo corte de cabello, nariz puntiaguda, cejas delgadas, delgado, barbilla bien definida…  
Ahora lo recordaba.  
– Jean… – Musito de nuevo la menor, haciendo memoria.  
– ¡Ah! – Espeto con asombro y se cubrió la boca, antes de dejar escapar más en alto su impresión. Levi le observo y se miró sorprendido ante la reacción de la menor.  
– Jean, es el novio de Marco… – Espeto ella en secreto, sorprendida aun de su "descubrimiento".

– ¿Marco? ¿Marco Bodt, el recepcionista de _Saint Vermont_? – Pregunto el mayor, alzando una de sus cejas, empezando a verse más sorprendido al igual que Eren.

– ¡Si, si! ¡El! – Dijo la castaña con cierta emoción, aun sorprendida, ya sin alzar mucho su voz.  
– Ah… Ya r-recuerdo cuando haberlo v-visto… –Mascullo ahora, con un ligero toque de vergüenza en su voz. A Rivaille se le hizo extraño el cambio de humor de la menor.

– Explícate, que sinceramente no me hallo que Marco sea '_indifférent_' – Comento el azabache en francés, tratando de que la palabra no fuese entendida, al menos por su pareja.

– P-pues… – Empezó a contar la menor, empezando tener su rostro colorado, de nueva cuenta.  
– Una vez que estaba por salir del hotel hacia mi casa, escuche algunos ruidos algo raros en la esquina. Era como si alguien estuviese sufriendo y pues… No por curiosa ni nada, solo pensé que esa persona necesitaba ayuda así que, me acerque un poco al lugar y al enfocar un poco mi vista en el callejón que había ahí, pues estaba obscuro, descubrí a Marco estando… De una forma no muy… "Formal" con este chico, Jean.  
En cuanto los vi "haciéndolo", literalmente, corrí directo a mi casa… – Espeto ella, cubriendo de nuevo su rostro con el menú. El europeo solo siguió con una ceja arqueada, mirando a su novia.  
Estaba ligeramente sorprendido de que su pareja, fuese presente ante el acto sexual entre dos hombres.

– A-ah… Juro que vuelvo no acercarme a "tratar de ayudar"… – Recalcó ella, estando con el rostro cubierto por la carta. Entonces, Eren pudo escuchar como Levi soltaba un pesado suspiro después de su pequeña anécdota.

– "_Le curiosité a tué le chat_" – Dijo el al mus puro estilo francés, quitando el menú de la cara ajena con un solo dedo de su mano izquierda. Ante esto, la menor le dejo hacer un tanto y solo dejo que sus dos enormes ojos turquesas se hicieran presentes a la vista de su novio, puesto que su rostro seguía todo rojo, aun.  
La pareja se miró, empezando a tratar de leer los pensamientos del otro. Amabas miradas se cruzaron y se compenetraron una con la otra, fundiéndose en una sola.  
La enorme y atrayente mirada aguamarina de la menor, hipnotizaba a Levi en muchos sentidos y, la griseada con ligeros toques de misterio de Rivaille, hacían a Eren querer saber aún más allá de lo que ya conocía de su pareja… 

– He de suponer, que no te dio curiosidad ante lo que hacían esos dos, ¿cierto? – Pregunto el mayor, alejando por fin el menú de la cara ajena.

–. . . Soy sincera. . . – Suspiro un poco ella, derrotada ante la batalla entre miradas.  
– Aun no logro comprender muchas cosas pero, de igual forma, sé que lo que estaban haciendo, era con amor pues, lo podía escuchaba el tono de voz de Marco…  
Él le decía 'Te amo' entre suspiros, a Jean… – Dedujo Eren, dejando su vergüenza detrás.

– ¿Joh~…? – Respondió el mayor, con cierto interés ahora.  
– Entonces, supongamos que soy mujer… ¿Seguirías amándome a pesar del género? – Pregunto Levi, mirando en todo momento el rostro de Eren, que ahora, parecía más determinado que a como lo había conocido con anterioridad.  
Algún día, la pareja se hallaría en una situación donde podrían hacer dudar de su sexualidad por lo que, era necesario, al menos para Levi, saber lo que Eren pensaba respecto a eso.

– Absolutamente… – Contesto de inmediato la menor, sin chistar ni un solo momento. Levi abrió los ojos con cierta impresión al momento de la respuesta de la castaña.  
– No importa el género, el amor sigue siendo el amor. 'Hacer el amor', no es la prueba máxima que hay en este mundo para demostrar lo mucho que las personas logran amarse sin límite alguno…  
Darlo todo por la persona que amas, ante cualquier adversidad, cuidarse entre ellos, respetarse, tenerse confianza…  
Eso, es lo que dan paso a que las personas se amen.  
Además, cualquier cosa física como el sexo, el atractivo del físico, los besos y caricias, quedan como segundo plano pues, para mí, amar es una palabra fuerte.  
Decir '_Te amo_' es una de las palabras más difíciles de esta vida, y más si quieres decirla a un ser importante para ti en tu vida.  
Decir '_Te amo_' a la ligera y sin sentimiento, no tiene caso. No vale nada. Es como si fuera un '_Te quiero_' que vale menos que un '_Te amo'_.  
El '_Te amo_', es un arma de doble filo, puesto que puedes querer y lastimar a la vez con ello mismo.  
El '_Te amo_', es el más grande significado del amor en una familia y en una pareja. Los amigos también pueden contar pero, es más distinto el significado entre ellos esa palabra.  
El '_Te amo_', es una palabra poderosa, que la gran mayoría de las personas de este mundo y, atreves de los tiempo es, no hemos sabido interpretarle en su más puro y bello clímax… –

Levi se había quedado perplejo, y valla que era algo que no se veía todos los días.  
Dejar a alguien como Rivaille sin aliento, era como si lo pudiesen hacer reír con solo espetar la palabra 'Trasero', cosa que era imposible si se trataba del mayor. La respuesta de Eren le había llegado a lo más profundo de su ser.  
Esa respuesta, había sido concisa y muy poética, a su parecer.  
Eren le había hecho sentir algo en su interior que ni él se explicaba ahora mismo que podría haber sido. 

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que, el amor es todo lo que me acabas de mencionar? – Pregunto el con cierta curiosidad, tomando de nuevo una de las manos ajenas, apretándola y después, entrelazando los dedos con los propios.  
Eren ante la pregunta de Levi, sonrió dulcemente y le dejo hacer con sus manos.

– El amor no tiene límites y, no importa, el sexo, la edad, la condición social, la raza, el amor seguirá siendo el sentimiento más fuerte a la cual, la humanidad no puede combatir. Uno siempre ha de caer rendido por él y, dejarse invadir hasta en la más mínima fibra del ser vivo…. – Dijo ella, respondiendo a la pregunta de Levi.  
Ante esto, el mayor fue acercando su rostro al ajeno, sintiéndose aún más atraído por la menor. Eren no se cohibió ante esto e hizo lo mismo que el azabache, empezando a tener más de frente el rostro del francés. Finalmente, se besaron. Levi cerró los ojos ante el contacto de los labios de la chica y ella, también lo hizo, disfrutando de esos labios que se le habían hecho una adicción ya y en tan poco tiempo.  
Unos instantes después, se separaron, mirándose con sumo afecto entre ambos. Sin poder contenerse más, Rivaille acerco más su silla del lado de Eren y una vez que estuvieron juntos de aquella forma, la castaña recargo su cabeza contra el hombro ajeno y Rivaille beso su cabeza, mientras pasaba su mano por el hombro de la muchacha, hasta abrazarla con este mismo.

Y un rato de estar ambos así, sin fijarse en nadie más salvo en ellos mismos, llego el camarero que los atendió con anterioridad, dejando el vaso de cidra enfrente de la menor y la copa de vino enfrente del mayor. Después, de la bandeja que tenía consigo, dejo el plato con la Brushchetta enfrente de ambos y los pedazos de pan.  
Por unos instantes, mientras les servía, Jean sintió una cierta envidia al verlos tan acaramelados de aquella forma. Sentía también las ganas de estar con su pareja justo ahora, también amándose como solo ellos sabían hacerlo.  
Extrañaba a Marco, y eso no lo podía evitar. Llevaba casi dos semanas sin verlo, le hacía falta.  
Pero en fin, dejo de lado sus pensamientos, para dejar la bandeja en una especie de mesa portátil que también había traído consigo, para así, sacar de nueva cuenta la pequeña libreta y la pluma de su delantal y tomarles por fin la orden.

– ¿Desean ordenar ya? – Pregunto el chico, mirando como Eren le hablaba a Levi diciéndole los platillos que se le antojaban de momento. Ya habían elegido pero, la que estaba más indecisa ante si ordenar o no algo era Eren. Todo se miraba y se escuchaba apetitoso haciéndola dudar de su elección ahora.  
No obstante, Levi tampoco iría a esperar por más tiempo un plato fuerte, por lo que miro al camarero, sin dejar de abrazar a su novia en todo momento.

– Me podrías traer pasta Alfredo con trozos de salmón ahumado encima y a ella, le pides lasaña de la casa, por favor… – Pidió por él y por Eren puesto que la chica no se iría a decidir rápido el que comer. El camarero apunto todo e hizo una leve reverencia antes de retirarse con la bandeja y la pequeña mesa que había traído también para ir a la cocina con la orden de la pareja.  
Cuando el mesero se fue, Eren tomo un poco de pan que habían traído para así, tomar un poco del aperitivo y con ello, probarlo a ver qué tal sabia. Pero cuando llevo el pan a su boca y estuvo a punto de darle el bocado, la mano de Eren se vio desviada hacia la boca de Levi, quien tuvo la demencia de el mismo darle el primero bocado al pan con la ensalada de tomate.  
Eren ante esto, abrió la boca sorprendida, bufo un poco con molestia e inflo las mejillas, mirando a su pareja.

– ¡Oye, no es justo! – Espeto ella sin hacer mucho escandalo mientras le quitaba lo restante del bocado al mayor.

– Yo tengo hambre, e hice lo más conveniente para ello… – Comento el de lo más natural, encogiéndose de hombros después, relamiéndose un poco los labios al momento de terminar de ingerir el bocado.

– Aun así, ¡era mi bocado! – Inquirió ella aun con sus mejillas infladas.

– Que va, nada más le di una mordida… –

– Pero, ¡no es justo! – Continuó ella excusando.

– Mordida o no, es comida, punto final… – Termino el, mientras tomaba algo de pan y colocaba en este algo de ensalada de tomate.

– Eres malvado y cruel… – Comento la menor, terminando de acabarse por completo el bocado, llevándolo a su boca.

– Me amas a pesar de ser así. – Dio por terminar mientras le robaba un beso de los labios a la muchacha.  
– Ew~, hueles a ajo… – Se quejó pero en broma.

– Tu también… – Continuo ella, dejando otro beso sobre los labios ajenos.

– Jah~… – Mascullo el mientras dejaba otro beso en los labios de la menor, dejando de comer un poco lo que les habían dejado por el instante…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

La cena estuvo perfecta. La pareja convivio un buen rato más dándose afecto y estando juntos. Levi mimaba a Eren de vez en cuando y ella, también lo hacía.  
Las personas que pasaban a lado de la mesa donde ellos pesaban se les quedaban mirando de forma curiosa pues, parecía que jamás habían visto a dos personas enamoradas como ellos dos. Y claro, en veces Rivaille se les quedaba viendo con un aire sombrío especulando en su mirar un "Lárguense", "¿Qué tanto miran?", "Fuera de aquí", "Ella es mía", "Ni se te ocurra mirarla…", entre más; como el anteriormente se había prometido: _'No dejare que alguien más, excepto yo, la toque y ni la mire en "otro plan"'_ y, al parecer, estaba cumpliendo aquello.

En fin, llego el tiempo de ordenar el postre. Levi aun tenia espacio para comer algo dulce (pues que Eren recodara, el mayor no era una persona que gustase mucho de comer dulce y mucho menos los postres). Ella pidió un Tiramisú con crema mascarpone, pues recordó que Christa, una de sus amigas sabía hacerlo. Le había quedado tan bien esa vez que Eren lo probo, que le dieron ganas de comerlo después y ahora que lo miraba ese postre en el menú, se decidió a pedirlo para que su pareja lo probase.  
En cuanto el postre llego en dos pequeños platos hondos, la castaña tomo uno de estos y una cuchara para así, poder darle de comer a Levi y este, no le hizo el quite por lo que abrió la boca, dejando que la castaña le diera de comer el postre.

Cuando ambos quedaron completamente satisfecho, Levi pidió la cuenta, estando dejando que Eren se acurrucara contra su pecho, estando algo somnolienta. La comida y la agradable segunda velada que habían tenido justo ese mismo día, la habían dejado cansada pero feliz a la vez.  
Cuando le trajeron la cuenta, el mayor saco su billetera y pago para dentro de un rato, tener su cambio y así, retirarse del lugar.  
Cuando llegaron al auto, se abrocharon el cinturón, el mayor encendió el motor y por fin, volvieron al camino de regreso a la casa de la menor…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Mientras en la casa de los Jaegers, la madre de Eren estaba haciendo algo de te mirando a la vez el reloj que ya hacia pegado en una de las paredes de la cocina. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y su hija, no llegaba a casa. Estaba preocupada… 

– Carla, cielo, si va a llegar, tranquila… – Espeto Grisha, el padre de Eren mientras se acercaba a su esposa y la abrazaba con afecto por la espalda.

– Lo se cariño pero, no puedo dejar de estar preocupada. ¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Qué tal si no sabe cómo llegar a casa? – Decía la mujer mientras miraba a su esposo con suma preocupación.

– Carla… – Pronuncio el hombre mientras dejaba un beso en uno de los hombros de su esposa.  
– Llegara, ten por seguro eso… – Y mientras los esposos se daban apoyo, Mikasa entro a la casa con su humor de siempre: neutral.  
Dejo sus cosas en la sala antes de ir hasta la cocina para saludar a sus tutores.

– Ya llegue… – Dijo la pelinegra casi en susurro, mirando a Carla y a Grisha.

– Bienvenida querida, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? – Pregunto el hombre mientras observaba a su hijastra sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor.

– Bien… – Respondió apenas, con un aire triste.  
– ¿No ha llamado? –Pregunto, refiriéndose a su hermana.  
Carla y Grisha se miraron, suspirando después con algo de pesadez.

– No, cariño… Pero, no tarda en llegar… – Espeto la mujer, mientras se sentaba a lado de la chica de rasgos asiáticos y le acariciaba una de las manos que ya hacia encima de la mesa.  
Mikasa solo asintió con la cabeza en silencio, apretando la mano de su tutora.

Para suerte de la familia, se escuchó como un auto se estacionaba cerca de su hogar. Pasaron aquello desapercibido, pues pensaron que había sido alguien de la casa vecina, sin embargo, escucharon como abrían las puertas del automóvil y unos pasos apresurados hacia la puerta principal.  
Se escuchó el timbre de la entrada.

– Voy… – Dijo Grisha en voz alta, para que la gente que estaba afuera, tocando el timbre, lograra escucharlo desde donde estaba. Entonces dejo a su hija y a su esposa solas en la cocina.  
Carla seguía consolando a Mikasa pues esta, le había contado lo sucedido entre ella y Eren la noche anterior.  
No obstante, el semblante de la azabache cambio en cuanto escucho como Grisha daba un pequeño grito de impresión….

– ¡Eren, cariño! – Dijo el hombre desde la puerta, con un aire contento de ver a su hija ahí.

– Papá… – Se escuchó Eren mientras dejaba escapar una suave risita. Mikasa, al escuchar la voz de su querida y amada hermana, se levantó de inmediato de la silla, seguido de Carla. Ambas estaban contentas y tranquilas de escuchar de nuevo a la castaña.

– ¡Eren, Dios santo! – Espeto Carla a modo de saludo, yendo a abrazar a su hija.  
– Por dios, mi nenita… Estas de vuelta y bien… – Decía la mujer, abrazando casi eufóricamente a la menor de pelo castaño.

– Hola mamá… – Decía la hija de ojos turquesas, sintiéndose apretujada por su madre quien ya comenzaba a darle besos en todo el rostro. Eren lo sabía. Sabía que su madre había estado preocupada por ella, por lo que se dejó hacer, sin chistar a nada.  
Su madre tenía derecho a estar así pues, ella había cometido el error de no decirle ni a su progenitora, ni a su padre, ni siquiera a su hermana a donde había ido la noche anterior, comprendían la situación de por qué estaban sus padres felices de verla.

– Eren… – Se escuchó la suave voz de la hermanastra de la mencionada, con un aire de alegría.  
Eren, dejando se ser abrazada por Carla, observo a Mikasa y después sonrió con sumo afecto al verle.

– Hola Mikasa… – Dijo ella mientras podía notar como a la mencionada se le aguadaban los ojos y se apresuraba a llegar a ella, hasta abrazarle contra sí.

– ¿D-donde te metiste? – Pregunto la hermana de cabellos negros, sin dejar de abrazar fuertemente a su hermana de cabellos castaños.

– Es lo que estoy a punto de explicarles a los tres… – Dijo la muchacha de ojos aguamarinas, observando después hacia el auto negro que ha hacia estacionado enfrente de su casa.  
La familia, observo como un hombre bajaba del auto.  
En cuanto esté bajo, tanto Grisha como Carla, comenzaron a pensar en lo bien que vestía el hombre, quien llegaba a lado de su hija. La que miraba mal al hombre que venía hacia su hermana era Mikasa, pues ella ya había conocido a ese tipo con anterioridad. Por un momento de ver que ese hombre alto, de cabellos azabaches llegaba hacia Eren, se colocaba a su lado derecho y le tomaba la mano de ese mismo lado, la familia abrió los ojos a la par, mirando después a la castaña quien sonreía de manera diferente hacia ellos…

– Mamá, papá, Mikasa, él es Lance Rivaille, y es mi novio. – Al fin confirmo Eren, mientras apretaba con más fuerza la mano de su pareja. Levi, por supuesto, correspondió al apretón dándole el apoyo necesario a su novia en este mismo y por el momento.

Ante lo dicho por la castaña, Grisha, Carla y Mikasa abrieron aún más los ojos con sorpresa, hasta que la primera en hablar, fue Mikasa…  
– ¿Qué es lo que has dicho, Eren? – Escupió casi la pelinegra, mirando con cierto recelo a Levi.

– Es mi pareja, mi novio… – Contesto la castaña sintiendo la tensión en el aire ahora. No le agradaba el que Mikasa estuviese así y menos que mirara mal a su novio.  
– Si se conocen, desde esa vez que me encontraste con él en la entrada del museo, ¿lo recuerdas? – Dijo Eren, sintiendo como el ambiente se ponía más denso.

– Si… Lo recuerdo, perfectamente… – Dijo la hermanastra de Eren, frunciendo más la vista ante la presencia de ese estúpido hombre.  
¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Cómo este hombre le había arrebatado a su hermana así? Eso, era lo que averiguaría justo ahora…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Aun había tensión en el aire, demasiada y más para Eren.  
Todos se encontraban en la sala en silencio, mirándose en veces unos a otros. Eren ya hacía con la vista baja, queriendo que todo terminase, pero ya.  
No podía soportar esto ahora: Levi y Mikasa haciendo un duelo a muerte con sus frígidas miradas. Mikasa mirando con desprecio a ese hombre, que se encontraba sentado justo al lado de su adorada hermana.  
Carla y Grisha notaban lo pesado que estaba el ambiente ahora y ambos, trataron de ingeniárselas para que se bajara la tensión. Y la primera en que se ocurriera algo, fue a Carla…

– Así que, Lance, ¿cierto? – Pregunto la madre de Eren, sonriendo cálidamente hacia el joven de cabellos azabaches.  
– ¿Dónde y cuándo conociste a Eren? – Espeto ahora, con un aire curioso.

– Pensé que Eren les había dicho sobre la exposición que habría en uno de los museos que está a los límites de la cuidad… – Dijo el, mirando a su novia.

– Si nos comentó sobre eso pero, solamente nos dijo que había conocido al autor… – Volvió a hablar Carla, observando al joven de ojos griseados.

– Pues, heme aquí. Yo soy el autor de la exposición a la que su hija fue testigo y… – Paro de hablar un poco, mirando a su novia por unos instantes.  
– Ahí fue donde me quede prendado a ella… – Finalizo el mayor, observando que Eren se sorprendía ante lo dicho por su pareja. También observo como Levi le sonreía y eso hizo que ella también lo hiciera.  
Ambos padres de la chica, miraron a la parejita y el segundo en hablar fue el padre…

– Bien y, ¿desde cuándo se conocen? O más bien dicho, ¿desde cuando empezaron a estar juntos así cómo están? – Pregunto Grisha, observando a ambos tortolos ahora. Levi volvió la mirada hacia los padres de su novio y se dignó a contestar el.

– Llevamos un año de conocernos. Para ser más claro… – Se acallo un poco de nuevo, poniendo un poco de seriedad al asunto.  
– Soy el maestro de su hija durante los fines de semana… – Incluyo ahora, siendo serio en sus palabras y, ante esto, observo como tanto los padres de la chica castaña y su hermana, se quedaban anonadados.  
– Ahora veo que Eren si les informo que tendría clase extra de arte. Nos mirábamos cada sábado y domingo y, cuando ella tenía días libres de la escuela, iba a verme a donde me hospedo para seguir con las clases.  
Hablando ahora como tutor, debo decir que su hija ha mejorado mucho en lo que hace; sus trazos, su estilo, su manera de pintar, su perspectiva, su coloreado, entre más técnicas. Los felicito por tener una hija responsable, decidida y ordenada. – Concluyo el hombre francés, sonriendo con suavidad ahora ante la expresión en los rostros de los progenitores de Eren y de su hermanastra.  
Pero, su sonrisa fue borrada cuando Mikasa se le puso casi encima, tomándolo del cuello de la chaqueta. La sonrisa de Levi había advertido a Mikasa de que ese hombre le había hecho algo a su hermana, cuando en realidad, demostraba que estaba orgulloso de Eren y de su mejoría en su trabajo artístico.

– ¡M-mikasa! – Grito Eren con nervios, intentando colocarse entre su pareja y su hermana pues no quería que hubiese una pelea más fuerte entre ellos.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a Eren? – Dijo la asiática, apretando con sus manos el cuello de la chaqueta del europeo.

– ¡M-mikasa, por favor! ¡Levi no me hizo nada en todo ese año que nos conocimos! ¡Nada malo ha pasado! Levi es todo un caballero, ¡te lo puedo jurar! – Decía Eren, tratando de alejarla de su novio.  
– Por favor Mikasa, debes de creerme… – Pidió la castaña, tratando de hacer entender a su hermana. La mencionada observo a su hermanastra con esa expresión tan lastimera en su rostro. No podía con esa expresión y menos, en el rostro de su amada hermana. Jamás la haría sufrir y menos, por algo en lo que su hermana estuviera interesada a grandes escalas.  
Dejo al azabache mayor en paz y se sentó a lado de su madre en el otro sillón contrario en el que estaba anteriormente. Pero después de dejarlo en su sitio, Mikasa lo seguía viendo mal, a fin de cuentas, ese hombre no le cayó bien desde un principio.  
Los padres de Eren, miraron todo en silencio. Se fijaron en las expresiones de Mikasa y sus acciones, las de su hija y las de quien parecía ser su muy futuro 'yerno'. Vaya, esos tres tendrían que convivir juntos, mas Levi y Mikasa, quienes tendrían que compartir a Eren en tiempos y mientras esos dos estuviesen a lado de la de ojos turquesas: Con uno, siendo pareja y con la otra siendo hermana.

– Ah… ¿Gustan algo de comer? – Pregunto Carla, tratando de aligerar de nuevo el ambiente entre los jóvenes. Grisha fue el primero en asentirse a su esposa después, Levi asintió murmurando un educado "Si, por favor". Eren asintió después de su novio, estando aun tensa y, la única que al parecer no había dicho ni hecho nada, fue Mikasa. No obstante, Carla levantándose de su asiento, miro a su hijastra y le sonrió.  
– Mikasa, cielo, ¿me ayudarías a traer el pastel de queso y las tazas para él te? – Pregunto la mujer, mientras observaba como de manera obediente, la mencionada se levantó y se fue directo a la cocina, dando grandes zancadas después de ello.  
Carla, al ver a su hijastra irse, dio un largo suspiro y se acercó después a Levi, tomándole de una mano con suavidad, sin precipitarse a nada…

– Perdona a nuestra Mikasa. Siempre ha estado junto a Eren y le es difícil asimilar que ella no podrá ser la única en estar todo el tiempo a su lado… – Dijo la madre de Eren, poniéndole el por qué ante la situación que acaban de vivir. Levi se quedó algo sorprendido ante lo dicho por la madre de Eren y suspiro para después, apretar con suavidad las manos de la mujer mayor son suavidad.

– Comprendo perfectamente, _madame_… – Espeto de forma educada en un idioma, sonriéndole después a la mujer de forma suave. Carla ante esto, sonrió un poco más aliviada y después miro a su hija.

– Entonces, ya que se aclaró un poco el asunto, iré a ayudarle a Mikasa y siéntete como en tu casa emm… – La mujer de ojos dorados se acallo por unos instantes, sin poder acordarse del nombre del joven francés.

– 'Lance', está bien, _madame_… – Continuo con el comentario de la mujer, mientras seguía sonriendo de forma suave.

– De acuerdo… Lance… – Dijo ella, separándose del joven francés y yendo ahora a la cocina junto con Mikasa.  
Después, el padre de Eren hablo ahora, para conocer más al muchacho…

– Así que, Lance, ¿me permites saber tus datos básicos, por favor? – Pidió el hombre, poniéndose ahora serio al asunto, mirando como su hija trataba de estar menos tensa ante el asunto.

– Por supuesto, Sr. Jaeger.  
Nací en Versalles, Francia el 25 de diciembre de 1987. Tengo veintisiete años de edad.  
Mi pasión y trabajo es el arte. Soy un reconocido artista en Francia por el seudónimo de _'Levi'_ y apenas me estoy dando a conocer de forma internacional.  
Tengo una maestría en artes, graduado en España. – Espeto Levi como sus datos más básicos y con los que podrían darle puntos para que el padre de Eren pudiera aprobarle de cierta forma. 

– Hm, ya veo… – Dijo Grisha, poniéndose a pensar un poco, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y cruzando una de sus piernas. Cerró los ojos, tratando de formularse algunas preguntas más para saber más sobre este joven.  
– Ahora, cuéntame sobre tu familia… – Espeto el hombre, aun estando en la pose anterior y sin moverse.

– Papá, por favor… No lo incomodes… – Pidió ahora Eren, hablando después un tiempo de no hacerlo.

– Descuida Eren, está bien… – Dijo Levi, mirando a su novia con afecto. Volviendo la vista hacia el padre de su igual, respondió de forma tranquila.  
– El nombre de mi padre lo desconozco. Nunca lo conocí y aun, sigo sin conocerle….  
Mi madre, era Monique Rivaille. Ella también era artista plástica y falleció hace diez años atrás.  
Mi madre fue mi único tutor hasta los diecinueve. De ahí en adelante, me gane la vida por mi cuenta... – Y en cuanto Levi iba a decir algo más respecto a su familia, el padre de Eren abrió los ojos con cierta curiosidad al verle.

– A guarda un momento, por favor…  
Mencionaste que tu madre se llamaba 'Monique Rivaille', ¿cierto? – Pregunto el hombre, de forma seria.

– Así es… – Contesto Levi, ahora el curioso por como el padre de Eren le observaba.  
Hubo un ligero silencio por unos cinco minutos, cuando se vio una sonrisa en los labios de Grisha. Eren y Levi se miraron por unos instantes y volvieron a mirar al hombre.

– ¿Papá? – Pregunto Eren, con cierto aire preocupado ahora.

– Mira que gracioso es el destino… – Dijo el padre de la mencionada, sonriendo hacia ambos.  
– Resulta ser, que precisamente hace casi veintiocho años atrás, ayude a una mujer con el mismo nombre mientras estaba en una convención de medicina en Francia… – Espeto el padre de la chica de ojos turquesas, sonriendo con suavidad. Eren se hayo sorprendida ante el comentario de su padre y, no se hable de su novio; estaba perplejo ahora, ante la aclaración del padre de su igual. Entonces, Grisha siguió hablando…

– Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Estaba a punto de irme a un hotel donde ya hacia la convención cuando mire a lo lejos a una mujer con un vientre de aproximadamente nueve meses. No le di mucha importancia, salvo que admito lo hermosa que se miraba en cuanto pase a su lado y la observe de reojo que cuando pase a su lado. Cuando volví a mis pensamientos sobre la convención, escuche como caía de rodillas hacia el suelo y como comenzaba a quejarse. No pude dejarla ahí así, por lo que me volví hacia ella y la examine detenidamente para saber si podía ayudarle en lo que fuese.  
Sentí como comenzaba a ferrarse a mi chaqueta que tenía puesta y me decía en francés:  
"Por favor, ayúdeme, se lo suplico…".  
Desde ahí me di cuenta que no podía dejarla ahí en la calle y mucho menos si me lo pedía de esa forma tan dolorosa, por lo que le ayude a levantarla y la lleve a un departamento cercano.  
Le pedí a la persona que era dueño de aquel lugar, que me diese asilo para la mujer y cuando estaba negándose rotundamente, pasó lo inesperado; a esta mujer se le había roto la fuente. El hombre observo que necesitaba una habitación rápido, así que me dijo que la llevara a la última habitación que tenía disponible y era hasta el piso de arriba.  
Con su ayuda, logramos llevarla hasta donde aquel hombre nos dijo y de ahí, la llevamos a una de las habitaciones donde hubiese una cama limpia. Cuando encontramos lo que buscábamos, colocamos a la mujer en la cama y yo, sabiendo que no había mucho tiempo para preparar la cama y que no se manchase nada, me puse en marcha y decidí ayudar a tu madre a que te diera a luz, Lance… – Grisha paro de hablar unos instantes para mirar a ambos jóvenes. Eren estaba sorprendida ante la anécdota de su padre pero, el que parecía más sorprendido ante el asunto, era Levi.  
Grisha sonrió suavemente ante ese gesto del joven artista y prosiguió con el relato.

– Tu madre, sin poder resistir a las contracciones, comenzó a pujar sin darse cuenta y fue ahí donde comencé a emplear mis habilidades como médico. Le pedí al dueño del lugar que trajese algunas toallas limpias, agua caliente, unas tijeras limpias y una manta lo suficientemente tibia. Mientras pasaba esto, trate de ayudar a tu madre a que estuviera tranquila y respirara como era debido. Obedeció mientras le tomaba de la mano para darle algo de apoyo.  
Y cuando llego el hombre con todo lo que le pedí, fue cuando comenzó todo el alboroto para que nacieras…  
Dos horas pasaron y por fin, un llanto algo ronco se hizo escuchar por primera vez. A las doce con un minuto del día veinticinco, del mes de diciembre, un varón de cabellos negros, sano y fuerte, lloro por primera vez en su vida, inundando la habitación.  
Tu madre, se miraba muy feliz y cansada a la vez. Cuando corte el cordón umbilical, ella suplicaba con la mirada que quería tenerte entre sus brazos y yo, tratando de realizar todo el procedimiento de limpieza y lo demás de forma rápida, pudo tenerte abrazado por primera vez, acallando tu llanto con sumo amor maternal….  
Cuando te calmaste y estabas alimentándote del pecho de tu madre, le pedí que estuviese en cama por unos días para que su recuperación fuera placentera para dentro de días futuros. Me despedí de ella para que descansara lo restante de la noche, no me podía ir sin antes preguntarle su nombre; ella me dijo que era 'Monique Rivaille' y el pequeño que comía de su pecho era 'Lance'…  
Me quede hospedo ahí mismo, cuidando de tu madre para después llamar primero a otro medio amigo mío y que se hiciera cargo de ella, puesto que yo debía regresar acá a América con mi esposa. También me hice cargo de pagarle al hombre por la estadía de tu madre, no obstante, el hombre me dijo que no me preocupara por pagarle y que el cuidaría de tu madre mientras descansaba aquellos días. Le agradecí y con esto, me despedí tanto de Monique como del doctor que venía a atender y volví a América… –

Grisha dejo de hablar, suspirando suavemente al recordar ese momento. Había sido satisfactorio el ayudar a alguien y más si fue una mujer embarazada. Había sido una de las grandes hazañas en su vida pues, al parecer, Monique había sido la primera mujer que a la que Grisha atendía para un parto. Con ese suceso, el padre de Eren se sintió listo para pedirle a su esposa un hijo y con ello, Grisha ayudo también a Carla cuando Eren nació.  
El hombre de ojos turquesas agradeció por mucho tiempo en su interior a la madre de Lance por haberle dado el valor de que en un futuro, el seria padre y así, ser el que podría traer a su propia hija al mundo.

Saliendo de sus agradables recuerdos, Grisha observo como Eren tenía a su novio con la cabeza acurrucaba en uno de los hombros y ella, al parecer, le consolaba.  
Para Levi, saber que el padre de su novia le había dado la esperanza a su madre de seguir viviendo una vida normal y feliz, he hacía sentirse aún más pleno, dichoso y afortunado de conocer a Eren. Ahora, tenía mucho que agradecer: A Eren por regresarle su amor al arte y a su padre por haberle dado una razón más de vivir a su amada madre. 

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

_**¡MUY BUENAS, QUERIDOS Y QUERIDAS!  
¡AQUÍ LEVICHOU REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO MAS DE **__**'YAPBNFM'**__**! *COFFCOFF* ¡peroqueabreviaturamáslarga,joder! *COFFCOFF***_

_**BUEEEEEEENOOOO…  
¿Qué tal han estado? Espero que súper bien:D  
Ahora, de nueva cuenta, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR LOS FOLLOWS!  
No tienen idea de cómo me ponen cuando veo que hay un nuevo review o follow [ADSADGJADJGJDGSJDGJDASDJASDGJGDJHGAD (¿?)]**_

_**Bien, al tema…  
Este capítulo se va a partir en tres partes [ya está la primera parte y esta es la segunda… DAH(¿)] para que se dé a conocer el por qué el capítulo se llama así [como lo he puesto al final de cada uno de estos mismos].  
No se desesperen. Dentro de los próximos capítulos que siguen, habrá por fin DRAAAAMAAAAAA… Puesto que recuerden que en una relación así de perfecta como la que tienen Eren y Levi justo ahora, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas.  
También otro punto importante…  
¡UNA DISCULPA!  
El capítulo de hoy no quedo como yo quería pero, eso se los dejo a su criterio:'D**_

_**¡EEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN FFFFFFIIIIIINNNNNNNN!  
Les recuerdo que pueden seguirme en Fb de mi cuenta de rol de **__**Eren Jaeger**__** que les puse en mi perfil de FF, para que estén al pendiente de las actualizaciones y de los adelantos que suelo poner para quitarles el pendiente de que si voy a subir un capitulo nuevo o no y para que se vallan haciendo ideas de que puede llegar a pasar en esta historia.**_

_**¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR Y POR LA ESPERA Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO Y DE NUEVO!  
¡SALUDOS!**_


	7. Digamosle 'Hola' al amor P3

**NOTA:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus respectivos personajes no son míos. Todos los derechos reservados y meh, eso (¿?).  
Las siguientes anotaciones son para hacerles notar diferentes puntos dentro del fic:  
▪ Esto es un AU (Alternative Universe / Universo Alternativo), del mundo de ahora (mundo moderno/época actual)  
▪ Eren es mujer.  
▪ Hay OC's inventados por mí e irán apareciendo conforme a cada capítulo.  
**ADVERTENCIAS: **Fluff (90%) y R+17 (10%).  
De igual forma que el bonus (extra) del capítulo 5 (4.5), se recomienda discreción a todos aquellos que tengan menos de diecisiete años.  
Gracias.

**DEDICATORIA:** A Fernandita (**missonic98**). Ya sabes por qué:'D.  
Gracias por ser seguidora del fic y de hacerme chivear cuando dices cosas bonitas de este mismo/D.  
¡Disfruta el capítulo!:3

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

_**Capítulo VII:**__** "**__**Disons 'Bonjour' à l'amour**__**" (Tercera parte)**_

– L-levi… Tranquilo… – Se escuchaba la voz nerviosa de Eren hablar mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su novio quien ya hacia abrazándola por el vientre y pegando su cabeza contra su pecho, sin hacer nada subido de tono. El mayor ya hacia temblando con suavidad, como en shock o consternado a lo que el padre de su pareja le había dicho.  
El susodicho mayor se miraba un poco alterado por el hecho de haber puesto así al joven artista. No pensaría que fuese tan sensible pero, al parecer, podía sospechar que la madre del chico jamás le había contado la verdad de su nacimiento y por ello, había reaccionado de aquella forma.

Por el lado de Levi, el nunca se hubiera imaginado, que el padre de su novia hubiese sido el hombre que lo trajo al mundo y él hubiese ayudado a su madre con el parto, estando ella sola, sin compañía de nadie.  
Ahora, tanto Eren como su padre, no tenían idea de lo que pasaba pero, Levi se sentía más dichoso con Eren y ahora, agradecido con su padre.  
El padre de la de ojos aguamarina tenía razón. El destino sí que había hecho de las suyas ahora, encontrando a dos familias por segunda vez.

El joven de cabellos azabaches no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo agradecerle el gesto que ese doctor había hecho por su amada madre cuando nació el, hasta que, entre sus muy lejanos pensamientos, tuvo la respuesta a esa difícil pregunta.  
Debía devolverle el favor a ese hombre y, ya sabía cómo hacerlo. Así como él había hecho feliz a su madre, el también haría lo mismo pero con Eren...

– Levi, todo está bien… – Decía Eren mientras enredaba sus dedos por los cabellos negros de su igual, llenándolo de mimos. Ya habiendo conocido a Rivaille por un año, la castaña ya sabía el cómo tratarlo al momento de hacerle cariño y reconfortarle.  
No obstante, el mayor reacciono después, volviendo a sentarse en su posición inicial, tomando ambas manos de la menor con suavidad, mirándola ahora con un aire tranquilo y una sonrisa muy suave en sus labios.

– Sr. Jaeger, quiero devolverle el favor en nombre de mi difunta madre… – Espeto el de ojos griseados, mirando ahora a Grisha, quien se hallaba un poco sorprendido ante el cambio emocional del joven azabache.  
– Le prometo señor, hacer feliz a su hija en todos los aspectos que una pareja debe tener…. – Ante lo dicho por el artista, Eren y su padre lo observando con mayor curiosidad. Eren, quien sonreía un tanto por ver a su novio un poco mejor, apretó sus manos contra las ajenas, dándole el apoyo necesario.

– Prometo, en nombre de mi amada Madre, en paz descanse, que su hija Eren será amada tal cual se merece y no me separare de ella, hasta que el mismo tiempo nos lo permita.  
Amare cada instante de mi vida a Eren, como si fuese la razón de mi existencia, cosa que en realidad lo es ya que ella, me ha vuelto a la vida artística. Estaba muerto y, encontrándola a ella, mi sentido del arte volvió a renacer, junto con mis ánimos de dibujar y de crear.  
No dejare que nadie más la aleje de mi lado, puesto que estaré con ella en todos los sentidos de mi existencia y, créame, señor, que mi sentir no es por obligación. Amo a Eren con cada partícula de mi ser.  
Ella, es mi razón de ser ahora. Mi voluntad, mi esfuerzo de cada día, mis ánimos de seguir trabajando en lo que más me apasiona en este mundo, el arte, pero ante y sobre todo, ella es la mujer con la que quiero pasar lo restante de mi vida… –

Ante las palabras de Levi, Eren dejo que un llanto de felicidad invadiera sus enormes ojos color turquesa y también, ese mismo sentimiento le hizo apretar las manos de su pareja con más fuerza, queriendo jamás soltarle ahora.  
Ante el apretón, Levi volvió su vista hacia su igual, llevo ambas manos ajenas, sin soltarlas, hacia sus labios y beso estas mismas con sumo afecto.

– Ella, es mi mayor prioridad ahora… – Susurro el francés contra las manos de su igual, mirándola con calidez.

– L-levi… – Musito apenas la mencionada, sintiendo como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y llegaban hasta la contra parte de su rostro, cayendo estas hacia sus rodillas o entre las mangas de sus suéter color menta.  
Su novio, ante lo que estaba presenciando, se acercó a deshacer esas pequeñas gotas de líquido saldado de esos bellos ojos suyos, besando los parpados de estos mismos con sumo amor que jamás le hubiese demostrado a otra mujer con anterioridad. Después, recargo su frente contra la de ella y se quedó unos momentos así, para brindarle afecto, queriendo que dejara de llorar.

– Te amo, Eren… – Murmuro el mayor solo para que ella escuchase pero, Grisha también pudo oír aquel suave susurro de los labios de Rivaille.  
Eren ante el murmullo del europeo, rio suavemente sin deshacer aquella cercanía que tenían entre ambos.  
Se sentía tan dichosa, de escuchar por primera vez, como aquella bella palabra había escapado de los labios de su pareja. Era la primera vez que se lo decía. Se había sentido tan bien en escucharle.

– Bueno, no hay nada más que preguntar… – Se escuchó decir Grisha, sonriendo satisfecho.  
– Creo fielmente en tu palabra, Lance y, sé que la cumplirás tal cual lo dices… – Termino con el joven y después, siguió a ver su hija.  
– Mi cielo, haz encontrado a un buen hombre. No lo pierdas y se feliz con el… – Si, Grisha a pesar de haber conocido ese mismo día a Levi, las acciones, los gestos y el cómo trataba a Eren le hicieron ver lo sincero que podría ser respecto a sus palabras, por lo que, con lo que le dijo a Eren, les dio su bendición a ambos, para que fueran felices de aquí en adelante.  
No obstante, la siguiente sorpresa fue por parte de Carla quien se hallaba mirando toda la escena desde la cocina; Carla se acercó al sillón donde ya hacia su esposo, con ambas manos juntas y cubriendo su boca. Sus ojos se aguadaron y se le miro con un gesto de que iría a llorar.  
Todas las hermosas palabras de Levi, también le hicieron ver a la mujer que este joven amaba a su hija sobre todo y eso, también le hacía sentir a ella un enorme alivio en su interior de saber que su pequeña nena había encontrado a su primer y único amor.  
Grisha, quien miraba a su esposa con una cálida sonrisa en los labios, se puso de pie y se acercó a ella para abrazarla y que se contuviera un poco enfrente de la joven pareja.  
Eren y Levi, sonrieron suavemente conmovidos por la mujer, observando como trataba de ponerse de nuevo contenta…

– Oh, mamá… – Comento Eren, sonriendo con suavidad.  
– No pasa nada. Levi aun no me ha propuesto matrimonio… – Inquirió ella, entrelazando los dedos de una de sus manos con las del susodicho, quien no se negó a corresponder de inmediato a ese afectuoso apretón de manos.

– L-lo se cariño, p-pero… Oh Dios mío… – Espetaba Carla, tratando de contener su llanto.  
– U-ustedes dos me recuerdan a tu padre y a mí, cuando teníamos tu edad, Eren… – Dijo la mujer, mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos con el pañuelo que su esposo le había ofrecido con anterioridad.  
– A esa edad, t-tu padre me propuso matrimonio… Fue el día más feliz de mi vida… – Volvió a hablar la madre de Eren, quien ya estaba más tranquila. Y Grisha, ante lo dicho por su amada esposa, ser acerco a besar una de las mejillas ajenas, conteniendo sus deseos de estar meloso con ella ahora.

– Mamá… – Dijo la castaña menor, sonriendo con más calma.

Para los padres de Eren, saber que sería amada por un hombre que estaba consciente de su felicidad y de que trataba en sus esfuerzos de hacer feliz a su nada hija, era un enorme alivio pues, le daban a entender que su pequeña hija estaría bien bajo los cuidados de este hombre que les había dado una muy buena impresión a ambos en cuanto había entrado a la casa de esa familia.

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Pero no todo era felicidad para todos en esa casa. La que contenía su rabia y celos en la cocina, era Mikasa, quien solamente estaba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor, con la mirada perdida hacia la tabla de madera frente suya, sintiendo un horrible sentimiento dentro suyo.

Estaba combatiendo su dolor en silencio.

Ella se negaría a aceptar a Levi como novio de Eren y quizá, después de todo lo que escucho, como futuro esposo si es que llegara a pasar el compromiso de ambos.  
En su interior, deseaba golpear, hacer daño, incluso, hasta matar a ese hombre. Sus celos, la estaban consumiendo pero, a la vez se controlaba pues, pensaba en la felicidad de su hermana era sumamente importante para ella.  
Amaba a Eren pero, al parecer ella ya no era suya solamente.  
Ese hombre, quien aún no le daba buena espina a pesar de todo lo que había dicho y jurado hace momentos atrás enfrente de sus progenitores, había hecho algo en lo que ella había fallado: Haberle entregado totalmente todo su amor a su hermanastra.

Y después de una enorme pelea mental entre su algo perdida razón y sus sentimientos, Mikasa comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Estaba demasiado alterada ahora, tanto, que estaba decidiéndose si irse a dormir, dejando a las dos parejas en la sala, hablando y platicando de cosas amorosas.

Cuando la de rasgos asiáticos levantó de la silla, escucho que alguien entraba a esa habitación. Su vista se enfocó en quien había entrado. Se paró en seco en cuando observo a su hermana entrar a la cocina…

– Ah, Mikasa… – Dijo Eren con suavidad, yendo hacia su hermana.  
– Pensé que ya te habías ido a dormir…. – Espeto ella, sonriendo con algo de preocupación al ver que la pelinegra se miraba algo distante ahora.

– Estaba por hacerlo… – Contesto la pelinegra, desviando un poco la vista, sin querer ver a su hermana por el momento.  
Desde ahí, Eren supuso el problema de su hermana.

– Mikasa, por favor escúchame… – Dijo ella, llevándola de nuevo a sentar en las sillas del comedor. Quería hablar bien con ella y, más que nada, disculparse por la pelea del día anterior.

– Perdóname… – Dijo Eren con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, tomando después las dos manos de su hermanastra con suavidad, sonriendo algo avergonzada.  
– No estuvo para nada bien de mi parte el gritarte y decirte cosas tan lastimosas pero, ahora veras el por qué lo dije. Sin embargo, ese no era el momento para hacerlo… – Dijo ella, mirando aun a la pelinegra con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.  
– Me excedí con la voz y mis comentarios. Te pido una enorme disculpa ante ello… – Termino por el momento, acariciando las manos ajenas que tenía entre las suyas. Después de ver mejor el rostro de la mitad asiática, Eren observo como a Mikasa se le llenaba la vista de un brillo alegre en su rostro y a la vez, sentía como ella apretaba más sus manos, dándole a entender ahora que estaba contenta y en demasía.

– Eren, sabes que no puedo estar molesta contigo por más tiempo… – Espeto la chica de rasgos orientales, sonriendo dulcemente para su amada hermana.  
– Te perdono Eren y, de igual forma, te pido perdón por ser arrogante… – Dijo ella, acariciando las manos contrarias. Después, sus impulsos le llevaron a abrazar a su hermanastra y mantenerse así con ella por unos instantes y de nueva cuenta.

– Estoy tan feliz de tenerte aquí en casa, de nuevo… – Espeto de nueva cuenta la pelinegra, hundiendo su rostro en uno de los hombros de su hermanastra. Eren ante esto, sonrió con más suavidad, abrazando de igual forma a Mikasa.  
No obstante, se separó después de unos instantes, para hablar ahora sobre su novio y aclarar las cosas con la azabache.

– Mikasa, quiero pedirte que intentes ser amable con Levi. No sabes lo cuanto le he llegado a querer pero, tampoco por el pienso en perder lo que tenemos entre las dos…  
No pienso perder nuestra hermandad y, quiero que sepas que mi sentir hacia ti siempre será el quererte como la hermana que siempre has sido para mí… –  
A pesar de las claras y sinceras palabras que la de ojos turquesas le estaba dando ahora, Mikasa no podía dejar de sentir lo mucho que dolían estas mismas.  
Ella no quería ser solamente la hermana. Ella, quería y ansiaba ser algo más para Eren, sin embargo y, como el destino había sido cruel con ella en ese aspecto y de nueva cuenta, Eren ya era "algo más" para otra persona que no fuese ella.  
Aquella situación dolía y mucho pero, si su hermanastra estaba convencida de que no dejarían de ser lo que eran, para ella estaba perfecto ahora y, principalmente, el estar bien con su querida y amada Eren, era lo que le hacía feliz en este mundo.

– No te puedo prometer, que ese tipo será mi dolor de cabeza de aquí en adelante pero, intentare no lastimarlo… – Espeto ella con cierto orgullo, mientras miraba de forma seria a su hermana. Se sintió más dichosa ante la hermosa sonrisa de la contraria se dejó ver en su rostro y la abrazo de nueva cuenta, feliz ante su respuesta algo tonta.

– Gracias… – Espeto Eren, abrazando un poco más a su hermana.  
– Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias~… – Dijo una y otra vez mientras estrujaba a Mikasa contra sí, pero, al parecer, la pelinegra para nada se quejó por el abrazo de su hermanastra, sino al contrario, pareció haberle gustado en demasía

El alivio de Eren fue enrome al escuchar lo dicho antes por su hermana, pues, tan siquiera, haría el esfuerzo de que la relación entre su novio y ella fuese lo menos pesada posible.  
Eso, era un gran paso para Mikasa, el dejar a Eren hacer su vida…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Cuando todo salió bien entre las dos hermanas, Eren salió de la cocina con el plato donde ya hacia el pastel de queso que su madre había preparado el día anterior, ayudándole a Mikasa con llevarlo hacia la sala, colocando el plato en la mesita que estaba ahí en medio de los sillones. La pelinegra de rasgos asiáticos, quien ya se miraba tranquila pero con esa expresión de neutralidad en su rostro, había traído la tetera con el líquido caliente primero, dejando esta misma a lado del pastel de queso. Después volvió con su hermana por las cosas que hacían falta (la azucarera, cinco cucharas, servilletas, platos para servir el pastel y el cuchillo para partirlo, tazas y platos para sostener estas mismas.).

En fin, pasaron diez minutos aproximadamente cuando Mikasa y Eren se hallaron en la sala, sentadas como se habían acomodado al principio de todo, empezando a servir las tazas de té para cada persona y un pedazo de queso para cada uno. Eren se encargó del té y Mikasa del pastel…

– Cariño, queremos comentarte algo que Lance nos ha propuesto a tu padre y a mi… – Espeto Carla una vez que Eren se hayo dándole un pedazo de pastel a su novio. La mencionada ladeo la cabeza un poco, una vez que sintió como el francés tomaba ahora el plato con el dulce.

– Ah, ¿y qué es? – Pregunto la mencionada con curiosidad, mirando a la vez a su novio, quien estaba un poco ocupado partiendo con el tenedor su pedazo de pastel.  
Su madre le sonrió, mirando después a su padre, quien parecía seguir en explicar lo sucedido. Mikasa ante esto, también se halló curiosa…

– Veras, cariño. Lance nos ha propuesto el que fueras a Paris con él para terminar tu carrera ahí mismo. Nos ha comentado también, que abrieron una escuela especializada en las artes plásticas hace algunos meses y, aquí va lo mejor… – Espeto el padre de la castaña menor, estando él bien de acuerdo con lo propuesto por el azabache.  
El rostro de Eren se vio bastante sorprendido ante lo dicho por su padre que después, volvió la vista hacia su pareja, quien estaba ahora dándole un sorbo a su taza de té.

– ¿D-de verdad? – Pregunto Eren, aun sin salir de su sorpresa.

– Si amor… – Contesto ahora Carla por su esposo.  
– El dijo que se encargaría de todos los gastos del viaje y de tu hospedaje… – Finalizo Carla, mientras ella también le daba un sorbo a su taza con el líquido caliente sabor entre manzana y canela.

Eren aun no salía de su sorpresa.  
Su novio estaba diciendo, entre líneas, que fuera a vivir con él en nada más y nada menos que del otro lado del mundo, en donde estarían ellos dos juntos y nadie más.  
¿Qué acaso, Levi estaba dándole indirectas a Eren? ¿Por qué no se lo decía sin tener que hacer que sus padres le contaran?  
Bueno, comprendía de cierta forma que no quería que sus progenitores la buscaran como locos y con desesperación si ella, por acto de locura y más que nada, por estar enamorada, se iba del país junto con Rivaille, pero, ¿de verdad era necesario que sus padres le dijesen a ella, en vez de el mismo? De todas formas, Eren jamás pensaría en irse de su casa a otro lugar más lejano, sin avisar primero a sus padres sobre eso (si, ya lo había hecho una vez pero, daba por seguro que jamás volvería a hacerlo).  
Bueno, comprendía la segunda situación ahora. Se alegraba rotundamente de que sus padres estuvieran de acuerdo con ese asunto pero, ¿Por qué su pareja no lo consulto primero con ella?

–. . . – La castaña dejo escapar un suave suspiro de sus labios, comenzando a hundir un poco sus pensamientos en aquella cuestión.  
Comprendía que lo mucho que Levi estaba enamorado de ella pero, sentía que todo esto era precipitado pues, apenas hace unas horas acababan de conocerse él y sus padres. ¿Qué no todo era a su tiempo?

– Eren… – Ahora el azabache hablo, dejando la taza de té que tenía entre sus manos en el pequeño plato que ha hacia frente suyo, sobre la mesita.  
– No te estoy pidiendo el que nos marchemos hoy, justo ahora…  
Sé que tus padres deben conocerme mejor, puesto que a pesar de todo los que conté sobre mí y mi vida tanto pasada y la presente, sigo siendo un extraño en esta familia… – Dijo el europeo, mirando a su pareja estando cruzando una de sus piernas arriba de la otra y reposando el codo de su brazo izquierdo sobre el brazo acolchonado del mismo lado del inmueble para así, apoyar una de sus mejillas sobre el dorso de su mano, mostrando una pose pensativa.  
– Sé que necesitas pensarlo también, por eso es que he mencionado de igual forma a tus padres que te den un tiempo para ello… – Concluyo Levi, observando que el semblante de la chica castaña se relajaba un poco más ahora con su aclaración.  
Eren, ante lo dicho por el francés, suspiro de nuevo y se limitó a contestar un tanto hacia las palabras de su novio…

– No es por nada Levi pero, he sentido que me acabas de proponer que vivamos junto como una pareja recién comprometida… – Dijo la menor, mientras sonreía tímida ante su novio y dejaba que sus mejillas se colorearan de un tenue color rojizo.

– Quizá… Es así… – Espeto el mayor, empezando a retar a su novia en forma de juego.

– Ah, mira nada más… Lance Rivaille, famoso artista francés quiere vivir con una "mocosa"… – Espeto la castaña mientras alzaba una de sus cejas y sonreía de cierta forma desafiante. Había dejado su tímida actitud ahora, cambiando esta por una más juguetona.  
Eren sabía que Levi gustaba de molestarla pero, ella no se dejaría tan fácil y menos enfrente de sus padres y su hermana.

– No me tientes, Eren. Sabes perfectamente que puedo ganarte sin necesidad de hacer mucho. – Quiso finalizar el mayor, dejando esbozar una suave sonrisa algo picara de sus labios pero, fue interceptado por aquellos enormes ojos aguamarinas de la chica, quien estaba ya muy cerca del cuerpo de su pareja.  
Levi ante esto, frunció un poco el ceño, sintiéndose intimidado de forma leve. 

– Ey, jugar sucio va en contra de las reglas… – Dijo el, alzando ahora una de sus cejas.

– ¿Qué reglas? Tu nunca las concluiste e intimidar con la vista es algo que haces tú a menudo~ – Espeto ella con aire triunfal, sonriendo de lado.

– Jah~… – El de cabellos negros dejo escapar una forzada risa de sus labios, sintiéndose derrotado.  
Sin notarlo ahora, la familia de la chica los miraban muy entretenidos, por lo que se quedaron en silencio, apreciando el tipo de relación que lograban llevar hasta ahorita ambos jóvenes enamorados… 

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Después de la presentación formal de Levi hacia sus padres como su novio ahora, Eren ahora se concentraba en la dicha propuesta de su pareja.  
Ir a otro lado del mundo, con la persona que amas. ¿Era romántico, cierto?  
Sin embargo, para Eren era una decisión difícil pues tendría que dejar gran parte de su vida atrás y enfocarse en vivir junto con otra persona que no eran ni tu familia, amigos, maestros, conocidos y más.

Sería un aire totalmente diferente. Se enfrentaría a nuevos horizontes llenos de situaciones desconocidas.  
Sabía perfectamente que habría adversidades difíciles ya sea para ella, para Levi y/o para ambos.  
Era un riesgo que había que correr, y uno muy grande pues tal vez, habría veces en que Levi no podría ayudarle y ella, tendría que salir adelante sin saber mucho del lugar en donde se encontraba.

A la vez que pensaba esto, no podía dejar de sentir presionada pues el tiempo, se le estaba acabando para decidir.  
Levi se iría a marchar en un mes y si ella no se decidía rápido, él se iría y, tal vez no regresaría en un buen tiempo para su respuesta. Ella no quería eso.  
Quería tener siempre de cerca al francés y aparte, comprendía que algún día aparente, tendría que dejar el "nido" e ir a vivir a otro lugar ya sea lejos o cerca de con sus padres.

Tenía que arriesgarse.

Entonces sucedió, que una cierta vez que Rivaille y Eren se encontraban en el departamento del mayor estando ambos, tendidos en el suelo (Eren se encontraba sentada con las piernas ligeramente flexionadas hacia atrás y Levi, literalmente estaba acostado en la alfombra blanca de ese lugar) mirando hacia la ventana más grande que había, estando él con la cabeza reclinada sobre las piernas de la menor y ella, haciéndole mimos entre sus cabellos mientras se apreciaba como el día comenzaba a nublarse pues para ese entonces iría a llover. Levi tomo una de las manos de Eren para así, entrecruzarla con la suya, reposando estas dos en su pecho muy unidas al momento de mantener los ojos cerrados unos instantes…

– Mi oferta sigue en pie, Eren… – Dijo el, con un aire tranquilo.  
– Me voy en una semana… – Musito él y la castaña, quien le miraba con afecto, solo suspiro pesado.  
Ella solo asintió con la cabeza en silencio, observando como Levi abría sus griseados y ligeramente rasgados ojos para observarla de nueva cuenta.

– Te pregunto de nuevo… – Musito el, mirándola con suma paz.  
– ¿Irías conmigo a Paris? –

Hubo un no muy grato silencio, que Levi sinceramente no quería apreciar.  
Ya no podía hacer más, puesto que no podía obligar a Eren a ir con el a Paris si ella no quería.  
De repente, sus tristes pensamientos se esfumaron al momento de escuchar la respuesta que Eren había soltado desprevenidamente… 

–. . . Sí. . . – Se escuchó un suave murmullo de los labios de ella. Al momento de aquella respuesta, Levi se incorporó a quedarse sentado a su lado, observando a toda costa el rostro de la menor, quien ya hacía con una muy suave sonrisa en los labios.  
– Si quiero ir contigo a Paris… – Volvió a murmurar ella, acercándose a quedar más cerca del rostro ajeno.

Levi no podía sentirse más feliz.  
Su musa y el amor de su vida había aceptado el ir con él a su país natal, para que ella lograra conocerlo aún más de lo que ya lo había hecho.  
No podía pedirle más a Eren ahora.

Se besaron y no pararon para nada esta vez.  
Levi cargo a Eren en brazos y la llevo a la habitación para pasar lo que sería una muy agradable velada con ella.

Esa tarde cuando se vino el crepúsculo y esa misma noche, volvieron por segunda vez a hacer el amor.  
Eren se entregó de nueva cuenta y por completo al hombre que amaba sobre toda costa, mientras el, le entregaba su ser y su sentir en aquel acto que podría llegar a ser impuro pero, ambos lo habían convertido en lo más maravillosos que jamás hayan sentido.

La castaña había disfrutado más esta vez que la primera, puesto que su ser había sido plasmado solo para Rivaille cuando este tomo su virginidad como suya.  
Cuando Levi había entrado en su ser, por segunda vez, la de ojos aguamarina sintió como su libido creció un tanto más, queriendo que el mayor llegase a ser un poco más pasional que la primera vez.  
El europeo no le negó para nada la petición a su amante puesto que él también estaba lo suficientemente deseoso como para dejar de ser un tanto amable con ella y, ser un tanto más rudo al momento de mover sus caderas contra las de Eren.  
Basto el plazo de media hora para que la trigueña llegara a su clímax y, unos instantes más tarde, Levi hiciera lo mismo en su interior, llenándolo por completo justo como la primera vez.

Ninguno de los dos se quejó de nueva cuenta, pues ambos habían quedado completamente satisfechos ante el acto sexual.  
Eren logro sentir como un espeso liquido caliente recorría su interior de forma sumamente cálida. No podía quejarse para nada de ello; se había sentido demasiado bien, sentir como su amado se había unido a ella de esa forma.  
Sentir aun a Levi en su interior, era un placer enorme a pesar de que ambos ya hubiesen acabado.

Sin embargo, cuando el azabache mayor se sintió de nuevo con la cordura suficiente para levantarse un poco de encima de la castaña, salió con mucho cuidado del cálido interior de su ella para sí, acostarse a su lado y comenzar a mimarle a como el pudiese.  
Pronto, ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados el uno del otro, acariciando partes de sus cuerpos desnudos con los ligeros roces de sus pieles.  
Había sido perfecto.  
Todo, estaba tan bien y perfecto… 

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Cuando se dio la llegada de la media noche, un teléfono comenzó a vibrar desde una de las mesas noche que ya hacía del lado derecho de la cama, donde se encontraba Levi dormido ahora, teniendo a su lado a Eren, quien también dormía de forma tranquila.  
Para mala suerte del azabache, el vibrar de su teléfono fue tan molesto, que tuvo que abrir los ojos para de manera torpe moverse un poco de la cama, y tomar el dichoso teléfono que no dejaba de temblar y hacer un molesto ruido en cuanto realizaba aquella acción. Claro, sus movimientos no despertaron a Eren en ningún momento, por lo que ella siguió dormida sin percatarse de que Levi ya no estaba acostado a su lado.

El mayor se sentó a la orilla de la cama, desnudo y, sin mirar el número de quien que le marcaba, contesto la llamada, a duras penas, pues se encontraba realmente adormilado, todavía…

– ¿Si? ¿Quién habla? – Espeto el de mala gana y con suma molestia, esperando a escuchar el quien le estaba llamando a esta hora de la madrugada.

– "¿Lance?" – Se escuchó la voz de una mujer del otro lado del teléfono. Levi de inmediato despertó lo más que pudo, pues había reconocido aquella voz tan suave al hablar.

– ¿Petra? – Pregunto el, mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño, encerrándose después en este, para hablar con la mujer que le llamaba justo ahora...

Aproximadamente, Rivaille tardo una hora y media en terminar de hablar con esa tal "Petra", volviendo después a dejar el teléfono en la mesa de noche y colocándose lo que era su ropa interior y un bóxer para dormir. Al finalizar aquello, dio un gran y pesado suspiro, volviendo a acostarse en la cama a lado de su pareja.

Quería olvida por el momento que había hablado con 'Petra' pues justo ahora se sentía tan a gusto a lado de Eren. Aclararía las cosas después con esa mujer. No ahora, si no, otros futuros días donde pudiese el estar un tanto lejos de que Eren supiese quien era ella.

Su mente, se aclaró por unos instantes en cuanto se acostó a lado de su musa y la abrazo por el vientre, pasando a lo siguiente:  
Jamás pensó el, que su corazón latiese tanto por Eren.  
Ella le dio un nuevo sentido al sentimiento del amor en su ser, llegando a hacer este mismo un deseo enorme de mantenerse a su lado y, si era posible, para siempre.

El hombre francés, después de tanto tiempo, pudo decirle _**'Hola'**_ de nueva cuenta al amor y abrir su corazón ante este sentimiento.  
Todo esto, fue gracias a ese 'curioso' encuentro entre un _'Artista'_ y una _'Novata'_. . .

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

_**¡BUENAS A TODOS!  
Levichou reportándose de forma rápida:'D**_

_**Y así acaba la tercera parte de "Digámosle 'Hola' al amor".  
Ya empieza a ver más cositas extrañas, ¿no creen?:'D.**_

¡EN FIN!  
Se les agradece de todo corazón sus reviews y sus follows, recuerden que pueden seguirme por el Fb que les pase desde hace capítulos atrás para enterarse de si hay actualización o no y de los adelantos que suelo poner de cada capítulo que voy escribiendo…

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA Y SALUDOS ENORMES PARA TODOS!:D  
**_


	8. Armonía Momentánea

**NOTA:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus respectivos personajes no son míos. Todos los derechos reservados y meh, eso (¿?).  
Las siguientes anotaciones son para hacerles notar diferentes puntos dentro del fic:  
▪ Esto es un AU (Alternative Universe / Universo Alternativo), del mundo de ahora (mundo moderno/época actual)  
▪ Eren es mujer.  
▪ Hay OC's inventados por mí e irán apareciendo conforme a cada capítulo.  
**ADVERTENCIAS: **Fluff everywhere:'D y FINALLY, DRAMA, BABY(¿?)

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

_**Capítulo VIII:**__** "**__**Armonía momentánea" **_

_****_– ¡M-mamá! ¡¿Dónde está mi cepillo de dientes de viaje y desodorante?! – Preguntaba entre gritos la que sería Eren mientras corría por toda su casa, buscando todo lo necesario para su largo viaje a Francia. Estaba en pánico, puesto que era la primera vez que salía a otro lado que no fuese la escuela y cerca de esta, además, iría con su novio; solo serían ellos dos y nadie más.

– Busca en el baño, cielo… – Decía Carla, mientras trataba de calmar a su hija.

– ¡DIOS SANTO! – Gritaba Eren con emoción, a cada cosa necesaria que encontraba. Después de que encontraba estas mismas, las colocaba de forma acomodada dentro de su pequeño maletín para volver a buscar otra cosa que le fuese necesario.

– Eren… Cálmate… – Dijo su hermanastra de cabellos azabaches, ayudándole a buscar lo que necesitaba. Desde que Mikasa se enteró de que Eren si iría a Paris, trato de soportar el retenerla pues, ella se miraba feliz y, no quería que eso se hiciera trizas tan solo por sus celos.

Para que todo estuviese mejor, decidió ayudarle en lo que pudiese.

– Oh Mikasa… – Dijo la trigueña, sintiendo que la emoción se le salía por todos lados. No podía con ese sentimiento, y menos ahora que iría a partir con el hombre que amaba a otra cuidad, desconocida para ella.

– No sabes, la felicidad que ciento ahora… Dios… – Decía ella, tratando de reacomodar sus cosas de nueva cuenta.

–. . . – La azabache se quedó callada, dejando las cosas restantes a lado de la maleta de Eren. Esta se encontraba encima de la cama, aún abierta.

– Date prisa, o tu molesto novio llegara pronto… – Dijo ella, retirándose del cuarto, estando como siempre; neutral. Eren, le observo irse y solo sonrió con suavidad ante sus palabras.

Últimamente, notaba como su hermana y su pareja se llevaban mucho mejor. Ambos ya hablaban sobre temas diferentes pero, eran cortados desprevenidamente, sin razón aparente.

Para Eren, eso era un enorme paso entre su relación familiar y su relación amorosa, así que, no se quejaba de ello ahora; aunque, era gracioso pensar que su novio no pudiera llamar a su hermana por su nombre, si no, por su apellido inicial 'Ackerman'. Mikasa hacia lo mismo, diciéndole al mayor por 'Rivaille'.

Bueno, eso no era muy grave, pronto, tendrían que llamarse por su nombre, el uno y el otro…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– ¡Eren, cariño. Lance ha llegado! – Espeto Carla, haciendo pasar al mencionado a la casa. Levi acepto y espero con paciencia a su novia en la sala.  
Y unos cinco minutos después, la castaña salió vestida de forma cómoda para ir a recibir a su igual. La pareja, al reencontrarse, se abrazaron y se saludaron con un beso en los labios.

– ¿Lista? – Pregunto el mayor, mientras abrazaba a la de ojos esmeraldas por la cintura.

– Sí. Solo voy por mi maleta… – Dijo ella, llevándolo a su cuarto para que le ayudara, cosa que el mayor no dudo en hacer dos veces.  
Volviendo a la sala, Eren se despidió de sus padres y de Mikasa. 

– Promete que vas a llamar en cuanto llegues… – Dijo su hermana, con un aire de preocupación maternal.

– Lo hare, no te preocupes Mikasa… – Dijo la trigueña, sonriendo dulcemente hacia su hermana. Después la abrazo con fuerza para dejarla tranquila por el momento.  
– Prometo, que les llamare en cuanto lleguemos a casa de Levi… –

– No se preocupen, Sr. Jaeger, _madame_… Ackerman… Hare que Eren les llame sin falta en cuanto lleguemos… – Dijo el novio, mientras cargaba la pequeña maleta de la castaña. Después, se dedicó a tomar la mano ajena, entrecruzando los dedos.  
Eren ante el gesto, correspondió al agarre de la mano del mayor y con ello, salió de la casa, volviéndose a despedir de sus padres y hermana, con su mano libre.  
Y en cuanto salió de su hogar, la menor camino con su pareja hasta una pequeña limusina de color negro, que ya hacia estacionada enfrente de su domicilio. La puerta de esta se abrió instantáneamente dejando ver a cierta persona dentro de esta; Hange estaba adentro, saludando con una mano a Eren. La de ojos aguamarinas sonrió de ver a la castaña mayor y siendo ayudada por Levi, subió al auto, acomodándose en uno de los asientos. Por mientras, Rivaille se dedicó a ir a dejar la maleta de Eren en la cajuela de la limusina para después, adentrarse en el auto y sentarse a lado de su novia.

– ¡Wah, Eren! Me alegra bastante que hayas decidido ir con nosotros a Paris. Te va a encantar todo~. Las luces, las calles, las hermosas vistas hacia el sol desde La Torre Effiel~… – Decía la mujer de lentes, con emoción mientras describía en simples palabras, como era su natal Francia y Eren, ante las palabras de la mayor, sonreía también con cierta emoción, teniendo una de las manos de Levi entrecruzada con una de las suyas.

– Ya me imagino… – Contesto la menor, sonriendo suavemente y apretando la mano de su igual. Levi solamente escuchaba con atención a la plática entre mujeres, mirando la gran mayoría de las veces a su pareja, apretando también en veces su mano que tenía entre la suya.  
– No puedo esperar a llegar ahí… – Comento la menor, mirando ahora a su pareja.

– Llegaremos en menos de lo que esperas… – Dijo el, sonriendo para su novia…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Llegaron al aeropuerto. Bajaron sus maletas de la limusina y de ahí, fueron a ver si su vuelo estaba listo. Eren camino junto con su pareja hasta que llegaron con un conocido de Levi….

– ¡Erwin! Tan puntual como siempre… – Espeto Hange, mientras saludaba a un hombre alto, corpulento, rubio, de ojos azules, piel blanca, barbilla algo redondeada y, su característica más particular, aquellas cejas rubias pobladas pero, bien ordenadas y en su lugar.  
Eren, curiosa, miro a aquel hombre de buen parecer, sin soltar la mano de Levi en todo momento.

– Eren, él es mi patrocinador y amigo desde hace un buen tiempo atrás, Erwin Smith. Desde que viajo a Francia, cuando recién comenzaba, vio gran potencial en mí y decidió ser el que financiaría todo lo que ahora he logrado ser con esfuerzo… – Comento el artista, mientras observaba como su musa observaba curiosa al que podría llamarlo, 'mejor amigo'.

– Encantado de conocerte, Eren. Hange me hablo de ti y Levi, ni se diga… – Dijo de forma elegante el rubio, mientras extendía una mano hacia la castaña menor.  
Eren, torpemente, dejo de mirarlo para enfocarse ahora en el saludo.

– E-el gusto es mío, Sr. Smith… – Dijo ella con algo de nervios, sonriendo de igual forma.

– No necesitamos tantos buenos títulos. Empecemos a tenernos confianza. Yo te acabo de llamar por tu nombre, puedes tú hacer lo mismo con tu servidor, ¿te parece? – Dijo de forma amable el hombre de ojos azules, mirando a la chica, quien solamente sonreía con más nervios.

– C-claro, s-seño-… Digo, Erwin… – Espeto ahora la menor, con nervios, sonriendo con torpeza. Eren nunca creyó que aquel hombre fuera tan amable y menos con una chica como ella, por lo que, trato de relajarse y sonreír más tranquila.

– Deja de cautivar a mi mujer, Erwin… – Espeto el francés, haciendo notar sus "celos" en forma de broma.

– Hah~, disculpa Lance… – Se disculpó el hombre rubio, soltando una ligera risa antes de ello. –

– Ah, machos… Siendo tan sinceros… – Dijo Hange, en forma de broma, mientras sonreía divertida.

– Cállate, cuatro ojos… ¿A qué horas es el vuelo? – Pregunto después de su insulto hacia la mujer de lentes, mientras le pedía a Eren los boletos del vuelo. La castaña, tomo estos de su bolsa marrón que llevaba consigo y se los paso a Levi.

– Dentro de veinte minutos… – Se apresuró en contestar Erwin, mientras observaba a la joven pareja como se fijaban en sus boletos.  
– Falta poco. Debemos entonces ir a dejar las maletas y que nos revisen para empezar a abordar… – Finalizo para así, tomar lo que era su maleta y empezar a caminar primero. Después, le siguió Hange y al final, Levi y Eren.  
Hicieron todo el procedimiento de que los revisaran en caso de que no tuvieran metales o cosas peligrosas, trasladaran sus maletas hasta la lo que era el enorme compartimiento del avión y así, pudieran abordar la enorme nave aérea.  
Y como siempre, los novios se sentaron juntos. Eren a lado de la ventana y Levi a su lado; Hange y Erwin se sentaron en los asientos contrario a donde ellos se encontraban. 

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– Erwin es una persona muy amable… – Dijo la menor mientras observaba como su novio recargaba la cabeza contra el asiento y cerraba los ojos.

– Si, lo es. Esa es su forma de coquetear con las mujeres, de manera reciente… – Respondió el azabache, mirando después a la menor.

– Oh… – Dijo ella mientras miraba hacia la ventana y observaba el entorno.  
– Entonces… – Volvió a hablar la menor, para hacer algo de platica entre ambos.  
– ¿Erwin y tú se conocen desde que empezaste a trabajar como artista o, mucho antes de eso? – Pregunto mientras recargaba su mejilla contra el hombro de su novio, quien se quedó quieto ante esto y observo de reojo a la castaña mientras ella se ponía cómoda contra él.

– Se podría decir, que un poco antes… – Dijo el, haciendo memoria de aquello.  
– Lo conocí cuando supo que yo estaba frecuentando mucho a su esposa. Primero, nos dimos el saludo con la mano equivocada; tuvimos una riña. Obviamente el gano por el tamaño y la fuerza, y por mi culpa dejo a su mujer.  
Después, quiso hablar conmigo sobre lo sucedido y se disculpó por haberme dejado el labio posterior roto, una mejilla lastimaba y casi tuerto, contando también que seguía adolorido. En fin, acepte la disculpa apuras penas y, extrañamente me agradeció por haberme dado cuenta que había cometido el error de haberse casado con esa mujer y, el resto es historia de ese tema.  
Cuando supo que era artista, fue a ver mis demás pinturas y, al ver que tenía el talento suficiente, dijo que financiaría mis eventos y eso… – Comento de forma tranquila, suspirando al instante. Después, observo a la menor, quien cerraba sus enormes ojos turquesas al escuchar la anécdota de su pareja.

– Ah, y… ¿Después Erwin no conoció a otra mujer, o algo? – Pregunto la menor, sintiendo algo de pena por el hombre rubio ahora.

– Hah, que si no la encontró... – Dijo Rivaille en forma de burla, mientras cerraba los ojos también, al momento de por tercera vez en el día, tomar la mano de Eren y entrecruzar estas mismas, continuando con lo que ahora le iría a contar a la castaña.  
– Cuando regreso a su natal Londres, Erwin conoció a una mujer de nacionalidad rusa de nombre Annya Armstrong, con quien ahora comparte una vida de casado. Erwin es feliz ahora, más que cuando estaba con su exesposa.  
Ama a Annya, como a ninguna otra mujer. Ahora, ambos esperan un hijo…. – Contesto el mayor, mientras sentía como el sueño le iba invadiendo de poco en poco.

– Ah, qué bien… – Suspiro la menor con alivio, sonriendo en el proceso y también, sintiéndose adormilada por la agradable cercanía que tenían ambos ahora.  
– ¿Cómo es la esposa de Erwin? –

– Hm… Es rubia, ojos violetas, piel blanca, más bajita que Erwin, no mucho claro está. Su cabello es largo, hasta la cintura casi. Tiene buen cuerpo, salvo que ahora tiene un enorme vientre… – Espeto el mayor, suspirando ahora el con suavidad.

– Y, ¿Cuánto tiene de embarazo? – Pregunto Eren ahora con pereza por el sueño.

– Hm, si más bien lo recuerdo… Tiene aproximadamente los seis meses cumplidos… – Dijo el azabache ya más dormido que despierto.

– Ah, ya veo… – Y con su respuesta, la pareja se quedó profundamente dormida, estando acurrucados uno con el otro.  
El sueño de ambos fue algo pesado pues no se despertaron hasta que ya hacían viajando sobre lo que era el Océano Atlántico.  
Eren fue la primera en despertar. Cuando sus ojos se entreabrieron de forma suave, observo que la ventana estaba abierta y la cerró para después, acurrucarse más contra su pareja, quien seguía dormido al parecer. Poco después, la castaña pudo sentir el cambio frio de temperatura, por lo que le hablo a una mucama para que le trajese una manta grande para los dos. En cuanto el pedazo grande y abrigador llego a sus manos, Eren movió un poco a Levi para poderlo cubrir con la manta y, una vez que este se dejó y estaba cubierto, la trigueña sonrió para así, volverse a acurrucar contra su novio y volver a dormir; pero antes de quedarse dormida por segunda vez, levanto su rostro hacia Rivaille para después, acercarse a posar un beso en los labios ajenos. Una vez hecha esta acción, se acurruco por última vez para dormir ahora, cerrando de nueva cuenta sus ojos…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

El siguiente día llego, junto con un aire nuevo para la menor.  
Mientras todos seguían dormidos, una de las mucamas hablo por el alto parlante para empezar a despertar a todos los pasajeros del avión, de forma suave…

– "_Atención pasajeros, les avisamos que faltan aproximadamente dos horas y media para llegar a nuestro destino Paris, Francia. Todo el equipo de 'Aerolíneas Titán', les desea unos Buenos días o, más bien dicho, 'Bonjour'.  
Para los que gusten, el desayuno que se les traemos hoy en esta mañana es huevos con tocino y de beber, café americano o moka. O si gustan algo más ligero, una de nuestras compañeras pasara en medio de sus filas con el carrito de los aperitivos.  
Esperamos que hayan tenido una hermosa noche y que hayan descansado lo mejor posible dentro de 'Aerolíneas Titán'.  
Muchas gracias y, 'Bon appétit'~"– _

Ante el llamado de la mujer que hablaba, el que se despertó ahora fue Levi, quien primero se tallo los ojos con ambas manos de forma suave, para después, observar aun adormilado a su alrededor. Su vista, de manera inconsciente, se fijó en el rostro durmiente de Eren y, al verla tan apaciblemente dormida, el mayor sonrió con suavidad, dejando escapar después una muy apenas perceptible risa de sus labios.  
Acerco una de sus manos hacia el rostro de la menor para, con la yema de sus dedos, acariciar el rostro de aun dormido rostro de su novia. No resistió mucho, cuando bajo su rostro y sus labios, depositaron un muy cálido beso sobre la comisura de los labios de Eren.

Cuando termino con su "ritual" mañanero, observo como una mucama se acercaba a él para ofrecerle el desayuno de hoy. Levi si pidió el desayuno junto con una taza de café americano y otra de moka. Cuando la mujer se fue con su pedido, el europeo comenzó a despertar a Eren de forma suave…

– Ey, mocosa dormilona, despierta. El desayuno está por venir… – Dijo el, acercándose a dejar unos cuantos besos en el rostro ajeno. La adormilada chica castaña se removió en su asiento despacio y, ante los mimos del mayor, rio con suavidad para después abrir sus ojos con pereza y mirarle.

– Buenos días… – Exclamo ella con la voz algo apagada, pues aún se encontraba con sueño.

– Buenos… – Respondió el mayor, observándola despertar.  
– Duermes demasiado, ¿lo sabias? – Pregunto después, observando el como la menor se estiraba entre la cobija.

– Que extraño, Mikasa también me dice lo mismo… – Dijo ella, suspirando un tanto.  
– ¿Sabes qué horas son? – Pregunto ahora ella, sentándose lo mejor que pudo ahora en el asiento.

– Hm… Ni idea… – Dijo Levi, dejando un beso sobre la frente de la menor.  
– Pero, yo digo que ha de ser muy temprano. En el altoparlante, dijeron que faltaban dos horas para abordar aproximadamente… – Contesto ahora, observando como una de las mucamas llegaba con el desayuno para ambos. El mayor, pidió dos tenedores y cucharas, junto con una canasta de pan para así, disfrutar mejor del desayuno.  
Mientras comían, Eren le comentaba a Levi que seguía emocionada por llegar a Paris. La chica castaña, ansiaba ir a visitar museos, palacios, subir la Torre Effiel. Quería hacer tantas cosas antes de empezar su semestre en la escuela de arte a la que Levi había inscrito a la menor. 

– Ya me imagino yo, visitando el Palacio de Versalles, sintiéndome una verdadera princesa al caminar por ahí mismo~. Me gustaría aprender sobre la realeza, más sobre María Antonieta. Leí en algunos libros que Armin me presto sobre ella y todo lo que hizo. Sé que fue una dama algo difamada pero, no sé. Al saber que fue la Reina de Francia, es emocionante~… – Decía la menor, estando mirando a su pareja con suma emoción.

– _Marie Antoniette_… Según lo que aprendí en la escuela, hace algunos años atrás, es que era una hermosa mujer, condenadamente inteligente. Créeme, si la admiras, dudo que quieras terminar como ella… – Comento el mayor, dándole un sorbo a su taza de café negro.

– Hm, no tanto así. Simplemente, su historia se me hace muy interesante, y aparte, si era tan inteligente ¿Por qué acabo siendo ejecutada? – Pregunto la castaña, tomando su café de moka.

– Era algo inconsciente de sus actos e imprudente. Era joven, era reina. Podía hacer lo que se le diera la reverenda gana. –

– Bueno, puedo notar que las reinas y princesas de ahora, no hacen escándalos como los que hacia esta reina. Aparte, debo decir que los vestidos que usaban eran bellísimos~.  
Algún día, me gustaría ponerme uno~… – Comento la menor, teniendo un brillo de ilusión en sus enormes ojos aguamarinas.

– Era una adicta a la moda de época…  
Y, si fuera tú, yo no estaría tan seguro de sentirme cómodo por uno de esos vestidos. –

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto Eren, con cierta curiosidad.

– Puesto que tengo un amigo experto en moda y ha estudiado sobre cómo eran los vestidos de los siglos pasados. Me conto, que las mujeres no comían mucho para que los corsets no les apretaran tanto las costillas.  
Sinceramente, si hubiera sido mujer y hubiera nacido en esa época, me hubiese negado a usar vestido. Me hubiera gustado ser como _Jeanne d'Arc_; esa, si era una mujer… – Espeto Rivaille mientras le daba otro sorbo a su taza de café.

– Mnh… – Murmuro la menor con cierto aire incomodo, mientras le daba el último trago a su taza café de moka.  
Un momento. A caso, Eren… ¿Estaba celosa? Y, ¿de alguien que ya no estaba en este mundo? No lo iría a admitir pero, si, lo estaba.  
Mientras la menor le daba el último sorbo al espeso líquido que había en su taza, la dejo a un lado y solo se quedó pensativa, sin mirar ahora a su pareja. Levi noto la muy ligera indiferencia de Eren; aquello, se le había hecho tierno y a la vez gracioso.

– No me digas que estas celosa… – Espeto con una ligera risa el mayor, mientras observaba como Eren fruncía suavemente la vista y volteaba a verle de nuevo.

– Por supuesto que no… – Dijo ella, molesta ahora.

– Sabes que no me puedes mentir. Estas celosa… –

– Que no lo estoy… – Volvió a negar la de cabellos castaños alzando un poco más su voz.

– Lo estas. –

– Que no. –

– Si… –

– ¡No! –

– Aja~ –

– ¡Que no, que no y no! – Decía una y otra vez Eren, estando con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Y mientras su molestia se hacía más visible, sintió como Levi se le lanzaba casi encima y comenzaba a apretujarla contra sí y a darle besos en todo el rostro.  
Ante sus mimos, Eren inflo las mejillas pero sin hacerle el quite a su novio. 

– Eres tan _délice sucré_… – Murmuro Rivaille a su oído en un tono divertido, mientras dejaba un beso y una que otra mordida sobre este mismo. Eren seguía con sus dos mejillas infladas, estando estas mismas teñidas de un muy lindo color rojizo en ellas.

– No me vas a convencer con eso… – Dijo ella, ya dejando su molestia atrás.

– Sabes que no puede contra mí, _ma chérie_… – Comento el mayor, empezando de nuevo a darle besos por todo el rostro y ahora, por su cuello. Eren ante esto, frunció la boca y sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder más de lo esperado. Estaba realmente avergonzada y más sabiendo el cómo su novio la estaba tratando ahora.  
Ya no era una niña, ni mucho menos una adolecente pero, su novio, era el que la hacía sentir de nuevo como una en varias ocasiones.

– Eres un caso perdido. Pareces un niño. – Menciono ella, rendida ante los mimos ajenos.

– Por supuesto. Y te gusta que sea justo así… – Finalizo el contrario, acurrucándose contra su novia. Eren simplemente revoleo la vista y negó con la cabeza suavemente, para después, besar la frente de su igual y, dejarle hacer, sin ya hacerle el quite para nada.

Y así se quedaron un buen rato, sin que nadie les molestara para nada, abrazándose mutuamente como la pareja que eran…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Cuando habían abordado por fin el aeropuerto de Paris, Hange y Erwin se despidieron de la pareja, pues tenían asuntos pendientes que resolver ahora; Erwin, necesitaba viajar a Londres para ir a ver a su esposa y Hange debía ir a su casa a ver como se encontraba su amado gato Gavroche y aparte, iría a hacer más papeleo para las futuras exposiciones de su amigo pintor.  
Las cuatro personas se despidieron en la entrada del lugar para después que ambos novios tomaran un taxi, con todo y sus maletas, yéndose ellos a pasear un rato y a que Eren conociera los alrededores.

Eren comenzó a observar todo, por completo, admirando cada detalle del aeropuerto primero y después, de las calles, los lugares y más.  
Ella nunca creyó que ese país fuera tan hermoso ante sus ojos. La gente, era cálida y amigable. La cuidad le dejaba ver su esplendor a plena luz del día.  
Todo era realmente hermoso.

Su gusto y apreciación, se hizo más grande cuando llegaron a lo que era la casa de su novio.  
Era un lugar con muchos cuartos y, el más grande y de color blanco, era el de Levi.  
En cuanto entraron al lugar, ambos fueron recibidos por la ama de llaves; una señora de mayor edad de cabellos blancos peinados en un chongo arriba de la nuca, ojos color miel, piel clara, de baja estatura. Por su expresión llena de alegría en el cansado rostro de la mujer, parecía conocer a Levi…

– Lance, _ma petite coquine. Vous nous avez manqué_... – Dijo la mujer, mientras se acercaba a saludar primero a su ya muy conocido joven pintor. Levi, ante el saludo de su vieja amiga, sonrió y se acercó a saludarle de igual forma.

– _Madame _Shantal_. Je regrette beaucoup de ne pas pouvoir communiquer avec vous ces jours-ci mais je sais que j'ai toujours très présent partout_... – Contesto el azabache, observando a la mujer con cierto afecto maternal.  
La mujer volvió a sonreír realmente contenta de verle. Pero su atención fue revocada del joven artista, volteando a ver ahora hacia Eren, quien le miraba curiosa ahora.  
– Lance, ¿_qui est cette belle fille_? – Pregunto la mujer, mientras seguía observando a Eren con gran curiosidad. Levi, ante la pregunta, observo también a su novia y sonrió con suavidad para después contestarle a la ama de llaves.

– _Elle est la femme que j'aime. Son nom est _Eren Jaeger_ et ne parle pas français_. – Contesto el azabache, volviendo la vista a la mujer.  
– _Elle est la raison pour laquelle j'ai été absent, mais, vous savez combien hebuscado la femme de ma vie, s'il vous plaît, je vous demande pardon de ne pas avoir annoncé que j'étais dans l'ensemble de l'année, je manque_... – Comento de forma tranquila el hombre azabache, mientras apretaba suavemente una de las manos de Eren que tenía entrecruzada con la suya. La muchacha de cabellos castaños, correspondió al apretón, sintiéndose ligeramente nerviosa ante la conversación que precisamente, ahora hablaba de su persona. No obstante, aquella mujer que ahora le miraba con curiosidad, sonrió suavemente hacia la chica, tratando de no hacerla sentir más incómoda de lo que ya se miraba.

– Ya veo, querido… – Parlo la mujer en español, con un ligero toque de su lengua natal, mirando ahora a la joven pareja.  
– Y no te preocupes. Hange fue la que me estuvo hablando por teléfono para saber cómo te encontrabas. Erwin también lo hizo, así que, siéntete tranquilo… – Finalizo la mujer para después, volver a adentrarse a uno de los departamentos del piso principal y así, sacar la llave que era la del departamento del joven artista.  
– Aquí tienes cariño. La he guardado para tu regreso…. –

– Muchas gracias, _madame_ Shantal… – Las tomo con su mano libre, mientras después enfocaba su vista hacia Eren, quien ya se miraba relajada al escuchar que hablaban en español.

– De nada querido y, bienvenida a Paris, Eren. Siéntete como en tu casa… – Dijo la mujer antes de retirarse de nuevo a su departamento.  
Eren se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, haciendo un ligero y nervioso saludo ante ello.

– M-muchas gracias, señora… – Dijo la menor, mientras observaba como la mencionaba se retiraba. Después de que la señora mayor se fue, Eren dio un enorme respiro de alivio y al instante, miro a Levi, quien se hallaba sonriendo ahora.  
– Ella, es muy amable… ¿Desde cuándo la conoces? – Pregunto la menor curiosa ahora, mientras se fijaba como Levi le daba la llave que anteriormente le habían dado e instante después, cargaba las maletas de ambos y comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras del ala principal.

– Cuando yo tenía apenas unos meses de haber nacido, _madame_ Shantal le ayudaba a mi madre cuando era joven a cuidarme. Mientras mi madre iba a dejar sus trabajos con sus clientes, _madame_ Shantal se hacía cargo de mí. Puedo decir, que ella fue como mi segunda madre… – Espeto el mayor mientras subía las escaleras junto con su pareja, quien escuchaba todo, atenta.

– Ah… – Dijo la menor en un suspiro, fijando la vista hacia el frente ahora. No se había dado cuenta pero, llevaban como tres pisos recorridos mientras habían hablado sobre ese tema; eso sí que fue rápido, aparte, si el mayor le había comentado sobre esa mujer ya anciana, de seguro, pronto se animaría a contarle un poco más su vida y eso, era lo que Eren quería saber ahora más que nunca… 

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Llegaron por fin al quinto y último piso. Eren estaba nerviosa sin saber por qué. Tomando la llave que Levi le había entregado con anterioridad, la coloco dentro de la cerradura y, cuando esta encajo perfectamente, le dio vuelta hasta que la puerta se logró abrir.  
El hombre de cabellos negros, le hizo una seña a la menor para que se adentrara primero y esta, asintiendo, se adentró al lugar, observándolo todo.

Eren estaba maravillada de lo espacioso y a la vez ordenado que estaba aquel sitio. Su vista no dejaba de ver a todos lados ahora.  
Se fijó en la blanca y extensa alfombra que había bajo sus pies, aquellas paredes blancas que rodeaban todo el lugar, las grandes ventanas que daban la vista hacia la Torre Effiel, los cuatros artísticos que ya hacían pegados en la pared, todo.  
Todo era tan tranquilo y lleno de paz. Camino hasta lo que era la sala y ahí, su vista se enfocó lo que eran un cierto recuerdo que el mayor le había contado; las pequeñas pisadas de colores que Levi le había contado esa vez que se conocieron en el museo, estaban plasmadas ahí, como parte de un hermoso recuerdo. Ante aquello, Eren se acercó con lentitud a ver mejor aquel tramo de la alfombra blanca, apreciando aquellos lindos piecitos, muy pequeños a su parecer. Sonrió con ternura y de forma lenta, se sentó a lado de esas marcas, tocándolas después con suavidad….

– Y he ahí, mi primera obra de arte dentro de mi casa… – Comento Levi con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras dejaba las dos maletas en una de las habitaciones.  
Eren ante su comentario, sonrió y sin poder evitarlo, dejo escapar una muy dulce risa de sus labios, volviendo a admirar aquellas huellitas que ya hacían en ese pedazo blanquecino de tela.

– Son hermosas… – Contesto ella, mientras escuchaba como su amante se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado. Levi, observo primero con atención las que solían ser sus huellas y después, observo a su novia, quien seguía encantada de ver aquellas huellitas sobre esa rasposa tela blanca.

– Te imaginas, si llegáramos a tener un hijo o una hija y, ¿haga lo mismo justo aquí? Seria curioso y habría dos historias que contar justo en este mismo lugar… – Comento la menor, mirando ahora a su pareja.

– Hm… – Murmuro el mayor, observando aun a su pareja de forma lenta. Al sentir que la mirada de su novio se clavaba sobre la suya, Eren instintivamente acerco su rostro al ajeno para así, posar un beso sobre los labios ajenos, cerrando los ojos en el transcurso de aquel momento.  
Levi no dudo ni un segundo corresponder a aquel cálido beso. Sintiendo que el azabache le correspondía, la menor de cabello castaño tomo el rostro ajeno entre sus manos, acunándolo con suavidad y mientras esto pasaba, Levi comenzaba a subir el tono de aquel beso, haciéndolo de uno suave y tierno, a uno más pasional y hambriento.

Ante el contacto más pleno entre ambos, Eren tomo la pequeña iniciativa de ir acercando a Levi más contra así, para de poco en poco, sentir como el más alto se le colocaba encima. El calor iba aumentando al igual que el libido de ambos.

Al final, ambos acabaron haciendo el amor justo en aquella alfombra y no despertaron, sino hasta el otro día…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

La mañana comenzaba a hacerse presente en aquel departamento. Los rayos del sol ya daban contra el edificio y el cantar de las aves se escuchaba del lado exterior de las ventanas.  
Ante aquellos elementos, Eren despertó estando boca abajo, teniendo una almohada abrazada entre sus brazos. Se estiro con suavidad hasta que comenzaba a sentir frio en la parte de su espalda.

Esta parte de su cuerpo se hallaba desnuda. Volteo su rostro hacia atrás y se fijó que desde la espalda baja hasta sus pies estaba cubierta con una sábana blanca y delgada. Después de ello, bostezo con suavidad y acostándose de su lado derecho, se encontró con una grata sorpresa; su novio estaba dormido a su lado, respirando de forma lenta y suave.  
Ella sonrió y se acercó más a él, queriendo acurrucarse un poco más contra el cuerpo desnudo ajeno. Coloco primero la almohada debajo de su cabeza y después, toco el pecho desnudo del mayor, acariciándolo y explorándolo con suavidad. Su vista no dejo de fijarse en el rostro de su amante; apacible, relajado, incitante y muy atractivo.

Ante aquellas cualidades, Eren no lo soporto mucho y dejo un beso sobre aquellos finos y de igual forma ásperos labios que tanto amaba, para después, acurrucarse más contra el pelinegro y volver a quedarse dormida, no sin antes, cubrirlos mejor con la sábana que tenían apenas encima.  
Y como si de un imán se tratase, el contacto y principalmente, la calidez del cuerpo de Eren hizo que el francés se despertara, entreabriendo los ojos de forma suave.  
Algo adormilado y desorientado, se fijó en su entorno. Como pudo distinguió que estaba en su casa, Suspiro y después, se estiro.  
Después de ello, sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Eren. Bajo un poco la vista hacia el rostro durmiente de la menor y por ello, una muy suave sonrisa se halló sus labios. Sus dos brazos la rodearon suavemente y así, la apego contra sí mismo para al final, volverse a quedar dormido de nueva cuenta, no sin antes besar la frente ajena y acariciar un poco los sueltos, largos y despeinados cabellos castaños de la menor. Poco después, se quedó dormido, teniéndola entre sus brazos…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Paso un mes y la pareja seguía tan a gusto.  
Eren se hallaba feliz y muy radiante, más de lo normal, pensaría su pareja. Disfrutaban de la compañía mutua que se daban entre los dos: los besos, las caricias, los abrazos, las miradas penetrantes que se daban mientras se hallaban descansando en el sillón, mirando el atardecer. Todos esos gestos eran los que ambos disfrutaban del uno y del otro.  
También, hacer el amor estaba en parte de su pequeña rutina amorosa.  
Ninguno de los dos dejaba de darse cuenta lo mucho que se amaban; Eren, amando a Levi tal cual él se mostraba ante ella y Levi, amando a Eren ahora como mujer, y no como su musa.  
Todo estaba en perfecta paz. Era una armonía que ninguno de los dos podía explicarse ahora.

No obstante, los problemas estaban por venir…

Llego otro mes. Eren seguía muy a gusto con su estancia en el departamento de su novio. Sin embargo y a pesar de que todo estuviese "normal", Eren comenzó a notar cambios en su persona.  
Sin saber por qué, ella se sentía "diferente" en su interior; eso era extraño, bastante.  
Eren notaba un ligero cambio en su cuerpo pero, no lograba descubrir que era. Cada vez que sentía esa "diferencia" (que se hacía más notable conforme avanzaban los días del segundo mes al estar viviendo con Levi), pensaba que era parte de su independencia. Tras haberse ido de casa y vivir casi prácticamente sola, pero no del todo ya que Levi estaba con ella una gran mayoría de tiempo.  
No le decía a su pareja el cómo se sentía últimamente, puesto que pensaba que era parte del proceso de haberse independizado, así que, decidió restarle importancia y seguir su vida tranquila y feliz a lado de su novio.

Pero, "eso" a lo que le había dado menor importancia, comenzaría a afectarle cuando menos lo esperase, pues una mañana que parecía normal y tranquila, despertando a lado del hombre a quien amaba, Eren sintió un ligero mareo. En cuanto sintió aquel malestar, se aferró al pecho de su novio, bajando un poco su rostro, retorciéndose suavemente en la cama por ello.  
Sintió que todo le daba vueltas un instante pero después, aquello seso y volvió su atención hacia su pareja, quien la tenía abrazada entre sus fuertes brazos. Rivaille, instantáneamente, noto que Eren se veía algo rara pero, cuando la volvió a ver normal, suspiro y él también le resto un poco de importancia al asunto.  
El asunto cambio drásticamente de uno amoroso y cálido, a uno confuso y preocupado; al menos para el hombre francés de cabellos negros, era así pues, en cuestión de instantes, paso lo siguiente:

Estaban a punto de besarse, cuando Eren lo empujo con fuerza y, separándose de inmediato de él, levantándose de la cama rápidamente y corriendo de igual forma hasta el baño y, antes de que el mayor preguntara cualquier cosa, escucho como Eren hacia ruidos algo grotescos dentro del baño. Al parecer, la menor estaba devolviendo todo lo que comió el día de ayer.

De acuerdo, esa era extraño puesto que ayer, ambos comieron lo mismo y el, no se había sentido mal. Pero bueno, tal vez a Eren algo no le había caído muy bien al estómago y por eso, ahora estaba ahí dentro del baño, echando todo hacia afuera.  
El mayor suspiro ante el hecho y se estiro después para así, levantarse de la cama, colocarse su ropa interior y su pantalón de pijama, dejando su pecho al descubierto; terminando aquello, tomo la bata que Eren había usado la noche anterior (pues el mismo se la había quitado para tener otra noche intima) y fue directo al baño para atenderle.  
En cuanto entro, escucho como la menor ya no estaba haciendo ningún ruido y la hallo sentada en la alfombra del baño, estando algo pálida…

– ¿Algo te cayó mal en el estómago cuando regresamos a casa después de cenar? – Pregunto el mayor, colocándole la bata encima.

– Creo… – Dijo apenas la castaña, sintiendo un desagradable sabor dentro de su boca.

– Ya veo… – Espeto el, ayudándola a levantarse del suelo para así, acercarla al lavado y con ello, pudiera lavarse los dientes y quitarle el mal sabor que tenía dentro de su cavidad bucal.

Después de aquella, algo desagradable mañana, le siguieron algunas más, pero esta vez, Levi no estaba presente en esos instantes pues, le habían ofrecido nuevos trabajos por hacer y aquello lo debía de hacer justo en el lugar donde le habían dicho que debía de hacerlo, por lo que dejaba Eren sola en las mañanas y regresaba por las tardes, pero para ese entonces, Eren se encontraba normal y más tranquila.  
Durante aquellos días, Levi notaba a su pareja algo extraña. Sin saber por qué, Eren comenzaba a verse más inocente, adorable y radiante. Pensaba que comenzaba delirar pero, Hange y Erwin también se lo habían dicho las veces que ellos dos iban a comer y/o a cenar a la casa del joven artista. Bueno, quien sabe que era aquella "nueva cualidad" de Eren pero, no podía dejar de pensar que se miraba mucho más bella ahora que anteriormente.

Sin embargo, ante aquellas mañanas (que ya habían sido bastantes y si podía ella calcular, había sido un mes que se sentía así) en donde se sentía mareada y con vómito, Eren decidió tomar las riendas de ese pequeño problema, yendo al médico. No obstante, debía hacerlo sin que su pareja se diera cuenta; no quería entrometer a su igual con lo que podría ser un problema minúsculo, por lo que, tomando el teléfono de la casa, marco un número de teléfono para realizar aquello, antes de que Levi llegase a casa.  
Al marcar, espero un poco y por fin, una persona le contesto de forma amable por el otro lado del teléfono…

– Hola, buenas tardes…  
Disculpe, ¿Se encuentra la Srita. Zoé Hange?  
Dígale que habla Eren Jaeger, por favor… –

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– Van muy bien Levi… – Espeto quien sería Erwin, contemplando el mural que Rivaille hacía en una de las paredes de un edificio.  
– Se está mirando muy bien… – Decía en susurro el rubio hacia la persona que había pedido el trabajo.  
– O, ¿Qué opina usted, Sr. Zacklay? – Pregunto el de ojos azules hacia un hombre mayor de lentes, cabello griseado, barba de candado y con una actitud rígida en su rostro.  
El hombre simplemente acomodo sus gafas, mirando el mural.

– Si, es bueno. Justo como usted me comento… – Dijo el hombre de mayor edad, sintiéndose satisfecho con el trabajo que Levi realizaba.  
– ¿Para cuándo lo tendrá terminado? –

– Le soy sincero. Rivaille es obstinado con su trabajo y no lo deja hasta que termina, así que, le aseguro que en tres días, su pared quedara estupenda… – Inquirió el inglés, observando el rostro sereno del hombre de lentes. El mencionado suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, en silencio.  
Y mientras estos dos hombres hablaban, el joven artista permanecía concentrado en la pared, plasmando lo que el hombre de nombre Dallys Zacklay había pedido para el mural de su empresa. Estaba sumamente concentrado, tanto, que ni siquiera se daba un respiro o un descanso para ello. En ratos, Erwin le hablaba para que dejara el trabajo y respirara un poco de aire; Levi, a duras penas se separaba de su obra maestra para acceder a lo que el rubio mayor le proponía.

Pasaron unas cinco horas aproximadamente cuando Levi decidió dejar hasta ahí su trabajo y así, regresar a casa. Despidiéndose tanto del hombre mayor como de Erwin, emprendió la marcha a su hogar, donde ahora, quería estar a solas y reposando en el pecho de su novia, mientras ella le hacía caricias en los cabellos.  
Entre sus lejanos pensamientos, se vio un tanto interceptado en una de las calles por una mujer. El de cabellos azabaches, dejo de fantasear un poco con lo que habría de hacer al llegar a casa, para fijarse en la mujer que estaba enfrente suya.  
Rivaille, de inmediato, reconoció el rostro de la mujer en cuanto su vista se encontró con el rostro de aquella fémina…

– Petra… – Dijo el, con un aire no muy agradable.  
La mujer que estaba frente suya, era de su más bajita que él, cabellos castaños claros, ojos color miel, piel clara.  
La chica, era muy bonita y Rivaille, desde que la conoció, lo sabía muy bien. Petra, era una chica bastante bonita, inocente. Una buena muchacha y cálida. El jamás negaría que esa mujer le atrajo en un tiempo atrás, pero ahora, su corazón y sus sentidos le pertenecían a Eren, solamente.  
Entre los recuerdos de Levi, al ver aquella cálida y tierna sonrisa por parte de la joven contraria, tembló, recordando justo ahora que él, era ni es soltero, aun… 

– Lance, que alegría… – Dijo ella, corriendo a abrazarle con fuerza. El mayor ante esto, trato de no hacerla a un lado pero, tampoco correspondió plenamente al abrazo.

– Petra, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto con cierto aire de desagrado.

– ¿No es obvio? Vine a buscarte, claro… – Dijo ella y, antes de volver a abrir la boca, fue interrumpida por el azabache ahora.

– Eso es notable que viniste hasta Paris a verme, pero, ¿para qué? – Pregunto el muy secamente, observándola con seriedad.  
Petra, a pesar de cómo Rivaille le trataba ahora, seguía sonriendo. No le molestaba que Levi fuese así con ella pues, así lo había conocido; siendo un amargado "índigo", que no le gustaba nada de lo que hacía cuando para ella, todas sus obras eran hermosas y llenas de mensaje…

– Pues, vine aquí para aclarar lo de nuestro compromiso… – Dijo ella, aun sonriente.  
– Te fuiste hace ya casi dos años, justo después de darme el anillo de compromiso. Te agradezco el mucho que contestaras mis llamadas y, te felicito por tu exposición en América; me contaron que fue un éxito~… –

– Ya veo que de verdad te han informado sobre mí. – El morocho simplemente contestaba sin sumo interés y trataba de ser cortante con aquella chica a propósito.  
Odia tanto haberse comprometido con alguien a quien no ama y ahora, no encontraba las palabras para decirle a la chica, sin lastimarla, que él ya había encontrado a alguien más que si amaba ante muchas cosas.  
– Petra, debemos aclarar una cosa y es, nuestra relación… – Espeto ahora el, mientras miraba a la chica con seriedad. Debía intentar decir que, el supuesto "compromiso" había sido un capricho suyo, nada más y que ella, se dejara de hacer ilusiones con él y el futuro que "tenían" por delante.

– Lo sé, pero antes, deseo hacer algo que no había hecho desde aquella vez que me tomaste por primera vez… – Dijo de forma cálida, antes de tomarle el rostro del francés y acunarlo entre las palmas de sus manos.  
Después, acerco su rostro al ajeno, plantando sus labios sobre los del mayor.

Ante las palabras de Petra, Rivaille sintió una enorme punzada en su pecho; era una molestia horrible.  
Había cometido un acto impuro con esa chica antes de conocer a Eren y, más que nada, estaba supuestamente comprometido con ella.

Debía parar esto, debía hacerlo.  
No quería que sus palabras que ya estaban plasmadas en su mente lastimaran tanto a la chica, pero, no encontraba otra solución a este problema, salvo decirle ahora la verdad ante aquella "unión"…

– Petra… – Susurro el, alejando a la chica de cabellos castaños claros de su cuerpo, mirándola con seriedad.  
– Petra, lo del compromiso, no es y no fue más que una farsa. Yo… No te amo… – Ante sus palabras, Levi apretó los hombros ajenos y le miro con dolor.  
Petra en cambio, sonrió divertida, como si se tratase de una broma.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo, Lance? – Dijo ella, soltando una risa después de ello.  
– A caso, ¿planeas decirme realmente que estas nervioso por nuestra boda? – Dijo ella de forma natural, sin darse cuenta de que Levi, estaba confesándole que realmente no quería nada con ella ahora.

– No, Petra, entiende… Yo n-. . . – Y en cuanto estuvo por hablar de nuevo, queriendo ser lo más suave posible ante el asunto, su vista se enfocó a otro lado cuando sintió la mirada de alguien más cerca.  
Sus ojos, se abrieron en grande cuando observo que la persona que le miraba desde no muy lejos, era Eren.  
La castaña parecía asustada. Ella había escuchado todo lo que se habían dicho Petra y Levi. 

Esto, no iba para nada bien…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– Eren… – Dijo en susurro el azabache, mientras observaba detenidamente a la menor.  
Eren estaba con la mirada perdida y asustada.  
Petra, al ver la expresión de Levi ahora, volteo hacia donde el volteaba y se fijó ahora en Eren, quien permanecía estática al ver a su novio y a esa chica así de juntos.

– Lance, ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto Petra, mientras tomaba una de las manos del azabache, quien no reaccionaba aun por su impresión.  
Eren, al observar aquello, se sintió colapsarse. Sintió como su corazón era atravesado por una daga mientras apretaba un folder que tenía entre sus manos. Trato de volver en sí misma y, cuando logro hacerlo, dejo que el llanto le invadiera para así, soltar los papeles y ponerse a llorar, sin dejar de ver al mayor…

– Eren… Puedo explicarlo… – Se escuchó la voz de Levi decir hacia ella pero, la mencionada pudo escucharle perfectamente. Fue entonces cuando Rivaille se separó de Petra pero, cuando quiso dar un paso hacia la que era ahora su pareja, ella retrocedió, teniendo sus enormes ojos turquesas llenos de lágrimas.  
– Eren, por favor… – Pedía el azabache, con el semblante adolorido. Observaba como su novia negaba suavemente, estando llorando con cierto desconsuelo.  
El, quería estar a su lado, abrazándola, diciéndole que estaba a punto de aclarar todo, pero, ahora, él no se podía mover. Se sentía impotente ahora de ir con ella pues, sabía perfectamente que la menor se negaría en hablar con e; sin embargo, sus ganas de correr hacia ella, seguía pero, su impotencia; SU MALDITA IMPOTENCIA era la que le impedía llegar hasta ella.  
Fue entonces, cuando otra voz conocida apareció, llamando a la castaña…

– ¿Eren? ¡Eren! – Se escuchaba la voz de Hange, quien trataba de alcanzar a la menor pues, esta, al escuchar la voz cercana de Levi justo del otro lado de la calle, se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo para verlo y así, dejo atrás a la mujer de lentes, quien le había acompañado instantes atrás; había acompañado a la menor al médico y, parece que su compañía fue de lo mejor para ella pues, el doctor le había dado una noticia a Eren, algo inesperada…  
– ¡Eren! ¡Ahí estas! – Espeto la mayor mientras iba hacia donde se encontraba ella. Pero su sorpresa fue el rostro lloroso y lleno de dolor que tenía la de ojos aguamarina ahora.

– ¿Eren? ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto la mayor alarmada tratando de examinar mejor a la chica. Eren no contesto y solo bajo su vista para ocultarla entre el flequillo de su cabello. Se echó a correr sin rumbo alguno, queriendo alejarse de aquel lugar, y sobre todo, de Levi.  
– ¿¡EREN!? – Inquirió la mujer de lentes con preocupación, mirando a la mencionada correr a otro lado, sin saber a dónde.  
Y ahí fue, cuando su vista se enfocó hacia el lugar donde Eren había fijado su afligida mirada hace unos instantes. Observo a su amigo pintor, a lado de una mujer, a quien ya conocía también… 

– Levi… – Dijo Hange, sin creer lo que miraba.  
– No es cierto… – Espeto esta, mientras tomaba el folder color crema que Eren había dejado caer con anterioridad, para acercarse al susodicho y a Petra.  
En ese instante, fue cuando todo se volvió más confuso, al menos para Petra quien seguía presente al presenciar aquella extraña escena:  
Hange había abofeteado a Levi en el rostro, con el mismo folder que tenía en la mano y después, se lo puso de mala gana contra su pecho  
Lo soltó, no sin antes bufar con suma molestia ahora…

– Haciéndole esto a la madre de tu futuro hijo. ¿Qué no se supone que ibas a terminar con Petra, antes de que Eren llegara aquí? – Espeto la de lentes, casi escupiendo sus palabras.  
Después, se marchó en busca de Eren, preocupada ahora por su estado… 

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Y a pesar de los golpes, Levi no reaccionaba después de lo que Hange le había dicho con anterioridad:  
– _"…__**Madre de tu futuro hijo**__…"_ – Resonaba muchas veces en su conciencia, mientras tomaba el folder color crema que tenía contra su pecho, para después, hojearlo.  
Observo los resultados de unos análisis. Los leyó con cuidado, fijándose en cada detalle que aquellas hojas blancas le redactaban ahora:

"► «Nom du patient»: Eren Jaeger  
► «Age»: 19 ans  
► «Sexe»: Femme  
► «Nationalité»: American  
► «Type d'essai»: Test de grossesse  
{VISITE MÉDICAL: **GROSSESSE**}  
POSITIVE [**X**] [ ] NÉGATIVE  
D'environ: 10 SEMAINES"

Por ese ligero instante, Levi se sintió mal, muy mal.  
Eren, su pareja, su musa, la mujer a la que ama ahora, estaba embarazada, y de él.  
Eren iba a tener un hijo suyo y el, ni en cuenta.  
¿Cómo es que, jamás lo noto?  
¿En que había fallado, para no haberle puesto atención a Eren y a sus síntomas?  
¿Diez semanas? ¡Esos habían sido dos meses y medio casi!  
Demasiadas preguntas pasan por su mente ahora, no podía reaccionar del todo ahora.  
Siguió hojeando el folder, observando la prueba y las distintas hojas que había en estas mismas, con el resultado positivo, de esta misma… 

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Cerró el folder y después, miro a Petra con seriedad.  
Ya no podía seguir con esto y menos, con el compromiso. Pero ella, ante todo lo que había pasado, se miraba confusa, tanto, que comenzaba a molestarse, sin saber que sucedía ahora…

– Lance, quiero que me digas que sucede, por favor…  
¿Quién es esa chica de ojos turquesas? ¿Por qué Hange….?  
Un momento, ¿hijo?  
Esa chica, ¿va a tener un hijo tuyo, Lance? – Pregunto Petra consternada y de golpe, habiéndose acordado de las palabras que Hange le había dicho al susodicho, hace unos instantes atrás.  
– ¿Por qué?  
¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que estabas con otra mujer? ¡Estamos comprometidos Lance!  
¿¡Por qué, no te das cuenta de lo mucho que he logrado a amarte!?  
N-no me digas que… Dios mío… – Decía la chica de ojos color miel, tomándose de los cabellos con desespero, empezando a sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.  
– ¿P-por qué? – Decía ella, desconsolada. Levi, solo estaba mirando el folder con el resultado de la prueba de embarazo de Eren, comenzando a desesperarse también por todas las preguntas que la chica que estaba con él, le hacía.  
– Me… ¿M-me usaste acaso? – Incito ella, en medio del llanto alejándose del pelinegro.  
– Solo… Fui una de las tantas mujeres, con las que te acostaste, ¿cierto? – Dijo ella, sin poder paran su llanto ahora.  
– ¿¡Cómo pudiste, Lance!?  
¡Yo te amaba y te sigo amando!  
¿¡Que eso nunca ha contado para ti!? ¿¡Que eso jamás conto para ti!? –

– ¡Yo no te amaba Petra! – Grito el con desespero, tomándola de los hombros y zarandeándola un poco para que reaccionase. Ahora él era el que estaba más mal y, había hecho aquello para que ella lograse guardar silencio y así, poder despejar su mente.  
– Yo… Nunca te amé…  
Lo lamento… – Finalizo el, tratando ahora de calmarse.

Miro a todos lados, tratando de encontrar a Eren con la mirada pero, sabía que era sumamente inútil, pues ella, había salido corriendo sin un rumbo fijo. Entonces, impulsado por su deseo de encontrar a Eren y contarle lo sucedido, comenzó a caminar lento y, antes de acelerar el paso de sus pisadas, la mano de Petra tomaba uno de sus brazos.  
Levi solo volteo a verla de reojo, ocultando su griseada mirada entre sus negros cabellos…

– Entonces… ¿Me hiciste esperar en vano?... – Pregunto ella, sollozando suavemente.

– Lamento si lo hice pero, siempre supuse que te merecías a alguien mejor… – Dijo el, con pesar.

– Y, ¿Qué hay del anillo? – Inquirió ella, apretando la sortija que el azabache le había dado hace unos años atrás.

– Fue… Capricho… – Confeso el, sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta. Petra soltó a Levi en ese instante, quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos con su mano libre y así, mirar la sortija y retirarla del dedo anular de su mano izquierda.  
Suavemente, tomo ahora la otra mano del morocho para así, posar la pieza de plata sobre la palma de esta misma y después, cerrarla con ambas manos, apretando esta con suavidad.

– Capricho o no… – Dijo ella, tratando de contener su llanto.  
– Quiero decirte que, me hiciste sentir muchas cosas cuando estuvimos juntos.  
Si hubo atracción y, si alguna parte de ti logro quererme de alguna forma, te agradezco tanto, el que lo hayas hecho, a pesar de toda esa indiferencia que me mostrabas… – Ante sus palabras, la muchacha sonrió y dejo escapar una irónica y suave risa de sus labios para después, posar su cálida mirada en el rostro ajeno.

– Auro, tenía razón y siempre la tuvo, junto con Eld y Gunter. Igual mis padres.  
Todos ellos, desde que te conocieron, siempre me decían y recordaban lo mismo… – Inquirió ella, sonriendo con bastante tristeza hacia él.  
– Eres perfecto, pero no para mí… – Susurro y así, se alejó un tanto de él, para seguir sonriendo, ahora ya más tranquila.

– No puedo hacer más. Me dejaste ir ya hace mucho, ahora, debo yo hacer lo mismo… – Espeto ella, volviendo a sonreír de forma tranquila.  
– Corre… – Susurro Petra, aun sonriéndole. Le incito a ir por la mujer a quien realmente quería.  
Levi sintió como un enorme alivio invadía su ser ahora y, como aquel enorme peso de encima desaparecía. Esa haba sido una de las grandes razones, por las cuales Levi se había fijado en Petra; ella, jamás fue rencorosa.

Ella, era demasiado para él y, sabía perfectamente que, de igual forma…  
Ella era perfecta, pero no para él.

Levi, volteando a ver por última vez a Petra, dio el primer suspiro tranquilo después de aquel alboroto y así, su caminar comenzó hasta que de poco en poco, se fue acelerando para al final, comenzar a correr por algunas cuadras de Paris.

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Corrió, corrió y siguió corriendo sin detenerse. Lo había hecho desde ya casi dos horas.  
No encontraba a Eren por ningún lado, o más bien, en los lugares donde la había llevado con anterioridad.

Esto no estaba para nada bien y ahora, se pondría peor.

Sus piernas le fallaron un poco y por ello, se detuvo a descansar un tanto en un parque, sentándose en una banca de color blanco y de metal que estaba cerca de donde él estaba.  
Se había quedado sin aliento en algunos instantes y ahora, necesitaba recuperarlo.

Miro a sus alrededores, esperando encontrar alguna señal de Eren pero, ninguna.  
Eren no estaba ahí.  
Necesitaba verla ahora, abrazarla, tenerla consigo.  
No quería perderla, no a ella.  
Volvía a desesperarse, sintiéndose impotente de no hacer gran cosa ahora. Y cuando supuso que tenía mala suerte justo ahora, una inoportuna llamada, le hizo sentir más mal de lo que ya se sentía hora…

– "¡Rivaille!" – Hablo Hange del otro lado del teléfono, estando angustiada, bastante y el azabache ya había sido presente de las veces que la mujer de lentes, se ponía así pero, esta vez, sonaba muy angustiada de lo que ya la conocía.  
– "¡No encuentro a Eren por ningún lado!"  
"Erwin está ayudándome a buscarla pero, ¡no aparece por ningún lado!" –

No.  
No podía ser cierto.  
Eren estaba perdida en Paris y el, ahí sentado sin poder averiguar a donde rayos había ido la chica castaña ahora.

– "_Dios mío. Por favor...  
Te lo suplico. Mantenla a salvo por favor..."_ – Rogaba el mayor, mientras sentía como comenzaba ahogarse en un gran vaso de agua que el mismo había llenado hace tiempo atrás y ahora, comenzaba a pagar las consecuencias de sus mentiras…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

***Dos horas antes de todo eso…***  
Eren corría y corría por las calles, con su vista llena de lágrimas; por esto mismo, casi no lograba ver. Su empañada vista, era un problema mientras seguía corriendo sin parar ahora.  
Se sentía mal, muy mal, y pensando que con eso, olvidaría todo su dolor ahora.  
No tenía ni la más remota idea a donde iba y tampoco le importaba. Mientras más estuviese lejos de Rivaille, era mejor para ella y su torpe corazón enamorado.  
Sentía las ganas de echarse por un puente, ser arrollada por un auto, lo que sea. No podía con ese dolor en su corazón y esa enorme incomodidad en su pecho. Era demasiado para ella.

Comenzaba a odiar ese horrible sentir.  
Quería hacerlo desaparecer como fuese y ahora.  
No obstante, su cansancio comenzaba a sentirse después de las tantas y tantas cuadras que había recorrido.

Con nervios, observo su entorno. No sabía dónde se encontraba. Estaba perdida, y en una ciudad que no terminaba de conocer.  
Comenzó a caminar ahora, sintiendo que el temor le invadía a cada paso que daba. Para colmo, no sabía francés, salvo el básico como los saludos, dar las gracias y preguntar "¿_Qui sont_?" _(¿Quién eres?_).  
En ese instante lleno de desesperación, se abrazó a sí misma, volviendo a andar en lugares que jamás en su vida pensó en visitar. Para su mala suerte, estaba cayendo la noche y las cosas comenzarían a verse feas para ella.

Ah, ahora comprendía todo.  
Jamás pensó, que el amor fuese a ser tan cruel como ahora.  
La de ojos aguamarinas, quien merodeaba por la cuidad del 'Amor', estaba sola, asustada y desilusionada.

Ahora, notaba que todo, todo lo que había vivido con ese francés, a quien le había dado todo durante un año de su vida (su tiempo, su afecto, cariño, su cuerpo, sus sentimientos y su corazón), no habían sido solo más que una _**'Armonía momentánea'**_…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

_**¡MUY BUENAS A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS Y QUERIDAS!  
¡AQUÍ LEVICHOU REPORTANDOSE DESPUES DE YA CASI UNA SEMANA DE AUSENCIA! **_

_**Queridos, les pido una enorme disculpa por la espera del capítulo pero, les cuento que sucedió me sucedió esta vez:  
Comencé a deprimirme puesto que dos de mis partners con quien roleaba en algunas de mis cuentas de Fb, dejaron de serlo por razones típicas como "No tenían tiempo" o "Por qué no se sentían a gusto" y eso. Aparte, otro de mis partners a quien adoro muchísimo, se va a retirar en algunos meses por razones familiares, y bueno, ya se imaginaran la cosa.  
Y total, me dio un bajón, que toda esta semana y parte de la anterior (hasta antier, ¡GRACIAS A DIOS!), no quise escribir NADA, así de plano, NADA…  
Avente madres por varias de mis cuentas pero, bueno, gracias a que mi prima me metió a un foro de rol (TE AMO MUJER**__** , **__**Y LO SABES**__**), me subió el un poco el ánimo y después, justo también antier, vino otra de mis partners con quien roleo varias cuentas (A TI TAMBIEN TE AMO, BITCH**____**(¿?)**__** )**_

_**Para no hacerles ya el cuento más largo, POR FIN Y COMO LES PROMETI, HA LLEGADO EL DRAMA A ESTA HISTORIA -Musiquita de la ardilla que voltea dramáticamente, plz(¿?)-. Y, aparte, hice el capítulo aún más largo como compensación para ustedes.**_

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN FIN:'D  
Les agradezco de todo corazón que sigan poniendo sus hermosos reviews (que son poquitos pero, ¡ME DAH IGUAH!(¿?)). Heh~, a lo que me refiero es que, estos siempre me hacen sentir bonito cada vez que los leo:3. Y también, disculpen si no los contesto en cuando los dejan (Se me va el rollo:'D)  
De nueva cuenta, una enorme pero ENORME disculpa por haberles dejado esperando a este capítulo.  
Prometo que ya pronto y en menos de lo que esperan, tendrán el noveno capítulo de esta linda historia de amor~

_**¡SIGAN RECORDANDO!  
Que tengo el Fb de mi cuenta de Rp de **__**Eren Jaeger**__** que les he puesto en mi perfil de FF**_, _**para que me sigan. Pongo adelanto de cada capítulo, nuevos proyectos e ideas que me gustarían hacer para dentro de un futuro. **_

_**¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LA GRAN ESPERA Y SE LES MANDA MUCHOS SALUDOS Y BESOS!**_


	9. Confianza

**NOTA:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus respectivos personajes no son míos. Todos los derechos reservados y meh, eso (¿?).  
Las siguientes anotaciones son para hacerles notar diferentes puntos dentro del fic:  
▪ Esto es un AU (Alternative Universe / Universo Alternativo), del mundo de ahora (mundo moderno/época actual)  
▪ Eren es mujer.  
▪ Hay OC's inventados por mí e irán apareciendo conforme a cada capítulo.  
**ADVERTENCIAS: **Drama & Fluff

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

_**Capítulo IX:**__** "**__**Confianza" **_

¿Cómo es que había llegado a estar sola, si momentos antes estaba Hange con ella?  
¿Por qué, no se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo sin rumbo aparente?  
¿Cuál era su razón, de escapar del hombre a quien amaba con tanto furor?  
Esas y más preguntas se hacia la muchacha de cabellos castaños, estando caminando sin rumbo fijo por segunda vez.  
No tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estaba, donde ese encontraba ahora.  
Sus pasos eran algo torpes, estaba cansada de tanto correr y de todas las emociones que había vivido en ese día.  
Cierto. ¿Qué había pasado justo antes de escuchar lo de ese "compromiso" que Levi tenía con esa chica de cabellos castaños claros? No lo recordaba mucho.  
Alcanzaba a hacer memoria, de que había ido al médico junto con Hange, a que ella se hiciera una revisión respecto a sus mareos y nauseas constantes y después de un mes de haber tenido esos dos síntomas juntos. Y de poco en poco su mente fue haciendo recuerdo de lo que paso después de que entraran al consultorio médico y el doctor le hiciera algunas pruebas… 

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

***RACCONTO* **

– _Bien, señorita Jaeger. Después de lo que me ha contado y de la muestra de sangre que me ha dado. Hice unas ligeras pruebas caseras para que el resultado fuera más rápido y, bueno, solo me hace falta hacerle un pequeño ultrasonido para estar más seguro de los resultados…_– Dijo el médico mientras se levantaba de su asiento e iba a preparar la cámara ecográfica.

– _De acuerdo…_ – Espeto la menor mientras ahora, volteaba la vista hacia Hange, quien estaba a su lado para ya sea, traducirle alguna otra cosa que el doctor dijese y también, para darle apoyo a la castaña menor.

– _Tranquila Eren. De seguro es solamente una pequeña infección o algo leve…_ – Dijo la mayor, mientras le tomaba de la mano a la castaña menor, quien estaba algo nerviosa por los resultados.  
Y si, era algo leve pero al mismo tiempo, procedería a ser algo que cambiaría por completo la vida de la chica de ojos aguamarinas.

– _Acompáñeme por favor, Srita. Jaeger._ – Espeto el médico, esperando a que la menor se levantara de su asiento.

– _¿Puede… Mi acompañante estar presente?_ – Pregunto la menor con un poco de nervios, sin poder soltar la mano de Hange.

– _Por supuesto… _– Confirmo el medico mientras el pasaba a la habitación primero. Eren sonrió ante un poco más tranquila ante la respuesta y se levantó con Hange, quien aún no dejaba de tomar su mano. Hange notaba cual nerviosa estaba Eren, así que, se dio la tarea de hacerle compañía en todo momento y mientras le fuese posible.

Cuando ambas mujeres entraron a la sala, el médico le pidió a la castaña de ojos turquesas que se acostara en la camilla que había cerca de una gran máquina. Eren, con nervios se acercó a la camilla y, sestándose primero, observo su entorno, para después acostarse justo como el médico le indicaba.  
El doctor, le pidió a la mujer de lentes que subiera la camiseta a la menor para que colocara un líquido azul en su vientre y así, realizar la ecografía. Hange obedeció y, con sumo cuidado, subió la camisa que Eren tenia puesta para después, dejar que el medico aplicara aquel viscoso liquido sobre el abdomen de la chica; después, se sentó a lado de la menor, estando observando ahora actuar al médico.  
Eren tembló ante el frio que le causaba aquel viscoso material y sonrió con nervios, ante las cosquillas que le lograba a hacer el hombre con su mano, mientras seguía la aplicación de aquella gel en su piel. El hombre de bata blanca, solo sonrió divertido ante como la menor había reaccionado ante el gel. Se vio después como este mismo hombre de prendas blancas encendió un aparato parecido a un micrófono (salvo que este era más ancho y compacto); poso este mismo aparato sobre el vientre de Eren y después, encendió la pantalla de lo que parecía una pequeña televisión a blanco y negro…

– _Bien, bien… Veamos…_ – Decía el médico, como buscando 'algo'.  
Eren observo la pantalla con curiosidad pues en esta, se lograba ver lo que había dentro de su vientre; aunque nada más se miraban sombras y movimientos torpes en esta misma, la menor sentía curiosidad de que estaba pasando con ella ahora.

Y fue justo cuando en la pantalla, apareció lo que parecía un cierto punto con deformidad, pareciendo a la vez, un pequeño frijol o guisante…

– _Ahí esta…_ – Dijo el hombre de la bata blanca, sonriendo con cierta alegría.  
Eren, ante lo que miraba (al médico primero y después a la pantalla), se hayo más curiosa, casi angustiada.  
El médico, al notar aquel semblante de la joven, sonrió con suavidad y le hizo que se fijara mejor en esa pequeña "anomalía" que había dentro de su vientre.  
– _Señorita Jaeger, lo que se está viendo justo ahora en la pantalla no es nada más y nada menos, que un bebé de aproximadamente diez semanas, osease, dos meses y medio…_ – 

Tanto Eren como Hange, quedaron sin habla. Hange, sonrió de lado a lado pareciendo ella la madre del pequeño que ya estaba creciendo dentro de la menor pero, en realidad, estaba feliz nada más y nada menos que por Levi. Hange sabía que a su amigo pintor no se le daba mucho el estar con niños pero ahora, sabía perfectamente que Levi amaría a ese pequeño justo como amaba a Eren, pues ese futuro bebé era el resultado del amor que había plasmado con la menor.  
No obstante, justo cuando vio el rostro de Eren su pensar fue cambiado de inmediato; Eren estaba asustada y en su rostro había una angustia enorme…

– ¿_Eren?_ – Pregunto Hange mientras le volvía a tomar de la mano para darle apoyo.  
– _Eren, ¿Qué sucede?_ – Pregunto de nueva cuenta mientras le observaba con preocupación.

– _H-hange… E-esto… Yo… _– Murmuraba la menor, con bastante angustia y temor. Apretó la mano contraria y después miro al médico.

– _Señorita Jaeger. Sé que esto es difícil de creer pero, de verdad usted será madre de un pequeño dentro de poco, así que, le sugiero que esté tranquila y, principalmente feliz… _– Dijo el hombre de ropas blancas, para después hacer unas capturas del que era el pequeño que ya se hacía presente en la pantalla de aquel televisor. Señalo en donde se encontraba y lo grande que estaba ahora; se sabía que apenas al tener diez semanas, él bebé sería igual a un guisante pero, ver que ahí estaba, vivió y muy sano, era lo principal para el médico.  
Mando a imprimir las fotos y después, se las paso a la mujer de lentes.  
Hange, tomando aquel papel fotográfico con las imágenes del pequeño, miro de nueva cuenta a Eren y suspiro con suavidad ahora…

– _Eren, linda, hay que verle el lado bueno a esto. El hijo que esperas es de Rivaille y, debes alegrarte. Ese bebé será hermoso justo como tú y, de seguro, tendrá muchas cualidades del bruto de Levi, ¿sí?..._ – Dijo la mayor, ayudando a ponerse sentada en la camilla a la menor y le quitaba aquel liquido viscoso del vientre con un trapo que el mismo médico le había brindado para eso. Mientras seguía observando a Eren, Hange sintió el cómo apretaba su mano para después, voltear a verle de nuevo y observar el rostro ajeno, que parecía estar mucho más tranquilo que instantes atrás.

Eren seguía sin creer que iría a ser mamá en tan poco tiempo. Era algo, que enserio no estaba en sus planes. Estaba asustada, sí, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba pensando en lo que Hange le decía; un hijo del hombre a quien amaba, de quien se había convertido en lo mejor de su vida.  
Por unos instantes, aquel semblante angustioso, cambio a uno lleno de tranquilidad pero a la vez, lleno de dudas, como toda madre primeriza.  
La castaña de ojos turquesas, llevo una de sus manos a su vientre ya limpio y bajo la vista para observar este mismo. Comenzaba ya a hacerse la idea de que ahí mismo, albergaba un ser; un pequeño y bello ser.  
Y pronto, una muy suave y cálida sonrisa se vio en los labios de Eren. Si, ella comenzaba a disfrutar de escuchar que iba a ser madre a tan escasos momentos.

Miro a Hange, quien se encontraba más tranquila de verla sonreír así. Una inmensa alegría comenzaba a invadirle; iría a ser mamá. Le daría un hijo a Levi. Ella, le daría un primogénito a su novio.  
No podía ahora, sentirse más feliz de lo que ya era a lado de su pareja.

Era el sentimiento más bello, que hasta ahora había sentido en toda su vida…

– _Hange…_ – Murmuro la menor, volviendo la vista a su aun plano vientre y lo acariciaba con sumo afecto, ahora con sus dos manos.  
– _Voy a ser mamá…_ – Susurro ahora, empezando a sentir que las lágrimas invadían sus ojos y corrían, desde sus parpados, hasta su mentón.

– _Si cariño. Serás madre de un hermoso bebé…  
Levi, tú y ese pequeño, formaran una bella familia…_ – Dijo ella mientras le acariciaba una de las manos que ya hacían encima de su vientre.  
– _Felicidades…_ – Termino ella, mientras le sonreía de forma tranquila.  
El medico después, fue el segundo el hablar y en felicitar a Eren…

– _Felicidades, Señorita Jaeger.  
Usted será madre de un bello bebé que nacerá para diciembre, aproximadamente…_ –

– _Diciembre…_ – Repitió Eren, para rápidamente, mirar a Hange.  
– _Ósea que… Podría nacer justo el mismo día que Levi… _– Dijo la menor con más emoción, volteando a ver su vientre con ternura.

– _Quizá, querida. El medico ha dicho que 'aproximadamente', por lo que puede adelantarse y eso, ¿verdad, doctor?_ – Le pregunto el Hange al hombre de ropas blancas y este, asintió a lo que dijo la mujer de lentes.

– _Así es. Él bebe podría adelantarse pero, como es su primer embarazo, pienso que si podría nacer cuando cumpla justo los nueve meses…_ – Dijo el hombre, mientras regresaba a su oficina para buscar unas cosas que le daría a Eren para su embarazo.  
No tardo mucho, pues los libros siempre los tenía a la mano para cualquier madre primeriza que fuera a hacer revisión con él.  
– _Mire, estos tres libros que le voy a dar son para aclarar sus dudas y también son para que vea sus cuidados durante cada etapa del embarazo, lo que puede comer, lo que se le está permitido hacer conforme al avance del embarazo, y entre más.  
Aparte, debo decirle que puede visitarme cada vez que quiera saber cómo está él bebe y, para que no tenga que venir constantemente, le sugiero que venga en tres meses más, para ver el avance del crecimiento del feto y también, para conocer el sexo del pequeño o pequeña que está por venir…_ – Y en cuanto finalizo su comentario, le entrego los libros a la menor, quien después los metió a su bolso; antes de guardar uno de ellos, Hange le entrego las fotocopias de la ecografía y ella, las dejo justo detrás de la portada del tercer libro que el médico le había otorgado.

– _Muchas gracias doctor_… – Dijo la de ojos aguamarinas para después, estar completamente de pie en el suelo y darle la mano al hombre de ropas blancas.  
Hange también hizo lo mismo que Eren, despidiéndose del médico.

– _A ustedes por venir…_ – Fue lo último que dijo el médico, en cuanto las dos salieron del consultorio, directo hacia la calle…

***FIN DEL RACCONTO* **

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Ah, ahora lo recordaba.  
Si, estaba embarazada y perdida en un lugar que ella aun desconocía.  
Instintivamente, fuera de su miedo de estar sola y perdida, Eren poso una mano sobre su vientre, acariciándolo con suavidad y ternura más que nada.  
Ahí estaba su pequeño hijo ahora, viviendo dentro de su vientre, estando seguro justo ahora.  
Sonrió para sus adentro y ahora, comenzó a caminar un poco más despacio, sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente…

– "_No te preocupes. Estaremos bien y, encontraremos una forma de llegar a casa.  
Te prometo, que estaré yo siempre a tu lado.  
Si tu padre no quiere saber nada de ti, no te preocupes; seré yo la que cuidare de ti en todo momento._

Ahora, prometo que te sacare de esta ciudad, y si me es posible, de este país. Volveremos a América, con los que serán tus futuros abuelos y tu futura tía.  
También, quiero que sepas que te amo mucho, ¿sí?" – Pensó Eren, mientras "hablaba" mentalmente con su futuro hijo. Miraba hacia el frente, sin saber dónde se encontraba pero, ella no se detuvo para nada ahora, tratar de volver por donde ella creía que era el camino.

Siguió caminando, hasta que paro a sentarse en lo que era un Café para descansar un tanto y pedir algo de beber. Como ya estaba anocheciendo y empezaba a hacer frio, pidió a una mesera (como podía claro está) que le trajera un chocolate caliente; sentía que si tomaba café se sentiría adormilada y ella, no podía dormir ahora hasta encontrar el donde quedarse esa noche.  
Pasando un tanto de tiempo, llego su chocolate caliente y comenzó a beberlo. Aquello, comenzaba relajarla después de todo lo que había pasado frente a sus ojos:  
Levi siendo besado por otra mujer, escuchar que él estaba comprometido con esta misma, ella tomándole de la mano de aquella forma…  
¿Desde cuándo Levi había escondido aquel compromiso con esa mujer? ¿Qué acaso, no tenía confianza para decirle aquello? ¿Por qué omitió ese detalle el mismo día cuando se conocieron y el, le conto toda su historia y sobre él?  
Eren estaba confundida, bastante ahora. Si Levi, le había ocultado ese detalle de él, ¿será que aun él tenía otras cosas que aun, no le haya dicho en todo este tiempo que llevaban juntos?...

Suspiro de nuevo, queriéndose olvidar un poco del asunto. Ahora, necesitaba tener la mente despejada para ingeniárselas ahora de en donde podría quedarse a dormir ahora.  
Paso un buen lapso de tiempo mientras pensaba, tanto, que pidió dos tazas de chocolate caliente extras mientras lo hacía, sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron rotos cuando escucho el sonido de la lluvia caer sobre el techo del lugar donde se encontraba.  
Esto no era bueno. Ahora, sería más difícil encontrar un lugar en donde quedarse a dormir con la lluvia que ya se estaba avecinando.  
No podía quedarse a pensar más, por lo que, pago las tres tazas de aquel líquido dulce que había tomado, para emprender su marcha de nueva cuenta hacia algún motel y hospedarse ahí hasta el día de mañana…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Paso otra hora aproximadamente y Eren ya se encontraba toda mojada gracias a la lluvia que se hacía presente sobre Paris.  
Ahora, aparte de estar sola, perdida y angustiada, estaba mojada y con frio.  
Jamás pensó en hallarse en una situación tan problemática como esta. Aparte de que, no podía dejar de pensar en Rivaille desde que se dispuso a pensar en aquel Café. Ahora y más que nunca, lo necesitaba con ella, para que le digiera que hacer y darle apoyo con el asunto del bebé.

Su cansancio era bastante pues ahora que había resultado estar embarazada, él bebe comenzaba a consumir lo que eran sus fuerzas y para ella ahora, era un problema; aparte, estaba más sensible que de costumbre pues, que ella se halla acordado, hacia bastante que no lloraba en varias ocasiones como ese mismo día. Entonces, no tuvo más opción que llegar a descansar en una banca que había justo enfrente de la Torre Effiel, sentándose en esta misma tratando de estar lo más tranquila que pudiese.

Sin embargo, no aguanto más. Ya no podía seguir haciéndose la fuerte.  
Comenzó a llorar, como si se tratase de una niña perdida o de un perrito bajo la lluvia. Cubrió ambos ojos con los dorsos de sus manos, tallando estos mismos mientras seguía llorando. Desde ahí, admitía que no podía estar sola en un lugar que no concia. Se sentía tan débil y tan frágil ahora. De poco en poco, su voz se hizo presente en su llanto. Dejo que su sentir escapara de su garganta también.

La lluvia no cesaba y Eren lloraba mientras esta caía. Necesitaba a Levi ahora más que a nadie en el mundo; quería que el llegara justo ahora, la abrazara y le digiera que todo estaba bien pero, era una fantasía ahora.  
Levi no estaba para ella ahora y quién sabe si lo estaría, ahora que ella ni sabía dónde se encontraba ahora.

Y pensando que todo estaba perdido, apareció una especie de luz cuando menos lo esperaba…

– Jovencita… ¿Qué le sucede? – Se detuvo a preguntar una mujer de forma amable y en español a la de ojos aguamarinas, quien no paraba de llorar. La mujer, era una dama, muy refinada al parecer, de la tercera edad. Sus ojos eran de color magenta y su cabello, era blanco; pero no se alcanzaba a ver del todo por el pequeño sobrero abrigador de pana, que cubría su cabeza en esos instantes.  
Vestía con un largo vestido negro y un abrigo que llevaba puesto del mismo color; si se podría pensar, parecería que era de la alta sociedad o que estaba a punto de ir a la opera. Tenía un paraguas y lo usaba para cubrirse de la lluvia que ya hacia caer por todo el país ahora.  
Después de escuchar a la mujer, Eren dejo ver sus grandes y aguados ojos turquesas, hinchados de tanto llanto. No pudo contestar puesto que sentía una horrible impotencia ahora.  
Simplemente siguió llorando, con aquella amable mujer enfrente de ella…

– Querida, no llores...  
Esos dos hermosos ojos se van a dañar de lo tan hinchados que se ven… –Inquirió la persona frente suya, y con cuidado la tomo de ambas manos mientras le otorgaba un poco de su paraguas para verla mejor y poder examinarla un poco.  
– Ven, levántate, por favor… –Pidió aquella bella y amable dama, mientras levantaba a Eren con cuidado de aquella banca y le hacía que tomara un poco el paraguas, mientras llamaba a su esposo por celular. Eren simplemente, trato de calmarse mientras sostenía el paraguas pero, por más que quisiese hacerlo, no podía. Siguió llorando, pero en silencio, sin querer causarle problemas a la amable mujer que estaba enfrente suya y ayudándole justo ahora.

Una vez que la dama termino de hablar con su esposo por teléfono, le sonrió de forma cálida a Eren y ahora ella, tomo el paraguas con una mano y abrazo a Eren con la otra para así, calmarle un poco…  
– Vamos a mi casa para que te seques y estés más tranquila. No pienso dejar a una joven tan linda como tú aquí… – Y así, ambas emprendieron la marcha hasta un parque, donde un auto color verde pino ya les aguardaba. De ahí, salió un hombre vestido en un uniforme azul marino y un sombrero de chofer; se acercó a la mujer de mayor edad y sostenerle el paraguas…

– _Madame_, ¿Dónde había estado?  
Su esposo, ha estado preguntando por usted para saber si irán a la opera hoy – Dijo el hombre de uniforme, mientras sostenía el paraguas y, de vez en cuando, observaba a la chica que le acompañaba justo ahora.

– Después te cuento Marlo. Ahora, ¿podrías hablarle a mi esposo por celular y decirle que regrese a casa, por favor?  
Dile que se cancela la ida al teatro, porque tendremos visita a casa… – Pidió amablemente la mujer mientras esperaba a que su chofer le abriera la puerta trasera del auto; de inmediato, el mencionado asintió con la cabeza y después abrió la puerta rápidamente, para que ambas pudieran adentrarse en el auto.  
Poco después, el hombre de uniforme cerró la puerta y después el paraguas para así, subirse al asiento del piloto y encender el auto, conduciendo hasta la residencia de los que eran sus señores.

El automóvil se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, hasta que la amable dama le ofreció a Eren su abrigo para que no sintiera frio…

– Aquí tienes querida… – Dijo aquella dama, mientras le daba a la chica de ojos aguamarinas su abrigo color negro. Eren, quien ya había dejado de llorar y estaba más tranquila, negó suavemente y hablo, por primera vez, después de un buen rato de no hacerlo…

– Disculpe, pero no podría… – Dijo ella, sonriendo un tanto ahora. Se sentía apenada con aquella mujer, que no sabía cómo reaccionar ahora.

– Por favor, insisto.  
Yo ya lo use durante un buen rato. Además, tengo otro abrigo extra en la cajuela del auto, asi que, no te preocupes si me quedo sin el ahora… – Espeto la mujer mientras le sonreía a la menor. Eren, ante aquella amable propuesta, asintió con algo de torpeza y se colocó el abrigo por encima de los hombros para así, comenzar que su espalda y lo que pudiese cubrir aquella prenda, pudiera ser calentado por el momento. Y ante la calidez de aquel trozo de tela, Eren comenzó a sentirse adormilada, tanto, que se dejó caer en brazos de Morfeo, mientras llegaban a lo que era el hogar de aquella persona tan amable, con la que se había encontrado ahora.  
La mujer de cabello blanco, vio como Eren comenzaba a quedarse dormida y sonrió con suavidad. La dejo dormir pues pensaba que esa chica había tenido un mal día y ahora, necesitaba descansar.

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– ¡HANGE! – Se escuchó la voz inquieta del que sería el azabache, mientras corría hacia ella. El, había estado corriendo por gran parte de lo que era Paris y aun así, no había señales de Eren.  
Hange, al escuchar el llamado, se apresuró al encuentro de Levi, junto con Erwin, quien también había aceptado el ayudarle a la mujer de lentes en encontrar a Eren.

– ¿Saben algo de ella? – Pregunto Levi, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

– Nada aun. No contesta a su teléfono… – Dijo la castaña de lentes con angustia.

– CARAJO… – Inquirió el azabache, mientras posaba su mano derecha sobre su boca, haciendo puño esta misma. Estaba desesperado por encontrar a Eren.  
– Eren, ¿Dónde demonios estas? –Susurró el artista con dolor, mientras pasaba la mano que tenía sobre su boca, hacia su rostro y después, se hacia atrás sus cabellos azabaches, en modo de estar molesto y realmente angustiado.

– Rivaille, tranquilo… – Pidió Erwin, observándole.  
– Cuando Hange me llamo y me dijo que Eren estaba perdida, me di la libertad de llamar a la policía para decirles lo que pasaba. No creo que se haya ido muy lejos.  
No conoce Paris aun y no creo que haya sido capaz de irse de la capital… –

– Pero… No… – Decía el de cabellos azabaches, tratando de que los impulsos no le ganaran antes y tratar de estar sereno ante esta situación.  
– Necesito encontrarla…  
Ella… Espera un hijo mío y yo aquí… ¡UGHHH! – Mascullo molesto, mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro, nervioso.

– Levi, tranquilo… – Pidió de nueva cuenta Erwin, queriendo que el azabache se controlara.  
– Estar así, no te dejara pensar… –

– ¿Y COMO QUIERES QUE PIENSE, SABIENDO QUE HE LASTIMADO A EREN Y AHORA ELLA ESTA PERDIDA JUSTO DONDE YO TAMBIEN ESTOY? – Espeto el morocho con enojo, sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro con desesperación. Erwin, comprendía de cierta forma el sentir de su amigo, puesto que él podría también pasar por lo mismo, si su embarazada esposa estuviera perdida y el no pudiese encontrarla pero, agradecía que ahora ella estuviese en Londres, estando en la casa que tenían para su futura familia casa y bien, en compañía de su fiel bulldog mascota Kampfer (cosa que la vez, pensaba que era egoísta ahora y no estaba ayudándole en mucho a Levi).

– ¿Q-que tal si ella, no quiere verme ahora? – Inquirió Rivaille algo tembloroso, mientras se comenzaba a morder la uña de su dedo pulgar, perteneciente a su mano izquierda. Los nervios lo comían de saber que cada minuto que pasaba lamentándose el no haber arreglado las cosas antes y Eren, perdida y sola en Paris, sin nadie más a su lado.

– Rivaille, entiendo perfectamente que Eren tuvo sus razones de haber reaccionado así y, estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo puesto que si tu hubieses aclarado las cosas con Petra, mucho antes de que Eren llegase aquí, nada de esto hubiera pasado; pero, ten por seguro que Eren también necesita de ti ahora y que no es rencorosa ante lo que ha pasado… – Comento Hange al respecto, mientras observaba a Levi de manera seria.  
– Ella te ama mucho Levi, solo que ahora tal vez este confundida con lo sucedido… –

– Fui un idiota. Un completo idiota… – Mascullo el mencionado, frunciendo la vista con dolor.

– Si, lo eres pero, lamentando eso no podrás arreglar el hecho de que Eren vuelva hoy… – Dijo la de cabellos marrones, tratando de ser realista.  
– Debes de estar tranquilo, de que la policía está buscándola. Ahora, tienes que volver a casa y descansar… –

– No me pidas ahora eso, Zoé…  
No puedo volver a casa, sabiendo que Eren no está ahí… –

– Rivaille, la policía dará el anuncio a una televisora para que transmitan que Eren está perdida y que si alguien la ha visto, nos llamarían a mí, a Hange o a ti para que nos den información de ella… – Inquirió Erwin, tratando de convencer ahora al más bajo de que fuese a descansar ahora.  
– Por favor, ya no puedes seguir buscándola así. Tú también necesitas descansar y, tengo el presentimiento de que Eren está bien… –

– ¿Y cómo… Estas tan seguro de ello? –

– Es una corazonada y, sabes que estas son precisas la mayoría del tiempo… – Dijo el rubio, colocando una mano sobre el hombro derecho del azabache. Podía sentir lo tenso que estaba y eso, le podría hacer mal si seguía buscando a Eren así.

– Tú lo estás diciendo…  
La 'gran mayoría' del tiempo… – Espeto Levi, recalcando las palabras 'Mayoría' y 'Gran'.

– Solo confía, ¿quieres?  
Anda, vamos a que duermas un poco. Hange y yo nos quedaremos contigo esta noche, para si llega a sonar cualquiera de los tres celulares y, por si Eren logra contestar el suyo y llamarte de vuelta… – Finalizo el rubio para así, poder llevarse al azabache de regreso a su departamento y que descansase un poco…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Por otro lado de la cuidad, algo alejado de esta misma, Eren ya hacía en una especie de mansión no muy antigua.  
Adentrándose a aquella casa, observo todo curiosa mientras caminaba un tanto torpe. Estaba cansado después de haber corrido y caminando tanto…

– Ven querida. Iremos a que te des una ducha con agua caliente para que puedas recuperar calor y, me cuentes sobre ti… – Espeto la mujer de ojos magentas, mientras acompañaba a Eren al baño. Le pidió a dos de sus mucamas que llevaran un pijama y ropa interior limpia. A otra, le pidió que fuera a preparar una habitación para que Eren pudiera dormir. Y para finalizar, a otra de estas le pidió que fuera a preparar el baño, colocando sales aromáticas y que hubiera agua caliente dentro de la tina…

– Ahora querida, dime tu nombre… – Pidió la bella dama, mientras caminaba con la chica al cuarto de baño.

– Eren, señora. Eren Jaeger… – Inquirió la menor, mientras observaba a la mujer.

– Oh, así que Eren… ¿Qué hacías ahí llorando de esa forma tan desconsolada? – Pregunto la bella mujer, con suma curiosidad.

– Bueno… – Y antes de que Eren le digiera lo que le había pasado hoy, se quedó callada y no hablo más. La mujer de ojos magentas, sonrió con dulzura y no hablo más del asunto. 

– Bueno, Eren… Cuéntame otra cosa.  
¿Te gustaría cenar algo salado o algo dulce? – Pregunto la dama con un tono de voz maternal en su voz. Eren, ante aquella curiosa pregunta, solo parpadeo ahora curios. No quería aprovecharse de aquella amable dama, pero, tampoco podía negarse a sus muy amables tratos así que, se dignó a contestar aquello, esta vez con algo de nervios…

– P-pues… Algo salado, me agradaría… – Dijo ella mientras seguía observando a la mujer de cabellos blancos.

– Bien entonces…  
Nile. ¿Nile? – Llamo la mujer a un hombre alto, ojos café y cabello corto color castaño obscuro, pequeñas muestras de bello facial por encima del labio inferior y en su barbilla.  
Al parecer, y por como vestía, ese hombre era el mayordomo principal de la casa.

– Dígame, _madame_… – Dijo el mencionado de forma tranquila y con un semblante serio, haciendo después una ligera reverencia hacia su señora.

– ¿Podrías hacer pollo marinado con crema de espinacas, acompañado de sopa Minestrón y verduras, por favor? – Pidió la mujer, mientras le sonría de forma dulce a su mayordomo.

– ¿Desea tomarlo con algo en especial, _madame_? – Inquirió el hombre, mirando de reojo a la castaña menor.

– Vino, para mí y el señor Pixis, que no tarda en venir. Y para nuestra invitada, jugo de uva, por favor, Nile… – Volvió a pedir ahora la mujer, mientras volteaba su vista a la mucama que salía del baño.

– Ya está listo el baño, _madame_. – Decía una chica de cabellos rubios cortos, tostados y algo alborotados, sonriendo suavemente hacia la mujer de ojos magentas.

– Gracias Hitch… – Dijo la mujer, mientras observaba que Eren, se le quedaba mirando algo curiosa.  
Y claro que lo estaba haciendo, puesto que, el apellido Pixis, ya lo había escuchado hace tiempo atrás, pero no lo recordaba ahora.

Entonces, olvidando un poco sus pensamientos, Eren se adentró al cuarto de ducha, no sin antes de darle a la mujer de cabellos blancos, el abrigo que le había prestado justo antes de que se quedase dormida en el auto. También, Eren le otorgo el bolso que llevaba consigo pues sabía que no había motivo de tenerlo ahí con ella mientras se duchaba.

– Muchas gracias… Eh… – Se quedó callada pues ahora, no sabía si llamar a la mujer por su apellido de casada o decirle _'Madame'_, justo como sus criados le decían.

– Dime Martha, querida… – Dijo la mujer mientras sostenía su abrigo negro, junto con la bolsa de la menor y se retiraba del cuarto hasta la puerta.  
– Si necesitas algo, una de nuestras mucamas estará fuera de esta habitación para lo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo Martha al momento de dejar pasar a la mucama que llegaba a la habitación con la ropa limpia para la castaña.

– Si, Martha. Muchísimas gracias… – Espeto Eren, sonriendo ahora más tranquila, cerrando la puerta después.

Y todo lo restante de la ducha fue tranquilo y relajante.  
Eren, no podía creer que se había topado con alguien tan amable como Martha. Se sentía tan mimada por tanta amabilidad y dulzura, que sentía que no se estaba mereciendo ahora pero, agradecía muy dentro suyo lo mucho que esa mujer se había cruzado en el camino y ahora, estaba atendiéndole más de lo que ella estaba pidiendo ahora.  
Pero dentro de sus pensamientos, aun resonaba el apellido de 'Pixis'. No se sacaba de la cabeza que, con anterioridad, lo había escuchado pero, no lograba memorizar en donde lo había escuchado antes.  
En fin, lo haría después.  
Debía terminar de ducharse ahora, para salir de la tina y cambiarse.

En cuanto termino de salir de la tina y busco una de las toallas que habían dejado ahí a su lado, su vista se fijó en un gran espejo que había enfrente suya y se dispuso a observar con detenimiento su cuerpo.  
De frente, todo estaba normal y como se veía cada que se duchaba, pero, cuando se vio de perfil, logro apreciar cierto detalle ahora; en su vientre resaltaba un muy ligero bultito, apenas sobresaliendo de su plano abdomen y Eren, sabía lo que significaba eso.  
Su bebé, estaba ahí, haciéndose presente. Acaricio ese espacio y suspiro con suavidad mientras lo hacía. Ella, nunca se imaginó siendo madre a tan corta edad pero, ahora, todo cambiaba.  
Después de aquellos lejanos pensamientos, sonrió con suavidad, acariciando ahora con ambas manos aquel pequeño bultito que se posaba sobre su vientre…

– No temas, pequeño…  
Yo te protegeré… – Murmuro ella, acariciando su vientre con sumo amor. Después, se dedicó a secar su cuerpo desnudo, usando una de las toallas que le habían dejado.  
Comenzó también a vestirse, usando la ropa limpia que le habían traído. Por último, se secó sus cabellos con la toalla que permanecía seca.

Terminando aquel ritual, salió del baño y, observo a la mucama que estaba ahí fuera de la habitación, esperándole…

– La señora Martha, le está esperando en el la sala de estar junto con su esposo, señorita Eren… – Dijo la mucama, ofreciéndole después lo que parecerían una bata de dormir y un par de pantuflas. Eren tomo ambas cosas e hizo una pequeña reverencia a la mucama después de ello.

– Gracias… – Espeto y se colocó primero el par de zapatos cómodos para después, ponerse aquella algo delgada prenda que cubriría a su cuerpo del frio mientras caminase por aquella extensa y gran casa.  
Se fijó en como la mucama hacia una reverencia y se colocaba de lado para esperarle y que empezara a caminar a su lado. Una vez la castaña lista, comenzó a caminar a lado de la sirvienta hasta donde se encontraban sus amos.

Durante todo el tramo que se recorrió, Eren no dejaba de admirar el interior de aquel hogar. Estaba elegante y a la vez humilde. Tan cálido y tranquilo, justo como lo era la señora Martha.  
En cuanto la sirvienta abrió una puerta, Eren se adentró y observo a Martha hablando con un hombre; la mujer, se acercó a la menor para que saludase a su amado esposo…

– Eren, quiero que conozcas a mi esposo, Dot Pixis… – Y mientras la mujer los introducía a ambos, el hombre volteo a ver a ambas y una ligera mueca de sorpresa se hayo en el rostro del hombre mayor. Al ver el rostro de aquel hombre, Eren también se sorprendió al verlo ahí, frente suya.  
Si, ya se acordaba del apellido Pixis. Ese hombre de avanzada edad, calvo y con bigote canoso, era un fiel amigo de su padre…

– Eren, que gusto verte de nuevo… – Espeto el hombre, acercándose a darle la mano a la chica de cabello castaño.

– Señor Pixis, el un gusto es mío verlo de nuevo… – Dijo Eren, sonriendo ahora de verle.

– ¿Eh? ¿Ya se conocían? – Pregunto Martha con curiosidad, observando a ambos.

– Si, mi amor. Ella es hija de un buen amigo mío. – Dijo Dot mientras observaba a su esposa.  
– Y me sorprende ahora, encontrarte aquí en Francia, dime, ¿viniste con tus padres? – Pregunto ahora el hombre hacia Eren, observándole curioso.

– Pues… – Dijo Eren ahora, queriendo tratar de no hablar del tema, así que, se limitó a contestar y a sonreír un tanto vacío.  
– Es una larga historia, que la verdad, no sé si tengan el tiempo de escucharla… – Miro a ambos esposos, aun sonriendo con tristeza.

– Como gustes Eren… – Dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a su esposa.

– Cuéntanos si gustas en la cena, querida… – Inquirió Martha, mientras dejaba que su esposo se acercase a ella y, tomados de la mano, comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor.  
Eren, al mirar esto, le recordó mucho las veces que tanto Levi y ella se levantaban al mismo tiempo e iban a desayunar tomados de la mano. Aquello, le hizo sentir una enorme presión en el pecho, pero, trato de ocultar su dolor para que Dot y Martha no se preocuparan por ella ahora.

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

La cena estuvo de lo más agradable gracias a los esposos y amos de la casa. Martha, haciendo comentarios y halagando a su amado esposo, mientras que Dot asentía y le contestaba a su esposa con un 'Si mi cielo' o un 'Claro que sí, mi amor' a cada cosa que su mujer le decía. Eren sonreía ante lo unidos que se encontraba esta pareja de esposos. Podía notar lo mucho que se amaban entre ellos y esas lindas miradas que limitaban a darse. Se sonreían entre si y bromeaban entre ellos.  
Ella, hubiese deseado una vida así, pero, al parecer, no la iría a tener.  
Levi estaba comprometido con otra mujer que no era ella y al parecer, ya lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho.

Martha comenzó a notar lo distante que estaba Eren ahora, por lo que constaba ahora, pensó que estaría incomodando a la menor con tanta miel en el ambiente entre ella y su esposo… 

– Eren querida, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te incomodamos en algo? – Pregunto la mujer preocupada, observando el semblante triste de la chica. Al escuchar que era llamada, Eren salió de sus lejanos pensamientos y miro a Martha. Negó con la cabeza ante lo que la mujer le había preguntado.

– No.  
No, para nada y no se preocupe Martha. Solo estaba pensando en lo bien que se ven juntos ustedes dos… – Espeto la de ojos aguamarinas, sonriendo después un poco más tranquila.  
Dot, fue el próximo en hablar, mientras examinaba el semblante y las expresiones de la menor. 

– Hay algo que te perturba Eren y si puedo adivinar, es por un chico, ¿cierto? –

– Cariño, no tan de repente… – Espeto la mujer, mirando a su esposo. Eren, bajo la vista con cierta vergüenza. ¿Enserio se miraba tan obvio su sentir?

– Así es, señor Pixis. Es… Sobre mi novio… – Dijo la menor al momento de que sus manos hechas puños y reposadas en sus rodillas, apretaran un poco el pijama que tenía puesto.

– Bien pues, como dije antes, puedes contarnos abiertamente que es lo que sucede, Eren… – Inquirió el hombre de nuevo y de forma tranquila, observando a la menor.  
Martha, miro a su esposo con un ligero semblante de reproche para después, suspirar con suavidad y observar de nuevo a la menor.

–Te pido que disculpes a mi esposo Eren pero, a el nunca le ha gustado estar sin rodeos. Pero yo, como soy la que te traje aquí y soy tu anfitriona, te pido que si gustas contarnos o no, es tu decisión, linda… – Comento la mujer, mientras sonreía de forma suave hacia la mencionada. Eren, al notar la intención de ambos esposos, suspiro y volvió su vista hacia ellos.  
No quería quedarse con ese pesar y menos, quería que ellos dos se preocuparan por ella ahora. Estaban siendo tan buenas personas y, si ella al menos no les concedía contestar a aquella inquietud, sería una ingratitud de su parte; respiro hondo y soltó el aire despacio para así, armarse de valor y tratar de no quebrarse mientras les contaba…

– Pues, verán. Todo comenzó hace un año atrás, cuando lo conocí en un museo… –

Eren acabo por contar la historia que había vivido con Levi hasta ahora. No dejo escapar detalles, pues sabía que ellos eran de confianza.  
Toda su historia y el como la narraba iba muy bien y tanto Martha como Dot, no entendían el problema que tenía esta joven pareja pero, cuando la trigueña comenzó a contarles lo de su embarazo y del supuesto compromiso de Levi, fue cuando ella se quebró por unos instantes frente a ambos, pero después, trato de calmarse para terminar de narrar…

– Y por ello, es que usted, Martha, me encontró en esa banca llorando y bueno, me trajo aquí… – Finalizo la menor, mientras sonreía con cierta tristeza. Al final, no se contuvo de nuevo y bajando su vista, comenzó a sollozar dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.  
– P-perdón… – Murmuro Eren de manera torpe, ocultando su rostro entre el flequillo del cabello. La mujer de ojos magentas no soporto ver a Eren llorar de nueva cuenta y se levantó de su silla para acercarse a ella y abrazarla contra su pecho, de forma maternal.

– Tranquila cariño. Sé que has llorado mucho hoy pero, si gustas hacerlo más, puedes hacerlo.  
Desahógate linda. Tienes toda la libertad de hacerlo… – Susurraba la mujer mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la chica de ojos turquesas.  
Eren, ante este gesto de Martha, tembló y de poco en poco, sus manos se aferraron a la ropa ajena, de forma instintiva. Siguió llorando hasta que de poco en poco, su pecho comenzaba a sentirse menos pesado y en su garganta, ya no se sentía ese enorme nudo que había sentido horas atrás.

Martha tenía razón, debía descargarse y ahora más que nada.  
No quería sentirse así de nuevo y, quería ser fuerte por el bebé que ya hacía en su vientre…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Después de aquellos momentos dolorosos en la cena, la menor se hallaba en su habitación que le habían preparado para dormir, mirando hacia la ventana. Había dejado de llover y ahora, se miraba un tanto despejado. La luna, se alcanzaba a ver entre el nublado cielo que ya hacia sobre la cuidad y alcanzaba a alumbrar un tanto hacia donde ella estaba.

Eren ya se hacía más tranquila y relajada y ahora, mirando hacia aquel cielo algo nublado, con la luna alumbrándolo, le hacían sentir mucho más tranquila ahora. Sin embargo, su atención fue directa a la puerta de la habitación, que era abierta por Martha.  
La mujer, al entrar, sonrió suavemente y se acercó a la menor de forma casi inmediata…

– ¿Cómo te sientes, linda? ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto la mujer, quien ya llevaba su ropa de dormir.

– Si, y mucho mejor ahora… – Dijo Eren y al final, se alejó de la ventana para acercarse a Martha y tomarle de ambas manos.  
– Le agradezco tanto su hospitalidad y amabilidad. La verdad es que, no sé cómo voy a pagarle todo lo que hizo por mi hoy… – Musito la menor con cierta vergüenza y, sonreía a la vez con suma calma.

– Querida, no te preocupes. Mira, quiero confesarte que yo sabía que tenías un problema amoroso con tu pareja puesto que se te notaba en tu mirar y aparte, dentro de este, ocultabas un pequeño y bello secreto, que toda mujer tiene al momento de que esta por convertirse en madre… – Dijo la mujer de ojos magenta, mientras se llevaba a Eren a sentar a la cama, sin soltar o alejar las manos de la muchacha. Amabas se sentaron en la cama, mirándose mutuamente.  
– Eren, vengo a hacerte una propuesta… – Espeto la mujer, sonriendo con suavidad.  
– Sé que extrañas a tu pareja y mucho, pero con este asunto, presiento que no será bueno ni para ti y ni para tu bebé. Te propongo quedarte aquí unos días con nosotros para que descanses y te despejes del problema unos días…. – Ante aquella propuesta, Eren se vio sorprendida.

– Martha, no podría. No quiero causar más molestias y, tampoco quiero que usted se preocupe por mí. Su esposo es lo más importante para usted ahora y no quiero que deje de atenderlo por mi… – Espeto Eren, mientras apretaba con suavidad las manos de la mencionada y, ante esto, Martha sonrió con ternura hacia ella.

– No te preocupes cariño. Ya hable con Dot y el también piensa que necesitas relajarte. El estar angustiada y/o preocupada por mucho tiempo, hace mal a la madre que esta encinta.  
Y, me mando a decirte de su parte, que puedes quedarte el tiempo que consideres necesario para cuando te sientas lista para volver con tu novio… –

Eren simplemente se quedó pensativa ante aquella propuesta por marte de la mujer de cabello blanco. ¿Quedarse ahí, en una casa ajena, mientras que Levi no supiera en donde estaba? ¿Sería acaso, buena idea aquello? La de ojos aguamarinas tenía que pensarlo bien. Observo a la mujer mayor con suma tranquilidad y calma, para proceder a dar su respuesta…

– Martha, su idea me agrada en demasía y acepto en quedarme con ustedes aquí unos días pero, ¿podría antes llamarle a mi novio y decirle que me encuentro bien? – Pregunto ella, sin dejar su tranquilidad de lado.  
Martha asintió con plenitud y así, llamo a una de las criadas que ya hacían fuera de la habitación para que pasara a esta misma y pudiera atenderle…

– Hanna, ¿podrías traer un teléfono, por favor? – Le pidió a aquella de cabellos naranjas atado en dos coletas que ya hacían sobre cada hombro. La chica sonrió y asintió después. Se inclinó en una reverencia hacia la mujer y Eren para así, poder ir a traer un teléfono inalámbrico.

Pasaron unos instantes cuando la misma chica volvió con el teléfono y se lo entrego a Martha con suavidad. Después de que la mucama se retirara, Martha le paso el teléfono a Eren para que pudiera hablar con Levi ahora.

Eren tuvo que armarse de valor para empezar a marcar los números pero, por más que ya tuviera el numero ya listo y, faltándole una tecla para comenzar a llamar, ella no podía aun hablar con él. Se sentía impotente de pensar en escuchar la voz de Rivaille y sentía que se colapsaría a tan solo escucharle decir su nombre.  
No podía, simplemente, no ahora.  
Colgó el teléfono y se cubrió la bica con su mano izquierda. No quería llorar, no de nuevo y ahora que se encontraba ya mejor pero, tampoco debía hacer preocupar a Levi. Respiro hondo y dejo escapar el aire suavemente para así, marcar a otro número y esta vez, presionar la tecla para que el teléfono comenzara a sonar...

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Llevaban ya casi cinco tazas de café y seguían observando los teléfonos y la puerta. Justo como le habían dicho a Levi, Hange y Erwin se quedaron esa noche en el departamento y a su lado para darle apoyo y tener noticias de Eren.  
Habían casi obligado a Rivaille a dormir puesto que lo necesitaba; hizo una enorme carrera casi por toda la capital en busca de Eren y, tampoco había comido mucho el día de hoy por estar trabajando en el mural para Zacklay. Sin duda alguna, ese día había sido de los más pesados para el pelinegro. Y, a pesar de su voluntad de quedarse despierto hasta saber dónde estaba Eren, Rivaille no podía con tanto cansancio, preocupación y desesperación ahora; en un momento inesperado, mientras ya hacía en su casa, sus piernas le fallaron y casi caía al suelo, cuando Erwin lo alcanzo a tomar de uno de los brazos. Ante esto, tanto la mujer de lentes como el hombre rubio, tomaron la iniciativa de cuidar de su amigo ahora, por lo que con mucho cuidado, lo llevaron al sillón más amplio que había y ahí lo dejaron acostado y descansando. La castaña de lentes fue en busca de una manta y, en cuanto la encontró, se la coloco encima al joven artista para que estuviese más cómodo. Antes de separarse de él, Hange, de forma maternal, le acaricio sus suaves y negros cabellos, suspirando un tanto pesado…

– Tranquilo, Erwin y yo estaremos despiertos hasta tarde, para saber si dan noticias de Eren…– Susurro la mujer mientras dejaba dormir en paz al azabache. Sabía que era inútil que le escuchara ahora, pues Levi ya se encontraba durmiendo de manera profunda, y eso, era bueno pues ya comenzaba a descansar desde ahí.

Y mientras Levi dormía en uno de los sillones de la sala, Hange estaba sentada en otro de estos, observando hacia la puerta, por si la castaña de ojos turquesas volvía. Erwin, estaba leyendo el periódico y a la vez, fijaba su vista en alguno de los tres teléfonos celulares que había justo en la mesa de centro de la sala.  
Ambos se miraban entre si y suspiraban de forma pesada. Si no había noticias de Eren o que esta llamara a Levi antes de que el despertara, seguramente el de ojos griseados se comenzaría a desesperar en demasía y ellos dos, no encontrarían la forma de calmarlo ahora.

Sin embargo, uno de los tres teléfonos sonó, haciendo que Hange y Erwin se miraran uno al otro. Erwin se levantó de su asiento, observando como Hange dejaba su taza de café y se levantaba de igual forma para tomar el que su propio celular. Observo la llamada y, cuando observaron el nombre y el número de teléfono, ambos suspiraron con suma tranquilidad y alivio.

Hange no dudo en contestar de inmediato, empezando a caminar un poco alejada de donde se encontraba Levi dormido; Erwin le siguió para escuchar…

– Eren, gracias a Dios… – Espeto la mujer de lentes con alegría, de escuchar la voz de la menor.  
– Eren, ¿Dónde has estado? No sabes el susto que nos has causado a mí, a Erwin y, principalmente a Levi… –

– Si, me imagino y lamento tanto el no haber respondido pero… Hange, yo… Yo no… – Decía la menor, tratando de tomar fuerzas de donde sea para explicarle a Hange lo que había pasado.  
Hange, ante esto, suspiro con suavidad y sonrió un tanto triste al escuchar a la menor así.

– Eren, tranquila... No voy a pedir que me expliques por qué hiciste lo que hiciste. Solo queremos saber en dónde te encuentras para ir a buscarte… – Dijo ella, mientras miraba a Erwin, quien también alcanzaba a escuchar la voz de Eren.

– Eso… Es a lo que quiero llegar, Hange…  
No puedo volver… – Dijo ella, empezando a sentir un enorme nudo en la garganta.

– P-pero… ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la mayor, ahora sintiéndose consternada ante lo que la menor le contesto ahora.

– N-no me siento lista para mirarlo… – De momento a otro, tanto Eren como Hange se quedaron en silencio. Entonces Erwin, tomo después el teléfono para hablar con la de ojos turquesas. Las cosas no se podían quedar asi y, necesitaban de inmediato saber en dónde estaba Eren ahora…

– Eren, soy Erwin…  
Queremos saber si te encuentras bien, con quien estas y en dónde. No pedimos nada más que eso y, comprendemos el cómo te sientes ahora pero, simplemente queremos saber en qué lugar estas y es todo lo que queremos saber  
Prometo, de parte mía y de Hange, que no le diremos nada a Levi, hasta que tú nos digas el cuándo decirle o no… – Inquirió el rubio mayor, mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte de la menor. Hange se quedó sorprendida ante lo dicho por Erwin pero, sabía que este tenía un plan para todo ello ahora.

Por el otro lado del teléfono, Eren se quedó un buen rato en silencio, preguntándose a sí misma, si decirles o no a ellos dos el donde estaba y con quién pero, tampoco podía dejar a ellos dos preocupados por ella. Había causado un gran alboroto y no quería volverlo aún más grande este embrollo…

– Estoy en la casa de un amigo de mi padre que vive junto con su esposa. La casa se encuentra en Vité, cerca de Rennes. El nombre de las personas con quienes estoy son Dot Pixis y Martha Pixis. – Espeto la menor con un poco de nervios.

– Bien, entonces…  
Mantente tranquila. No le diremos nada a Levi, te lo prometo… – Inquirió el mayor, con un tono de voz suave y tranquilo ahora.

– G-gracias Erwin. Yo, les avisare cuando, puedan venir hasta acá y encontrarme… – Pidió la menor mientras se sentía más tranquila ante lo dicho por el mayor ahora.

– Si Eren. Cuando quieras y, háblanos a mi o a Hange si se te ofrece algo, ¿de acuerdo? –

– Si, Erwin… Lo hare… –

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– Y… ¿Al final le dirás a Levi? – Pregunto la de lentes mientras observaba como el rubio le entregaba el teléfono, habiendo terminado la llamada.

– Si, pero, aquí está el detalle…. – Espeto el mayor mientras le explicaba a la castaña de lentes el plan que llevaría a cabo…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– N-nhh – Se escuchaba la voz de un cierto joven artista acabado de levantar. Se despertó suavemente, estirándose después, para mirar a su alrededor y fijarse que ahora estaba en su casa. Después, su vista se fijó en Erwin que estaba sentado en el sillón individual, apoyando su mejilla contra los dedos de sus mano izquierda y esta misma, hecha casi puño; todo su brazo hacia esfuerzo sobre su codo que estaba en uno de los recargadores del mismo inmueble.  
También estaba cruzando una de sus piernas encima de otra. El rubio tenía cerrado sus ojos, al parecer dormía.

Volvió su vista hacia el otro sillón amplio y ahí, estaba Hange sentada casi en posición fetal, tomando sus rodillas con ambos brazos y recargando su cabeza contra el sillón.  
Sus dos amigos se habían quedado gran parte de la noche despiertos y el, ahora, bien descansado. Optó entonces por levantarse y colocarle la manta que tenía entre su cuerpo para así, colocársela a Hange y después, ir a buscar otra manta para esta vez, colocársela a Erwin en las piernas.  
Terminando eso, fue a la cocina a hacer algo de desayuno para los tres.

Un rato más tarde, se escuchó un bostezo de Hange, proveniente de la sala. Después, un ligero gruñido de Erwin también se escuchó del mismo lugar. Ambos ya habían despertado y descansado un rato después de no haber dormido las horas que procuraban hacerlo…

– Ya era hora de que despertaran, par osos… – Espeto el azabache desde la cocina, estando ahora más tranquilo. Al parecer, el descansar después de tanto ajetreo del día de ayer le había hecho tan bien ahora, no obstante, el seguía con el pendiente de saber dónde estaba Eren.  
Hange y Erwin sonrieron al escuchar la voz tranquila de Levi desde la cocina pero después, se miraron mutuamente. La mujer de lentes espero la seña que el hombre de ojos azules le daría para poder decirle a Levi el donde estaba la menor de ojos turquesas. El rubio, observo con seriedad a Hange y, en cuanto dio un gran suspiro de su parte, asintió suavemente con la cabeza, para después, observar como Hange también suspiraba algo pesado y se levantaba primero que él…

– ¿Osos, haz dicho? Más bien me siento como una leona~– Espeto la mujer en forma de broma mientras se colocaba sus lentes y se acercaba a Levi. Sin embargo, la sonrisa en el rostro de la joven se hizo nula cuando fue interrumpida por el artista de cabellos negros…

– ¿Llamo Eren anoche, cierto? –Pregunto el, mientras apagaba la estufa al momento de ver que lo que estaba cocinando estaba listo. Hange guardo silencio y suspiro con pesadez de nuevo, sentándose ahora en una de las sillas del comedor. La de lentes tenía la certeza que Levi iría a darse cuenta que Eren había llamado; pensaba, que se despertó de forma leve cuando su teléfono sonó y el, se quedó sin hacer ruido, para tratar de escuchar; o como se despertó temprano, tal vez pudo haber revisado cada celular hasta encontrar la llamada de Eren.

Cualquiera de esas dos posibilidades, tenían un cincuenta y cincuenta…

– Si… – Contesto la mujer de lentes, viéndose seria ahora.  
– Llamo ayer… –

– ¿Dónde está? – Pregunto ahora Rivaille, de manera apresurada. Quería respuestas, y las quería ahora. Erwin, al ver que el azabache había preguntado ahora de forma rápida y precipitada, se levantó de donde estaba para ponerse a lado de Hange, en caso de que reaccionara de una forma inesperada.

– Levi, ella nos pidió que no te digeríamos en donde esta… – Confirmo Erwin, mientras se mantenía al margen de la reacción del mencionado.

– Yo necesito saber en dónde está. Ella y mi hijo están yo no sé en donde…  
Necesito ver a Eren, para decirle lo mucho que lo siento… – Comento el azabache de forma nerviosa, empezando a sentir un enorme nudo en la garganta.  
Hange y Erwin se miraron al mismo tiempo y con la vista, se negaron el que le dirían a su amigo donde estaba Eren ahora…

– No podemos decirte… – Inquirió Hange, de forma tranquila.

– Por favor, ¡necesito saberlo! – Pidió el azabache, mientras subía ambas manos a su cabeza y comenzaba a halarse los cabellos de forma desesperada.

– De verdad Levi, no podemos decirte… – Comento ahora Erwin, acercándose a él.

– ¿!PERO, POR QUE NO!? – Fue ahí en donde Rivaille se dejó guiar por sus impulsos, lanzándose hacia las dos personas que había enfrente suya. No obstante, gracias a que Erwin era más alto y más fuerte, pudo retener al más bajo en un abrazo y apretarlo lo más que pudiese, sin llegar a lastimarlo. Hange se levantó de inmediato de igual forma, queriendo calmar a Levi. 

– ¡Necesito saber en dónde está Eren!  
¡La necesito a mi lado!  
¡Necesito cuidarla, a ella y a mi hijo!  
¡Necesito ir por ella!  
¡Necesito decirle que la amo! – Espetaba el azabache, mientras era detenido por el rubio mayor entre aquellos hercúleos brazos.  
– Por favor… P-por favor… – Pedía el azabache mientras su fuerza se hacía nula ante la del rubio. Sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. La impotencia de ser el único de donde estaba Eren, era enorme. El saber que no estaba ahí en casa, dormida en la habitación que compartían. O que estaba en el baño duchándose y que después, saldría a darle los 'Buenos días' de siempre.  
Levi tenía el alma hecha un manojo de emociones.  
Comenzó a llorar, ocultando sus griseados y aguados ojos entre sus cabellos, estando aferrándose a Erwin, con suma impotencia y necesidad a la vez.  
Hange al ver así al artista, simplemente se acercó a él para abrazarle de igual forma, intentando reconfortarle.

– E-eren… Perdóname… – Se escuchaba sollozar Levi, mientras también se aferraba a Hange ahora.

Tanto el rubio como la de lentes, lo llevaron de nueva cuenta la sillón para que se tranquilizase. Optaron por quedarse con él por más rato, hasta que se sintiera más tranquilo…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Pasaron dos semanas más y Levi no tenía idea de donde estaba su novia. Estaba tranquilo con saber que se encontraba bien, pero, no bastaba mucho aquello.  
El necesitaba encontrarla para hacerle ver que si, había cometido un grave error y que no solo la había herido a ella, si no a Petra, quien al parecer soporto bastante su ausencia y el vivir en una mentira suya.

Sin embargo, necesitaba ser lo más paciente posible.  
Erwin le pedía al azabache el ser paciente, pues él se encargaría de llevarle a Eren, cuando fuera el tiempo necesario. Si, Erwin ya le había contado de su plan pero, no del todo. Como siempre, Erwin tendría un truco bajo la manga y para ello, necesitaría la ayuda de Hange y, de su esposa.  
Por lo que unos días antes del treinta de marzo, Erwin había vuelto a Londres para que su esposa le acompañara a Paris y le ayudara a emplear lo que sería una reconciliación sorpresa para la joven pareja.

Annya llego a Francia, junto con su esposo y su mascota Kampfer en barco, puesto que ella ya no podía viajar en avión y, aparte, se ahorrarían un poco de dinero en el viaje.  
Cuando Erwin llevo a su esposa a la casa del artista, Annya se alegró de ver a Levi y, no le pregunto acerca de su novia; su esposo le había pedido el no hacerlo y, así lo cumplió.

En fin, todo se llevó en paz y en tranquilidad por la parte de Levi.

Por la parte de Eren, todo estaba de lo más apacible posible, tanto, que la menor se sentía como en casa de nuevo.  
Martha y su esposo habían sido unos padres para ella pues se encargaban de que estuviese tranquila y sobre todo, que comiera bien por el bebé que llevaba en su vientre; pues para ese entonces, a Eren le comenzaban a dar antojos. Martha no se negaba en cumplirle los antojos a Eren y Dot, se mantenía al margen del estado emocional de la menor.  
También, el hombre mayor se encargaba de que Eren le hablara a sus padres de vez en cuando para hacerles saber que se encontraba bien; no presionaría a la menor a que les dijese a sus progenitores que estaba encinta, pero eso sí, de que se encontraba perfecta (en una pieza) y feliz, era lo principal.

La tranquilidad para los dos jóvenes estaba de su parte ahora.  
Pero, pronto se haría a cabo el plan que Erwin tenia destinado para juntar de nuevo a ambos jóvenes.  
El rubio lo que quería ahora, era que Eren comenzara de nuevo a tenerle confianza a Levi. Necesitaba que ella se diera cuenta lo mucho que el azabache le amaba, que la necesitaba y que amara a ese futuro bebé, que ya estaban por esperar ahora… 

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

_**¡MUY BUENAS TENGAN TODOS USTEDES!  
¡LEVICHOU REPORTANDOSE! **_

_**Drama, YEZ PLZ:3… Bueno ya (¿?)  
Es momento de que estos dos tortolos se reconcilien y será en el próximo capítulo:D *SPOILER(8)*(¿?)  
¿Qué les dije?  
Tendrían el capítulo antes de lo que esperaban…  
Si, admito que el final quedo algo no sé, mal (¿?) y que le falto más feeling…  
Pero no se me preocupen chamacones que el próximo capítulo, desde el inicio hasta el final, será sumamente mejor que el de este capítulo… **_

_**¡EEEEENNNNNNN FFFFFIIIIIINNNNNNN!  
Se les sigue agradeciendo sus reviews y que sigan la historia:3  
No se preocupen. Si les gusto el drama de estos dos capítulos, pronto habrá más. Ya aguantaron bastante la lejanía de estos dos (¿?)D': **_

_**¡RECORDATORIO RAPIDO!  
Síganme en Fb: imatitankiller**__  
__**Esa es mi cuenta de **__**Eren Jaeger**__** que estoy en la mayoría del tiempo. Ahí subo cuando habrá actualización (o cuando no), adelanto de cada capítulo, nuevos proyectos que hare próximamente y muchas cosillas más:3**_

_**¡MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS, Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO!  
¡SALUDOS:D!**_


	10. Yo en Ti P1

**NOTA:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus respectivos personajes no son míos. Todos los derechos reservados y meh, eso (¿?).  
Las siguientes anotaciones son para hacerles notar diferentes puntos dentro del fic:  
▪ Esto es un AU (Alternative Universe / Universo Alternativo), del mundo de ahora (mundo moderno/época actual)  
▪ Eren es mujer.  
▪ Hay OC's inventados por mí e irán apareciendo conforme a cada capítulo.  
**ADVERTENCIAS: **Fluff

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

_**Capítulo X:**__** "Me in You**__**"  
[Primera parte]: 'Las grandes cosas, empiezan por pequeños pasos'**_

– Señorita Jaeger, ya son las ocho de la mañana. Los señores Pixis se encuentran esperándole en el vestíbulo para ir a desayunar. – Decía una de las mucamas, mientras despertaba a cierta chica de cabellos castaños ya hacia dormida en una gran y cómoda cama. Esta misma abrió sus enormes ojos color turquesa, estirándose después en la cama.

– ¿Llevan mucho tiempo esperando? – Pregunto Eren mientras dejaba escapar un suave bostezo de sus labios.

– Unos cinco minutos… – Dijo la criada, ayudándole a Eren a levantarse, empezando a quitarle las cobijas de encima.

Eren llevaba ahí viviendo casi dos semanas y media. Ella se sentía tan tranquila en aquella casa y en compañía de aquellos dos esposos. Le daban la atención como si fueran sus padres, tanto a ella como el bebé que estaba esperando. Sin embargo, ella misma sabía que no podía quedarse por tanto tiempo ahí mismo.

Comenzaba a extrañar en demasía a Levi; necesitaba de su compañía y de su afecto. Pero por más que se armase de valor para llamarlo, no podía hacerlo. Aun sentía esa horrible impotencia de no poder marcar el número ajeno y escuchar su voz.

No obstante, ella pronto iría a reencontrarse con su pareja…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

***RACCONTO* **

Unos días antes había llegado una visita a la casa de la familia Pixis. Eren no estaba presente para ese entonces.

Dot recibió a un hombre rubio, alto y de ojos azules. Si, Erwin había ido a esa casa, pero no por Eren.  
Desde que supieron donde se encontraba la menor hospedada ahora, Smith tenía un plan para reunir a Eren y a Levi de nuevo pero, para ello, necesitaba la ayuda de estas personas a quien Eren conocía para que el plan pudiese verse más misterioso y saliera a la perfección.  
En cuanto el hombre de mayor edad lo recibió en su casa, Erwin se presentó de lo más formal posible, diciéndole que él conocía a Eren y a su pareja. Dot no estaba muy seguro de que si este joven le decía la verdad pero, debía de tenerle un tanto de confianza pues sus palabras encajaban en tramos de la historia que Eren le había contado a él y a su esposa con anterioridad.

Entonces, lo hizo pasar a un estudio para que pudieran hablar en privado pero, antes de que pasara esto, Erwin pidió que Eren no debía saber que él estaba ahí, puesto que si la menor se enteraba de que él estaba ahí, el plan no iría a salir de acuerdo a lo que él ya tenía previsto. Entonces, Pixis ordeno que nadie digiera palabra alguna sobre el invitado que tenía en el estudio y así fue.  
Una vez llegando al cuarto, Erwin se sentó en una de las sillas que el hombre de bigote canoso le indico para que después, él se sentase del otro lado del escritorio y así, empezaran a hablar…

– _Bien, entonces, usted está aquí para que yo le ayude a reconciliar a Eren y a su novio, ¿cierto?_ – Pregunto Dot, una vez que miraba a su invitado sentado y en frente suya.

– _Sí, señor.  
Vera, Lance Rivaille, quien es el novio de Eren y padre del futuro bebé que ella espera, está desesperado por tenerla a su lado. Le he dicho que persevere pero, al parecer ya no puede hacerlo más. Casi tres semanas sin verla, han sido demasiado para el… _– Contesto el rubio, observando como el hombre mayor sacaba su pipa ya cargada de tabaco y la encendía después para darle una calada una vez que esta ya desprendía un cierto aroma algo sofocante.

– _Así que, ¿está profundamente enamorado, eh?_ – Inquiero el hombre mayor mientras dejaba escapar humo de sus labios que había inhalado de aquel instrumento de madera tallada que llevaba ahora en su mano derecha.

– _Si y mucho. Quiero destacar, que Eren ha sido la primera mujer con la que Lance ha podido permanecer por más de tres meses._ – Respondió Erwin, fijándose en su anfitrión.

– _¿Oh?  
Entonces, ¿su amigo ha estado con más mujeres con anterioridad?_ – Pregunto el hombre ahora, alzando su ceja izquierda en alto. No captaba lo siguiente: ¿Cómo una joven como Eren, acabo a lado de un hombre que en su vida pasada era un mujeriego?  
Dot comenzaba a pensar entonces, en ideas externas como si este supuesto 'Lance', había estado con tantas mujeres, ¿no habría contraído alguna especie de enfermedad sexual?  
Sin embargo, el hombre dedujo que el rubio comenzaría a sospechar de sus pensamientos apartados del asunto, así que, los deshecho un poco para concentrarse en el asunto principal ahora.  
Erwin, simplemente observo con atención a su anfitrión, para después, proseguir a contestar aquella pregunta algo fuera de lo que el en realidad quería saber.

– _Así es pero, desde que conoció a Eren, ella ha sido su 'musa' y, tanto así fue el amor, que está dispuesto a dar mucho por ella, incluso, dejar su carrera. Destaco, por segunda vez, que el arte es una de su pasión más destacable y, sola por ella, se ha decidido a darlo todo…_ – Contesto a modo de defensa para Rivaille, viéndose con un aire serio ahora el rubio.

– _Entiendo perfectamente…_ – Inquirió el hombre, mientras miraba con atención al rubio. En ese instante, un silencio invadió la habitación. Pixis cerró los ojos, comenzando a meditar todo lo que aquel hombre rubio le había mencionado.  
De poco en poco, se puso en el lugar de Rivaille, comparando una situación similar a la que el vivió cuando conoció a su amada esposa. Mientras pensaba, se llevó a la boca la boquilla de la pipa para inhalar un poco de humo y después exhalarlo.  
Y entonces, de momento a otro, volvió a abrir los ojos. En estos se miraba una cierta determinación y esa, era referente al asunto de Eren…

– _Bien, participare en esto pero, mi esposa debe contribuir ir también…_ – Dio así su respuesta el hombre mayor y Erwin, sonrió suavemente ante esto.

– _Por supuesto señor.  
Mi esposa también ayudara en esto, así que, no veo por qué su mujer no pueda si ella es parte clave de esto… _– Contestó el rubio, sin dejar de sonreír de forma tranquila.  
Ante esto, Pixis sonrió suavemente y después, le extendió una de sus manos al joven rubio, como forma de acceder a que estaba de acuerdo con realizar aquel dichoso plan. Erwin tomo de inmediato la mano de Dot, cerrando así el 'pacto' entre ambos.

– _Bien. Se queda todo así y ahora, quiero que me diga lo que realmente tiene planeado para comentarle a mi esposa.  
Mientras usted me cuenta, ¿le ofrezco algo de beber?_ – Pregunto el hombre mayor, mientras se levantaba de su asiento para ir hacia una mesa, donde ya hacían unas tres botellas de licor: Vino, wiski y ron. Erwin le observó irse hasta donde Pixis había ido.  
Reconoció cada envase que había en aquel inmueble, puesto que el color de estas mismas le daban a entender que dentro de estas, había esos tres diferentes tipos de bebidas alcohólicas.  
Se dispuso a elegir con la mirada para después, contestarle al hombre.

– _Wiski, por favor…_ – Pidió el rubio, mientras suspiraba suavemente y se dedicaba a reordenar todos sus pensamientos, respecto al gran plan…

***FIN DEL RACCONTO* **

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Eren ya hacia apresurada por las habitaciones de la mansión Pixis, hasta llegar al vestíbulo. Ya estaba cambiada, lista y bien arreglada para salir.  
Llevaba un lindo y muy primaveral vestido blanco, que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, de manga corta y con un moño grande que definía cintura, pero gracias a ese listón del mismo color que el vestido, su muy apenas abultado vientre se hacía notable a la vista de algunos. Martha, había escogido ese vestido especialmente para ella y para la ocasión, cosa que Eren no se negó a usar. Martha había sido una madre para ella en esas semanas; la mujer le ayudaba en demasía con su embarazo y sus malestares. También le ayudaba a cuidarse como era debido y a cuidar el que comer y con los antojos.  
Por tanta ayuda y más, Eren agradeció a Martha, usando ese vestido que había comprado para ella ese día.

Para el conjunto de su vestuario, llevaba también, unos zapatos de piso del mismo color que el vestido y su cabello, estaba peinado en media cola de caballo.  
Cuando bajo por las escaleras y a prisa, sonrió a ambos esposos, que le observaban.

– Querida, cuidado… – Dijo Martha, algo apresurada al encuentro de Eren. Cuando ella ya hacía con la mujer de ojos magentas, sonrió un tanto apenada.

– Disculpe Martha…  
Pero no pensé que hoy fuésemos a salir a desayunar… – Dijo la menor, de forma tranquila.

– Así es, querida. El desayuno es sorpresa para un amigo de nosotros y su mujer. El que está organizando la fiesta, es un conocido de nosotros y nos dijo que podíamos llevar a alguien más y decidimos llevarte a ti… – Explico la mujer, mientras caminaba junto a la castaña hacia la puerta con su esposo.

– Oh vaya… – Dijo Eren, mientras colocaba sus dos manos sobre su pequeño vientre, acariciando este mismo y sin dejar de caminar hacia la puerta de entrada. Quien iba a pensar que a tan poco tiempo de saber que estaba embarazada, Eren se acostumbraría a su bebé. Es más, desde que Martha hablo con ella sobre el tema de ser madre, Eren se sintió llena de alegría y acepto, el cuidar con más afecto y cariño a su hijo.  
– Y, ¿en dónde será esa sorpresa? – Pregunto la joven mientras salía junto con la pareja de esposo hacia afuera. Ahí, en la entrada, ya hacia un auto que les esperaba para llevarlos al destino indicado.

– Sera en una campiña, alejada un poco de aquí.  
Ese lugar es muy tranquilo y bellísimo, debo agregar… – Espeto el esposo, mientras le ayudaba a su mujer a subir al auto. Eren se subió por su cuenta, justo después de Martha.

– Te vas a divertir mucho Eren. Habrá jóvenes de tu edad… – Dijo Martha, emocionada por aquella idea. Al escuchar que la llamaban, Eren sonrió suavemente y asintió.

– Ojala así sea, Martha… – Dijo ella mientras volteaba la vista a la ventana que se encontraba de su lado, observando hacia el otro lado de esta misma. Sus manos seguían acariciando su pequeño vientre con suavidad; eso siempre la calmaba cuando se sentía ansiosa, preocupada o angustiada. O a veces, lo hacía para recordar a Levi; aún seguía extrañándole en demasía…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– Enserio… ¿Tengo que ir? – Se escuchó la voz molesta del hombre francés y de cabellos azabaches, mientras observaba como su amiga Zoé, le alistaba un traje semi-formal de camisa blanca y pantalones negros al igual que los zapatos negros. Se cruzó de brazos, estando recargado contra el marco de la puerta de su propia habitación.

– Vamos Levi, ¿hace cuánto que no vamos a un evento así, juntos? – Le animo la mujer de lentes, pues ella ya hacía con un hermoso vestido color morado y su cabello, estaba suelto.

– Además, es para una buena causa.  
El veinte por ciento de tus bienes provenientes de tus obras, son dados a un Orfanatorio~. Piensa lo bueno que es para ti eso… – Espeto la mujer, mientras dejaba todo listo, para que el pelinegro se lograra vestir.  
Levi, ante lo dicho por la mujer, suspiro pesado y levanto una mano hacia su rostro para así, frotar esta misma contra sus ojos, despacio.

– Hange, no he tenido ganas de salir, y tú sabes el por qué… – Inquirió el francés con sumo cansancio. La mencionada, suspiro pesado y se acercó al azabache para tomarle de la mano y llevarlo a sentar a la cama.

– Ya déjate un poco del tema de Eren. Te aseguro, que ella volverá… – Comento ella con una suave sonrisa en los labios mientras le dejaba ahí en la habitación. Se retiró del lugar, suspirando pesado.  
Después, se volvió hacia otro de los cuartos, donde ya hacían Erwin y su esposa.

Toco la puerta de la habitación y escucho como la voz de Annya decía un "Adelante", de forma suave. Con el permiso, entro la castaña de lentes, sintiéndose un tanto preocupada por Levi aun.

– ¿Y bien?  
¿Lo has convencido? – Pregunto Erwin, mientras dejaba que su esposa le arreglara la corbata, estirando un poco el cuello.

– Debemos de esperar un poco más… – Espeto la mujer de lentes, recargándose contra la puerta.

– Sabes que es hoy. No podemos faltar y cancelar todo… – Dijo el rubio mientras observaba como Annya se alejaba de él y ella comenzaba a arreglarse. Hange suspiro pesado, sin saber que más decir ahora.

– Sé que no podemos cancelar. Eren está en camino… – Comento ella, haciendo una ligera mueca. Annya volteo a verlos a ambos y suspiro suavemente. Ella no había dicho mucho últimamente sobre el tema, puesto que no era su responsabilidad meterse en asuntos de parejas ajenas pero, si en algo podía ayudar, era en darles aliento a las personas…

– Mi cielo… – Espeto ella hacia su marido, acercándose a él y tomándole de una mano.  
– Yo hablare con Levi, ¿sí?  
Sé que no me concierne mucho el asunto pero, quiero animarlo o hacerlo cambiar de parecer para que vaya… – Pidió la rubia de ojos violetas, mirando a su esposo en todo momento a aquellos ojos color azul cielo. El hombre, suspiro con suavidad y dejo un beso en la frente de su amada esposa, dándole así la aprobación de aquello.

– Bien amor. Si puedes convencerme a mí, creo que a él también podrás hacerlo… – Dijo el rubio, observando como su esposa dejaba escapar una suave risa de sus labios y acercaba estos mismos a posarlos sobre los de su marido.  
Dejando un suave y corto beso sobre estos mismos, la mujer se separó de Erwin, yendo hasta la puerta.

– Suerte… – Espeto la mujer castaña, sonriéndole a la rubia, quien solo asintió con la cabeza y salió de aquella habitación, para ir a la de Rivaille.

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Se escuchó la puerta tocar. Rivaille volvió la vista hacia esta misma.

– Pase… – Dijo el mientras ya hacia cambiándose de su ropa formal y cómoda, a la que Hange le había alistado en la cama. Apenas llevaba puesta la camisa blanca de manga larga, el pantalón negro.  
La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Annya ya lista también para salir. Levi volvió la vista hacia la mujer rubia y, admiro un poco el cómo estaba vestida:  
Un vestido color azul rey, algo largo pues por su vientre, ya se le dificultaba usar vestidos cortos; sin embargo y a pesar de su embarazo, la rubia se miraba muy bella estando así vestida.  
Llevaba también unos zapatos de piso negros.  
Su cabello, estaba recogido en una coleta de caballo baja, teniendo lo restante de su cabello rubio corriendo por su hombro derecho.

Ahora entendía, el por qué Erwin se había enamorado de esa mujer…

– Estas hermosa… – Dijo el azabache, haciendo el intento de colocarse ahora la corbata. Annya, ante el cumplido, sonrió agradecida y se acercó al hombre con suavidad.

– No pensé que fueses un hombre de cumplidos. – Dijo ella mientras le quitaba la corbata y le daba mejor el chaleco de vestir color gris, con algunos detalles para que se lo pusiera.  
– Te vez mejor sin corbata… – Espeto ella, yendo a buscar ahora el saco blanco.

– Lo soy, cuando me lo propongo… – Espeto el pelinegro, colocándose la prenda que la mujer le había dado.  
– Tu marido, ¿ya está listo? – Pregunto el azabache, abotonándose el chaleco.

– Si, y no es por nada pero, se ve muy atractivo en traje~… – Fantaseo un poco ella, tomando el saco blanco que era para Levi y después, se fijó mejor en este mismo y en el azabache.

– Hah, no me digas… – Comento con sarcasmo, al momento de observar ahora el como la rubia se le quedaba mirando a él y a la prenda que tenía entre sus brazos.  
– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – Pregunto el pelinegro, al momento de alzar una de sus cejas.

– Solo pienso que, estas mejor sin llevar esto… – Inquirió ella, dejando el saco en otro lado. Después, volvió a acercarse a él, para empezar a peinarle los cabellos.

– Ey, puedo hacerlo. No soy un crio. – Dijo el pero, después de todo, se dejó hacer por la mujer de ojos violetas.

– Vamos, es normal hacer esto entre amigos… – Dijo ella de forma natural y sencilla, hasta que termino por hacerle los cabellos hacia atrás.  
– Listo, estas perfecto… – Comento ella, a modo de halago.

– Gracias… – Respondió el azabache, antes de suspirar e ir hacia la puerta para abrirla. Al ver que ya se retiraba, Annya le tomo de la mano para que le viese.

– Diviértete hoy, por favor… – Pidió ella, sonriendo y para así, soltarle con suavidad.  
Levi, ante aquella extraña petición, solo se quedó pensativo y asintió después.

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– ¿Listos? – Pregunto Erwin, al observar a Levi y a su esposa salir del cuarto.

– Si mi amor~… – Dijo la rubia, acercándose a él para tomarle del brazo.

– Woah, Levi…  
Te vez normal~… – Espeto Hange a forma de broma, observando lo bien que se miraba el azabache vestido así.  
– Conquistaras muchas chicas en esa campiña… – Y en cuanto se dio cuenta de su comentario, Hange hizo una mueca de desagrado.

– ¿Campiña? – Pregunto el azabache, mirando de forma rápida a la castaña de lentes y después a Erwin.  
– Exactamente, ¿A dónde vamos?  
Primero escuche que era a un museo. Luego a un hotel y ahora, a una campiña… – Ante su nueva pregunta, el azabache arqueo una ceja, cruzándose de brazos ahora.  
Erwin, ante el descuido de Hange, suspiro pesado y tuvo que decirle la "verdad".

– En realidad…  
El evento e hará en una campiña, a las afueras de Rennes. Pensábamos que si te decíamos en donde era realmente, no ibas a querer darte la oportunidad de ir. – Respondió el rubio, tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo y posible que pudiese. Annya miro a su esposo, tratando de que se relajase un poco. Erwin, sintió el cómo su esposa le observaba y entendía perfectamente eso; debía estar tranquilo y sereno ante el asunto.

– Y ¿desde cuándo tú o ustedes, piensan por mí o deciden? – Contesto ahora con otra pregunta el morocho, mientras suspiraba ahora el pesado y negaba con la cabeza.  
– Bueno, sea a donde sea que será, se nos hace tarde. Aparte, tengo bastante hambre… – Dijo Levi mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta. La verdad es que no se sentía con ánimos de estar molesto, así que, decidió pasar por alto aquello.  
Ante la reacción y respuesta del pelinegro, Erwin, Hange y Annya suspiraron con alivio para después, caminar ellos hasta una limusina que los esperaba a fuera y en la planta baja del edificio. Pero, antes de salir, Erwin se devolvió al departamento con la excusa de que se le había olvidado su billetera; realmente, lo que buscaba era una pequeña caja de terciopelo color verde turquesa que el azabache había escondido con anterioridad debajo del colchón de su habitación.  
El rubio sonrió y se la llevó consigo, colocándola en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su saco. Sabía que aquella cajita sería una clave importante para que ambos jóvenes enamorados estuvieran más unidos que nunca…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– Llegamos querida… – Se escuchó la voz de Martha. Eren volteo hacia la mujer observándola.  
El lugar, era muy bello; había un campo de lavanda alrededor y, a lo lejos, estaba una casa.  
Sintió como el auto daba en dirección hacia ese mismo lugar, por lo que suspiro y espero paciente hasta que llegaran y el auto se detuviera por completo.

En cinco minutos ya estaban en aquel lugar, bien arreglado y todo limpio, ordenado y con la vista, todo bello.  
Eren comenzó a caminar un poco, mirando el sitio. Martha y Dot, se miraron y sonrieron entre ellos para después, ir hacia donde estaba Eren.

– Querida, vamos por este lado… – Espeto la mujer, mientras llevaba a la chica a lo que era el patio trasero de la casa…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

***Diez minutos antes***

– Erwin, ¿Cuánto falta? – Pregunto el francés mientras gruñía un tanto molesto ahora. Tenía mucha hambre y por ello, comenzaba a sentirse de mal humor.

– Paciencia. Ya estamos en el lugar, solo nos falta ir hacia allá… – El mayor apunto un poco hacia la ventana, para que Rivaille observara su entorno y más hacia donde el apuntaba. El azabache obedeció un tanto, mirando el campo de lavandas que cubría gran parte de aquella zona rural.

No tardaron mucho cuando la limusina se estaciono del otro lado del lado contrario de la casa. Todos bajaron y el ultimo en hacerlo fue Rivaille.  
Cuando todos estaban caminando y mirando el entorno, Erwin sorpresivamente, le cubrió los ojos al más bajo. Rivaille gruño más molesto pero fue calmado por Annya quien le dijo que era una sorpresa.  
Levi comenzó a pensar que era estúpido que aquel evento fuese una sorpresa para él, si ellos le habían dicho. Y entonces, sus pensamientos comenzaron a no tener sentido; ellos tres estaban planeando algo y de seguro, algo muy misterioso…

Y mientras escuchaba hablar a Hange con Erwin y las ligeras risitas de Annya, escucho también otro vehículo que se estacionaba justo en el lugar donde ellos se encontraban. Forcejeo un poco con las manos de Erwin para poder zafarse de su agarre pero el rubio, sabiendo que iría a hacer eso, le pidió de nueva cuenta que esperara un poco más…

– Erwin, si es una de tus fiestas extravagantes y con muchas mujeres a las que quieres presentarme, te advierto que no estoy de humor para hablar con una… – Inquirió el azabache, sintiendo después como el rubio se detenía y las voces de Annya y Hange ya no se escuchaban.

– Descuida, no habrá nadie aquí, salvo una sola mujer… – Inquirió el rubio una vez que le quito las manos de encima y el azabache comenzó a distinguir que se encontraba ahora enfrente de una especie de laberinto.  
Arqueo una de sus cejas, volteando a ver de nueva cuenta al rubio.

– Bien, hasta aquí llego su juego… – Espeto el morocho con suma molestia, queriendo hacerse a un lado de Erwin y retirarse. Ante esto, Erwin guardo silencio, buscando una excusa para que el francés se adentrara a ese lugar…

– Te encontraras, con alguien a quien de suma importancia para ti… –

En cuanto escucho aquello, Levi volteo la vista hacia el mayor y sus ojos afilados de color gris, se vieron un tanto obvios ante su sentir ahora. Sentía como su corazón comenzó a latir ante las palabras de Erwin, pues al haberle dicho que se encontraría con alguien de suma importancia, en la primera persona que pensó fue en Eren. Pero, a pesar de que Erwin se escuchaba tan sincero con aquellas palabras, no quería confiar demasiado, sin embargo, una corazonada le gritaba en su interior que fuera a ese lugar, que Eren estaba ahí mismo, esperándole.

Entonces, rendido ante sus pensamientos y por el rubio, fue de nuevo hacia él, queriendo saber que debía de hacer ahora…

– ¿Eren está del otro lado? – Pregunto de forma directa y de golpe, sin querer sorpresa alguna. El hombre de ojos azules simplemente le tomo de los hombros para guiarlo hasta la entrada del aquel laberinto. En la entrada, había una especia de hilo rojo que parecía ser lo que debía de seguir hasta el otro lado (la salida) o lo que sería el punto medio del lugar.

Erwin se alejó un poco del azabache, sonriendo con suavidad después…

– Sigue el hilo rojo y lo sabrás… – Se dignó a responder una vez que se alejó de él. Rivaille, se le quedo mirando al aquel pedazo de hilo carmesí que sobresalía de todo aquel estampado verde que estaba ahí. Lo tomo para así, empezar en su caminar y en adentrarse en aquel recinto.

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– Martha, ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunto Eren mientras reía suavemente por los ligeros nervios que sentía ahora. A ella también le hicieron lo mismo que el azabache; le cubrieron los ojos con un pañuelo hasta llegar a la otra entrada de aquel laberinto.

– Ya lo veras, cariño… – Dijo Martha, al momento de darle la señal a su esposo para que le descubriese la vista a la menor.  
Cuando sintió sus ojos libres de aquella venda, Eren los abrió, observando el lugar con más curiosidad ahora.  
– Querida, dentro de este laberinto, esta lo que más has querido durante este tramo de tu vida. Solo debes seguir el hilo rojo y lo encontraras… –

Ante las palabras de la mujer, la castaña volvió su vista hacia ambos esposos, quienes se iban alejando de donde ella estaba. Eren no lograba captar lo que pasaba pero, observando ese tramo de hilo carmín, Eren se vio un poco indecisa a seguirlo pero, no debía dudar ahora de aquella pareja que la trato como a una hija.  
Confió en ellos y tomando suavemente ese tramo inicial de aquel hilo rojo, comenzó a caminar, adentrándose por aquel paraje donde solo había paredes césped y arbustos...

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Parecía eterno el camino, hasta que de poco en poco se sintió una especie de seguridad. Pronto volverían a estar juntos como antes y las cosas se arreglarían.  
Pisada tras pisada, el camino se fue acortando. El hilo rojo los guiaba directamente hacia uno y hacia el otro. El destino parecía que no los dejaría en paz, ni ahora ni nunca… 

No basto más cuando el primero en llegar fue el. Observo su entorno por unos instantes, fijándose que había llegado a lo que era el centro de aquel entorno color verde. No obstante, su atención recayó en los sonidos que se acercaban a él; entonces, fue a ahí cuando los dos volvieron a verse de nueva cuenta.

Ella volvió su vista hacia el frente una vez que llego hasta donde el hilo rojo se acortaba y, su vista recayó unos instantes después en el. Abrió sus ojos en grande, sorprendiéndose de verlo de nuevo justo en el mismo lugar que ella.  
Entonces, dedujo que esto era lo que Martha le dijo antes de empezar a caminar por todo aquel paraje verde….

– Levi… – Musito ella apenas, en susurró, observando al mayor en todo momento ahora. Estaba inmóvil ahora, llevándose instintivamente sus dos manos a su pequeño vientre.  
Levi, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Eren, observo aquel pequeño reflejo por parte de ella, fijándose en aquel ligeramente abultado vientre.  
Ahí, se encontraba el fruto que había surgido por el amor de ambos.

– Eren… – Susurro el ahora, empezando a acercarse despacio hacia ella. La menor, por inercia, también lo hizo, hasta que ambos se encontraron cara a cara.  
Cuando quedaron frente a frente, ambos se miraron a los ojos y no dejaron de hacer por un buen tramo de instantes…

– ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto el azabache mientras tratando de que sus emociones fueran las que actuaran por el ahora.

– Bien… – Respondió la contraria suavemente, fijándose en lo bien que estaba su novio ahora.  
– Te vez… Muy bien… – Dijo ella, acercando una de sus manos acariciar por primera vez en tanto tiempo una de las mejillas del mayor.  
Rivaille, ante el contacto de la palma de la mano de su pareja, inclino su rostro hacia esta misma, sintiendo de nuevo esa calidad que le hacía falta desde aquel instante que ella salió corriendo y no la volvió a ver hasta hoy.

– Gracias… – Murmuro el, sin precipitarse a ninguna acción que arruinara el momento.  
– Tu, te vez hermosa… – Espeto suavemente en un suspiro el azabache, mientras una de sus manos se acercaba a posarse sobre el pequeño bultito que ya hacia sobre el vientre de su novia.  
Eren, no le hizo el quite para nada, dejando que acariciase al bebé. No le iba a limitar el hacerlo puesto que era su hijo también.

– Gracias… – Musito ella, acercando de poco en poco su frente a la ajena, cerrando sus orbes turquesas ante la cercanía que ya tenían los dos. Levi, termino de juntar sus frentes. Cerro sus ojos de forma suave en cuanto ella lo hizo, empezando a dejar que una muy suave sonrisa se le escapara.

La pareja, se quedó unos instantes así:  
Eren acariciando el rostro de Rivaille con ambas manos. Levi abrazando a Eren por la cintura con una de sus manos y con la otra, acariciaba su vientre con sumo afecto.  
Ambos comenzaron a disfrutar de esa calidez que les hacía falta, mimándose entre ellos, como cuando estaban juntos anteriormente.

Ahora, el primero de ellos en hablar después de ese silencio fue Eren, quien comenzaba a sentir unas enormes ganas de llorar ahora…

– L-lo lamento tanto… – Murmuro ella, aferrándose a él, siguiendo acariciando su rostro con sumo amor ahora.  
– P-por mi miedo a verte de nuevo y de no saber cómo tomar las cosas ahora, no quise verte…  
Perdóname, por favor… – Pidió la menor en medio del llanto. El francés negó repetidas veces estando ahora abrazando a su pareja con ambos brazos.

– No, no necesitas disculparte.  
Lo importante ahora, es estar los dos juntos aquí y sin nadie más… – Dijo el, dejando besos sobre las mejillas de la menor.  
– Eren, te amo…  
Te amo como jamás creí en tenerle este sentir a alguien… – Inquirió el ahora. Aquello había salido desde el fondo de su corazón, dando a entender que el realmente la amaba y en demasía.

– Te amo, te amo Eren… – Repetía el, mientras seguía dejando suaves besos en todo el rostro de la castaña.  
Ella, simplemente paro de llorar de tristeza, para ahora, hacerlo por sentirse feliz. Sonriendo y riendo suavemente por aquellos besos que el mayor le lograba dar en todo su rostro, incluso en sus labios. Eran besos cortos, suaves y llenos de ternura.

– Levi, también te amo. Mucho, como no tienes idea… – Dijo ella, correspondiendo ahora a aquellos besos del mayor.  
Cuando ambos correspondían a sus sentimientos mutuamente, se besaron de forma larga.  
Ese beso, había sido ahora lo suficiente para que ambos sellaran su unión como pareja de nueva cuenta. Se separaron suavemente, volviendo a posar ambas frentes juntas.

– Te extrañe… – Murmuro ella, dejando reposar sus manos sobre los hombros del azabache.

– Igual yo… – También murmuro el, estando posando sus manos sobre los costados de la menor, manteniéndola cerca así.  
– Por favor, no vuelvas a irte así. No soportaría perderte de nuevo… – Pidió el mayor, volviendo a dejar un corto beso en los labios ajenos.  
Eren, asintió varias veces y sonrió con cierta vergüenza ahora.

– No volverá a pasar y menos ahora que tenemos a una cierta personita a quien cuidar entre los dos…. – Dijo ella, volviendo a colocar una mano del francés sobre su ligeramente abultado vientre. Rivaille, ante este gesto de su igual, sonrió suavemente y acaricio este mismo dando un ligero masaje.

– Creció tanto después del incidente… – Dijo el, asombrándose un poco ahora.

– Lo sé. Siento que será un bebé fuerte y lleno de energía. Por eso, creció un poco más en estas últimas semanas… – Espeto la menor, posando su mano sobre la contraria que ya hacia sobre la parte baja de su estómago.

– Seguro que lo será. Sera un bebé sano y lleno de vida… – Respondió justo después de dejar un beso en los labios de la menor.  
Eren correspondió, dejando después que una suave y maternal sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

Y después de esos instantes en donde se reconciliaron, Rivaille tomo una de las manos de Eren para así, salir por donde él había entrado. Ambos, siguieron el hilo rojo de nueva cuenta, estando caminando a la par.  
Y antes de salir del aquel laberinto, Rivaille detuvo su caminar para volver la vista hacia su novia y ahora el, tomar ambas manos ajenas, entrecruzándolas con las suyas y así, acercar su rostro al ajeno, dejando un último beso, por ahora, en los labios ajenos.  
Se separaron con suavidad. Eren observo a Levi, quien después recargo su frente con la ajena, cerrando los ojos.

– Estaba olvidándome de este día… – Dijo el, suspirando con suavidad.  
– Feliz cumpleaños, Eren… – Murmuro el, mientras apretaba con suavidad las manos de la menor, que ya hacían aun entrecruzada con las suyas.

Eren, ante aquello, sonrió con suavidad dejándose hacer por él.

– Eres el primero que me lo dice… – Murmuro ella con suavidad, sonriendo suavemente para él….

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Los esposos Dot y Martha ya hacían junto con Erwin, su esposa y Hange, quienes esperaban a los novios ya del lado donde Levi había entrado por el laberinto.  
Y en cuanto escucharon unos pasos provenientes de ese mismo lugar, fijaron su vista en la joven pareja que salía de ahí; Levi ya hacia tomando una mano de Eren. Los dedos de ambas manos se encontraban entrecruzados, perfectamente hechas una para otra.  
Al fijar su mirada en todos los demás, Eren y Levi sonriendo al mismo tiempo. La pareja estaba unida tal cual y habían estado con anterioridad.

Todos los presentes, sonrieron a los novios. Estaban tan contentos de verlos a ambos ya felices.  
En cuanto la pareja se acercó, Erwin dio la orden de que comenzara la fiesta sorpresa que era en honor a Eren. Si, el rubio había pensado en que, el cumpleaños de Eren sería un buen día para que ambos se reconciliaran.

En fin, todo fue perfecto y justo al pie de la letra como Erwin había planeado.

Al final, decidieron todos retirarse a casa, pero antes de que Dot y Martha se marcharan, Eren se les acerco para abrazarlos a ambos y darles las gracias por tanta dedicación que le dieron a ella y a su bebé.

Los esposos también le agradecieron a Eren por su confianza y que, cuando ella quisiera visitarlos, ahí estarían…

– Muchas gracias, Martha y Dot. Ustedes han sido como unos padres para mi… – Dijo Eren, estando enfrente de ambos esposos.

– No fue nada, querida. Cuando quieras, nuestra casa será tu hogar y claro, tu novio puede venir también… – Dijo la mujer, mientras le tomaba de las manos a la de ojos turquesas. Eren, asintió y Levi, quien permanecía a lado de su novia, sonrió también y miro después a ambos esposos.

– Gracias por cuidar de ella. Se los agradezco en demasía, _Monsieur et madame_… – Dijo el en francés, estando abrazando a Eren con un brazo, de un costado, acariciando en veces su vientre.

– Lance…  
Quiero decirte que Eren es una bella mujer y te pido de todo corazón, que la cuides ante todo y sobre todo.  
Ella vale mucho y se ve que la amas muchísimo. Cuídala, junto con el hijo que esta esperando… – Dijo el hombre de bigote canoso, sonriendo con suavidad a la joven pareja.  
Levi, quien miraba con atención al hombre, asintió varias veces, mirando con suma seguridad a ambos esposos.

– No se preocupe, _Monsieur_ Pixis.  
He cometido muchos errores en el pasado, esta vez, no lo hare y menos con ella… – Se atrevió a besar una de las mejillas de su novia y ella, sonrió, cerrando los ojos con suavidad, dejándose hacer plenamente por él. Tanto Martha como Dot, sonrieron realmente complacidos por su respuesta y sus acciones.

Por fin, todos se retiraron pero esta vez, Eren regreso con Levi, al hogar que les correspondía a ambos ahora. Durante el trayecto, Levi contemplaba a su pareja, estando tan agradecido con aquellos esposos de haberla llevado ahí para que ambos pudiesen encontrarse y reconciliarse. En el trayecto de regreso a casa, Levi dejaba suaves besos de vez en cuando la frente de su novia, como forma de cariño. Eren se dejaba hacer por él, estando acurrucada contra su cuerpo, suspirando con suavidad.

Estaban los dos tan tranquilos y unidos ahora. Ya no había nada que pudiese separarlos…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Esa noche, cuando Eren ya hacia sentada en la sala, mirando hacia la ventana más cercana, suspiro suavemente, estando acariciando su vientre.  
Levi llego con ella unos instantes después a sentarse a su lado, acurrucándose lo más que puso a su lado, justo como cuando estaban en el auto.

En cuanto Rivaille se sentó junto a Eren, bajo su cabeza para besar su pequeño vientre con suavidad. Desde que supo que Eren esperaba un hijo suyo, a Levi se le hizo una enorme ilusión de que sería padre, de un pequeño o pequeña, que la mujer de sus sueños llevaba en su vientre.  
Poso su oído encima del vientre de la menor, cerrando los ojos. Eren, ante los mimos del mayor, sonrió complacida y ella, empezó a devolverle aquellos cariños sobre sus cabellos negros y lisos.

– Es muy pronto, para esperar a que se mueva, ¿cierto? – Pregunto el mayor mientras volvía la vista hacia la menor de ojos turquesas.  
Ella, ante la pregunta de su novio, rio suavemente y asintió después.

– Así es. Tengo trece semanas, apenas.  
Nuestro pequeño esta del tamaño como de mi puño… – Espeto ella de forma maternal, observando el cómo su pareja restregaba su nariz contra su vientre. Jamás había visto a Levi así de cariñoso; parece que le estaba gustando la idea de ser padre.

– Deseo conocerle pronto… – Espeto Rivaille mientras posaba un beso final sobre el pequeño vientre de la castaña.

– Lo harás cuando menos te lo esperes. Lo tendrás entre tus brazos, mirándose mutuamente… – Dijo ella, muy segura de que ese momento pasaría próximamente.

– Aun así, me siento ansioso… – Dijo el, acurrucándose de nueva cuenta a ella. Después, recordó que quería hacer algo sumamente especial y que se llevara el premio de aquella noche tan especial.  
– Ya vengo… – Dijo el, separándose de la menor para ir a la habitación y buscar su chaqueta. Una vez que la encontró, reviso en los bolsillos de esta misma y por fin, encontró la misma cajita de terciopelo turquesa que Erwin había guardado en su saco.  
Recordó que antes de que Eren y el entraran al departamento, Erwin se lo entrego. El rubio le comento que ahora, era el momento para realizar la promesa que toda pareja debía de hacerse hasta el altar.

Entonces, no dudo más y, tomando la cajita con decisión, regreso a la sala, donde se encontraba Eren, mirando hacia la ventana…

– Eren…  
Hay algo que quiero preguntarte… – Dijo el, arrodillándose en una sola rodilla, mirando fijamente a la castaña. Ella, le miro curiosa, sentándose lo mejor posible para mirarle. 

– Espero, que esto que vaya a hacer, sea una promesa para nosotros dos.  
Desde que te conocí, supuse que serias la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días y, así es.  
Nos queda mucho por vivir y, espero que podamos pasar una vida juntos, viviendo más momentos como los que vivimos en días pasados, antes de ese malentendido…. – Y, antes de mostrar y abrir aquella pequeña caja de terciopelo, el azabache suspiro con suavidad para así, hacer la pregunta más indispensable que toda pareja debe hacerse cuando están dispuestos a contraer matrimonio…

– Eren, ¿aceptas pasar la eternidad a mi lado? –

_**= CONTINUARA =**_

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

_**¡BOOMSHAKALA, BABY!**_

_**¡LEVICHOU REPORTANDOSE PARA LA ACCION, AWWWW YISSS!(¿?)**_

_**Bueno, ¿Cómo están mis queridos y queridas? Ojala que bien:3  
Awwwwww, estos dos ya necesitaban que les pasara algo bonito, ¿no creen?**_

_**Una cosa, antes de que pueda seguir con los capítulos: ¿Les parece que está pasando todo muy rápido, a pesar de que he puesto que ha pasado un año y tantos meses?  
Yo siento en veces que si pero, quiero saber que piensan ustedes para así, empezar a hacer los capítulos un poco más largos y hacer el plazo de tiempo en la historia algo más lenta….**_

_**Otra cosa que quería decirles es que, publicaron mi fic en una página de Fb (**__**Shingeki no Yaoi**__** / Que por cierto, ¡VISITEN LA PAGINA!:'D) y deseo hacer público esto.  
A la persona que recomendó el fic en esa página: MUCHISIAS GRACIAS POR HACERLO:D. Y también, gracias a **__**Sathya López**__** por haberme avisado de eso:3 (Nena, si estás aquí leyendo, se te agradece muchísimo:3).**_

_**Otra cosa, quiero agradecer a las personas que han seguido el fic desde que inicio y a las que empiezan a seguirlo, muchísimas gracias de nueva cuenta.  
Se les agradece mucho, mucho, pero mucho que lo sigan. Créanme que me hacen sentir muy bonito cuando veo un nuevo review o un nuevo seguidor del autor o la historia:'D**_

_**¡WELL, WELL, WELLLLLLLL~!(¿?)  
Basta de ponerse cursi (¿?).  
Les aviso queridos y queridas, que próximamente hare más fics de SnK de los cuales ya he estado trabajando (mentalmente, claro esta:'D). Estoy desarrollando ya una nueva historia estilo medieval y, cuando ya tenga un primer capítulo, prometo que lo publicare en cuanto pueda. Les informo también, que la primicia de este nuevo fic era por Fb (búsquenme como **__**Eren Jaeger**__** / **__**imatitankiller **__** - por el nombre de usuario).  
De igual forma, el link esta en mi perfil de FF para que vayan directamente para aya:3 **_

_**Otra cosa que quiero destacar, es que sí. El capítulo de hoy estuvo cortito y algo meh, no se…  
Como lo hice en tres días (casi) y pues la inspiración se iba y/o regresaba, o me distraigo en veces en tumblr(¿?) y/o buscando más ideas para el fic y meh (¿?) eso… **_

_**Bueno, se les agradece sus reviews con todo mi kokoro (¿?) y, les mando un bello y gran saludo.**_

_**¡Nos vemos pronto!**_


	11. Yo en Ti P2

**NOTA:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus respectivos personajes no son míos. Todos los derechos reservados y meh, eso (¿?).  
Las siguientes anotaciones son para hacerles notar diferentes puntos dentro del fic:  
▪ Esto es un AU (Alternative Universe / Universo Alternativo), del mundo de ahora (mundo moderno/época actual)  
▪ Eren es mujer.  
▪ Hay OC's inventados por mí e irán apareciendo conforme a cada capítulo.  
**ADVERTENCIAS: **+18 (recuerden, cuidado con lo que leen y esto va para las personitas que tienen menos de dieciocho),fluff, fluff y más fluff:'D

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

_**Capítulo XI:**__** "Me in You**__**"  
[Segunda parte]: 'Te has robado mis suspiros'**_

Las ocho y media de la mañana.  
Se escuchó el despertador y después de ello, nada, pues el aparato fue apagado por una mano que salía de entre las cobijas de aquella gran cama matrimonial.  
Se escuchó también un quejido, o más bien dicho, un gruñido de parte del hombre azabache que dormía junto a una chica de cabellos castaños. Ella, ante el quejumbroso ruido de su pareja se removió suavemente hasta abrir sus enormes ojos turquesas.

El hombre, abrió sus pequeños y rasgados ojos griseados, observando a su novia despertar justo como él. Ambos se sonrieron adormilados y se acurrucaron el uno y el otro.  
Ninguno de los dos se sentía con el ánimo para levantarse.

– Buenos días… – Inquirió ella, estando con sus ojos cerrados y su voz adormilada.

– Buenos… – Respondió el morocho mientras abrazaba a su pareja contra su pecho, debajo de las cobijas. Sus manos bajaron un poco hacia sus caderas, acariciando un poco estas mismas y después, se posaron sobre su vientre.  
Este se notaba más grande y redondo; eso era porque Eren ya tenía sus tres meses y medio de embarazo encima. Rivaille, se sentía dichoso de saber que por fin, podría cuidar a Eren durante todo lo restante de aquella etapa.

– Me haces cosquillas… - Espeto ella mientras unas ligeras risitas escapan de sus labios. Levi comenzaba a mover sus manos contra su vientre, de tal forma que empezaba a sentir ligeras cosquillas por ello.

– Lo siento pero, no puedo evitarlo… – Excuso el mayor mientras dejaba de mover sus manos para mirar a la que ahora era su prometida. La contemplo unos instantes antes de descubrirla un poco y bajar su rostro hacia el abultado vientre de Eren.  
Ella, ante las acciones de su pareja, se sentó con cuidado en la cama para facilitarle el trabajo al azabache.  
Levi se posiciono mejor contra el vientre ajeno, colocando su mejilla contra este mismo.

– Aun no se va a sentir nada… – Dijo Eren mientras bajaba una mano para acariciar los lacios y negros cabellos del mayor.

– Ya es momento de que se mueva, ¿no? – Pregunto el, frotando de forma suave su mejilla contra el vientre de su pareja.

– Ya pronto podrá sentirse, Levi. Solo necesita unas semanas más… – Espeto ella mientras contemplaba lo lindo que se miraba el mayor con su vientre.  
– No comas tantas ansias… -

– No es eso.  
Desde aquel incidente, me siento más… Atento hacia nuestro hijo. – Se volvió a excusar el, mientras volvía la vista hacia aquellos hermosos ojos aguamarinas de la castaña.  
Eren, ante el comentario, rio y después negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué no simplemente admites que estas emocionado porque nuestro hijo vaya a empezar a moverse? – Pregunto ella, sonriente.

– Porque no estoy emocionado… – Contesto el, con ligera molestia.

– Entonces, estas ansioso… –

– Tampoco es eso… – No, no iba a admitirlo pero sí; estaba ansioso y emocionado a la vez por el embarazo de Eren. Su orgullo era el que no le dejaba admitir aquello pero, tarde o temprano aquellos dos sentimientos saldrían de su ser sin darse cuenta.

– Vamos, sabes que no puedes engañarme… – Dijo la trigueña con un aire maternal, acariciando después el rostro de su pareja con sus dos manos. Levi, ante este gesto, simplemente dejo que un ligero sonrojo se hiciera notar en sus pómulos.

– Deja de hacer eso… – Inquirió el, gruñendo de forma suave. Eren sabía perfectamente que él no podía verse como siempre ante esos gestos tan… Lindos, de su parte.

– ¿Hacer qué? – La menor fingió demencia, estando hablándole de forma cálida.

– No finjas.  
Deja de jugar sucio… – Espeto el entre suaves gruñidos, mientras dejaba el vientre de su pare para encararla cara a cara, rozando sus narices pero, sin hacer nada más.  
– Eres una mocosa malvada… – Comento finalmente, antes de posar un beso en los labios de ella.  
Eren correspondió, estando tomándole aun del rostro y acariciando con sus pulgares las mejillas de Levi.

– Mira quien habla de ser malvado… – Comento con sarcasmo la menor mientras seguía acariciando el rostro de su igual.

– Jah~ – Rio el de forma forzada mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama para después, levantarse de una vez por todas.  
– ¿Qué te apetece desayunar hoy? – Pregunto al momento de comenzar a estirarse.

– Hm, creo que al que debes preguntarle eso es a cierta personita de aquí… – Comento ella, posando sus manos sobre su vientre.

– Ah, ya veo… – Inquirió el morocho antes de volverse a acercar a la cama y posar un beso sobre el vientre de su novia.  
– Ey, mocoso.  
¿Qué se te antoja? – Espeto de forma suave contra el estómago de la castaña.

– 'Papy~, se me antoja un _croissant_ de queso y leche con chocolate~' – Comento Eren con un tono de voz gracioso, haciendo presencia por su hijo.  
Levi ya estaba acostumbrándose a escuchar así a Eren, mientras él le hablaba a su futuro hijo o hija. Eren le había dicho que hablarle si ambos le hablaban al bebé, dentro de un futuro la comunicación y la unión como familia sería más fuerte que nunca. Aparte, él ya sabía de cierta forma aquello por otros medios (Erwin).

– Bien, _croissant_ de queso y leche con chocolate… – Repitió la orden y se acercó después a Eren para posar otro beso sobre sus labios.  
– No tardo entonces… – Finalizo el mayor antes de retirarse a la cocina, preparando el antojo de su pareja. Eren, después de corresponder el beso, dejo escapar una suave risita de sus labios para así, acariciar su vientre con suavidad.

Había empezado a notar, que desde aquella reconciliación que se vivió hace unas semanas atrás, no dejaba de suspirar por su pareja ahora. Eso era extraño por el hecho de que cuando comenzaba a conocerlo y del poco tiempo que comenzaron a ser novios, no había pasado eso hasta ahora. Ella no se explicaba el por qué su ser suspiraba así, tan enamorada de Levi.  
Era extraño y en demasía.

Aburriéndose de estar sentada en la cama y de esperar, se levantó para ir a hacerle compañía a su prometido. Mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, Eren miro su mano izquierda; en esta se encontraba una argolla de plata, con algunas piedras de jade incrustadas en este mismo. Sonrió para sus adentros y dejo que esa misma felicidad se le viera en el rostro ahora.  
Estaba comprometida con el hombre que le había hecho tan feliz hasta ahora. Estaba unida y un paso de estarlo de por vida con ese francés que la había conquistado desde la primera vez que se vieron en ese museo.  
Aun no podía creer que Levi le hubiera pedido matrimonio hace apenas tres días…

– "_¿Qué dices?  
¿Aceptas ser mi esposa, Eren?_ " –

Recordaba las palabras que le hicieron estremecer de felicidad. Ese "_¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?"_, le había hecho sentir de lo más feliz que jamás se sintió a sus cortos ya veinte años.  
Entonces, en cuanto se adentró a la cocina, se acercó a su pareja y le abrazo por detrás, acurrucándose contra ese ancho espacio que era solo de ella ahora.  
Levi, al sentir el cuerpo y la calidad de la cercanía que su amada desprendía, volteo un poco su rostro para verla.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto el, volviendo la vista a terminar de preparar el desayuno. Ella negó en silencio, volviendo a suspirar de forma suave y tranquila. Vaya, quien iba a pensar que ella estaría perdidamente enamorada del hombre que tenía frente suya.  
Ese hombre, Rivaille, era el quien le robaba ahora sus suspiros.

– A mi parecer, si sucede algo… – Inquirió el mayor antes de terminar con el desayuno y voltearse para abrazar a Eren ahora y acariciar o hacerle los cabellos castaños hacia atrás, justo como ella se lo hacía en veces. Agradecía a la diferencia de alturas, puesto que así podía el mimar a su pareja tal cual y él quería.  
Eren, ante lo dicho ahora por su pareja, volvió a suspirar y dejo que sus acciones hablaran por ella. Busco los labios del mayor para posar los suyos. Le abrazo del cuello con ambos brazos apegando a su prometido contra sí. Levi entonces, comprendió que Eren sentía deseos de hacer el amor, cosa que no le negó en lo absoluto pero, debía de ser cuidadoso puesto que, según los libros que el doctor le había dado a Eren en la primera consulta, leyó que los primeros tres meses eran los que el bebé comenzaba a desarrollarse y que cualquier movimiento brusco o un golpe, ella podía perder al pequeño ser que se albergaba ahí mismo.

Suspiro y correspondiendo al beso ajeno, la cargo, tomándola de sus posaderas para así, llevarla y sentarla en la barra que había cerca de ellos; el inmueble, no era tan grande, así que, podían tener intimidad ahí, sin problema alguno.

Al momento de ser sentada encima del mueble, Eren abrazo con sus piernas al mayor de la cadera y aferrarlo a ella. Levi por su parte, comenzó a llevar sus manos hacia el pecho de la castaña para acariciar sus senos de forma suave.  
Y al momento de sentir aquello, Eren gimió suavemente; Levi estaba en ventaja puesto que, como Eren estaba embarazada, esto significaba que la sensibilidad en el cuerpo de la menor era en demasía, tanto, que sus toques la harían rebozar del placer suficiente para que ella se sintiese satisfecha.  
Siguió moviendo sus manos sobre los senos de su amada, sin dejar de besar aquellos carnosos y adictivos labios que esta tenia.

Eren se aferró a la espalda del mayor, dejándole actuar sobre su ser. Entre más eran los toques sobre su pecho, un tono carmín muy fuerte se hizo notar en sus pómulos, comenzando a sentir que estos le ardían pero aquello, le agradaba y mucho.  
Apretó las ropas ajenas suavemente, sintiendo que el calor aumentaba en su cuerpo, comenzando a pedir con sus gemidos más del azabache y sus caricias.  
Levi capto lo que Eren le decía entre sus gestos y su voz, por lo que subió su camisa para dejar ver esos dos hermosos senos color canela, que tanto amaba para empezar a besar estos mismos y después, usar sus labios y lengua para succionar/lamer los pezones semi-erectos de la menor. Agradecía en demasía a su pareja por no usar brassier y de habérselo quitado la noche anterior para dormir más cómoda.  
Ante el tacto de la lengua ajena, Eren tembló de placer y se arqueo suavemente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apretando ahora los hombros del mayor. Rivaille entonces, paso al siguiente paso; bajo una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Eren y, metiendo esta entre el pantalón de la pijama de la menor, busco después el inicio de las pantaletas ajenas para así, tomarse la libertad de acariciar las partes íntimas de la castaña. Con maestría, sus dedos se colaron a abrir los labios mayores de la intimidad fémina de Eren, para después, empezar a frotar el clítoris ajeno con sus dedos.  
Sus labios, seguían pegados en los senos ajenos que ya se encontraban lo suficientemente torturados por su cavidad bucal. Entonces, terminando con ello, se acercó al cuello de la menor para morder y marcar este mismo como suyo.

Eren comenzaba a dejarse invadir por el placer. Estaba sintiéndose en el paraíso de solo sentir que Levi acariciaba su cuerpo de aquella forma tan espectacular. Parecía, como si la estuviera esculpiendo a su modo, haciéndola una creación más suya y, así era.  
Su cuerpo comenzaba a moldearse debajo del ajeno, delineando cada parte destacable y, detallando cada lugar a la perfección y bien conocido por el azabache.  
La de ojos turquesas, comenzaba a sentirse al límite, tanto, que no resistió mas y llego al orgasmo.  
Se arqueo un poco más, hasta que su cuerpo se liberó en un precipitado pero muy placentero grito, anunciando su clímax. Rivaille se detuvo un poco en sus acciones, para dejarla respirar unos instantes.  
Eren, volvió a pegar toda su espalda a la fría barra, respirando agitado. Sus ojos, se encontraron con los de su amado, quien se deleitaba de verla de aquella forma.  
Rivaille, por su parte, se relamió suavemente para después, dejar un poco el cuerpo de la trigueña y así, encargarse de quitarle solamente el pantalón del pijama y su ropa interior. Después, se posiciono mejor entre sus piernas, bajando un poco su pantalón que usaba ahora y su ropa interior; su sexo ya hacia listo para la pronta unión de cuerpos.

Y entonces, después de llevar a cabo algunos preparativos más para poder estar unidos, Rivaille llevo su hombría hacia la entrada vaginal de la castaña y así, dar paso al acto sexual que ellos ya conocían al derecho y al revés.  
La danza de cuerpos comenzó de forma lenta; Rivaille no quería lastimar a Eren y menos ahora que ella esperaba un hijo suyo, por lo que se movió lentamente dentro de ella, entrando plenamente en su ser.  
Amaba lo tanto que ella estaba apretada. Era un placer muy grande, el estar moviéndose con dificultad, haciendo el trabajo más difícil pero, era exquisito aquel calor que le llegaba a causar todo el esfuerzo y el como la menor apretaba su sexo en demasía.

Eren, como podía, se aferraba a las ropas ajenas, los hombros, la espalda y las manos de su igual, con tal de resistir aquel vaivén que comenzaba a hacerla delirar en el éxtasis. Intentaba mover sus caderas al ritmo de las del azabache pero, por el hecho de que su vientre no le dejaba moverse mucho, ella optaba por que su pareja se moviera a como él quisiese y que contralara el ritmo del momento.  
Para ese entonces, se encontraba jadeando y gimiendo estando algo fuera de sí. Se dejó llevar por el placer, mientras su prometido le tomaba mejor de las caderas y seguía embistiendo, hasta intentar llegar al punto que tanto le gustaba a la castaña.

– ¡Ah! ¡LEVI! – Grito la de ojos turquesas en un gemido y al momento de sentir un estremecedor escalofrió en su columna.  
Levi había llegado a su punto más dulce y por ello, echo la cabeza hacia atrás, estando aferrando sus manos ahora a los brazos del morocho; ella intentaba resistir todo aquel éxtasis, con tal de que el mayor también llegara culminar junto con ella.  
Y entonces fue cuando el mayor se dio cuenta que había tocado el punto 'G' de Eren, por lo que, trato de entrar más de lleno en ella, claro, estando consiente de ser cuidadoso, por su hijo y por ella. Con cuidado y sin salir de su interior, la tomo en un abrazo para ir ahora a sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor, en donde dejo a Eren encima suyo. Su espalda comenzaba a dolerle por el esfuerzo que hiciera en moverse y por aquellos estremecimientos de parte de su columna que le marcaban lo poco que le faltaba para culminar.

Eren al estar sentada sobre él, de forma instintiva comenzó a mover ahora sus caderas como podía, dando ligeros saltitos sobre su pareja.  
Levi comenzaba a jadear un poco más pesado y a gruñir más alto. Eren comenzaba a subir más su libido y eso, era algo realmente agradable para el azabache. Parecía como si el embarazo estuviera haciendo ver a Eren como Levi jamás creyó verla después de un buen tiempo de conocerla.  
Fue entonces, cuando sus manos bajaron de nueva cuenta a sus caderas, apretándolas suavemente y ayudándola a moverse arriba y hacia abajo.  
No obstante, dejo su excitación atrás por unos instantes al sentir que sus manos rozaban apenas el pequeño y abultado vientre de la castaña. Sus manos se posaron esos pequeños momentos en este mismo, acariciándolo con sumo afecto. Ahí estaba el producto culminado entre su amor y el de Eren.  
Ese pequeñito que crecía dentro de la mujer a quien amaba, estaba ya haciéndose notar, en minoría pero, ahí estaba.

Sonrió para sus adentros y, cuando sintió un ligero espasmo en su parte baja, en su abdomen, se percató que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo; por lo que tomo mejor a la menor de las caderas para así, embestir con un poco más de fuerza hasta culminar, ahogando en un gruñido el gemido que casi se le escapaba de sus labios.  
En el caso de Eren, siguió moviéndose hasta que por tercera vez, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y dejo escapar un último gemido lleno de placer al momento de llegar al orgasmo, justo al mismo tiempo que Levi lo hizo. La menor sintió como aquel espeso y caliente liquido inundaba su ser, por lo que, escondió su rostro en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro de su pareja y lo abrazo de la espalda, enterrando un poco sus dedos en la carne de esta.

Jadeantes y cansados, ambos amantes se abrazaron, sintiendo el cómo su respiración se unía en una sola mientras se recuperaban después de ese encuentro tan incitante. Levi subió sus manos hacia la espalda de Eren para acariciarla suavemente, tocando con sus dedos la parte sobresaliente de su columna vertebral. Rozo ese contorno con suavidad, estando regulando su respiración al igual que ella.  
Pronto, se volvieron a ver cara a cara, y se besaron. Ambos se encontraban satisfechos y a gusto ahora….

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Y fuera de Paris. En Londres, Inglaterra.  
Casa de los Smith…

– Kampfer~ – Decía divertida la esposa de Smith, estando jugando con el bulldog que tenían de mascota. Ella y el perro, estaban en el sillón; Annya ya no podía estar tanto tiempo en movimiento, puesto que su abultado vientre no de lo permitía del todo.  
Erwin, al ver a su esposa sonreír divertida, él también lo hizo, pero de forma tranquila. Ver aquella sonrisa de su amada esposa, le hacía recodar lo feliz que estaba junto a ella. Entonces, sin aguantar más, se acurruco contra ella, abrazándola con sus hercúleos brazos pero sin llegar a apretujarla. La rubia, ante el comportamiento cariñoso de su esposo le miro curiosa y ladeo la cabeza con suavidad.

– ¿Mi amor? – Pregunto ella, estando acariciando distraídamente a Kampfer. Erwin no contesto por el momento; solo oculto su mirada entre los cabellos de su esposa.

– No sucede nada, cielo…  
Tenía ganas de abrazarte, es todo… – Contesto el, suspirando a gusto junto a su mujer. Ella, solamente sonrió, volteando el rostro hacia el ajeno, besando la barbilla del más alto.

– Te he visto muy cariñoso últimamente. ¿A qué se debe tanta atención y tantos mimos? – Pregunto ella divertida acariciando ahora una de las mejillas de su esposo. Erwin, sonrió ante la pregunta y alejo su rostro suavemente de donde lo tenía escondido para observar a su mujer.

– Me siento feliz… – Dijo el, mientras tomaba uno de los largos mechones rubios de Annya y acercaba estos mismos a sus labios, para besarlos.

– Y, sé que será tonto que te pregunte si lo estas por nuestro bebé cuando eso se te nota a leguas, pero, quiero saber si es por otro asunto… – Inquirió ella, observando las acciones de su marido. El, asintió, mientras se acomodaba lo mejor posible y cerca de ella.

– Estoy feliz por Lance. – Musito el, estando ahora observando a Annya.

– Ah, comprendo.  
¿Sabes? A mí también me alegra bastante que sea feliz a lado de esa chica, Eren…  
Se ve que está ansioso por casarse y ser padre… –

– Si, y por más que lo oculte, se nota en su mirada un brillo diferente al que siempre suele tener… – Annya asintió ante lo dicho por su esposo y se acurrucó más contra él.

Y cuando menos lo esperaron, llego el tiempo tan ansiado por ambos padres.

Annya sintió una ligera punzada en su vientre, cosa que le hizo quejarse con suavidad. Erwin, recayó de nueva cuenta su atención en su esposa y sus acciones.  
Otra punzada. Annya dejó escapar un muy ligero gemido de sus labios, tomando su blusón azul con una mano y la otra, aferrándose a la ropa de su esposo.

– Annya, amor… – Dijo el hombre rubio con preocupación ahora, mirando a su esposa en todo momento.

– E-erwin… – Musito ella de manera quejumbrosa, dejando escapar unas ligeras lágrimas de sus viólaselos orbes. El rubio, ante esto, tomo el rostro de su mujer, acariciando las mejillas con sus dedos pulgares.

– Annya, cielo, ¿Qué sientes? – Pregunto el preocupado, besando los labios de su mujer, para tranquilizarla un poco y que le hablase.  
La rubia, ante las atenciones de su esposo, tuvo que ignorarlas un momento para tratar de hablar sin quejarse o hacer el mayor esfuerzo por no hacerlo.

– E-erwin… Él bebé…  
Y-ya viene… –

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– "¡Ah, perdóname… apenas acabo de despertarme… estoy toda despeinada…! –  
El principito no pudo contener su admiración:  
– ¡Qué hermosa eres! –  
– ¿Verdad? – Respondió dulcemente la flor. – He nacido al mismo tiempo que el sol –  
El principito adivinó exactamente que ella no era muy modesta ciertamente, pero ¡era tan conmovedora!" – Y esa era la voz de Rivaille leyendo, mientras se encontraba sentado en la cama, con la espalda recargada en el respaldo de esta.  
Una de sus manos sostenía el libro titulado '_Le Petit Prince_', y la otra ya hacia sobre el vientre de Eren. Los dedos del azabache acariciaban aquel abultado estomago que era cubierto por las ropas de la castaña.

Eren, quien estaba sentada a lado de Rivaille, recargando su cabeza contra uno de los hombros del mayor y siguiendo la lectura, suspiro tranquila ante el contacto de la mano de su igual. Se sentía tan afortunada de estar escuchando a su prometido leyéndole a su futuro hijo. Ver a Levi con lentes, estando leyendo en voz alta, era algo realmente tierno y más, si le estaba leyendo al bebé.

Después de que su mirada se encontró con la de él, ella sonrió y el también.  
Paso un instante para que Levi se acomodara ahora con la cabeza en el vientre de su prometida, siguiendo con la lectura. Eren, le acaricio los cabellos en el proceso de que Levi leía hacia su pequeño. No obstante, la lectura fue interrumpida por un pequeño sobresalto de la de ojos turquesas; ante esto, Rivaille reacciono en incorporarse para verle frente a frente y ella, bajo sus manos hacia su vientre con un aire sorprendido.

– Se movió… – Dijo la de ojos aguamarinas, sorprendida y emocionada.

El mayor entonces paro su lectura para quitarse los lentes y dejar tanto el libro como estos mismos en la mesita de noche más cercana y volver a posar lo que era su oreja derecha y su mejilla del mismo lado sobre el estómago de la menor.

– ¿Estas segura de que lo hizo? – Pregunto Levi con un aire sorprendido, sin despegar su oído y su mejilla del vientre ajeno.

– Si Levi. Se movió…  
Para ser más precisa, fue una patadita… – Inquirió ella, mirando de manera curiosa al mayor.

El morocho simplemente se dedicó a estar atento hacia el vientre de la trigueña. No había respuesta entonces desde el momento de que Eren le dijo que el bebé se movió, por lo que suspiro pesado, con un ligero tono de resignación.  
Y cuando el azabache soltó un bufido molesto, un ligero golpecito se hizo presente justo donde Levi se recargaba para escuchar. El de ojos griseados abrió los ojos sorprendido, incorporándose de nueva cuenta hacia su pareja. Ella sonrió de forma maternal, riendo después al ver el rostro sorprendido de su pareja.

– No puedo creer que sea capaz de ver esa faceta tuya… – Dijo Eren mientras sonreía cálidamente hacia el azabache.

– No me juzgues. Nuestro hijo ya se hizo presente, tengo que estar emocionado, ¿no es así? – Se excusó el mientras se acercaba a su novia y rozaba su nariz con la de ella. Eren simplemente asintió, correspondiendo a aquel beso esquimal que el azabache le está proporcionando suavemente. Pero el asunto alegre y conmovedor para ambos futuros padres fue arrebatado por una llamada proveniente del celular de Rivaille.  
Tomo entonces su teléfono de mala gana de la otra mesita de noche y contesto. Ni siquiera se fijó en el número antes de contestar…

– ¿Quién habla? – Dijo el, estando con un ligero semblante molesto. Entonces, una voz conocida y chillante se hizo presente del otro lado del aparato móvil. 

– "_¡RIVAILLE! ¡AANNYASELEROMPIOLAFUENTEYESTAENTRANDOENPERIODODEPARTO_!" – Al momento de escuchar su nombre entre gritos, el mencionado alejo su oído del aparato e hizo una mueca. Si, definitivamente esa era nada más y nada menos que Hange emocionada hasta los ovarios (¿?)…

– Cuatro ojos, te voy a pedir que hables como humano, por favor…  
Acabas de interrumpir algo… – Dijo Levi con molestia, mientras suspiraba pesado. Eren, quien estaba presente ahí cuando su novio contesto la llamada, ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad.  
Entonces fue cuando Hange se le escucho que exhalaba de forma profunda para explicarle el por qué le había llamado.

– "¡_Llamo el Golden Retriever, diciendo que su King Charles Spaniel va a parir cachorros!" _– Decía la mujer castaña en claves mientras Rivaille comenzaba a trabajar en su mente para adivinar aquellos términos. Y después de varios instantes de pensar, una cierta mueca de sorpresa se hayo en su cara.

– ¿Dices que Erwin va a ser papá, ahora? – Pregunto el, mientras observaba a Eren. Ella, se acercó con cuidado a Levi para escuchar un poco mejor la conversación.

– "_¡Sí!"_ – Dijo Hange emocionada.  
– "_Annya comenzó a sentirse mal desde las once de la mañana y ahora, ¡esta en trabajo de parto!_" – La pareja se quedó sorprendida ante el hecho y fue cuando Eren también sonrió con suma emoción al escuchar la noticia. Fue entonces cuando Eren se dio la libertad para proponerle algo a su pareja ahora…

– Vamos con ellos, Levi… – Dijo con suma emoción ahora ella.  
– Annya me ha ayudado mucho con mi embarazo, debo de regresarle el favor… – Pidió la menor, mientras que hacía gestos a los que Rivaille no podía negársele. Entonces, después de pensarlo bien, tomo aire un poco y lo expulso, para volver a hablar por teléfono con su atolondrada amiga.

– Dile a Erwin que estaremos en Londres en unas horas para ver al crio… – Espeto el azabache, sintiendo como Eren después posaba un beso sobre una de sus mejillas y después de observarla, se fijó que se levantó de la cama apresurada, para empezar a hacer una maleta rápidamente. Ante una afirmación por parte de Hange, Levi colgó para imitar a Eren….

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Se escuchó un grito de dolor de una mujer, proveniente aquella habitación blanca. La mujer estaba dando a luz ahora y las enfermeras que le acompañaban estaban animándola a descansar y después a que volviera a hacer esfuerzos.  
Un hombre rubio permanecía a su lado, tomando su mano con algo de fuerza mientras ella pujaba y hacia enormes esfuerzos por que aquel bebé en su interior saliera. Efectivamente, aquellos eran Erwin y Annya.

La mujer de cabellos rubios, estaba tomando con demasiada fuerza a su pareja. El dolor era insoportable, demasiado.  
Annya sollozaba en veces por el dolor tan grande que le causaba ahora aquello, pero, se alegraba en demasía que Erwin, su esposo, estuviese ahí con ella en ese momento tan crucial de su vida.  
En parte, el rubio desde antes, ya ansiaba el estar ahí, haciéndole compañía a su esposa en el nacimiento de su hijo o hija.  
Así es, ninguno de los dos padres sabían que sexo seria su hijo por venir puesto que Annya prefirió dejarlo en sorpresa. A Erwin no le pareció mucho eso pues desde que su esposa había salido embarazada; el ya fantaseaba con tener a una nenita rubia de ojos viólaselos y cejas pobladas. Pero, después recayó que Annya lo estaba poniendo a prueba; su esposa quería hacerle saber que, no importaba lo que su futuro hijo o hija fuese, ambos lo amarían tal cual era.  
En fin, el rubio nunca le reclamo a su cónyuge del asunto y así se quedó el asunto: Sabrían el sexo del bebé, hasta el nacimiento de este mismo.  
Y ahora, después aquella larga espera, las ansias eran más grandes de conocer al pequeño ser que estaba por nacer, puesto que ya estaban a punto de tenerlo o tenerla entre sus brazos, contemplando a aquel hermoso ser que habían creado entre ellos.

Erwin se mantuvo junto a su amada esposa en todo el parto. Él le daba palabras de aliento como _'Te amo'_, _'todo estará bien'_, _'falta poco'_, _'tú puedes, mi amor'_; Annya agradecía esos pequeños gestos de afecto de su esposo, mientras ella estuviese haciendo la labor de dar a luz. Le hacían sentirse fuerte y seguir con aquellos grandes esfuerzos.  
No obstante, el sufrimiento de la rubia se dio por acabado cuando ella dio un último alarido de dolor. Aquello, se dio acaparado por un llanto más fuerte que el de ella, proveniente de una vocesita algo ronca y frágil. La doctora que atendía a Annya, ya hacía con un pequeñito ser entre sus manos quien lloraba con fuerza, dando a entender que estaba vivo y lleno de energías. La mujer corto el cordón que unía a la madre y al bebé para con cuidado, dejarlo a manos de las enfermeras que le ayudaban.

Eso significaba una sola cosa…  
El pequeño y primer bebé de la familia Smith había nacido. Annya por fin descanso de sus enormes esfuerzos, dejando de apretar la mano de su esposo. Erwin, observo en todo momento al bebé quien era cargado por una de las enfermeras para limpiarle, medirle y pesarle.  
Una vez que dio un gran suspiro de alivio, su vista recayó a continuación en su esposa quien respiraba pesado y con cansancio; ante esto, llevo una mano de la rubia hacia sus labios para besar el dorso y la palma varias veces.  
El hombre de ojos azules sonrió feliz, muy feliz hacia su mujer y bajo a besar la frente de su igual con sumo cariño. Después, le hizo a un lado los cabellos que ya hacían estorbando sobre su rostro, para acariciar este mismo. Los esposo se miraron mutuamente, dándose amor entre ellos con su mirar. Annya sonrió cansada hacia el e Erwin también sonrió hacia ella de forma agradecida.

– Estuviste excelente, mi amor... – Dijo el en susurro, recargando después su frente con la de su esposa. Annya cerró los ojos por unos instantes, sintiéndose plenamente a gusto con la presencia de su esposo frente suya.  
Y después de tanto, vino un tierno beso entre ellos, siguiéndose observando con sumo amor entre ellos. 

Una de las enfermeras, se dio la tarea de decirles a los padres (e interrumpirlos también en su momento amoroso) sobre las características de su primogénito…

– 'Peso cuatro kilos y medio. La estatura es de 53 centímetros. Cabello rubio, cejas ligeramente pobladas y llora muy fuerte; eso significa que tiene pulmones en un excelente estado... '– Espeto la enfermera hacia la pareja, mientras ambos alcanzaban a escuchar con atención a su bebé llorar. Erwin se sentía orgulloso de que su pequeño tuviera unos pulmones fuertes y bien desarrollados.  
Al mismo tiempo, Annya, quien estaba muy cansada, se fijó como envolvían al bebé en una manta color azul pastel.

– Es… Un niño… – Dijo ella, sonriendo apenas con suma emoción al ver que ya se lo llevaban para que madre e hijo se encontraran por primera vez. Erwin, le ayudo a la enfermera a colocar a su varoncito a lado de su esposa, sobre la almohada.  
Por fin, los Smith tenían consigo al pequeño ser que habían esperado por esos largos nueves meses. Annya, miro a su pequeño y rio con algo de torpeza. Estaba sumamente emocionada de que por fin, se había convertido en madre de un hermoso niño.  
El pequeño, en cuanto estuvo al lado de su madre, sintiendo el calor de esta, dejo de llorar y se acurruco entre la manta azulada que le habían puesto alrededor de su cuerpo.

– Amor… – Musito el rubio, mientras se acostada a lado de su mujer, para poder contemplar a los dos ahora. Annya, con cuidado, se hizo a un lado para que su esposo se acostara con ella. Erwin, se dignó a besar el hombro que tenía más cercando de su mujer, abrazándola con suavidad.  
– Gracias… – Susurro el de ojos azules, acariciando como podía una de las manitas del pequeño. Annya, ante las palabras de su esposo, sonrió plenamente, volteando un poco su rostro para observarle.

– Gracias a ti, Erwin, por darme la oportunidad de ser madre de un hijo tuyo… – Dijo ella al momento de acercarse a besar los labios del más alto. Erwin correspondió y después se fijó en su pequeño hijo, quien abría sus ojitos de poco en poco. Para la sorpresa de los dos, el color de los orbes del menor era azul índigo; Erwin se vio curioso ante eso. Su esposa, sonrió suavemente y acariciando con cuidado el pecho de su hijo.

– Yo quería que fueran violetas… – Comento el esposo, mientras besaba la sien de su esposa.

– Pues, al parecer, fue una pequeña sorpresa que no esperábamos – Contesto ella, acariciando ahora el rostro de su hijo con las yemas de sus dedos.  
La familia duro un rato así junta, hasta que otra enfermera se acercó a la camilla para ver a la familia.

– 'Lamento molestarles señores Smith. Debo llevarme al pequeño para que lo revisen de todo a todo y le tomen huellas de los pies para el certificado de nacimiento pero…  
Lo primero que necesito, es el nombre del recién nacido… '– Comento la mujer mientras observaba a la pareja.  
Erwin y Annya se miraron unos instantes, para después, sonreírse mutuamente mirar a la mujer con ropas color pastel y figuritas de colores.

– Kyle… – Respondieron los dos al unísono al momento de que la enfermera asintiera ante lo dicho por los padres del menor. La mujer entonces se acercó a la camilla y cargo con cuidado entre sus brazos al pequeño rubiecito para al final llevarlo consigo a los cuneros.

Los dos esposos se quedaron abrazados, aun acostados en aquella cama de hospital.  
Annya no pudo más con el cansancio y se quedó dormida entre los brazos de su marido, dejando que este mismo le consintiera mientras comenzaba a descansar.  
Erwin sabía lo agotada que estaba su mujer, por lo que dejo un último beso en su mejilla para así dejarla descansar e ir a ver el a su pequeño Kyle.  
Entonces se levantó de la camilla, le dio una última mirada a su esposa para salir y encaminarse al cuarto de los cuneros. Al llegar al lugar, el rubio pudo distinguir a su hijo, quien era revisado por una de las pediatras del hospital. El pequeño se miraba curioso ante todo lo que estaba a su alrededor; Erwin sonrió paternalmente ante el cómo su pequeño movía de un lado a otro. Eso le hacía ver que Kyle sería muy activo durante su crecimiento y eso, era sumamente bueno.  
Después, se fijó como le colocaban algo de ropa que Annya había escogido meses atrás y que la habían llevado en una maleta (una pañalera) para ese día en especial. La misma enfermera que había ido, le coloco ropita de color verde pastel; como la madre del pequeño había elegido que no quería saber el sexo del bebé hasta su nacimiento, Erwin se dio la tarea de comprar ropa unisex 'en caso de'.

En fin, al final, observo como su pequeño fue colocado en uno de los cuneros, con todo y ropita nueva puesta. Kyle seguía moviéndose algo inquieto, observando con esos dos ojitos color índigo todo el mundo nuevo que ya hacia frente suyo.  
Por otro lado del cristal de aquel cuarto, estaba Erwin observándolo con ese aire paternal que todo padre tenía al ver a su primer hijo ahí, en esa habitación.  
En su mente, el rubio mayor nunca se imaginó sentirse el hombre más feliz del mundo; tenía a su bella y amada esposa, quien le había dado todo el amor necesario después de un matrimonio fallido. Ahora, tenían un hermoso hijo que se había logrado gracias al amor que se tenían su bella Annya y el.  
Ya no le podía pedir más felicidad a la vida. Ya lo tenía todo y, no necesitaba más ahora… 

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– ¿Se imaginan cómo será el bebé de esos dos?  
¡Precioso! – Dijo la castaña de lentes, desde su asiento del avión, mientras observaba como Eren sonreía divertida y Levi se acurrucaba contra su prometida, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo.

– Si, de seguro se parecerá mucho a la señorita Annya… – Espeto la castaña mientras miraba de reojo a su pareja.

– Sí. Sera muy bonito el nene, pero, no sé por qué siento que tendrá las enormes cejotas de Erwin…. – Dijo la castaña mayor, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se ponía a pensar.

– ¿Podrían guardar silencio?  
Quiero dormir… – Dijo entre gruñidos el azabache, abrazando por el vientre a su novia. Eren, suspiro tranquila y beso la frente de su novio. Hange observo al azabache y dejo escapar una muy quisquillosa risa de sus labios.

– Parece que el pequeño Lance quiere tomar una siesta… –

– Guarda silencio, jodida loca… – Se defendió el mayor, abrazando más a Eren y dejando besos sobre el vientre de esta. Ella simplemente sonrió divertida, observando a ambos. 

– Al gato Rivaille le gusta cuidar de su hembra demás~ – Molesto de nueva forma la mayor, mirando al morocho de aquella forma.

– Zóe, estoy tentado en darme la molestia de levantarme de mi asiento e ir a sentarme junto a ti, para darte un buen golpe en las costillas y fracturarlas, una por una… – Gruño el mayor en amenaza, dejando de abrazar a su novia por unos instantes. La mencionada rio en alto y negó después con la cabeza.

– Bien, bien. Me abstendré a molestarte por dos horas… – Comento Hange mientras tomaba una revista que había guardado en su bolso para empezar a leerla.  
Ante lo dicho por la mayor, Levi simplemente bufo y se volvió a acurrucar contra Eren, quien simplemente miraba lo "bien" que se llevaban estos dos amigos…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Pasaron unas tres horas aproximadamente y Hange, Levi y Eren ya hacían en Londres, yendo con todo y sus maletas a ver a los Smith y al nuevo miembro de la familia.  
Al abordar en el aeropuerto, Hange llamo a Erwin para preguntarle en que hospital estaban. Le pidió a Levi que buscara la dirección en su celular y así lo hizo. Cuando obtuvieron la dicha dirección, decidieron tomar un taxi para llegar de aquella forma al hospital donde Annya había dado a luz.

Pasó el tramo de media hora y por fin, llegaron al lugar indicado.  
Se adentraron al edificio, preguntando por Annya Smith y fue cuando una enfermera les indico donde estaba la habitación.  
Subieron en el elevador para llegar más rápido y por fin, llegaron a la habitación indicada.

Primero, se pusieron a esperar en una pequeña sala de espera que había cerca, para llamar a Erwin y avisarle que estaban ahí. Hange le llamo y entonces, colgó casi de inmediato, cuando el rubio le dijo que iba a su encuentro.  
Y por fin, el rubio los recibió a los tres con una sonrisa. Se saludaron mutuamente entre ellos y les invito a pasar a ver a su esposa y al pequeño.

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Se escuchó el cómo tocaban la puerta de la habitación. Dentro de esta, se escuchó un suave y cansado 'Adelante'.  
Erwin abrió la puerta ante la respuesta, encontrándose con su mujer, quien alimentaba al pequeño Kyle. Dejo pasar entonces a sus amigos. Para entonces, la primera en ir a ver al bebé fue Hange, quien se encontraba sumamente emocionada al ver a Kyle.

– ¡Lo sabía!  
¡Tiene tus cejotas, Erwin! – Dijo ella victoriosa, mientras el rubio arqueaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos. Annya rio suavemente y negó con la cabeza.  
Entonces, la segunda en acercarse a ver a Kyle, fue Eren, quien seguía tomando la mano de Levi en todo momento. Annya, sonrió a la joven castaña y descubrió un poco más a su hijo para que fuera mejor visto por los presentes.  
Eren, al distinguir mejor al menor, dejo que un aire de emoción se hiciera presente en ella, haciendo que en su mirar se mirase un aire lleno de intriga y emoción a la vez.

– E-es hermoso, Annya… – Comento la joven de piel canela, teniendo sus enormes ojos turquesas posados en el pequeño que se alimentaba de leche materna.  
Annya sonrió cálidamente ante el cumplido de la menor, notando su emoción a flor de piel.

– Gracias Eren.  
Y pronto será tu turno de estar así; feliz y dichosa, por haber dado vida a un ser tan frágil y hermoso… – Contesto la rubia, mientras posaba la vista en su hijo, quien seguía comiendo de su pecho.  
La castaña, asintió ante lo dicho por la mujer de ojos violetas y siguió mirando al pequeño rubiecito comer del pecho de su madre.

El que no pedía detalle tampoco de las expresiones de Eren, era Levi. Desde que habían entrado al hospital, le miraba con ciertos nervios y ahora, presentía que lo estaría aún más después de haber visto al hijo de Erwin.  
Sabía que Eren tendría muchas emociones encontradas; esta vez, no dijo nada, dejando que Eren sintiera todo aquello. Y a pesar de que se le dificultase el admitirlo, el también comenzaba a sentirse extraño, entre nervioso, neutral, emocionado, curioso. Esos, eran los sentimientos que un padre primerizo tenia al saber que estaba en espera de su primer hijo.

Pero aún les quedaban siete meses más para aprender a dominar esas emociones. El, necesitaba prepararse para saber qué hacer cuando su hijo naciera y de igual forma, necesitaba ayudar a Eren a estar lista para ese momento crucial para ambos.  
No la dejaría sola por nada del mundo ahora. Ni loco le haría enfrentar a una responsabilidad tan grande como esto… 

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– Así que, ¿te propuso matrimonio? – Pregunto Annya hacia Eren un rato después de haber terminado de darle de comer a Kyle. Ambas se encontraban solas en la habitación mientras que Erwin cuidaba de su pequeño en otro lugar, junto con Hange y Levi, quienes discutían sobre el color tan peculiar en los ojos del rubiecito.  
Eren, asintió con un ligero tono carmín en sus mejillas, observando a la mujer de ojos violetas, quien sonreía suavemente ante lo que le había contado.

– Que bien~… – Espeto Annya, sonriendo aún más contenta por ello.  
– Y, ¿Cómo es el anillo? – Pregunto curiosa la rubia, mientras Eren, de cierta forma cohibida, dejaba ver su mano izquierda, donde ya hacia aquella argolla.

– Oh, es precioso~.  
Lance sí que se tomó la molestia de escogerlo especialmente para ti. – Dijo la mujer rubia, mientras seguía sonriéndole a Eren. La castaña, asintió, volviendo a recordar ese acontecimiento del compromiso entre ella y su novio.

Y sin siquiera darse cuenta, un suspiro suave y distraído salió de sus labios.  
Oh no, otra vez. Esos suspiros la hacían ver rendida ante el francés, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto?  
Estaba enamorada de él; no se podía hacer más por ello.

Annya noto aquello y dejo entonces escapar una suave risita de sus labios. Eren se sobresaltó un poco, sonrojándose aún más por aquella reacción de la rubia.  
Ni se dio cuenta cuando suspiro, por lo que no había entendido el por qué la mujer había reído ahora.

– ¿Levi te ha robado los suspiros, cierto? – Pregunto Annya mientras Eren se encogía un poco en su asiento. La rubia negó suavemente con la cabeza y miro con atención a Eren.  
– Es normal Eren.  
Cuando uno está perdidamente enamorado, los suspiros son una señal de ello. Créeme, yo también estaba como tu cuando me comencé a convencer de que estaba realmente enamorada de Erwin… – Confeso ella, dejando que un leve color rosa se hiciera presente en sus mejillas ahora. Eren, ante lo dicho por ella, le miro atenta, con cierta curiosidad.

– ¿Erwin, sigue robando tus suspiros, Annya? – Pregunto la menor, mientras jugaba un poco con sus manos. La mencionada, miro de forma cálida a la de piel canela y bajo la vista con cierta vergüenza, estando con sus pómulos ligeramente rosados.

– Sí. – Contesto ella, muy segura de ello.  
– Y estoy tan feliz de que el haya sido el hombre por quien yo he suspirado después de cuatro años de estar juntos… – Espeto ella, volviendo la vista hacia Eren.  
– Te aseguro, Eren, que Lance es un buen chico y, apuesto por mucho, a que serás muy feliz a su lado… – Concluyo, antes de sonreírle con más calma….

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

_**¡Charan~~~~!  
Me he robado el alma al aire, para dártela en este suspiro~ (8)**_

¡AY, STAAAAAAHP SANZ!(¿?)

_**¡MUY BUENAS QUERIDOS Y QUERIDAS!  
Levichou reportándose~.  
Tarde, pero reportándose~… **_

_**¿Cómo se encuentran? Yo bien y con mucho FRIO pero, espero que ustedes estén EXCELENTES:3  
Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, ¡ESTOY LOCA POR ESA CANCION!  
Tanto, que me he tomado la iniciativa de que hare un fic especial gracias a esa canción del maestro Alejandro Sanz:D . Ese fic, será publicado próximamente y será una historia diferente a **__**YAPBNFM**__**.  
Les cuento como paso esto:  
No sé cómo paso pero, esta semana me acorde de esa canción así a lo cholo(¿?) y desde antier la estoy escuchando. También he estado escuchando la de 'Cuando nadie me ve' y me ha dado una gran idea para este fic, que la verán más adelante.  
Sera sorpresa para todos ustedes, como regalito adelantado de Navidad:3**_

_**Les aviso que, ¡POR FIN SALI DE VACACIONES!, por lo que significa que estaré subiendo los capítulos más seguiditos por compensación de que los he estado dejando muy colgados con la historia.  
Bueno, ya avise arribita que les daré un regalito especial de navidad en este fic (que creo que serán dos sorpresas, ahora que lo pienso mejor:'D).**_

_**Me disculpo por la espera que han hecho para la actualización pero, tenía que sacar ideas para planear y plantear bien el capítulo; y, como les pregunte el capítulo pasado que si me estaba yendo algo rápido en el fic, trate de empezar a hacerlo un poco más calmadito para el deleite de todos y todas:3**_

_**Otra cosa que les quería decir del por qué no he estado aquí, es que fue que me entere que… ¡EN TRES DIAS (posiblemente) SALDRA EL OVA DE SNK!  
No tienen idea de cómo he extraño a Hiroshi Kamiya haciendo de Levi D':  
También, vi por ahí en Tumblr, un pequeño tráiler del CD drama de AoT, que saldrá próximamente. Son 15 minutos de estar escuchando pelear a Levi con Mikasa:'D. Presiento que va a estar RE-BUENO:'D.  
Estoy sumamente emocionada por ello, aparte de que ya salió el capítulo 52 del manga y HAY MUSHO (¿?) RIREN/ERERI.  
Ah, mi fangirlismo (¿?) está a full ahora:'D**_

_**¡En finnnnnnnnngh!(¿?)  
Ya están avisados de las prontas sorpresas que hare y cuando.  
Y para terminar, les recuerdo que me pueden seguir por la cuenta de rol que les he marcado en mi perfil, aquí mismo:3. **_

_**¡Muchas gracias por su espera, por sus follows y sus reviews! (Si los leo, pero me da flojera contestarlos:'3)  
Nos vemos pronto~. **_

_**¡SALUDOS!:D**_


	12. Sorpresa Indefinida

**NOTA:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus respectivos personajes no son míos. Todos los derechos reservados y meh, eso (¿?).  
Las siguientes anotaciones son para hacerles notar diferentes puntos dentro del fic:  
▪ Esto es un AU (Alternative Universe / Universo Alternativo), del mundo de ahora (mundo moderno/época actual)  
▪ Eren es mujer.  
▪ Hay OC's inventados por mí e irán apareciendo conforme a cada capítulo.  
**ADVERTENCIAS: **Fluff y mucha diabetes (¿?):3

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

_**Capítulo XII:**__** "Sorpresa Indefinida"**_

– ¡Levi, vamos!  
¿Qué tanto estás haciendo? –

– Un momento Eren…  
Ya casi termino… –

– Se nos va a hacer tarde, ¡anda! –

– Ya voy, ya voy…  
Solo unos arreglos más… Y… –

– ¡Lance Rivaille!  
¡Hoy es la cita para ver el sexo de nuestro bebé!  
¡Si no llegamos a tiempo, el doctor cancelara mi cita! – Inquirió la castaña de ojos turquesas, teniendo sus mejillas levemente infladas. Sus manos, ya hacían en sus caderas que estaban ligeramente anchas por su vientre de cinco meses.  
Así es, hoy era el día tan esperado para ambos futuros padres; por fin, conocerían a su pequeño o pequeña por primera vez.

El pelinegro, quien estaba pintando una de las habitaciones de color caqui; estaba tan entretenido con esa tarea, que ni recordó la hora de la visita al doctor de su pareja.  
Se encontraba con un mandil color negro lleno en su mayoría de la misma pintura. Bajo entonces de la escalera que estaba usando para trabajar y así, se acercó a su prometida para posar un beso en la frente ajena y mirar el vientre de la menor.

– ¿Quién fue la que me dijo que no comiera ansias? – Pregunto el, al momento de arquear una ceja y sonreír un tanto divertido. Eren, al verle, inflo más sus mejillas hacia él y le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho.

– No es momento de contradecir~.  
Anda, ya es tarde… – Dijo ella y, antes de decir otra fue interceptada por los labios del azabache, quienes le acallaron de inmediato.  
Se besaron entonces por unos instantes, separándose después para verse mutuamente.

– Me cambio de ropa y nos vamos… – Dijo el moreno, antes de ir a la habitación de ambos y colocarse un cambio de ropa más formal.

Eren asintió y se dignó a quedarse sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, estando acariciando su abultado vientre con suavidad. Sonrió suavemente, emocionada por el hecho de que por fin sabrían que sería su pequeño o pequeña al final.  
Suspiro con suavidad y en cuanto lo hizo, observo que Levi ya hacia listo y que se acercaba a ella para ofrecerle las manos y así hiciera esfuerzo para ponerse de pie. Ella accedió a tomarle de las manos para levantarse con cuidado y por fin, después de un ligero cruce de miradas se sonrieron entre ambos para así, caminar a la puerta y empezar la caminata hasta el consultorio del médico que atendía a Eren…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– Señorita Jaeger, es un placer verla de nuevo… – Espeto el medico quien le había hecho los exámenes y las pruebas de embarazo.

– Igualmente, doctor Moblit… – Dijo la castaña, saludando al médico con una mano. Este le correspondió al saludo y después, observo como el hombre de cabellos azabaches que le acompañaba, se acercaba también a saludarle.

Desde ahí, el doctor supuso que ese era el novio de la menor.

– Puedo suponer, que usted es Lance Rivaille, ¿cierto? – Pregunto el médico, saludando al pelinegro justo como lo hizo con Eren.

– Así es… – Respondió Levi mientras correspondía al apretón de manos.  
– Soy el padre del bebé que Eren está esperando… – Inquirió el moreno, al momento de ayudarle a acostarse a Eren en la camilla de color negro que había en esa habitación. El médico, procedió entonces a encender la máquina, para proceder a hacer el ultrasonido.

– Un gusto entonces, señor Rivaille… – Dijo el hombre de bata blanca, al momento de pasarle un líquido frio y viscoso. Levi, observo el color tan peculiar de aquel líquido y dudo en colocárselo a Eren, sin embargo, ella ya sabía que era eso por lo que, se levantó su blusón un poco y as, dejo ver su abultado vientre sin nada de ropa encima.  
– Primero, me gustaría revisar tu vientre y después, con el estetoscopio, se va a revisar el ritmo cardiaco del bebé… – Inquirió el médico, observando como la muchacha asentía. Con la aprobación, tomo el aparato y así, dio paso a posar lo que era la "bocina" sobre la piel desnuda de la piel canela.  
Ante esto, Eren se estremeció por lo frio que estaba el aparato, observando después a su pareja quien estaba concentrado mirando las manos del médico; no le agradaba mucho que ese hombre posara las manos sobre su novia pero, debía controlar esos celos pues este, no lo hacía en mal plan. Sin embargo, su molestia se alejó cuando observo el rostro del mencionado y la sonrisa que había en sus labios.

El hombre de la bata blanca, suspiro realmente complacido por lo que escuchaba y pronto, no necesito escuchar más.

– El corazón de este pequeño o pequeña, está latiendo perfectamente.  
Se nota que está estable y sano… – Espeto el médico, al momento de proceder con lo siguiente. La pareja entonces, se vio más entusiasmada ante lo dicho por el doctor.  
– Señor Rivaille, puede aplicar un poco de gel sobre el vientre de su pareja, ¿por favor? – Pidió el doctor, mientras terminaba por encender la pantalla el aparato que se usaría para pasarlo por el abdomen de Eren.

Levi, quien asintió ante lo dicho por el médico, vertió un poco de gel en su mano derecha para de poco en poco, esparcirla por el vientre de su novia, observando como esta sonreía algo divertida. Se dio cuenta que su pareja empezaba a sentir cosquillas por sus acciones; eso hizo que el también sonriera, observando el rostro de su pareja. Eren, entonces, le devolvió la mirada a su igual, sonriendo con sumo afecto. Después, se observó como el médico le pasaba una toalla para que Levi se quitara el líquido aquel gel de su mano.

Entonces, se procedió después a dar comienzo a la ecografía; la pantalla reflejo entonces, la figura del bebé, en blanco y legro. El pequeño ser se movía suavemente en el vientre de su madre, dejándose apreciar un poco más.  
Eren sonrió realmente gustosa ante aquella bella imagen y, en cuanto poso su mirada en el rostro de Levi, se vio sorprendida.  
El mayor estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, observando en todo momento a su hijo. Parecía, que estaba maravillado por lo que estaba apreciando ahora. Su hijo, una de sus creaciones más grandes junto con su amada musa, ahí estaba moviéndose y dando a entender que estaba con vida. Por esos escasos instantes de verle a Rivaille se le hizo una expresión algo confusa en el rostro; estaba entre a punto de llorar y a la vez, fruncía el ceño un tanto. Después, se acercó a Eren y, tomando una de sus manos se dispuso a besar esta misma varias veces, cerrando sus griseados ojos en el transcurso.

– Te amo… – Murmuro el mayor, estando con la mano de la castaña entre sus labios, aun besando esta misma.  
– Te amo tanto, Eren… – Insistió, estando ocultando ahora su mirada entre el flequillo de su cabello. Eren no pudo evitar sentir ternura hacia esos gestos de Levi. Se miraba como un niño, quien acababa de hacer alguna travesura y ahora, se sentía culpable por algo pero, eso era todo lo contario. Aquello, era como Levi expresaba su gratitud.

– Levi… – Murmuro Eren mientras le levantaba el rostro con su mano libre y le acariciaba una de las mejillas con afecto.  
– Yo también te amo y mucho… – Dijo ella, mientras se acercaba a posar un beso en los labios ajenos. Ante esto, Rivaille no dudo en corresponderle. Se separaron suavemente, mirando de nueva cuenta al bebé que se seguía moviendo suavemente en la pantalla.

Pronto, observaron como el medico hacia una ligera mueca. Ambos padres ahora, pusieron una expresión de curiosidad en su rostro.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Rivaille, mientras sostenía aun la mano de su prometida contra la suya. El médico, volteo a ver a la pareja y se percató que comenzaba a preocuparlos.

– Ah, no, no.  
Todo está perfecto con su bebé pero, el ligero percance es que… No se puede saber el sexo del pequeño… – Dijo el médico, mientras volvía a observar como ambos padres se relajaban más por sus palabras.

– ¿No se puede saber? – Pregunto el azabache, arqueando una ceja en el proceso.

– ¿Y esto a que se debe, doctor Moblit? – Pregunto la menor, curiosa al respecto. El médico, hizo algunas capturas de pantalla del bebé para después, apagar la máquina y darle una toalla limpia a Levi para que limpiase el estómago de Eren.

– No es nada grave, en absoluto pero, creo que les dará problemas con eso de la ropa de bebé, las cosas y bueno, lo que es en lo material.  
En general, todo está perfectamente bien.  
El ritmo cardiaco es perfecto para sus cinco meses. No presenta ninguna anormalidad y el tamaño es el indicado para un pequeño en gestación aun. – Indico el medico mientras le entregaba a la pareja las fotos del pequeño.  
Levi tomo las ecografías mientras le ayudaba a Eren a sentarse. Una vez que la castaña estuvo sentada por completo, vio cómo su igual le entregaba las fotos del bebé. Sonrió realmente feliz, apreciando en todo momento a su hijo.

– Es hermoso… – Dijo la castaña, dejando que su pareja le arreglara la ropa ahora.

– Si, justo como tu… – Dijo el azabache, antes de abrazarla suavemente y dejar un beso en su mejilla…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

_**¡BUENAS A TODOS!  
Aquí Levichou reportándose RONCA como todo macho alfa(¿?)**_

_**Lo sé, el capítulo de esta vez estuvo MEGAcortito pero, ya no hare todo tan rápido y quiero dejarles con las ganas:3  
Bien, ¿Qué tal les pareció el OVA de SnK?  
A mí la verdad me gusto y fangirlee todos esos 24 minutos por ver a Levi~~(L)**_

_**Bueeeno~  
Nada más me queda decirles que me agreguen a mi cuenta de Fb (**__**imatitankiller**__**) para que estén al pendiente de que si voy a subir o no capitulo y de los adelantos de estos mismos…**_

_**¡OH!  
Otra cosa que les quería comentar es que: En mi Fb estoy convocando gente para que me manden un inbox con su nombre real.  
¿Y esto para qué es? Pues quiero incluir a la gente que me sigue en la historia de '**__**Casanova**__**' para hacerles un pequeño 'ReaderxPj' (Levi les robara la virginidad, señoritas [¿?]). Lo sé, es una idea algo rara pero, es un agradecimiento a todos ustedes por cómo me hacen sonreír a cada review/fav/follow en mis dos historias~**_

_**¡E-E-E-E-E-E-EN F-F-F-F-F-F-F-FIN:3!  
Se les agradece de todo corazón un review y sigan al pendiente de cada historia.  
!GRACIAS POR LEER EL CAPITULO DE HOY Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO!**_

_**¡Saludos!:D**_


	13. Mine pour l'éternité

**NOTA:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus respectivos personajes no son míos. Todos los derechos reservados y meh, eso (¿?).  
Las siguientes anotaciones son para hacerles notar diferentes puntos dentro del fic:  
▪ Esto es un AU (Alternative Universe / Universo Alternativo), del mundo de ahora (mundo moderno/época actual)  
▪ Eren es mujer.  
▪ Hay OC's inventados por mí e irán apareciendo conforme a cada capítulo.  
**ADVERTENCIAS: **Fluff y mucha diabetes (¿?):3

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

_**Capítulo XIII:**__** "**__**Mine pour l'éternité**__**"**_

Era el sexto mes de embarazo para Eren. Ella se veía más radiante y linda cada día que su embarazo avanzaba.  
Se miraba también con más energía y llena de vida; al parecer, el embarazo le hacía bien a la castaña en ese sentido. Tenía tantas ganas de hacer muchas cosas como el quehacer de la casa, caminar, salir a todas partes, viajar pero, el que le ponía alto en veces a ese gran animo de Eren era su pronto esposo.

Levi sabía que Eren ya estaba a tres meses de dar a luz, por lo que debían de ser un poco más cuidadosos que nunca. No obstante, intentaba no acapararla en todos los sentidos; le dejaba ayudarle con lo que era la habitación del bebé pintando, colocando cosas, pasándole herramientas livianas, armando la cuna, el corral, preparando todo para la llegada del pequeño ser que los acompañaría de ahora en adelante y a quien iban a amar como lo hacían entre ellos…

– ¿Ya tienes un nombre si es niña? – Pregunto el morocho hacia la menor, mientras llevaba a la habitación lo que era la alfombra de color blanco que había encargado días atrás. Ella se encontraba colocando unos cuantos muñecos de peluche en una repisa no muy alta. Al escuchar la pregunta de su pareja, Eren termino de colocar los muñecos, para acercarse a él y ver si le podía ayudar en algo más.

– Michelle, me gusta… – Dijo ella, acariciando su abultado vientre.

– Michelle…  
Es lindo y se escucha con autoridad… – Dijo el moreno, mientras dejaba rodar la alfombra por el cuarto y la colocaba como es debido.

– También, he buscado en uno masculino en caso de que sea un niño… – Dijo ella, haciéndose a un lado para que su igual se encargara de la alfombra.  
– Luther… – Dijo ella, mirando hacia su vientre y sonriendo maternalmente hacia este.

– Oh, nada mal… – Dijo el mayor mientras terminaba con la alfombra para al final, acercarse a su futura esposa y abrazarla por detrás, mientras se dedicaban a admirar el cuarto de su hijo o hija.  
– Yo también tengo mis opciones, pero primero quería escuchar las tuyas… –

– ¿De verdad?  
Bueno, dilas~ – Inquirió ella, mientras le observaba curiosa.

– Bien. Tengo el nombre de Leyna y Dustin para niña, aunque el nombre de Dustin es unisex, por lo que no habrá problema…. – Dijo el azabache, mientras besaba el cuello de Eren.

– Suenan lindos~, ¿y si es niño? – Pregunto de vuelta la piel canela, mientras le dejaba hacer al mayor sobre su cuello y nuca.

– Emerick y Tristan… – Inquirió el para responder a la pregunta ajena.

– Ah, son muy llamativos~ – Comento ella contenta, al momento de acariciar su vientre de nueva cuenta, dejando que el mayor colara ambas manos por debajo de las suyas para que le acariciase también.  
– Aunque, la otra vez vi un nombre interesante en un libro y me gustó mucho – Dijo ella mientras se alejaba un poco del mayor para ir a buscar la hoja en donde había anotado el nombre. Levi le dejo ir, mientras volvía un tanto con la labor de seguir terminando de arreglar el cuarto de su futuro hijo o hija.

Pasaron diez minutos y Eren regreso con la hoja de papel donde había apuntado el nombre. Se acercó al mayor para enseñarle este mismo.  
Levi tomo el trozo de papel entre sus manos, dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Observo el escrito y después volvió la mirada hacia su pareja.

– ¿Euphine? – Pregunto el mayor mientras se fijaba en la expresión de su prometida.

– Me gustó mucho y más si es para una niña. – Espeto la menor, mientras sonreía hacia el azabache.  
– ¿No te gusta el nombre? – Pregunto la castaña mientras se fijaba en el rostro del mayor. Pero, la sorpresa se la llevo Eren de momento a otro; Levi le tomo del rostro y la beso de pronto. Ante esto, ella correspondió algo sorprendida por la reacción ajena. Después de separarse, Levi siguió tomándola del rostro, mirándola directo a los ojos.

– Es perfecto y único… – Dijo el, acercando su nariz a la ajena, frotando estas con suavidad. La menor cerró los ojos suavemente y sonrió por aquella respuesta.

– Euphine Rivaille Jaeger, se escucha como de la realeza, ¿no crees? – Comento la más baja en forma de broma, siguiendo correspondiendo al gesto del mayor, moviendo su nariz contra la ajena.

– Eso es porque ella será una princesa… – Le siguió el, al momento de volver a posar un beso en los labios de la menor, de forma corta.  
Eren rio ante esto y asintió después a lo que dijo Levi.

La pareja, sin lugar a dudas, se miraba feliz y muy contenta ante el acontecimiento de estar esperando un bebé. Rivaille estaba comenzando a ser menos exigente con Eren respecto a lo que él quería para su futuro puesto que, desde que la había conocido, solo deseaba ser feliz a su lado y todo eso se estaba cumpliendo. Y en el caso de la ojos turquesas ni se diga; ella estaba sumamente feliz a lado de su primer amor.

Ninguno de los dos necesitaba nada más, salvo el estar al pendiente de uno y del otro y, por supuesto, del bebé que esperaban…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– Hm, ¿Qué tal esta esté? –

– Oh, se ve lindo pero, me gustaría que tuviera el cuello en "V" de este de aquí… –

– Si, tienes razón, pero sinceramente, cualquier vestido que logres ponerte, Eren… – Dijo la mujer rubia de ojos violetas mientras cargaba entre sus brazos al pequeño Kyle, quien estaba a gusto y dormido gracias a la cercanía y el calor de su madre.

– Annya, no me haga sonrojar, por favor~ – Pidió la castaña con una sonrisa mientras mantenía entre sus manos un catálogo de vestidos de novia juveniles.

– Por favor, tu eres muy bella y más ahora que estas embarazada. – Dijo la rubia, mientras seguía arrullando a su pequeño entre sus brazos.

– Annya~… – Dijo la menor mientras se colocaba el libro en la cara, ocultando el ligero carmín que había entre sus pómulos.

– Ah, yo recuerdo cuando Annya me obligo a ayudarle a escoger un vestido de novia… – Dijo Erwin desde la mesa del comedor, mientras tomaba una botella de cerveza junto a Rivaille.

– No sé si creer eso, o de acordarme que fuiste realmente tu quien le rogo a tu mujer a poder escoger también un vestido para ella… – Comento el azabache con cierto tono burlón en su voz, mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza.  
Ante esto, el rubio se avergonzó un tanto, riendo después con suavidad.

– Ajajah~, puede que sea cierto eso… – Comento el rubio mientras observaba como ambas mujeres seguían bromeando entre ellas y comentando cosas acerca del vestido, la boda y la fiesta.  
– Rivaille, ¿tú te imaginaste ser tan feliz? – Pregunto el, mientras su mirada se perdía al ver a su esposa reír y sonreír a la vez que seguía hablando con Eren.

– Erwin, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? – Pregunto el azabache entre gruñidos, mientras le daba otro sorbo a su botella de cerveza.  
– Solo hemos tomado una sola botella y ya estas siendo cursi… –

– Vamos, ya no es momento de que seas arisco cuando me has demostrado lo contario.  
Responde. ¿No somos amigos acaso? – Inquirió el rubio, alzando una de sus cejas y mirando ahora al pelinegro.

– Quizá lo seamos… – Dijo el sin inmutarse a ser algo seco en su respuesta.

– Nunca vas a cambiar… – Comento el rubio, negando con la cabeza ante la respuesta del más bajo.

– Bien que me conoces… – Término de hablar el moreno, mientras se fijaba ahora en su pareja. No podía contestar del todo a esa pregunta, puesto que no sabía que responder por el momento. Por eso la evadió, con lo que le había preguntado.  
Sin embargo, si le preguntaban si era el feliz ahora, el con gusto respondería un 'Si', muy seguro de ello.

– Bien, ya vimos el vestido.  
Ahora, es momento de ver el pastel~… – Dijo Annya, antes de colocar a Kyle en su porta-bebé con cuidado. En cuanto lo hizo, se acercó a la mesa de centro donde ellas se encontraban (la sala) y tomo otro libro que era un catálogo pero de pasteles.  
– Están muy económicos y también están deliciosos… – Inquirió la rubia, pasándole el catálogo a Eren. La castaña comenzó a ver cada uno de estos, observando que en la foto se miraban muy apetitosos.

– Mira Eren, este fue el que encargamos Erwin y yo para nuestra boda.  
El diseño es sencillo pero queda perfecto para una boda sencilla. Además, mira los sabores y de cuantas porciones alcanzan a hacerse… – Siguió comentando la de ojos viólaselos, observando como el rostro de la menor se iluminaba ante lo que estaba mirando ahora.

– Vaya, si se ven muy ricos en la foto, me imagino cuando logre tener uno de estos frente mía… – Comento la piel canela, antes de mirar a Annya, sorprendida.

– Te aseguro de que lo están~ – Dijo la contraria, mientras dejaba que la menor siguiera hojeando el libro.  
Y mientras ellas estaban en lo suyo, llegaron a su lado Erwin y Levi. Cada uno, se sentó a lado de su pareja, mientras ellas les hacían espacio para que se acurrucasen contra ellas.

– Bueno, ya que estamos los cuatro aquí, quiero preguntarles algo a ustedes dos… – Dijo Annya hacia los futuros padres, quienes le miraron curiosos, esperando la pregunta.  
– ¿Cuándo planean casarse? – Pregunto la rubia en cuanto se acurruco contra el pecho de su esposo, quien después le abrazo con un solo brazo, queriendo escuchar la contestación de Eren o de Levi.  
Y la primera en hablar, fue Eren…

– Pues… – Dijo ella, sintiendo como su futuro esposo le abrazaba del vientre.  
– Hemos decidido casarnos el próximo mes… – Inquirió la menor, mientras observaba ahora a Erwin y a Annya.

– ¿Un mes? – Pregunto Annya aún más curiosa y a la vez sorprendida. Ante esto, tanto Eren como Levi se miraron igual de curiosos.

– ¿Tiene algo de malo eso? – Pregunto Eren, mientras sentía como Levi reposaba el mentón contra uno de sus hombros.

– Oh no, para nada…  
Solo que, nosotros tardamos tan siquiera tres meses para planear todo… – Comento la rubia, mientras que su esposo asentía ante ello y se decidió hablar ahora.

– Empezamos a ver primero la fecha, luego la iglesia, el salón, el vestido, los invitados, las invitaciones, la decoración de la iglesia y del salón, el pastel… – Inquirió el de ojos azules, mientras observaba a la pareja contraria.

– Bueno, lo que pasa es que nosotros queremos algo sencillo y sin mucho ajetreo, ¿verdad Levi? – Después Eren volvió la vista hacia el mencionado, quien asentía suavemente con su cabeza.

– Así es.  
Invitaremos solamente familiares y amigos, aunque ese es en el caso de Eren.  
Yo invitare a unos cuantos clientes que me frecuentan, a ustedes dos, a Hange y a _Madame_ Shantal y su familia, nada más… – Espeto el azabache, mientras se acurrucaba más contra Eren, quien en ningún momento le hizo el quite a su prometido.

– Entiendo… – Dijo la rubia, suspirando después con suavidad.  
– Bueno, entonces, necesitaran más ayuda aparte de mí para realizar su boda… – Inquirió ella, mientras su esposo sonreía ahora.

– Pueden contar conmigo también para hacer las reservaciones en la iglesia que vayan a escoger y el salón… – Dijo Erwin mientras miraba a la pareja.  
– ¿Saben? Hange podría ayudar también.  
Es muy buena organizadora y lo sabes muy bien, Lance… –

– No te preocupes, le llame hace unos días para que avisara a la familia de Eren en América de nuestra boda y de hecho, ese mismo día, hizo reservaciones para los boletos de avión de la Familia Jaeger y de otras personas a las que Eren se decidió invitar… –

– Oh, entonces, ya están comenzando a tomar precauciones para la boda… – Comento Erwin.

– Exactamente.  
Como fui el que le sugirió a Eren casarnos el mes que entra, decidí adelantarme a algunos hechos, para no tener que sufrir después las consecuencias… – Respondió el moreno.

– Bien, bien y, ¿Cuándo llegan tus padres y hermana, Eren? – Pregunto la rubia, mirando ahora a la menor.

– La próxima semana~… – Comento la mencionada, contenta.  
– Llevo casi el año de no verlos y estoy emocionada porque van a estar aquí para verme y, según ellos, me dijeron por teléfono que querían quedarse hasta que nuestro bebé naciera… –

– Ah, qué bien~ – Musito Annya, con alegría.  
– Entonces, tu madre estará aquí para ayudarnos con esto~ –

– Si, y estoy tan feliz de saber que vendrán… – Comento Eren, mientras apretaba las manos de Levi, que ya hacían sobre su vientre. Ante esto, el mayor sonrió suavemente y dejo que la menor reflejara su felicidad en ese pequeño apretón.  
Entonces, el que interrumpió el momento, fue Erwin, viéndose de nueva forma curioso ante la pareja.

– Bueno, es perfecto que tu familia venga Eren pero, ¿se quedaran aquí con ustedes o en un hotel? – Pregunto el mayor.  
Ante aquella pregunta, Eren se dio cuenta de que era cierto; ¿en dónde iría a dormir su familia?  
Los Smith habían sido invitados por ellos a quedarse unos días en su casa y ellos ya habían tomado la otra habitación restante que les quedaba en la casa.  
Ante la incertidumbre de su prometida, Rivaille pensó un poco y decidió responder a aquello…

– También me encargaré de que tengan una estadía en un hotel que sea cómodo para sus necesidades… –

– Ah, parece que alguien quiere dar un buen ejemplo como yerno a los suegros, ¿eh? – Inquirió Erwin, en forma de broma.

– Erwin, no seas grosero… – Dijo su esposa, dejando un ligero golpe en su pecho. Ante esto, Rivaille rio suave y solo se encogió de hombros.

– Ya lo di una vez, y estoy cumpliendo lo que le prometí al padre de Eren… – Espeto el moreno, seguro de lo que decía.  
– Prometí que haría feliz a su hija, cueste lo que cueste… –

– Y eso es lo que está haciendo. – Hablo la castaña, concluyendo con lo que su pareja decía.  
– Somos felices ahora más que nunca… –

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Pasaron dos semanas y se cumplió lo que estaban planeando desde entonces. Los preparativos para esa ansiada boda ya eran mínimos gracias a la ayuda de familiares y amigos de los novios. La familia de Eren llego una semana después de aquella conversación con Annya y Erwin.  
Grisha y Carla se sintieron dichosos al ver a su hija feliz y jovial. Se sintieron más felices de saber que a tan pronto tiempo serian abuelos, a pesar de la corta edad de su hija.  
Desde que Eren supo lo de su embarazo, ellos fueron unas de las primeras personas en saber, gracias a las llamadas constantes que les hacía Eren, frecuentando primeramente, saber el cómo se encontraban ellos y Mikasa. La castaña de ojos aguamarinas, se alegraba en demasía de que su amada familia, se tomara de maravilla el hecho de que sería mamá en menos de tres meses.  
Ahora, que estaban los cuatro juntos, Eren se sentía todavía más feliz que nunca en estar con la persona a quien amaba, su futuro pequeño o pequeña y su familia.

Mikasa, quien era la que ahora acaparaba a Eren en todo momento, se sentía bien en saber que sería tía unos cuantos meses (fue un poco difícil de convencerla por ello pero, siendo ella una chica madura, acepto que Eren esperaba un bebé). La pelinegra de rasgos asiáticos acariciaba el vientre de su hermana con sumo cariño, diciéndole al pequeño o pequeña en distintas ocasiones: "Serás igual que tu madre, ya lo veras…"  
Eren dejaba en veces que Mikasa fuera algo posesiva con ella en ciertos tiempos pues, ya casi sería un año de no verse y ambas, necesitaban cariño fraternal entre ellas.  
En fin, Mikasa le ayudo mucho a Eren mientras hacían los preparativos más pesados de lo que era la iglesia, la fiesta y los arreglos florales; esto era porque según la costumbre, la novia debe de encargarse de la decoración.

Faltando una semana para el gran día, la familia de Eren, se encargaba de hacer los recuerdos de la boda y de los arreglos finales, mientras que los dos tortolos se concentraban en lo que era el traje, el vestido y el pastel.  
Lo que se vio primero, fue el pastel…

– Bien Levi y Eren, iremos a la pastelería que Annya me mando por mensaje para ver que pastel van a escoger al final… – Espeto Hange, quien ahora estaba con los dos novios.  
– Se supone que el pastel debe de ser de los mismos gustos por ambos o que concuerden en el decorado y el sabor… –

– Cuatro ojos, no tienes que decirnos lo que ya hemos aprendido en estas tres semanas… – Comento Levi, quien estaba sentado al lado de Eren y se transportaban en un taxi hasta la pastelería.

– Ya se, ya sé, pero no quiero que olviden ningún detalle~  
Recuerden que será un día sumamente especial para ustedes dos y nadie más… – Dijo la castaña de lentes, diciéndole después al conductor del taxi que se detuviera justo enfrente de un local color azul pastel con blanco y con el letrero espectacular encima del local: '_Pâtisserie Sina'_.  
Cuando llegaron, Levi ayudo a bajar a Eren y después, ambos se tomaron de la mano para llegar al lugar y adentrarse.

En cuanto fueron recibidos, Hange pidió hablar con el gerente para hacerle un pedido para dentro de una semana. Después de ello, el gerente (quien era a la vez el pastelero en jefe/chef), recibió a la castaña mayor y a los novios…

– _Bonjour et bienvenue à Sina pâtisserie_.  
Me dijeron que querían un encargo de bodas, y me imagino que los tortolitos son ustedes, ¿no? – Pregunto una mujer de cabello negro, ojos color amaranto y pecas en el rostro.

– Si, somos nosotros… – Respondió Eren, mientras sonreía suavemente hacia la chica. Tanto ella como Levi y Hange, pensaron que era muy joven para ser gerente del lugar pero, por algo era, asi que decidieron no juzgar.

– ¡Perfecto, entonces!  
Antes de pasarlos a la oficina, me presento.  
Soy Ilse Lagner y encantados de conocerlos… – Espeto la morena al momento de hacerlos pasar primero a su despacho, para hablar de lo que sería el pastel.

Cuando pasaron al despacho, Eren y Levi se sentaron enfrente de Ilse y Hange, se sentó atrás para no hacerle estorbo a los novios.  
Los tres hablaron por un rato. Los novios se presentaron como la pareja y pronta familia Rivaille, quien Ilse después felicito a Eren por su embarazo.  
En fin, en cuanto comenzaron a hablar sobre el pastel, Eren saco de su bolso un diseño especial que tanto Levi como ella habían realizado para el pastel. La de ojos turquesas le dio el diseño a la pastelera y después de recibirlo, esta comenzó a ver este mismo.

– Muy bien, esto es lo que quieren entonces… – Espeto la chef Lagner, antes de ponerse un poco pensativa.

– Si, aunque, tengo una ligera sensación de que el diseño es algo raro pero, mi prometido me dijo que se lo trajéramos para ver si es posible el que ustedes lo hagan… – Comento Eren.

– Hey, no se preocupe, señorita Jaeger.  
Hemos hecho cosas más complicadas con esto, claro, al menos de que nos pongan un sabor realmente extravagante, creo que será un poco difícil de hacer… – Espeto la de pecas mientras observaba ahora a la pareja.

– Bueno, también pensamos, más yo que mi prometido, que el sabor que queremos es algo difícil de conseguir… – Eso hizo ver más a la chica de ojos amaranto aún más interesada.  
– El sabor que pedimos, es de té verde con ligeros extractos de flor de cerezo… – Inquirió después Eren, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por aquellos detalles revelados a la mujer pastelera.

– Oh, entiendo…  
Entonces, lo que ustedes me están pidiendo es este pastel, con ligeros toques orientales, ¿cierto? – Pregunto la morocha mientras miraba curiosa a la pareja.  
Ambos novios asintieron y el que hablo ahora fue Levi.

– Si no se puede hacer mucho, entonces… – Saco el otro papel con uno de los diseños que había realizado hace días atrás.  
– Me gustaría que este fuera el diseño también… – Dijo el mayor mientras le entregaba la hoja a la pastelera.

El dibujo tenía unas tres bases circulares, empezando primero por la base de doce pulgadas, seguido de la base media de nueve pulgadas y la más pequeña de seis.  
El color de la primera base era azul, la segunda color rojo y la tercera amarillo. Entre las tres capas, estaba distribuido el siguiente mensaje: "_Y nuestra historia, no termina aquí…_ ".  
En el centro del pastel (por dentro), estaba dibujado un corazón color rosa. Para Eren, ese detalle representaba al pequeño o pequeña que estaban esperando. El pastel también tenía distintas letras y números en color negro con detalles plateados; estas representaban las fechas importantes para la pareja: el día que se conocieron, el día que se convirtieron en pareja, el viaje a Paris juntos, la noticia del embarazo, la reconciliación/la pedida de mano, el cumpleaños de cada uno y al final, el día de la boda.  
Al ver su diseño, que era entregado a la mujer de pecas, Eren ario en grande los ojos, mirando a su pareja. No podía creer que a Levi le gustase aquello.

– ¿E-enserio, te gusto? – Pregunto la menor, con cierta emoción ahora.

– Por supuesto… – Contesto el moreno, mientras tomaba con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Eren. Ella, sintió que una enorme alegría le invadía de poco en poco.  
– Representa lo que ha sido nuestra relación y lo que logramos hacer… – Su mano libre fue acercada al vientre de la castaña, acariciando este mismo con sumo afecto.

– Este es, nuestro mayor logro… –Inquirió el mientras se acercaba a besar los labios ajenos. Eren correspondió al beso, estando sonriendo y sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.  
– Te amo, Eren… –

– Y yo a ti, Levi… – Dijo ella, concluyendo.

– Entonces~, veo que este será el pastel… – Interrumpió Lagner a los novios en su momento.  
– Está bien, anotare entonces que lo quieren para el quince de octubre… – Espeto la pastelera, antes de sacar su agenda y apuntar el pedido en esta.

– Bien, ya está.  
Ahora, háblenme sobre los sabores… – Espeto la chica de pecas mientras miraba de nueva cuenta a los novios.

– Bueno, quiero confesar que estoy algo indecisa con ello… – Respondió Eren, mientras comenzaba a pensar un poco y contaba a la vez lo que habían tenido en mente ambos.  
– Me gustaría que el pastel tuviese un relleno de queso crema con trozos de durazno dentro, pero, a mi novio le gusta el pastel de queso con frambuesas.  
Pero, el otro detalle, es que no quiero que el corazón del diseño se pierda… – Dijo la de ojos aguamarinas, mirando después a la pastelera.

– Oh, entonces~…  
Quieren combinar esos dos sabores, dentro de la idea original… – Dijo la morocha, poniéndose a pensar ahora. Levi y Eren asintieron, esperando la respuesta por parte de la ojos amaranto.  
No tardo mucho cuando la pastelera se dignó a contestar…  
– Podemos hacer esto:  
Colocar en una de las bases el relleno de queso crema con durazno, dejar en la base media el corazón y colocar en otra de las bases el relleno de pastel de queso con frambuesa… – Expuso la morena ante la pareja.

– Me parece perfecto… – Dijo de golpe el mayor, habiendo terminado de escuchar la idea.

– ¡Si, por favor~! – Dijo Eren con suma emoción y al mismo tiempo que Levi había dado su respuesta. Ante las respuestas en positivo, la chef sonrió y anoto eso en su agenda, para recordarse después aquello.

– Muy bien entonces…  
Para concluir, ¿desean algo más aparte del pastel? – Ante esto, ambos novios se miraron y después, negaron con la cabeza hacia la morena de pecas.  
– Entonces, ya tenemos un pastel en camino… – Dijo ella, sonriendo hacia ambos novios. 

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

La joven pastelera despidió a los futuros esposos y padres, mientras que observaba como Hange, quien había escuchado estando sentada atrás de los tortolos, se acercaba a la chef, para pedirle un favor. Se acercó a la pelinegra con cautela, sin que Levi y Eren se dieran cuenta.…

– Quiero pedirle, Chef Lagner, que si puede hacer unas doscientas galletas como estas… – Le enseño la foto impresa de dos galletitas en forma de corazón y decoradas con el traje de novio y el vestido de novia.  
– También, le pido que haga unos ciento cincuenta pastelitos con la misma decoración. Siento que el pastel será insuficiente para los invitados que van a llevar… – Dijo la mujer de lentes, mientras le daba a la pastelera un adelanto del pedido. Ante esto, Ilse asintió y recibió el dinero.

– Bien.  
Queda entonces así: El pastel, las ciento cincuenta magdalenas y las doscientas galletas con el decorado de esta foto que me acaba de dar… – Repitió la morena, observando como la de lentes le asentía muy segura de la orden.  
– Entonces, ya está todo listo.  
Nos vemos entonces el quince del próximo mes… – Dijo la pastelera, antes de despedir ahora a la castaña de lentes, hasta la puerta del local… 

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Pasaron los días.  
Amos novios se sentían ansiosos de por fin ser nombrados como 'esposo y esposa'. También, Eren pronto cumpliría su séptimo mes de embarazo, por lo que significaba, que al bebé le faltaba menos para nacer.

No obstante, faltaban algunos detalles, como el vestido de Eren y el traje de Levi.  
Ya estaban estos dos escogidos pero, el problema aquí, era adaptarlo al cuerpo de la menor, ya que ahora que tenía su vientre de casi siete meses, necesitaba que ese mismo vestido fuese cómodo para ella, durante todo ese día tan especial.

Cuando fueron a tomarle medidas a la piel canela, su madre y Mikasa le acompañaron esta vez para ayudarle en lo que pudiese.  
Al llegar al local, les recibió un conocido de Levi y de Erwin, que sabía de todo este embrollo de la moda. El nombre del hombre era Gelgar, quien trabajaba con su hermana Rene y su amigo Henning en ese negocio. En cuanto recibió a Eren, el primer mencionado le saludo como si la conociese de varios años. Esto era, porque ese hombre se había encargado de hacer el vestido de Annya y, aparte, porque había sido compañero de Erwin en la preparatoria; aparte, Annya le había recomendado a Eren que fuera a su "boutique".  
Eren se sintió un tanto cohibida por aquel saludo, pero después, se sintió en confianza cuando Rene, quien era la hermana pro-siguiente a él, le regaño, diciendo que no debía de asustar así a las señoritas. Ante esto, tanto Eren como su madre rieron suavemente; Mikasa fue la única que solo miro desde lejos a su madre y a su hermana.  
Terminando los saludos, los dos hermanos y el ayudante (Henning), empezaron a tomarles las medidas a Eren de lo que era lo largo. Después, prosiguieron con lo ancho; para esto, tuvieron que decirle a la castaña, que harían el vestido de lo más sencillo posible para que después, si ella quería, podría cambiar el estilo de este a uno de fiesta y que pudiese usar, para otras ocasiones. Eso sí, no cambiarían los detalles que Annya les había pedido por teléfono.

Cuando tuvieron todas las medidas, comenzó la construcción de aquel vestido blanco. Al ser ya profesionales en su trabajo, a los costureros les tomo aproximadamente unas tres horas y media en terminarlo, sin problema alguno.  
Y al final de haber terminado su creación, le pidieron a Eren que si podía colocárselo. Ella, asintiendo, se levantó del lugar donde esperaba, con ayuda de Mikasa, para así, caminar a uno de los vestidores y cambiarse.

Pasaron unos diez minutos, cuando la de ojos turquesas salió del vestidor. Los presentes, se quedaron sorprendidos de lo bien que a Eren se le miraba ese vestido; Carla, se acercó a su hija, junto con Mikasa, para así, comenzar a decirle lo bella que se miraba.  
Ante los halagos, Eren se sonrojaba y sonreía contenta por ello. Jamás pensó que estar embarazada y usar un vestido tan hermoso como ese, podían hacerla ver muy bien.

Cuando todo termino con los arreglos finales de la prenda color blanco, los costureros le dijeron a Eren que ellos se encargarían de que el vestido estuviese intacto hasta el día de su boda. Ella asintió y después, les pago para que aquella deuda quedara saldada…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Por el lado del novio, Erwin y Mike (un muy cercano amigo del rubio y del azabache. Alto [un poco más alto que Erwin/1.82], rubio y de cabellos sin peinar, de ojos café claro y algo de bello facial en la parte superior de los labios y la barbilla), ya hacían a su lado para ayudarle a escoger un buen traje o smoking que pudiese usar para ese día tan especial.  
"Invadieron" tres importantes tiendas de trajes, pero no encontraban ninguno que le agradase del todo al moreno. Para Levi, tener que buscar algo tan elegante como un traje, era demasiado para él; nunca se acostumbró a usar ropa fina, puesto que su fallecida madre no le obligo y tampoco le acostumbro a estar con ropa tan formal.

No obstante, cuando estuvieron a punto de ceder a la suerte, Levi paro su caminar al ver un smoking color gris obscuro, con un chaleco color vino también obscuro, camisa blanca con algunos detalles y sin corbata. Entonces, comenzó a acordarse de que Eren una vez le dijo que el gris le iba bien, por lo que se adentró a la tienda, sin decirle nada a Mike y a Erwin. Ellos siguieron en su caminar pero después, se dieron cuenta que no se seguían escuchando los pasos de Levi. Regresaron entonces a ver si lo encontraban y lo vieron salir del local a donde había entrado.  
Sorprendidos al verlo con una bolsa, Levi siguió el camino, sin darle explicaciones a ninguno de los dos. Para entonces, Mike y Erwin suspiraron y decidieron seguirle para comprar los zapatos.

Al parecer, la boda ya estaba armada en su mayoría. Solo faltaba esperar a ver los arreglos florales de la iglesia (que ya tenían escogida) y del salón (que fue reservado con tiempo, gracias a Hange).

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– Bien, como su organizadora principal, decidí organizar un poco el cómo van a ir colocada cada cosa en este lugar…. – Dijo Hange, quien acompañaba de nueva cuenta a los novios, en la decoración del salón. Eren y Levi, iban acompañados de Grisha, Carla y Mikasa, quienes también y de vez en cuando, le sugerían a los novios distintas opciones para los arreglos de la boda.

– Quedo así:  
La mesa de ustedes, estaría de este lado, a la izquierda. La mesa del pastel y regalos, podría estar del otro extremo del lugar o si gustan, podemos colocarla a lado de la mesa de honor.  
Escogí poner mesas de seis en seis personas para darle espacio a la pista de baile; ya ven que siempre falta espacio para eso.  
A ver, emmm… Oh si, tienen que pasar a ver los platillos que venía con el paquete del salón, al igual que el color de la decoración del lugar, los manteles, el tipo de vajilla para los aperitivos, cena y el pastel… –

– Ugh, ¿todo eso nos falta ver? – Pregunto el azabache con desgano mientras caminaba junto a Eren de la mano, detrás de Hange.  
La de lentes, se volteo a verle, estando con una ceja arqueada en el proceso.

– A ver, ¿Quién es el que se quiere casar? – Pregunto la castaña de lentes, sonriendo con malicia. Ante esto, Levi chasqueo la lengua. Eren, sonrió un poco divertida y después, suspiro un tanto pesado.

– Bueno, hay que alegrarnos de que ya tenemos la gran parte de los preparativos y después de ver todo lo de aquí, podremos ir a la florería a ver los arreglos… – Incluyo la menor, al momento de sonreír hacia su prometido.

– Hm, cierto…  
No puedo quejarme del todo… – Dijo el moreno, mientras volvía la vista hacia Eren.  
– Ya mirando los arreglos florales y el ramo, damos por terminado todo y… –

– Faltaría menos para ser marido y mujer~ – Termino por decir la menor, antes de sonreírle a su futuro esposo.

– Si, precisamente… – Inquirió Levi, mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a Eren.

– ¡EJEJEM! – Carraspeo Hange, interrumpiendo a los tortolos.  
– Menos habla y más acción. Aún faltan bastantes cosas que ver y falta menos de una semana para que llegue el gran día~ – Espeto ella mientras esperaba a que ambos novios se dispusieran a comenzar a seleccionar los arreglos finales del salón.

Observaron bien el lugar y solamente hicieron el cambio de la mesa del pastel y los regalos, colocando esta misma a lado de la mesa de honor.  
Después, se dieron el deleite de probar lo que era la cena; Hange les había comentado que el platillo que venía en el paquete de boda era pechuga de pollo (sin hueso) bañada en salsa de champiñones, puré de papas (al estilo francés), verduras hervidas (brócoli y zanahoria) y un pan (una porción en cada plato).  
Al escuchar y ver el platillo, los novios se decidieron a probarlo. Al terminar de comer, Eren y Llevi se murmuraron algunas cosas respecto al platillo y después volvieron a sonreírse mutuamente, para ver a Hange.

– Queremos este platillo… – Dijo Eren, mientras Hange apuntaba en una hoja sostenida en una tabla de oficina, la afirmación de los dos.

– Bien ahora, el aperitivo podrían ser bocaditos de pate de atún o pan con mantequilla de ajo.  
Ya si lo quieren cambiar, es cuestión de decirlo... – Ante lo dicho por Hange, Eren lo pensó un poco y después, hablo de nueva cuenta…

–Pienso que podríamos ofrecer primero, es el pan y la mantequilla. Como es algo ligero, los invitados podrían esperar un poco más a la cena… –

– Hm, concuerdo con eso…  
Y si realmente están hambrientos, podríamos ofrecerles después el pate de atún… – Espeto Levi al momento de ver también a Hange.

– Tienen razón… – Dijo la mujer de lentes, anotando de nueva cuenta en su tabla.  
– Además, a la hora del aperitivo, ustedes se supone que van a estar recibiendo a los invitados y saludando gente por venir aquí y eso… – Espeto de nueva cuenta Hange, mientras seguía apuntando.

– Bueno, creo que nos queda revisar la vajilla y el color de los manteles, servilletas y de la decoración en general… – Dijo la castaña antes de pedirle a dos empleados del lugar, que trajeran una bandeja con dos especies de vajilla, distintas.  
Cuando Eren y Levi, miraron los tenedores, cuchillos, cucharas, platos y vasos de diferente marca de cada vajilla, parpadearon suavemente observando cada detalle de estos.

– Me gusta la vajilla de la derecha… – Mascullo apenas Levi mientras seguía observando la que había escogido. Eren, al verlo concentrado en ello, sonrió y le dijo a Hange en susurro que esa vajilla era la que solicitarían para el dio de la boda.  
Hange asintió y anoto de nuevo en su tabla.  
– Eren, ¿Qué opinas tú? – Pregunto el moreno hacia su mujer, mientras ella, volvía a prestarle atención a todo el conjunto de cubiertos.

– Esta bien ese~… –

– ¿Segura? ¿No te agrado más el de la izquierda? –

– Sí, estoy segura… – Termino por decir ella, antes de pedirle a Hange que si les llevaban lo que seguía para escoger.  
Hange llamo a otros empleados para que les trajeran los manteles y servilletas para cada respectiva mesa.

– Bien, como me pidieron que todo fuese de blanco, pedí solamente que escogieran el tipo de tela nada más… – Dijo la castaña mayor, observando como unos chicos colocaban en una mesa dos pedazos de tela, con diferente textura.  
– El primero es la seda natural y el segundo es Velur… –

Tanto Levi como Eren, tocaron cada pedazo de tela, sintiendo la textura de estas mismas. Levi, se quedó algo maravillado con la seda. Eran jodidamente suave y muy cómoda al tacto humano. Eren, rio suave al ver la cara de satisfacción de Levi al sentir aquel pedazo de tela…

– Parece que te gusta mucho la seda~ – Dijo ella hacia su futuro esposo.

– Si pero, eso tiene un por que… – Dijo el, observando aun la tela.  
– Mi madre solía usar vestidos de seda y, cuando la abrazaba, el contacto de ella más la tela, era simplemente maravilloso… – Espeto el pelinegro, antes de esbozar una nostálgica sonrisa de sus labios. Eren, ante el relato de su pareja, se conmovió y después, observó a Hange…

– H-hange… – Dijo la menor, con la voz temblorosa. Parecía que quería llorar en ese instante.  
– L-la seda… –

– Si, está bien, ahora lo anot-. . .  
¡Eren! ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Hange alarmada, al verla con los ojos humedecidos.  
Eso llamo también la atención de Levi.

– L-lo siento… – Dijo la castaña, mientras llevaba ambas manos a su rostro.

– Debe ser por lo que le conté de mi madre… – Espeto Levi, abrazando a Eren con suavidad.

– ¡¿Y porque le cuentas cosas como esas, si sabes que ahora está sensible a morir?! – Pregunto Hange algo exaltada, fijándose en Eren.

– Solo fue un comentario… – Dijo el mayor, mientras consolaba a Eren.

– E-estoy bien… – Inquirió ella, mientras se aferraba al pecho de su pareja.

– Deben ser las hormonas, eso es seguro… – Comento Levi, mientras le hacía mimos a Eren. La castaña se acurro contra el pecho de su pareja, tratando de relajarse y de estar tranquila para no seguir preocupando a nadie. 

Lo restante del día, fue ver lo de las flores y el ramo que Eren usaría durante la ceremonia religiosa.  
Los arreglos estaban constituidos por Anemonas, Celindas, Farolillos blancos y Orquídeas phalenopsis. Flores pequeñas pero que daban un aire tranquilo y sereno.

El ramo de Eren tenia Azaleas y con tres enredaderas de Hiedra alrededor de las flores. Levi había escogido las flores especialmente para ella; había leído el significado de las dos flores:  
Las azaleas significaban 'Corazón Inocente', y la hiedra significaba 'Fidelidad al matrimonio'. Además, para el azabache, esas flores también representaban a cada uno; Eren como una azalea y a él, como la hiedra.

En fin, habiendo tenido los últimos arreglos, Hange lo dejo estar a solas para que fueran a su casa y descansaran. Ya había sido bastante tiempo en el cual ellos necesitaban su tiempo a solas.  
La pareja, al ver que Hange se despedía de ellos, comenzaron a caminar primero que nada, a un lugar donde podrían alimentarse.  
Los dos estaban muy hambrientos, más Eren, quien comía por dos. Levi entonces la llevo a un restaurante de comida rápida, puesto que ninguno de los dos iba a ponerse a pensar en que se les antojaba.

Entraron al local, pidieron comida, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer muy a gusto.  
Al terminar, decidieron volver a casa a descansar; llevaban semanas sin poder hacerlo bien, puesto que regresaban tarde a casa y se levantaban muy temprano para verificar los preparativos de la boda y aparte, Eren se disponía a hacer unos ejercicios para estimular más al bebé. Levi también le ayudaba, pero, como no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, Eren le instruía, según lo que Annya le había recomendado hacer…. 

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– Ah, estoy tan cansada… – Espeto la castaña de ojos turquesas, mientras se acostaba en la cama, estando recién salida de la ducha y lista para ir a dormir.

– Menos mal que ya tenemos todo en un noventa por ciento… – Dijo Levi, quien estaba sentado en su lado de la cama, leyendo un libro. Al sentir a Eren a su lado, le abrazo con el brazo que la tenía más cerca y siguió con su lectura.  
Eren, quien se dejó hacer plenamente por él, se acurruco suavemente a su lado, siguiendo la lectura del libro que su novio tenía en su otra mano.

– Si…  
Menos mal que ya casi está todo listo… – Espeto ella, mirando el libro.  
– Pensé que ya habías terminado de leer esto~ – Dijo ella, con curiosidad hacia su pareja.

– No he podido hacerlo… – El moreno suspiro pesado y dejo su lectura un poco para abrazar a su novia con ambos brazos ahora.  
– Esto de la boda me está haciendo ignorar los libros que estaba pensando terminarlos antes del mes… – Inquirió el azabache, al momento de besar la frente de su futura esposa.

– Ya veo… – Dijo ella, suspirando a gusto por el beso de Levi en su frente.  
– No te preocupes. Falta ya menos de una semana para el gran día y por fin, podremos seguir con los preparativos para cuando nuestro bebé llegue y tu podrás leer todos los libros que te habías planeado leer… –

– Me gusta cómo suena eso… – Inquirió Rivaille, mientras se acurrucaba contra Eren.  
– Tsh, iba a seguir leyendo y, ahora quiero dormir… –

– Bueno, tuvimos el último día de preparativos hoy y, fue bastante pesado.  
Creo que es mejor que durmamos. Lo necesitamos para poder despertar a gusto mañana… – Comento la castaña, antes de posar un beso en los labios de su pareja para sí, acurrucarse mejor en la cama. Levi le ayudo a acomodarse en la cama, puesto que ahora, ella debía dormir en una posición especial, entonces, coloco una almohada debajo del vientre de Eren y dejo que se acostase de lado, dándole la cara.  
Después, él se acostó a su lado, abrazándola por el vientre.

Y de poco en poco, acabaron los dos por quedarse profundamente dormidos. Estaban muy cansados ahora como para seguir hablando entre ellos, como ya habían acostumbrado a hacerlo desde que Eren había llegado ahí…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– ¿HUH?  
¿Por qué no puedo ver a Eren antes de casarnos? – La voz del azabache resonó en una de las habitaciones de su propia casa, en un tono molesto. A él y a Eren los habían levantado temprano puesto que hoy, ese mismo día, era el 'gran día' para ambos novios. A la castaña, se la llevaron directamente a la casa de Hange, puesto que ahí ya aguardaba listo su hermoso vestido de novia y la persona que la arreglaría para ese día tan especial. Y, como era costumbre popular en varias regiones de Europa, ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia era de mala suerte por lo que, para hacer el asunto más divertido, decidieron dejar a Levi en su casa y a Eren, llevarla a casa de otra persona para que pudiera alistarse sin tener a Rivaille encima suyo a cada momento, queriendo acapararla, como siempre.

– Porque tendrás mala suerte lo restante de tu matrimonio… – Espeto Erwin, quien ya estaba arreglado de todo a todo, con un traje del mismo color que el de Levi.

– Yo no creo en esas mierdas… – Contradijo Rivaille con molestia, estando colocándose el chaleco de vestir.  
– Quiero ver a mi novia, insisto… –

– Deja de quejarte y termina de vestirte… – Dijo el rubio, mientras le pasaba los mocasines color blanco.

– Si 'mamá' – Bromeo el azabache de mala gana, mientras que ahora, se colocaba los mocasines. Ante esto, Erwin dejo escapar una suave risa de sus labios y negó con la cabeza.  
Y mientras Levi se terminaba de vestir, Mike (quien también ya estaba bien vestido de traje negro) entro a la habitación para informarles a ambos de que si había llegado el auto que habían rentado para llevar al novio a la iglesia.

– ¿Ya llego, Mike? – Pregunto Erwin, mientras le observaba.

– Aun no… – Contesto Zackarius, mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir su teléfono y miraba los mensajes que su esposa le había mandado.  
– Nanaba dice que están maquillando a Eren…  
Ah y que se ve muy hermosa… –

– QUIERO VER A EREN… – Y como si se tratase de algo de vida o muerte, Rivaille gruño con fuerza al escuchar aquello. De solo hablar sobre ella, sus sentidos le hacían quererla consigo más y más, no importase como.

– Paciencia… – Incito Smith al momento de pasarle el saco al más bajo.  
– Ya falta menos para que la veas… –

– No es justo. Yo debería ser la persona que le esté diciendo que se ve hermosa y que esta perfecta… – Insistió el azabache al momento de colocarse el saco.

– Rivaille, pareces un niño haciendo rabietas… – Inquirió Erwin mientras suspiraba pesado. Al momento de ver a Levi ya listo, lo llevo a que se sentara en una silla, para así, peinar sus cabellos.

– Da igual lo que me digas ahora.  
Quiero a Eren y punto… – Replico, como si se tratase de un adolecente. Erwin suspiro pesado y simplemente volteo hacia Mike, para que le ayudara un poco en peinar al azabache.

Y mientras los dos rubios se encargaban del azabache, el padre de Eren entro al cuarto para decirles que el auto que retaron, ya estaba listo…

– Erwin, el auto ha llegado… – Dijo Grisha mientras pasaba un tanto a la habitación.

– Gracias, Sr. Jaeger.  
Enseguida vamos… – Dijo el rubio, antes de mirar a Mike y hacerle una seña. El otro rubio le entendió y acompaño al padre de Eren a la planta baja, para decirle al chofer que en quince minutos o menos, bajarían.  
Entonces, fue ahí donde Erwin y Levi se quedaron solos en la habitación a solas…

– Rivaille, tengo que hacerte una pregunta importante… – Espeto el rubio, mientras se dedicaba a hacer los cabellos del mencionado hacia atrás y aplicar un poco de cera para peinar en estos, para que se quedasen quietos.  
– Tu, ¿amas a Eren? – Ante la pregunta del de ojos azules, Rivaille volteo su rostro, dejando ver que sus griseados ojos estaban afilados y llenos de determinación.

– ¿Otra vez con tus preguntas estúpidas? –

– Solo contéstame…  
¿Amas a Eren? – El ambiente se tensó en demasía. Ambos estaban mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Erwin no podía leer a Rivaille, como la gran mayoría de las veces podía hacerlo. Había algo en el que no le determinaba del todo la respuesta a su pregunta.  
Pero su sorpresa fue mayor, ante lo que salió después de los labios del azabache…

– ¿Esto, te contesta? – Rivaille, se levantó del asiento donde se encontraba, para ir por algo al armario. Saco entonces de este, un cuaderno de pasta gruesa color verde olivo y cosida. Volvió hacia donde estaba el de ojos azules y se lo entrego en una de sus manos.  
– Te dejo que leas… Mi diario… –

Al recibir el cuaderno entre sus manos y, al escuchar al azabache, Erwin se vio un poco desconcertado; no obstante, se dio la libertad de leer aquel libro por unos instantes.  
Dentro de este, venían retratos dibujados de Eren; ella sonreía, reía, estaba dormida, feliz. En cada hoja de ese cuaderno, venia tan siquiera un dibujo o dos de Eren. La sorpresa de Erwin, fue el cuándo observo una cierta foto que estaba pegada en una de las hojas del cuaderno; en esta misma hoja, venia algo escrito, por lo cual, se decidió a leerlo…

– "_Día 405, Martes 30 de Marzo__.  
Hoy volví a verla después e casi tres semanas de no hacerlo. También, hoy fue la primera vez que sentí su vientre.  
Ah, se sintió lo mejor del mundo.  
Saber que tu hijo comienza a crecer dentro de la persona a quien amas más en este ancho mundo, es lo mejor de la vida. _

_Jamás, me había sentido tan realizado en mi vida.  
Por fin he logrado, mi obra más grande… _

_Este día, nos reconciliamos después de aquel malentendido que no logre arreglar a tiempo. Vaya cuartada que lograron Erwin y Hange.  
No me espere que fuera de esta forma pero, sinceramente, fue más que perfecto… _

_Hoy también, le pedí matrimonio hace unas cuantas horas.  
Lo mejor de la propuesta, fue la respuesta; se me hecho encima, me abrazo del cuello y comenzó a gritar que 'Si' mientras que sus ojos hermosos ojos turquesas se llenaban de lágrimas y su sonrisa se ensanchaba aún más, cuando esta ya no podía estar más grande.  
Mi corazón se llenó de ella, más de lo que ya estaba anteriormente. _

_Ya no puedo esperar por la boda y unir por siempre mi vida a la de ella…  
Deseo con todo lo que soy, ser solo de ella y de nadie más para el futuro que nos ha preparado el destino… " _–

Después de leer, la vista de Smith se posó en la figura de Rivaille, quien estaba ahora sentado en la silla donde le estaban arreglando el cabello. Jamás creyó que Lance, fuera a sentirse así de feliz y menos, desear cuanto antes casarse.  
Para Erwin, era sumamente algo impresionante.

Después, su vista recayó en la foto, que era nada más y nada menos que la primera ecografía de Eren…

– "_Y aquí esta, mi obra de arte más grande…  
Mi hijo… "_– Decía encabezado de la página.

Pronto, Erwin cambio de página y mientras les daba una hojeada con su vista, pudo notar que en estas ya hacían dibujos de Eren con su vientre en crecimiento. También se miraban dibujos de alguna que otra comida, representando a los antojos de ese día.  
Su vista azulada, recayó entonces en otra página, con otra foto similar a la de la primera ecografía…

– "_Día 450, jueves 15 de agosto__.  
Por fin, pudimos ver a nuestro bebé por primera vez. Bueno, admito que es la primera vez que lo veo, puesto que no estuve en la primera ecografía de Eren pero, lo importante es que estuve ahí ahora, para apreciar a nuestro pequeño…_

_Lo curioso es que no pudimos saber el sexo pero, el doctor nos recompensó diciendo que el bebé estaba en un perfecto estado y muy saludable. Eso me alegro en demasía, pues me hizo saber que estaba haciendo las cosas bien… _

_Celebramos, yendo a comer al restaurante favorito de Eren.  
Estuvo todo bien y sin complicaciones. La sorpresa del día, fue cuando ya estábamos en el restaurante, comiendo. Eren comenzó a sentir que el bebé estaba pateando y yo, sin dudarlo, acerque mi silla a la de ella para poder sentir a nuestro hijo.  
Y si, nuestro pequeño se movía y daba una que otra fuerte patada. Parecía que nos comenzaba a decir que estaba ahí y que esperaba salir para conocernos. _

_Al volver a casa, me quede gran parte del día pegado a su vientre.  
Quería que mi hijo pateara mi mejilla. No sé por qué pero, quería que me pateara.  
No pasó nada respecto a eso pero, de igual forma, me quede ahí, puesto que Eren comenzaba a hacerme caricias en el cabello y con ello, me dormí sin saberlo._

_Desperté una hora después y descubrí que Eren también se había quedado dormida, por lo que, con mucho cuidado, la lleve a la habitación y ahí, término nuestro día…" _–

Después de la narración, venia la foto de la segunda ecografía, con el encabezado de:

– "_Bienvenido seas a mi vida, mon petit meligaro"_ –

Erwin cerró el libro al terminar su lectura.  
Ya no necesitaba más pruebas para insistir con sus preguntas. Al dejar el cuaderno de vuelta en las manos de su autor, una sonrisa escapo de sus labios y siguió con su labor de seguir peinando los cabellos de Rivaille…

– ¿No vas a decir nada al respecto? – Pregunto Levi, al momento de acariciar su diario.

– Ya no es necesario… – Espeto Erwin, al momento de terminar de peinar al novio.  
– Estas listo… – Dijo el, al momento de salir de la habitación, ahora en silencio. Después de que Smith salió, Rivaille se levantó de su asiento y busco una pluma para volver a escribir en aquel cuaderno…

– _Día 500, viernes 15 de octubre__.  
Hoy termina de vida como soltero. No me arrepiento de ello. _

_Pronto, formare una familia a lado de mi esposa, Eren Jaeger.  
Hoy, termino este libro para cuando el sacerdote diga __'Que no separe el hombre lo que Dios ha unido el día de hoy'__, comenzare a escribir en otro libro nuevo, donde narre lo que siempre he esperado en mi vida en su total plenitud…_

_Felicidad…"_ –

Dejo entonces de escribir, para colocar ahora el libro en la cama, justo del lado de la castaña. Después, saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un listón de color gris y así, envolverlo hasta hacer el moño. Para terminar, tomo una hoja tamaño carta para así, escribir en esta "_Para mi amada esposa, Eren_". 

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Todo estaba preparado solamente para cuando llegase la novia y comenzar la ceremonia.

Dentro de la iglesia, ya hacían amigos de la universidad de Eren y alguno que otro familiar. También estaban amigos y conocidos de Levi.

Rivaille ya estaba en el altar, haciendo espera de Eren. Se miraba entre neutral y tranquilo, cosa que para algunos era difícil de creer como un novio podría estar así pero, conociendo al azabache, era normal verlo así.  
Pero cuando miraron que Erwin se acercaba a él y le susurró al oído, algunos invitados lograron ver que su vista dejo de ser neutral, para dejar que un cierto brillo se diera en su mirar. Volteo entonces en dirección a la puerta de la iglesia, esperando.

De ahí, todo mundo se puso en su lugar y la mayoría de los presentes se puso de pie.  
Eso significaba, que la novia había llegado.

Cerraron entonces las puertas de la iglesia, para que la novia se alistara.  
Eren, en cuanto bajo del auto en el que había llegado, se apresuró en llegar a la entrada de la iglesia y, con la ayuda de su madre y Mikasa, arreglaron el vestido blanco un poco, para que no se viese arrugado. Después, su padre se acercó a su padre, quien ya le esperaba en la entrada.  
Grisha, al ver lo bella que estaba su hija, sonrió y antes que nada, dejo un beso en su frente…

– Mi pequeña… – Susurro el hombre de lentes, mientras le ofrecía el brazo izquierdo a la menor para que apoyara su mano derecha ahí mismo.

– Papá~, me vas a hacer llorar… – Dijo ella, sonriendo contenta ante el gesto de su padre. Entonces, fue cuando Eren, asintió con la cabeza hacia su madre y Mikasa, quienes entraron por otro lado a la iglesia, para avisar que ya estaban todo listo.

Y en cuanto abrieron la puerta de la iglesia, se escuchó la marcha típica ceremonial de boda y fue entonces cuando Rivaille miro a Eren por primera vez con su vestido de novia.  
Los ojos del azabache se abrieron aún más al ver lo hermosa que estaba Eren ahora. Jamás, pensó que su novia iba a verse tan radiante como nunca antes. Era, algo digno de recordar.

Eren, quien miraba a Rivaille mientras caminaba directo al altar, sonreía de forma cálida, dejando que un leve carmín se hiciera presente en sus pómulos. Y en cuanto Eren ya hacía a los pies del altar, Grisha le concedió a Levi tomar la mano de Eren para así, que ella estuviera a su lado ahora. Ante aquel gesto del padre de la novia, al azabache sonrió suavemente y, tomando la mando de la castaña, le ayudo a subir para así, ternarla a su lado y sin soltar para nada la mano ajena ahora.

Y antes de que el padre diera inicio a la ceremonia, Levi le decía en susurros a Eren que se miraba sumamente bella. Eren, quien simplemente dejo escapar una ligera y discreta risita, se sonrojo aún más, apretando suavemente la mando de su pareja. Levi, correspondió al gesto en todo lugar, ahora dándole atención al sacerdote.

La ceremonia comenzó y todo estuvo tranquilo y normal, tal y como lo esperaban los novios y sus conocidos que habían contribuido a la boda. Se llevaron los actos religiosos tal y como estaban al pie de la letra  
En el sermón, el sacerdote empezó a hacer referencias a los novios y a hacer bromas referentes al embarazo de Eren, cosa que a la castaña le hicieron gracia e instintivamente, se llevó una mano a su vientre, acariciando este mismo con suavidad; de ahí mismo, sintió que una de las manos de Levi también se había colado a tocar su vientre y a acariciarlo. Le dejo hacer, sin dejar de ponerle atención al celebrante.  
También, el cura hizo algunas bromas respecto al novio, cosa que también a Levi le hizo sacar una que otra sonrisa. Al finalizar con su sermón, el sacerdote felicito a ambos por estar ahí, decidiendo unir sus vidas ante Dios y, por el embarazo de Eren. Al final, concluyo con un pequeño aplauso a los novios y siguió la celebración.  
Entonces, paso la bendición de los anillos; para esto, Erwin y Annya se levantaron de sus asientos para ir frente al padre y sacar los anillos del pequeño baúl en donde los llevaban. El padre les hizo la bendición con señas y agua bendita de estos mismos y para ya, al final pedirle a los padrinos que cuando terminase la ceremonia, podrían entregárselos a los novios para concluir.  
Siguió la ceremonia tal cual era, hasta que el sacerdote dio la orden de que todos se pusieran de pie para una oración final y el acto que daría fin a la vida de solteros de la pareja.

Les pidió a los padrinos de boda que fueran por los anillos para dárselos a los novios. Annya le dio el de Levi a Eren. Erwin le dio el de Eren a Levi.  
Entonces, el sacerdote pasó con la pareja y, mientras estos tenían los anillos en la mano el cura les pidió que se vieran a los ojos mutuamente para que hicieran sus votos matrimoniales.  
El primero que los dijo, fue Levi…

– Yo, Lance Rivaille, te acepto a ti, Eren Jaeger como mi esposa, para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. Cuidarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe… – Después de sus votos, Levi paso a tomar la mano izquierda de Eren y le coloco el anillo, justo en el mismo lugar donde había estado el anillo de compromiso.  
Eren estaba sintiendo que le iba a ganar la emoción y que no podría decir sus votos por la emoción, pero, se controló para decir de forma firme y clara que ella también quería decir su parte.

– Yo, Eren Jaeger, te acepto a ti, Lance Rivaille, como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. Cuidarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe…. – Y después de decir sus votos, Eren imito a Levi, colocando el anillo en la mano izquierda ajena, en el dedo anular de esta misma.  
Después de que ambos tuvieran los anillos correspondientes, se tomaron de las manos, entrecruzando estas mismas, sin dejar de verse mutuamente.

Y entonces, el sacerdote haciendo la oración final, concluyo con lo siguiente…  
– Y que Dios bendiga para siempre, lo que aquí se ha sellado, perpetuamente.  
Que el hombre no los separe ante las adversidades de esta vida y que esta unión prevalezca hasta de hoy en adelante…  
Por mi parte, en nombre de Dios todopoderoso, los declaro marido y esposa…  
Puede besar a la novia, joven Rivaille… –

Ante esto, Levi reposo su frente con la de Eren, cerrando los ojos por un momento, para disfrutar de la cercanía entre ambos.

– _Mine pour l'éternité _– Susurro el hacia su ya esposa y ella, quien había entendido aquello, sonrió con sumo afecto hacia su ahora esposo. Después, sintió como Eren poso ambas manos sobre su rostro y así, se besaron, dando por concluida su unión… 

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

_**¡AHDJHDJADHJAGSDASDHAJDJADHJNSCAKJNSOHEDCBHIVCDVsacctSCTsvucsASBDJSDBJHAVSDVKdhadghjaJafvdjKVDKvvSKDJHVahjdsVQKVsda!**_

_**¡MUY BUENAS TENGAN QUERIDOS Y QUERIDAS!  
¡AQUÍ SE REPORTA LEVICHOU, DE LO MAS FELIZ DE LA VIDA, YYYYYYEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!**_

_**Ahhh~, posss, se nos casan los tortoletos(¿?) , ¿Qué tal~?:D  
Ahhh, créanme que desde que lo estaba escribiendo, ya estaba fangirleando a todo lo que daba con esto de la boda:DDDDDD**_

_**ASDGHAJSDGADSAD, bueno~…  
Me disculpo [por enésima(¿?) vez] lo que he tardado para sacar los capítulos pero, ahí les explico la razón:  
He estado JODIDAMENTE enferma, de la gripe y de tos.  
También, estuve RONCA.  
Estuvo todo, horrible… **_

_**Bueno pero, AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO:D  
Y le agregue más cosas lindas para ver si me perdonan:'3 **_

_**¡EN FIN!:3  
Les agradezco a todos por la espera, por los reviews, los favs y los follows:3**_

_**¡UN ENORME ABRAZO A TODOS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!  
¡SALUDOS!**_


	14. Y con el pasar de los meses

**NOTA:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus respectivos personajes no son míos. Todos los derechos reservados y meh, eso (¿?).  
Las siguientes anotaciones son para hacerles notar diferentes puntos dentro del fic:  
▪ Esto es un AU (Alternative Universe / Universo Alternativo), del mundo de ahora (mundo moderno/época actual)  
▪ Eren es mujer.  
▪ Hay OC's inventados por mí e irán apareciendo conforme a cada capítulo.  
**ADVERTENCIAS: **Fluff y mucha diabetes (¿?):3

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

_**Capítulo XIV:**__** "**__**Y con el pasar de los meses…**__**"**_

Después de la ceremonia religiosa, hubo aplausos y muchos deseos de felicitar a los ya esposos. No obstante, el itinerario de los dos tortolos estaba ocupado por el momento, por lo que ahora, tocaba ir a hacer una pequeña sesión de fotos.  
Hange, quien estaba encargada de este, llevo a los novios a un auto que habían encargado para ellos solos y llevarlos a unos cuantos lugares para ello.

En el auto, ambos simplemente se quedaron callados, estando acurrucados uno con el otro, sin decir palabra alguna.  
La pareja, se encontraba feliz de la vida, de por fin estar unidos como lo habían estado esperando por un buen tiempo. Al momento de que llegaban a la locación de las fotos, Levi dejo un beso en la cabeza de Eren, mientras ella suspiraba tranquila y en completa paz.

Al bajar del auto, le ayudaron a la castaña a bajar con cuidado para así, mirar la locación. Hange, había sacado un as bajo la manga para ello; estaban justo de la frente Effiel.

Después de admirar el lugar por unos cuantos instantes, el camarógrafo que los iba a retratar, les pidió que sí pudieran posar unas cuantas fotos juntos, a lo que de inmediato, ambos novios se dispusieron a abrazarse, con ternura y a posar para la cámara.  
En una que otra foto, Levi aparecía besando una de las mejillas de la castaña, al momento de abrazarla por detrás mientras ella reía suavemente por ello.  
En otra foto, aprecian ellos de espaldas, caminando por la fuente que había enfrente del monumento.

En otra foto, una de las más especiales para la pareja, Eren ya hacía de un lado del estanque que estaba cerca del enorme monumento, estirando una de sus manos hacia el otro lado, donde estaba Levi, haciendo lo mismo que ella.  
Y la última foto, fue la que se llevó la tarde; la pareja estaba sentada en un ligero espacio con vegetación. Eren ya hacia acariciando su vientre, mientras que Levi posaba una sola mano sobre este mismo, mirando el cómo su esposa acariciaba su abultado estómago. El estar dos novios, apreciando al futuro bebé, era sencillamente, en bello momento familiar y más, si se trataba de cuando los padres estaban recién casados.

El fotógrafo quiso sacar más fotos en aquel lugar con ellos dos pero, Eren ya comenzaba a cansarse por tanto ajetreo. No era sano que la madre estuviera ahora tanto en movimiento y más si faltaban ya dos meses para que el pequeño o pequeña naciera, por lo que Levi, sabiendo que a como estaba Eren ahora, le pidió al hombre que si podían parar y en la fiesta, podría tomar más fotos. Ante esto, el fotógrafo asintió y le pidió a su equipo que recogieran todo.

En cuanto la sesión de fotos termino, los novios volvieron al auto. Estaban realmente entusiasmados por las fotos y más, porque ahora iban de camino al salón para la fiesta…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Ya en el salón, mientras los novios estaban en su sesión fotografía, ya hacían familiares y amigos de ambos.

Ahí, estaban los amigos de la universidad de Eren (Sasha, Christa, Ymir, Armin, Connie, Thomas, Mina, Annie, Reiner y Berthold.), y su familia (Carla, Grisha y Mikasa).  
También, Eren había invitado a Marco y, para que el chico de pecas no se sintiera tan solo, se dio la tarea de que su novio, Jean, fuera.

Se encontraban de igual forma los Smith (Erwin, Annya y el pequeño Kyle), quienes estaban sentados en la mesa de honor. Por ser los padrinos de honor se les había dado el privilegio de ello.  
Hange, quien había llegado antes que los novios para organizar un poco los detalles finales del salón, estaba sentada en una mesa cerca de la de honor, junto a nada más y nada menos que el doctor de Eren, Moblit.

Mike, su esposa Nanaba y su pequeña hija de tres añitos, Aida, ya hacían sentados cerca de la mesa de Hange y la mesa de honor para estar hablando con los padrinos y con la castaña de lentes.  
También estaban ahí Pixis y su esposa Martha, quienes ya hacían hablando con los padres de Eren.

Por parte de Levi, aparte de sus amigos más cercanos, fueron varios de sus clientes que lo frecuentaban; Keith Shadis, Dallys Zackly y su esposa, Ian Dietrich y su familia, Mitabi Jarnach y familia.  
También, fue Madame Shantal y su familia, quienes estaban cerca de donde ya hacia la mesa donde estaba la familia de Eren.

El ambiente estaba bien y tranquilo, hasta que se anunció la llegada de los novios al lugar. Todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron en cuanto la pareja cruzo el umbral y se acercaba a la mesa de honor, para así, darles la bienvenida a todos los invitados en general.  
Le dieron un micrófono a Levi para que hablara primero. De momento a otro, todo se quedó en silencio, por unos instantes…

– Bien…  
Gracias a todos por venir a una celebración que, debo confesar, había sido esperada tanto por mí, como por Eren.

En estos dos años en donde aprendimos de los dos, pude darme cuenta que realmente, ella es la mujer que había esperado durante toda mi vida.  
Bueno, no es como si digiera que estoy ya viejo pero… – Ante aquella ligera broma, Levi hizo una pausa para reír mientras que los invitados rieron junto con él y su esposa, y después de ello, prosiguió con su discurso improvisado.

– A lo que me refiero, es que, después de tanta espera, en encontrar a la mujer perfecta, Eren apareció en mi vida como si el destino quisiese que nos reuniéramos.  
No me arrepiento de lo que he vivido con ella… – Después de esto, los novios se miraron mutuamente y Eren, tomando el micrófono ahora, fue la siguiente en hablar…

– Pues, antes que nada, buenas tardes a todos y, justo como dijo mi esposo, yo tampoco me arrepiento de lo que he vivido con él.  
Hemos superado obstáculos que, para muchos pueden ser poca cosa, pero para nosotros, han sido nuevas formas de conocernos aún más como pareja.  
Mi esposo y yo, queremos agradecer principalmente a la vida, puesto que gracias a ella, tenemos un motivo más para ser felices y estar más unidos como el matrimonio que somos ahora. Y, ese motivo, está aquí presente, como todos nosotros… – Y en cuanto dejo hablar por unos instantes, la de ojos turquesas bajo sus orbes hacia su vientre, acariciando este mismo con una mano.  
Todos los presentes, se conmovieron ante la escena, observando como después, el novio posaba una de sus manos sobre el vientre de su mujer.  
Después de este acto, Eren, retomo la palabra…

– Así es.  
Nosotros tenemos una razón, por la cual debemos agradecerle a la vida.  
Nuestro hijo o hija, es nuestro mayor logro… –

– Nuestra mayor obra de arte. . . – Concluyo Levi, al momento de besar una de las mejillas de Eren. De ahí, la menor se dejó hacer, después de que más aplausos se escucharan, más a parte, la voz de las amigas de Eren...

– ¡Beso! ¡Beso! – Gritaban Sasha, Christa e Ymir, mientras que Connie después les siguió el juego. Al final Reiner y Berthold se unieron al coro, junto con Mina y Thomas. Los únicos que sonreían divertidos ante estos, eran Annie y Armin, quienes simplemente miraban a los novios y a sus amigos a la vez.  
Poco después, Marco se dedicó gritar lo mismo que todos los demás jóvenes, haciendo que Jean también lo hiciera, solo que de forma diferente…

– ¡Anda!  
¡Bésalo, ya! – Dijo Jean con aire divertido, mientras que Marco reía ante lo dicho por su novio.

Y ante todas las "porras" de sus amigos, Eren rio y se volteo hacia Levi, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza de forma suave y con una sonrisa en los labios.  
Se miraron mutuamente, antes de que Eren se acercara a los labios ajenos y Levi, le tomara del rostro. Ante esto, se vio el tan esperado beso, en donde todos gritaron en coro y después, hubo más aplausos.

Cuando se separaron, el Dj que se haría cargo de la música, anuncio el comienzo de la cena. Mientras la gente comía, Eren y Levi se sentaron unos instantes en la mesa de honor. Eren estaba cansada por lo que, en cuanto reposo su espalda contra el respaldo de esta, suspiro complacida. Levi le preocupo un tanto el hecho de que su esposa estuviese haciendo tanto esfuerzo…

– ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto el azabache, mientras observaba como su pareja colocaba las manos sobre el vientre ajeno. Eren asintió, sonriéndole después al azabache.

– Esta pateando mucho ahora pero, todo bien… – Dijo ella, mientras sentía como el bebé le daba pataditas un tanto fuertes. Ante esto, Levi suspiro un tanto y pensó en que se podía hacer para que Eren descansase un poco.

– ¿Quieres comer ahora?  
Descansaras un poco de tu espalda y yo pienso que esta intranquilo porque ya llevas un poco más de cinco horas sin comer… – Espeto el esposo mientras Eren le asentía ante su idea.  
Entonces, Levi le pidió a Erwin que si le hablaba a Hange para que viniese hacia ellos. Ante el llamado, la castaña de lentes se levantó de su asiento, acercándose por detrás a los novios…

– ¿Van a ir a saludar los invitados? – Pregunto Hange, al momento de ver a los novios.

– Más tarde. Eren se siente bastante cansada y el bebé está pateando bastante.  
Por el momento, comeremos la cena y después de ver a Eren un poco mejor, iremos a saludar a unos cuantos… – Respondió el novio, mientras estaba tomando una de las manos de su mujer, quien miraba también a Hange.

– Este bien….  
Iré a decirle al chef que les haga sus platos ahora… – Espeto la de lentes, en forma de afirmación, antes de sonreírles e ir a hacer lo que la pareja le pidió.  
Y mientras Hange iba a la cocina, las amigas y amigos de Eren se acercaron a la mesa de honor en bola, para saludarla y saber cómo estaba….

– ¡Eren, te vez preciosa! – Dijo la pequeña rubia de ojos azules, mientras miraba a su amiga castaña.

– ¡Si Eren!  
¡Te vez igual de bonita que mi perro cuando lo baño! – Espeto Sasha, quien recibió después un golpe de Connie y de Mina. A Eren le hizo gracia el comentario, por lo que negó con la cabeza y miro después a sus amigos.

– Muchas gracias por venir, chicos…  
No saben lo contenta que me pone verlos a todos aquí~ – Dijo ella, mientras seguía acariciando su vientre.

– Bueno, después de tanto que hemos estado juntas y juntos, debíamos apoyarte también con esto, ¿no? – Pregunto la morena de pecas, mientras sonreía divertida. Eren, ante lo dicho por Ymir asintió y sonrió suavemente.

– Si, tienen razón…  
Aunque, un me siento mal por no haberles avisado bien el por qué dejaría la escuela… – Espeto ella, con un cierto todo de preocupación.

– No hacía falta~ – Dijo Connie con un aire despreocupado.  
– Desde que en tus dibujos aparecía tu ahora, esposo, nos dimos cuenta de que estabas muerta por el… – Comento el chico bajito de ojos amaranto, encogiéndose de hombros después.

– Ah, ¿tan obvia era? – Pregunto la castaña, algo avergonzada.

– Bueno, no solo fue por eso.  
Mikasa también nos decía lo que pasaba contigo… – Dijo Armin ahora mientras observaba a su amiga.

– Mikasa, ¿les decía por que no asistía a la escuela? – Pregunto la castaña con asombro. Ante la pregunta de la ojos turquesas, todos asintieron y eso hizo que Eren se quedara aún más sorprendida.

– No sabía… – Concluyo la piel canela antes de sonreír hacia donde estaba su hermanastra.

Al sentir que era observada, Mikasa fijo la vista hacia Eren, quien le sonreía con suavidad. Mikasa, ante esto, también sonrió hacia su hermana.

Eren estaba agradecida con la de rasgos asiáticos ahora y mucho…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

La fiesta estuvo tal cual se había planeado; todo en paz y en orden.  
Cuando terminaron su cena en cada plato correspondiente, los novios por fin se decidieron levantar de su asiento, para ir a saludar a los invitados que ya hacían aun sentados en sus mesas, comiendo a gusto. Algunos de los presentes que eran saludados, felicitaban a los novios tanto por su matrimonio y por su hijo que venía en camino. Algunos también, acariciaban el vientre de Eren, con el permiso de ella (y de Levi, claro está).

Después de los saludos, se le pidió a la pareja que volvieran a la mesa de honor para hacer el brindis y dar comienzo a lo que era el baile.  
Cuando Levi y Eren llegaron a su mesa correspondiente, les dieron dos copas de cidra de manzana para así, brindaran a gusto.

A este suceso, se les unieron los padres de Eren y Madame Shantal, quienes eran también parte importante de ambos.

Entonces se contó hasta tres y se escuchó en coro "¡Salud!" . Los esposos se miraron mutuamente y se dieron a beber de la copa del otro. Al final, se besaron de forma corta y suave, recibiendo de nueva cuenta, aplausos por parte de los invitados.

Pronto de terminar el brindis, varios de los presentes, comenzaron a surcar en la pista de baile, comenzando la verdadera fiesta.  
Entonces fue ahí donde Eren le dijo a Levi que no podía más; el bebé estaba pateando y mucho, cosa que a ella le dolía un tanto ahora. Por este caso, el azabache le pidió a Hange que le llamara a uno de los choferes para así, retirarse a casa ahora. No obstante, Hange entonces les pidió como acto final, el cortar el pastel para que se concluyera esa parte de ambos…

– ¿Segura que quieres hacerlo? – Pregunto el moreno hacia su esposa, mientras se dedicaba también a calmar al bebé, quien realmente estaba pateando con fuerza.

– Si… – Respondió la castaña, sonriendo con cansancio.  
– Puedo aun… – Y ante la respuesta de ella, Levi le ayudo a levantarse para ir hacia la mesa de regalos y donde estaba el mismísimo pastel que habían pedido. Eren sonrió con ternura al ver el dulce y, en cuanto le dieron una especie de pala, sintió como Levi le tomaba de la misma mano que se acercaba a partir el dulce y al final, lo partieron, cortando dos pedazos; uno para ella y otro para el azabache. Mientras este suceso pasaba, el camarógrafo les tomaba fotografías mientras partían el pastel.  
Después, les tomaron más fotos al momento de comer el duce y cuando se daban de comer entre ellos. Eren molestaba de forma leve a su esposo, dejándole algo de merengue en la cara pero el azabache recobraba venganza, haciendo lo mismo.

En fin, al terminar aquello y de limpiar sus rostros, la pareja paso algo desapercibida para salir de la fiesta e ir al auto que les tenían listo. En cuanto subieron los dos esposos, Eren suspiro un poco pesado, acariciando su vientre…

– Lamento que tengas que irte de la fiesta también por mi culpa… – Dijo la menor, sonriendo con cierta vergüenza.

– No te disculpes.  
Prometí que estaría contigo en todo aspecto del embarazo. Aparte, ya no estás en condiciones para estar tanto tiempo haciendo tantas cosas… – Espeto Levi, mientras se acercaba más a su lado para abrazarle con suavidad.

– Pero, aun así…  
Me siento mal de dejar la fiesta y a todos… –

– Ellos entenderán, ya verás… – Concluyo Levi una vez que beso una de las mejillas ajenas…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .:

– Ah, llegamos~ – Dijo la castaña, al momento de ir a sentarse en el sillón de su hogar y quitarse los zapatos como podía. Levi, al verla hacer esfuerzo, se acercó a su lado para ayudarle con eso.  
– Gracias~… – Comento después, con una ligera sonrisa cansada en su rostro.

– Sabes que no es nada… – Espeto el, en cuanto se quitó el saco y lo dejo a un lado, para acurrucarse contra el vientre de la menor.

– Dos meses más… – Espeto Levi en susurro, besando en veces el estómago de su mujer con afecto.

– Lo se… – Contesto ella, mientras le acariciaba y despeinaba los cabellos a su hombre.  
– Tan rápido y nuestro pequeño está a la vuelta de la esquina~ –

– Sí. ¿Quién iba a pensar que íbamos a ser padres antes de tiempo? – Ante la pregunta de Levi, Eren asintió, cerrando los ojos por unos instantes.  
Cuando ya no recibió respuesta, Levi levanto la mirada hacia su esposa. Eren ya estaba quedándose dormida ahí mismo; el mayor entonces, tuvo la opción de cargarla suavemente y llevarla a la habitación. Al parecer, había sido buena opción el llevarla a casa ahora.

Eren si se miraba muy cansada y, Levi sabía que lo estaba.  
Al llegar a la habitación de ambos, le acostó en la cama y el mismo, comenzó a desvestirle quitándole el vestido y colocándole un pijama. Después, se dedicó a desmaquillarla y a dejarla con el cabello suelto, para que estuviese más cómoda.  
La puso en aquella posición especial para dormir, colocando una almohada debajo de su vientre. Al final, el azabache le contemplo unos instantes, antes de dejar un beso en los labios ajenos y así, cubrirle con las mantas de la cama.

Todo había resultado tal cual él se lo esperaba; excepto algo.  
Eren no había leído el cuaderno que Levi le había dejado en la cama. Ante esto, el azabache tomo ese pequeño cuaderno para dejarlo de nuevo en el armario, escondido.

Se lo daría en otra fecha especial, de eso estaba seguro…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .:

Era el mes de noviembre.  
Ya faltaba un mes para que el bebé naciera.

La pareja comenzaba con los preparativos para las fiestas decembrinas y para la llegada del bebé.  
Eren, por precaución, alisto una pañalera y una maleta para ella, en caso de que el pequeño se adelantase. Últimamente, la castaña había estado más preocupada por su embarazo; y esto era porque estaba nerviosa y se sentía algo asustada por la idea de que el bebé nacería por parto natural. No obstante, el francés, quien siempre estaba a su pendiente, le decía que el bebé nacería a los nueves meses que correspondía.  
Eso lograba calmar un poco a la de ojos turquesas.

Cuando pasaron las primeras dos semanas del mes, los padres de Eren tuvieron que regresar a América por Mikasa, quien estaba por concluir el ciclo escolar.  
La castaña se sintió triste porque sus padres y su hermana no estarían en el nacimiento del pequeño; no obstante, su madre le dijo que regresarían el próximo año para ver al pequeño, cosa que a Eren le hizo contentar de nuevo.

Fueron a despedirlos en el aeropuerto, en donde abordaron el vuelo 304, con rumbo a Estados Unidos….

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .:

– Eren, te dijeron que regresarían el próximo. No tienes que estar así… – Espeto Levi, quien ya hacia conduciendo el auto. Eren, estaba mirando a la ventana, con un aire triste. El morocho suspiro. No tenía caso decirle eso a Eren ahora.

Detuvo el auto enfrente de los departamentos y bajo primero del auto…

– Vamos, ya llegamos… – Dijo el, en cuanto abrió la puerta del automóvil y le tendía una mano a la castaña, para que pudiera bajar.

Ya cuando Eren estaba subiendo las escaleras, con ayuda de Levi, llegaron por fin a su hogar en silencio. Ninguno había cruzado palabra con el otro.

Pero, lo siguiente que vieron al entrar, los dejo realmente sorprendidos…

– ¡Sorpresa! – Gritaron Hange, Erwin, Annya, Mike y Nanaba al mismo tiempo en cuanto vieron a los dos entrar por la puerta. Eren, se sobresaltó por el llamado de los presentes al igual que su esposo, quien miraba la casa arreglada con mucho papeles y globos de color pastel, y había uno que otro letrero con un "Felicidades por el bebé".

– ¿Qué es todo esto? – Pregunto Eren, aun sin salir de su sorpresa.

– Oh, ¡vamos!  
No me digas que, ¿jamás has estado en un Babyshower~?– Pregunto Hange, mientras se acercaba a Eren para colocarle un botón decorativo en las ropas que cubrían su abultado vientre. El botón decía "Pequeño milagro".

– Si pero…  
Ustedes… ¿Organizaron uno, para mí? – Pregunto la castaña al momento de ver el botón en su vientre.

– Bueno, pensamos que sería lindo el animarte un poco después de que tus padres y Mikasa se fueron, y pensamos en esto~ – Espeto Annya, quien miraba a los futuros padres ahora.

– Además, el bebé nacerá el próximo mes y no tienen aún muchas cosas para recibirle… – Espeto Hange, mientras hacía pasar a la pareja a la sala para que se sentase.

– Aunque, se entiende que por lo de la boda, no hayan podido arreglar mucho lo de su pequeño, pero, como nos tienen a nosotros, decidimos hacerles un Babyshower~ – Hablo la castaña de lentes, antes de observar el cómo ambos esposos se sentaban en los sillones.

– Pero, siento que ya hemos causado muchos problemas para ustedes…  
Mas yo y con lo de mi embarazo… – Dijo la menor mientras se acurrucaba contra Levi.

– Para nada, Eren… – Dijo Erwin estando cargando al pequeño Kyle, quien estaba colocando su manita izquierda en su boca chupándola suavemente.

– Si lo hacemos, es porque nos importas y, somos amigos, ¿no? – Pregunto estando empezando a jugar con su pequeño hijo. Ante esto, la de piel canela se quedó un poco pensativa y después, asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

– Si, somos amigos… – Dijo ella, sonriendo y comenzando a acariciar su vientre.

– Bueno~, ¡vasta de charlas y que empiece la fiesta! – Espeto Hange, antes de ir a empezar a repartir comida en platos para todos.

Todo el momento estuvo bien; Mike y Erwin, como ya eran padres, decidieron hacerle bromas a Levi, diciéndole que cuando el bebé naciese, él se desmayaría en el parto antes que Eren. Ante esto Nanaba, Hange, Annya y Eren rieron divertidas mientras que escuchaban al azabache gruñir o tratar de parar las bromas.

La comida, que fue preparada por Nanaba y Annya, estuvo deliciosa y la gran parte de esta se acabó. Para destacar, la que comió mas de todos fue Eren, quien había pedido probar cada cosa que había, y Levi, como el buen esposo que era con ella, se decidió a servirle de todo a todo.

Entre el tramo del día, la pequeña hija de la familia Zackarius se acercó a Eren curiosa, para observar el vientre de esta….

– ¿Aquí esta bebé? – Pregunto la pequeña Aida, palpando el vientre de la castaña. Eren, enternecida por la acción de la menor, le contesto.

– Si, ahí está mi bebé… – Dijo ella, hacia la pequeña rubiecita de tres añitos.

– Ah~ – Espeto la nena, dándose cuenta de ello. Entonces, sonrío después, mirando ahora a sus padres.  
– ¡Mamy! ¡Bebé, está aquí! – Corrió hacia Nanaba, quien la recibió en brazos.

– Si, cariño. El bebé de Eren está en su pancita… – Dijo Nanaba, abrazando a su hija.  
Ante este acto, Eren sonrío con ternura y después, observo su abultado vientre.

– "Tu y yo, estaremos pronto así…" – Pensó la de ojos turquesas, estando acariciando su vientre con sumo afecto.

Al finalizar la comida, llego el tiempo de los regalos. Hange, entonces, le pidió al futuro padre que le ayudara con los obsequios para llevarlos a donde estaba Eren sentada.  
Cuando llegaron con los regalos, Levi le paso uno a Eren para que leyera la tarjeta…

– 'Para la familia Rivaille, del Doctor Moblit…  
Felicidades…' – Cito Eren, antes de dejar la tarjeta a un lado y empezar a abrir el regalo.

– Así que, ¿estas saliendo con el doctor de mi esposa, huh? – Pregunto el azabache hacia la de lentes, quien reía divertida ante ello.

– Seeeh~…  
No me arrepiento de nada… – Dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros al momento de ver como la de piel canela terminaba de abrir el regalo.  
El presente, era un conjunto de pijamas color menta, con unos cuantos dibujos impresos en esta, un gorrito y un par de pequeños calcetines.

– Ah, son muy lindos~ – Dijo Annya, mirando el presente.

– Si~ – Respondió Eren, emocionada ante el regalo.  
– Pronto le diré gracias al doctor… – Comento después, antes de tomar el otro presente que Levi le estaba dando.

– 'Para Lance, Eren y su pronto bebé. Les deseamos lo mejor hoy y siempre…  
Con cariño, Martha y Dot Pixis…' – Eren sonrío después de citar el escrito de la tarjeta. Dejo esta misma a lado de la anterior para después, abrir el regalo.

El presente era una caja con bastante ropa unisex, de color naranja y gris. También había biberones, tres paquetes grandes de pañales, dos pequeños recipientes que por dentro tenían un chupón en cada uno, más calcetines pequeñitos, tres pares de guantes y muñecos de peluche en forma de animales.

– Oh, y eso que no son los suegros… – Espeto Erwin en forma de broma, mientras que Levi reía suavemente ante ello.

– Pero, a ellos los he considerados como los 'abuelos' de nuestro hijo… – Espeto Eren, mientras dejaba de nueva cuenta todo dentro de la caja, para abrir el siguiente regalo.  
– Ellos me ayudaron mucho. Debo de agradecerles de alguna forma… – Dijo la castaña, tomando otro regalo.

Y así, se dio la lista de presentes dada para los esposos Rivaille:  
Pañales, biberones, toallitas húmedas, cremas, talcos, shampoos, jabones, mas ropita de colores unisex, mantitas, baberos, mas juguetes, la tina en donde bañar al pequeño, zapatitos, alguno que otro accesorio para niña.  
En fin. Recibieron bastantes cosas ese día para la llegada del pequeño o pequeña.  
Ahora, solo faltaba esperar…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .:

Y por fin, llego el noveno mes…

– Levi, ¿tienes de casualidad las esferas de color azul? – Pregunto Eren hacia su esposo, mientras se encargaba de colocar algunas en el árbol de navidad. Ya estaban a principios de mes y la pareja decidió empezar a colocar todos los adornos navideños. La que más estaba con el espíritu decembrino era Eren…

– Quedaron en una de las cajas…  
Voy por ellas… – Espeto el azabache, mientras ayudaba también a colocar las esferas en el árbol.  
Eren asintió y siguió colocando más esferas de color plateadas alrededor del pino.

Cuando Levi volvió con la caja, le paso unas cuantas esferas a su esposa, para que siguiera adornando.

– Otra navidad juntos~ – Dijo ella, estando colocando más esferas de color azulado.

– Así es…  
Y es nuestra primera navidad como esposos… – Aclaro el azabache, antes de ayudarle a Eren a colocar más esferas en las partes más altas del árbol.

– Lo se… – Contesto ella, terminando con algunas esferas.  
– Ya quiero que todos estemos reunidos de nueva cuenta. Me hace falta tener ruido en casa… –

– Parece que el entusiasmo de Annya te ha contagiado el estar rodeada de gente siempre, ¿cierto? – Pregunto Levi mientras ahora, le pasaba un listón ancho y de color azulado metálico a Eren para que lo tomase mientras él lo colocaba alrededor del pino.

– Si… – Contesto ella, mientras se dedicaba a observar a su esposo trabajar sobre el árbol.

– Pero no creas~. Siempre he estado rodeada de personas pero, ahora que ha pasado lo de nuestra boda y el babyshower, me acostumbre aún más a todos… –

– Bueno, a pesar de que todos son muy ruidosos, me parece bien que tengas con quien hablar y compartir en veces.  
De hecho, me alegra que Hange y Annya vengan de vez en cuando de visita… – Inquirió el, terminando con el listón.  
– Ya está… – Pronto, se fue hacia donde estaba la conexión de electricidad del pino a la fuente de luz, para así, conectar esta misma y encender el árbol. Y en cuanto se encendió, los ojos de Eren brillaron con suavidad, al ver el hermoso árbol lleno de luz y de color.

– Es perfecto…. – Dijo ella, estando encantada con el árbol.

– Pero no más que tú y nuestro hijo… – Inquirió Levi antes de besar una de las mejillas de su esposa y abrazarla por detrás, observando el árbol.

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .:

– ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que te surgió un imprevisto? – Pregunto Eren hacia su esposo, quien estaba con una cara de pocos amigos ahora, mirando hacia su teléfono celular.

– Lo sé, yo tampoco puedo creérmelo… – Espeto el, suspirando pesado después.  
– Pero, lo bueno de esto es que tendré que hacer acto de presencia por quince minutos, y listo… – Espeto el azabache, antes de irse a cambiar al baño, colocándose traje negro y camisa blanca, nada más.

– Pero, Levi…  
Hoy íbamos a ir a casa de Martha y su esposo a celebrar nochebuena… – Dijo la castaña, haciendo teniendo una ligera mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

– Lo sé, lo se…  
Pero, esto es para una propuesta de un nuevo trabajo, Eren… – Dijo el azabache, al momento de salir del baño, ya cambiado y arreglado.

– Además, sabes que ya casi no tenemos mucho dinero para seguir manteniéndonos… – Dijo el, estando arreglando su corbata.

Ante esto, Eren suspiro y se acercó a su esposo…

– ¿Me prometes que volverás antes de las diez de la noche? – Pregunto ella, mirándose afligida.

Levi, se volteo a verla para así, tomarle del rostro y besar los labios ajenos. En cuanto se separaron, el azabache dio su respuesta…

– Sabes que no puedo cancelar esa cena con Martha y Dot.  
Es una invitación de semanas atrás, y ellos han hecho mucho por nosotros… – Dijo el, sonriendo para ella. Eren sonrío entonces, volviendo a besar de forma rápida y corta a su marido.

– Bien, entonces…  
Te espero antes de las diez… – Dijo la castaña, sonriendo ya más tranquila.

Pronto, Eren acompaño a su esposo a la puerta, en donde le paso al final su saco. En cuanto se miraron, volvieron a besarse y con ello, Levi acaricio el vientre de Eren con suavidad. Bajo su vista para observar este mismo y sonreír aún más…

– Vuelvo pronto por ustedes dos, ¿de acuerdo?  
No le vayas a causar problemas a mamá, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo el moreno hacia el vientre de Eren.  
Ella, sonrío con ternura y miro después a su esposo.

– Anda, se te hará tarde… – Dijo ella, abriendo la puerta de entrada.  
– Que te valla bien y con mucho cuidado… –

– Lo tendré… – Después, se despidieron de nueva cuenta con un beso para así, observar como el mayor salió del hogar, hacia donde lo habían citado.

Al final, la castaña se quedó sola en casa, decidida a alistarse para ir después a casa de Martha y Dot.

No obstante, en cuanto ella ya hacía de camino al cuarto, una ligera punzada se sintió en su espada…

– Nhg… – Se quejó suavemente, mientras iba a uno de los sillones de la sala, a sentarse y relajarse.

– ¿Qué sucede, mi amor? – Pregunto la de ojos turquesas a su vientre, hablándole a su hijo.  
Otra punzada, pero ahora más fuerte…

– A-ah… No… – Murmuro ella, mientras se tomaba del vientre y respiraba en tiempos, inhalando y exhalando de forma lenta y suave. Como pudo, alcanzo el teléfono de casa que ya hacia no muy lejos de donde estaba ella, para así, marcar a emergencias médicas…  
– ¿H-hoy? – Pregunto la piel canela, mirando hacia su abultado vientre.  
– No pudiste… A-ah… Haber esperado… U-uh… Uh… Hasta mañana, ¿c-cariño? – Inquiría ella entre quejidos y estando respirando como debía.

Esos dolores, estaban significando una cosa…  
Eren estaba comenzando a sentir las contracciones…

**ll . . . CONTINUARA. . . . ll **

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .:

_**¡BUENAS A TODOS QUERIDOS Y QUERIDAS!  
Levichou reportándose con este capítulo:3 **_

_**Huyyyyy~ ¡EREN YA VA A PARIR!  
¡Y AUN NO SABEN QUE ES! ¡Y LEVI NO ESTA CON ELLA! **_

_**DAMMMMMMMM…**_

_**OK, ya:'D  
Bien, les dije que iba a tener dos especiales para navidad, los tendré listos entre hoy, mañana (24) y el 25, para que los reciban a tiempo como regalo:3**_

_**No se me desesperen, por favor:'D**_

_**Bueeeeeno~  
Si ya no me queda más que decir, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo:D  
¡SALUDOS!:3 **_


	15. La espera ha terminado

**NOTA:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus respectivos personajes no son míos. Todos los derechos reservados y meh, eso (¿?).  
Las siguientes anotaciones son para hacerles notar diferentes puntos dentro del fic:  
▪ Esto es un AU (Alternative Universe / Universo Alternativo), del mundo de ahora (mundo moderno/época actual)  
▪ Eren es mujer.  
▪ Hay OC's inventados por mí e irán apareciendo conforme a cada capítulo.  
**ADVERTENCIAS: **Angst y fluff

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

_**Capítulo XV:**__** "La espera ha terminado" **_

– U-uh, ¡agh! – La quejumbrosa voz de Eren se escuchó en el sillón, mientras intentaba alcanzar el teléfono. Llevaba casi media hora de no poder llamar a nadie y avisar de que las contracciones habían empezado a hacerse presentes.  
Se comenzaba a sentir asustada pero, a la vez, la determinación de que su pronto hijo o hija estuviese pronto entre sus brazos, era lo que más deseaba ahora y, su mayor prioridad, era que su bebé, naciese bien.

– ¡Ah!... ¡P-por dios! – Espeto ella al momento de sentir más dolor en lo que era su espalda y la parte baja de su vientre.  
– R-relájate E-eren… E-el bebé ya viene e-en camino, d-debes de seguir con tus ejercicios y… E-estar tranquila… - Se decía para ella misma en voz alta, mientras seguía haciendo el intento de alcanzar el teléfono.

– S-solo… ¡Un… Poco…. Más! – Inquirió, mientras estiraba su mano lo más que pudiese pero, entre el dolor y su determinación, el dolor era lo que ganaba más ahora.

– A-ah… – Mascullo apenas, sintiendo que la desesperación se apoderaba de ella.

– D-dios… No te desampares, d-de mi bebé…. – Rogo ella, estando comenzando a sentir que las lágrimas caían de sus parpados y sus ánimos, comenzaban a estar en los suelos.

Y entre su desesperación, la imagen de su esposo corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola, se hizo presente justo en esos instantes dolorosos…

– "Levi…" –

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– Rivaille, que gusto que nos esté acompañando… – Espeto el viejo Zacklay mientras saludaba a uno de sus invitados de honor.

– Gracias a usted por invitarme, señor… – Contesto el azabache, mientras sonreía de forma suave al anfitrión.

– No sea tan modesto, Rivaille. Tenía que regresarle el favor, de haberme invitado a su boda… – Dijo el hombre de avanzada edad mientras le ofrecía una copa de champagne al joven artista.  
– Venga, le pido que se sirva a su gusto de bocadillos y tome todo lo que guste… – Invito Dallys, mientras observaba un poco distante al azabache.  
Levi, no prestaba atención a nada ahora, salvo a una cierta corazonada que le decía que debía estar con su esposa ahora. Sin embargo, fue sacado de sus lejanos pensamientos en cuanto escucho la invitación de su anfitrión.

– Me gustaría mucho, señor Zacklay pero, con todo respeto, solo vine a hacer acto de presencia… – Ante la respuesta del artista, el hombre de cabellos y bigote canoso arqueo una ceja al aire.

– Explíquese mejor, Rivaille… – Pido el hombre, un tanto confundido.  
Levi, no tuvo más que expresarle al hombre, el por qué quería retirarse tan de repente…

– Mi esposa… – Contesto solamente, antes de bajar un poco su rostro hacia el suelo.

– Ya veo… – Contesto el otro hombre, con un aire pensativo. 

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Madame Shantal, quien estaba a punto de entrar a su hogar, después de haber llegado de Notre Dame por la misa de Navidad, se percató que, desde el último piso, en el departamento de Lance, se escucharon una especie de sonidos, como si varias cosas se cayeran al suelo. Los sonidos, parecían provenir de cosas algo pesadas y de otras que se rompían. Por esto mismo, la mujer de avanzada edad se decidió a ver qué pasaba en ese lugar.

Al llegar, escucho por dentro del departamento varios sollozos y quejidos de Eren. Entre estos se escuchaba como ella llamaba a Levi con dolor y en veces, un suave y apenas perceptible "Ayuda". Por esto mismo, la mujer tomo lo que era el llavero que contenía todas las llaves de los departamentos para con este, abrir la puerta de forma desmesurada. Una vez abierta aquel pedazo de madera color blanco, entro y observo a Eren en el suelo, estando en posición fetal, tomándose del vientre.

– ¡_Mon Dieu_! – Dijo la mujer exaltada, yendo a socorrer a Eren.  
– Eren, ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto la mujer en español, para que la castaña pudiese contestarle lo mejor posible. Al escuchar la voz que estaba con ella, la de piel canela abrió los ojos y observo a la mujer, tratando de contestarle después.

– M-madame… S-Shantal… – Dijo ella entre quejidos.  
– Yo… Quería l-llamar a Levi y… ¡Ah! – Otra contracción la hizo interrumpir lo que quería decirle. Ante esto, la mujer se sorprendió y supuso que no habría tiempo de llevar a la muchacha a un hospital. Entonces, pensando en lo primordial, tomo el teléfono de la casa para así llamar a Levi… 

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– Entonces contesté, 'Ah, ¿Dalí logro tener más familia?' – Dijo el azabache en broma, mientras varios invitados que estaban a su alrededor reían ante su anécdota contada anteriormente. Al final, fue convencido de quedarse más tiempo en aquella fiesta por Dallys Zacklay. Entre sus pequeños momentos de diversión y entretenimiento, se olvidó de la otra fiesta a la que iría con Eren; esto era porque, ya pasaban más de las once y el azabache ni en cuenta.  
Pero aquellos buenos momentos se vieron opacados por aquella llamada.

El celular de Levi comenzó a vibrar. Ante esto, el moreno se disculpó con los invitados para poder atender a aquella llamada tan repentina. Miro el número y se vio un poco sorprendido…

– ¿Eren? – Pregunto el azabache, al momento de contestar.

Y en unos cuantos segundos, Rivaille se quedó paralizado ante lo que escuchaba.

– ¿De verdad? – Pregunto algo exaltado, mientras dejaba la copa de champagne que tenía en su mano izquierda en alguna de las mesas donde ya hacían varios bocadillos y, sin despedirse de Zacklay, salió corriendo hacia su hogar.

– ¿Ahora? ¿En casa?  
Pero… ¿Tan pronto? – Pregunto de forma precipitada, mientras corría lo más que podía hacia su departamento. La voz que le estaba hablando del otro lado del teléfono, se escuchaba también exaltada y agitada a la vez. Esta misma, le decía que no había lugar en donde llevar a Eren para el parto. Además, le informo que la fuente se había roto, por lo que Eren ya estaba en proceso de dar a luz.

– Bien, llegare en menos de lo esperado… – Contesto el azabache y, colgando la llamada, se dispuso a correr como si no hubiese un mañana a su casa, para estar justo en el momento en que su futuro hijo o hija fuera a dar a conocer que había llegado al mundo.

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! – Se escuchaba Eren gritar con dolor, mientras se encontraba acostada ahora en la cama y clavaba sus uñas entre las mantas de esta misma.

– Eren, espera un poco más, por favor…  
Lance está por llegar… – Decía Madame Shantal, mientras le pedía a dos de sus hijas que preparan agua caliente en un balde, toallas limpias, un pedazo de cordón y tijeras.

– M-madame… ¡S-Shantal! – Gimió la de ojos turquesas.  
– Y-ya… ¡No puedo más!… – Inquirió ella, con sumo dolor ahora.  
Pero, como si se tratase de una adivina, la mujer de avanzada edad acertó justo en el momento indicado.

– ¡EREN! – Se escuchó desde la puerta de entrada, la voz de Levi.  
Al entrar a su departamento, el azabache miro como varias cosas habían sido tiradas al suelo y se habían roto. Comenzaba asustarse, de que alguien hubiese entrado a la casa a querer hacerle daño a su esposa.  
– ¡Eren! – Corrió a la habitación, mirando que precisamente, ahí mismo se encontraba la mencionada y su segunda madre, encargándose de ella.

– L-levi… – Espeto la menor al momento de sonreír como podía y dejar que unas ligeras lagrimas resbalaran de sus mejillas.

– Eren… – Pronuncio Levi al momento de colocarse a su lado y tomarle de la mano. En esos instantes, el azabache comenzó a mimar a su esposa para calmarla, mientras volteaba a ver a Shantal, quien se encargaba de preparar todo para recibir al bebé.  
– Lo lamento tanto… – Dijo el mayor, mirando a la mujer de cabello canoso.

– No es el momento de que lo sientas. Dale apoyo a tu esposa.  
Ya necesita pujar, Lance… – Inquirió la mujer, antes de separar las piernas de Eren de forma suave y quitarle las prendas que estorbaban.

– Eren… – Dijo Levi, al momento de estar preparándose para lo siguiente.  
– Eren, mírame… Aquí estoy y, no me volveré a ir.  
Nuestro bebé, va a nacer y yo te ayudare con esto… No estás sola… –

– L-levi… – Musito apenas la menor, mientras apretaba con más fuerza la mano ajena. Pero, aquella escena romántica fue frenada por otra fuerte contracción.

– Es el momento, Eren.  
Puja… – Indico la mujer de ojos escarlatas, estando en posición para la llegada del bebé. Ante la orden, Eren no dudo en comenzar a hacer su mayor esfuerzo para traer a ese bebé al mundo.

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Paso el lapso de las doce de la madrugada del día veinticinco. Eren aún estaba en trabajo de parto. Levi, jamás se separó de ella, ni por un solo segundo.

El, estaba haciendo un gran trabajo apoyando a su esposa; le decía que no se rindiera, que faltaba menos para tener al bebé con ellos. También, le decía lo mucho que la amaba y le agradecía por que estuviesen juntos, hasta ese momento tan crucial en la vida de ella.  
En tiempos, en los que Eren descasaba de sus enormes esfuerzos, Levi la atendía quitándole el sudor de su frente y del rostro. Eso le hacía ver a la menor que él, le estaba transmitiendo valor para seguir haciendo fuerza y traer a su hijo al mundo.

– Vamos Eren.  
Solo unos cuantos esfuerzos más… – Espeto Levi, mientras seguía tomando la mano derecha de la menor.  
– Shantal dice que la cabeza ya está afuera. Solo falta un empujón más y nuestro hijo estará entre tus brazos… – Confirmo el morocho, antes de besar la frente de la menor.  
Y, con los ánimos constantes de su esposo, Eren no dudo en tomar aire y fuerzas, para volver a pujar, pero ahora, hacerlo lo mejor que pudiese.

Pronto, después de ese enorme y último esfuerzo, un llanto de un recién nacido se hizo presente en la habitación, dejándola en completo silencio por unos instantes.

– Aquí estas, aquí estas… – Se escuchaba la tierna pero opacada voz de la mujer, gracias al llanto del bebé que ya hacia entre sus brazos, siendo limpiando por las mantas que habían traído unas horas atrás.

Al escuchar llorar por primera vez a su bebé, Eren sintió que el corazón se le iría a salir del pecho, por la felicidad que estaba sintiendo ahora. Pero, su mayor felicidad, fue ver la cara de su esposo…

– Eren… – Espeto el azabache, sin quitarle la vista a su primogénito recién nacido.  
– Te amo… – Espeto, dejando que un par de lágrimas se le escaparan de los ojos. Ante esto, la menor, ya más relajada del dolor, sonrió con ternura y dejo que su igual manifestase su alegría en ese pequeño gesto.

– Ven nena. Es momento de presentarte a tus padres… – Dijo Madame Shantal, al momento de pasarle en brazos con sumo cuidado a la que era la primera hija de la familia Rivaille.

– H-hola, p-princesa… – Espeto el ahora y nuevo padre con nervios, mientras iba a sentarse a lado de Eren, quien ya hacia cansada pero muy feliz al ver por primera vez a la que era su pequeña hija junto al hombre a quien amaba con todo su ser.  
– B-bienvenida, a nuestra familia… Euphine… – Dijo el morocho, mientras arrullaba a su pequeñita y hermosa hija entre sus brazos, quien hipeaba un poco por el llanto, aun.

Pronto, la mujer de cabellos blancos fue a tomar algo de ropa limpia para la pequeña, un pañal y calcetines para vestirla. Le pidió entonces a Levi que le ayudara hacerlo.  
Él no se negó y se dispuso a tratar de actuar sobre su hija, colocando primero el pañal, con las instrucciones de Shantal. Y una vez terminando de poner el pequeño pañal de su hija, comenzó a vestirla con suma delicadeza, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no lastimarla.

La que estaba presente, mirando el cómo Levi comenzaba con su labor como padre primerizo era Eren, quien sonreía cansada y muy contenta de ver como su pequeña estaba calmada y tranquila, siendo atendida por su marido.  
Pronto, la pequeña estuvo bien vestida y tranquila, para ir a acostarse con su madre. Levi entonces, al de nuevo tomarla en brazos, la coloco a lado de Eren, quien con suma emoción la recibió a su lado.  
Levi, al ver que madre e hija estuvieran juntas, fue hacia su segunda madre a darle las gracias por atender a Eren en el parto. La mujer explico que no había sido nada pero, que se sentía dichosa de ayudar a su 'pequeño problemático'. Levi, ante esto, sonrió suavemente y despidió a la mujer junto con sus hijas quienes le ayudaron en esto.

En cuanto las tres mujeres salieron de la casa, el azabache volvió a donde estaba su esposa y su ahora hija, para quitarse lo que era el saco que llevaba puesto y dejarlo colgado en al armario para así, volver a la cama, a lado de sus dos chicas.

– Es… Preciosa… – Murmuro Eren hacia su esposo, quien estaba acostado a su lado, abrazándola por el estómago.

– Claro que lo es. Tiene tus genes, debe de ser más que hermosa… – Confirmo Rivaille, antes de besar una de las mejillas de Eren, quien se dejó plenamente ante esto.  
– Gracias, por darme el privilegio de ser el padre de esta niña, Eren… – Inquirió Levi, estando mirando ahora a su pequeña princesa.

– No me des las gracias, Levi…  
Es tu cumpleaños y…. Yo no tenía nada que darte, hasta hoy… – Contesto ella, mientras sentía como el mayor se alejaba de ella, para acostarse del otro lado de la pequeña, dejándola en medio de ellos.

– ¿Puedo decirte… Que es el mejor regalo que me hayas dado? – Pregunto el mayor, sonriendo hacia la de piel canela, quien se sonrojaba ligeramente ante lo dicho por el moreno.

– Si, puedes decirlo… – Espeto ella, estando mirando fijamente los griseados orbes de su esposo. Levi, correspondió a aquel cruce de miradas con la menor, estando los dos ahora perdiéndose entre los orbes del otro.  
– Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor… – Susurro Eren hacia él y de ahí en adelante, la habitación quedo en silencio.

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Ya eran las tres y media de la madrugada del día veinticinco de diciembre. La pareja estaba despierta, contemplando ahora al nuevo miembro de la familia.

Una hermosa niña de apenas notables cabellos azabaches, piel blanca y ojos turquesas, ya hacia acostada en medio de la cama, teniendo del lado derecho a su madre, y del izquierdo a su padre. Eren, complacida, estaba observando a su pequeña hija quien miraba a todos lados con aquellos grandes y muy curiosos ojos. Levi, estaba también mirando a la nena, mientras dejaba que ella tomara uno de sus dedos la mano derecha, con una de sus diminutas manos.

– Esta… Tan pequeña… – Dijo la castaña, mientras observaba interactuar a padre e hija.

– Lo se… – Contesto el mayor, mientras dejaba que la pequeña tomase su dedo índice de la mano derecha. Eren sonrió ante la respuesta de su esposo y cerró los ojos por unos instantes.

– Nuestra felicidad… Esta completa… – Dijo la castaña, ya empezando a quedarse dormida de poco en poco. Levi, noto el cansancio de su esposa, por lo que la cubrió mejor con la sabanas y el, se quedó despierto, hasta que la pequeña Euphine se quedara dormida también.

– Si pero, aún nos falta por disfrutarla aún más… – Contesto al final el mayor, antes de quedarse dormida justo como esposa e hija.

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Paso lo restante de la madrugada, la pequeña empezó a llorar a eso de las ocho de la mañana. Ante esto, el que se levantó por el llanto de la Euphine fue Levi, quien después, se dedicó a despertar a Eren.

– Eren, despierta…  
Euphine está llorando… – Dijo el padre de la pequeña, antes de tomarla en brazos y tratar de calmarla.

– M-mnhg… – Musito la castaña al momento de estirarse y bostezar a la vez.  
– Hm… – Dijo ella aun adormilada, mirando al mayor estar lidiando con la pequeña.  
– ¿Qué tiene? –

– No lo sé… – Respondió el azabache, estando con la pequeña en brazos.

– ¿Tiene mucho de que empezó a llorar? – Pregunto la madre del bebé, mientras con cuidado sentía como el padre le pasaba a la pequeña en brazos.

– No… – Dijo el en cuanto le entrego a Euphine en brazos.  
– Hm, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que comiste? – Pregunto ahora él.

– Justo antes de que empezáramos a arreglar el árbol… – Respondió ella, estando arrullando a su bebé.

– Con más razón, ha de estar hambrienta… – Espeto el mayor al momento de levantarse de la cama y e ir a la que era la habitación del bebé unas dos pequeñas y muy delgadas mantas de diferentes colores. De regreso a la habitación, su sorpresa fue ver a Eren dándole de comer a Euphine por uno de sus senos. Ante esto, el mayor suspiro tranquilo y fue a sentarse a lado de su esposa, nuevamente.

– Pareces una experta en esto… – Comento el moreno, colocando una pequeña manta alrededor de Euphine, sin necesidad de interrumpirla en su alimentación.

– ¿Qué dices?  
Solo hice lo más inteligente e instintivo que una madre le puede dar a su hijo recién nacido… – Explico ella, sonriendo suavemente ante la acción de su esposo.

– Hm, quizá sea cierto eso… – Dijo el mayor, antes de posar su mentón en uno de los hombros de su esposa, mirando a la pequeña Euphine comer del pecho de su madre.  
– Se ve que le está gustando… – Espeto el mayor con cierta curiosidad.

– No señor, ni lo pienses… – Dijo la castaña, negando con la cabeza ante lo que su esposo quería darle a entender.  
– Estoy en cuarentena, así que, tendrás que aguantar otro mes sin tener relaciones… –

– ¿QUE? – Pregunto el mayor con molestia, arqueando una de sus cejas al aire.

– Lo que escuchaste~… – Termino de decir ella, antes de seguir atendiendo a la pequeña.

–. . . Tch . . . – Resoplo el padre, mientras abrazaba a su esposa por el estómago, sin dejarle de prestar atención a Euphine.  
– Pfft, que va… Otro mes, no importa… – Dijo el mayor suspirando suavemente después de ello.

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

El pasar de los días fue tranquilo y, justo como padres primerizos, Levi y Eren no tenían mucha idea de que hacer aun. No obstante, gracias a la ayuda de los libros de maternidad y los consejos de Erwin y Annya, ambos padres pudieron controlar los nervios para atender a su pequeña hija lo mejor que pudiesen.

Los días, eran sumamente tranquilos; Euphine no lloraba, pero se quejaba cuando tenía hambre, necesitaba cambio de pañal o cuando le daban esos típicos dolorcitos que los recién nacidos tenían de vez en cuando.  
Pero, al llegar la hora de dormir (la noche), Levi y Eren se turnaban para poder calmarla ante esas situaciones durante el trayecto nocturno.  
Era difícil, más no imposible cuidar de la pequeña princesa de los esposos Rivaille…

– Eren, ¿Quieres comer pollo en crema de champiñones? – Pregunto Rivaille desde la cocina, mientras la castaña estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, dándole de comer a su hija leche materna.

– Por favor~ – Pidió ella mientras sentía como la pequeña Euphie (El diminutivo de su nombre), succionaba un poco más de leche de su seno.  
– Tranquila, cielo. Despacio~… – Decía Eren con ternura hacia su pequeña. En eso, se unió el padre quien se sentó a lado de su esposa, contemplando a su hija, quien ya hacía con sus enormes ojos esmeralda observándolos a ambos.

– Se concentra demasiado… – Dijo el mayor, observando cómo Euphie se dedicaba a comer del seno de su madre.

– Es por que tiene los genes del padre… – Espeto Eren, mientras sentía que la pequeña había acabado su alimento.  
– ¿Lista, Euphie? – Pregunto la de ojos turquesas, mientras la pasaba a los brazos de su padre para que este se encargara de que ella botara el aire. Y mientras el azabache se encargaba de eso, ella se acomodó de nuevo el brassier junto con una especie de cojín que lograba retener la leche y así, no manchar la ropa.

– Bien… – Dijo el azabache, levantándose con la pequeña en brazos y, colocándola en uno de sus hombros, comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda para que pronto, dejara salir en un eructo el aire. Eren simplemente observo a su esposo y sonrió complacida ante aquella tierna escena.

– Yo terminare con la cocina, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo la castaña antes de levantarse del sofá y acercarse a posar un beso en los labios de su esposo.  
Ante esto, Levi correspondió y asintió a lo antes dicho por Eren, mientras seguía dándole palmaditas a la espalda de su hija. Pronto, se escuchó el suave sonido de Euphie eructando y eso, le hizo ver al moreno que su hija ya estaba a gusto.

– Eso es… – Espeto el, mientras se sentaba en el sillón y colocaba a la nena encima de una de sus cobijitas para después, acostarla sobre esta misma y así, poder jugar con ella en lo que Eren terminaba la comida.  
– Veamos, pequeña enana. Te contare que tienes un padre algo extravagante con el trabajo y muy especial a la hora de criticarse a sí mismo.  
Sabe fruncir mucho el ceño bastante y es muy meticuloso a la hora de limpiar. – Explico el mayor hacia su hija, quien ya hacia mirándole con suma curiosidad.

– Ahora, te contare de mamá. Ella es una mujer sumamente cálida y muy bella para su corta edad.  
Tiene una paciencia de oro conmigo pero, es muy testaruda a la hora de elegir las cosas.  
Sin embargo, quiero decirte que la amo ante todo y cuanto a todo; también, quiero y, estoy aprendiendo a amarte como ella.  
Te aseguro, que ella es una súper mamá y, me gustaría mucho que sigas su ejemplo… –

– Levi~, la comida esta lista~.  
¿Podrías traer el porta-bebé para que Euphie esté aquí con nosotros~? – Pregunto Eren desde la cocina, estando sirviendo los platos para ambos. Ante el llamado de su esposa, Levi no dudo en cargar de nueva cuenta a la pequeña y dejarla en el porta-bebé para así, llevarla a la cocina y con ello, lograr que mirara a ambos y no se sintiese sola en la sala.

Al llegar a la cocina, lo primero que hizo Levi fue colocar a Euphine en la mesa para después, poner una de las sillas enfrente de esta. Con esto, la pequeña podría mirar entretenida a sus padres.  
Coloco entonces a la pequeña en la silla y pronto, los dos adultos comenzaron la comida, estando mirando en veces al nena, quien permanecía tranquila y curiosa ante las acciones de sus padres….

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

_**¡HELLO DARLINGS!  
¡Levichou reportándose después de sus pequeñas vacaciones y con buenas nuevas!:D**_

_**Muy buenas tengan todos ustedes, queridos y queridas~  
FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO 2014:D  
¿Cómo se la pasaron en estas fiestas? Espero que bien~  
Yo, me la pase de maravilla con la familia y, saben~, muy feliz gracias a personita que de seguro ya conocieron en mi perfil de FF:'D**_

_**Ujum, así es~. Esa personita es mi novio, Alex:3  
Él fue mi regalo de Navidad:D (Amanecimos para el 25 hablando por Fb:'D) y como él me dio algo (¿?), yo debo de darle algo a cambio y es este capítulo~. [PDS: Ojala que sepas lo que te quiero decir con este capítulo, hihi(L) ]  
Te quiero mucho, mi amor (L), ehje ehje(¿?) -Tonta enamorada, plz(¿?)-**_

_***COFFCOFF* ¡EN FIN!  
Mis más sinceras disculpas por lo que dije sobre los especiales~.  
No tuve tiempo de hacerlos para subirlos en estas festividades pero, más adelante los tendrán. No voy a dejar pasar eso, se los prometo:3 **_

_**¡Bueno!  
Una cosa más que les quería decir; si me van a agregar a mi cuenta de Fb, favor de decirme por CB (mensaje privado) que son chicos o chicas que siguen la historia y eso, para no eliminar solicitudes.  
Esto es por lo siguiente:  
Como se habrán dado cuenta, ha estado saliendo gente arenosa por doquiera y estas mismas personas, hicieron una vasca (para no decirlo más feo) varias parejas (principalmente Yaoi), del fandom de SnK.  
Mi opinión es que esas personas no saben respetar géneros y parece que no les ponen atención en sus casas, por lo que pido de favor, a ustedes lectores, que si ven que un usuario ya sea de Fb, Tumblr, o cualquier red social que utilicen, se encuentra presente molestando un blog, una cuenta, página, etc., no les sigan la corriente por que sale contraproducente. Evítense y ahorren las palabras y el tiempo de ustedes en molestarse contestando comentarios innecesarios y estúpidos, que ni siquiera valen la pena en ver o responder.  
Lo único que se puede hacer ante esta gente es: Borrar, bloquear y/o denunciar (Dependiendo de la red social que utilicen).**_

Y bien, volviendo conmigo a lo de las invitaciones de amistad, les pido de favor entonces que así le hagan como lo explique anteriormente, por favor:3 

_**¡MUY BIEN!  
Nos vemos entonces para el siguiente capítulo y muchísimas gracias por la espera, como siempre~  
Favor de dejar 'Review', marquen como 'Fav' a la historia (si les gusto) y 'Follow' para que la vallan siguiendo constante mente, ¿vale?:3  
¡SALUDOS!:D**_


End file.
